Only Time
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: UA - O amor sempre acontece quando e com quem menos se espera. Hermione é inteligente, Draco é uma menina e Harry é o Harry. Fem!Draco x Harry ***Cap. 25 UP***
1. O diário

Only Time

Capítulo 1 - O diário

15-07-95

Algumas pessoas passam a vida reclamando que nada acontece em suas vidas. Bom, com certeza eu não sou uma dessas.

Você já teve a sensação de que do dia pra noite a sua vida muda drasticamente, e fica de ponta cabeça? É bem assim que eu me sinto.

Olhando de fora pode parecer meio estranho. Afinal, ninguém passa anos odiando uma pessoa para acordar num belo dia descobrindo que a ama.

Ok, ok, eu resumi bem a história, mas no fundo foi bem assim que tudo começou.

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Eu estava no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts - a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, como todos já sabem. Quer dizer, todos exceto os trouxas, sangue-ruins, etc, mas isso já é outra história, bom voltando ao que estava falando, lá estava eu, recém- saída do primeiro ano, passando o verão em casa, comemorando.

Ok, "comemorando" é uma palavra muito forte. Que tal "morgando"? Definitivamente mais apropriado... Enfim, lá estava eu, sem ter nada para fazer, cansada de ler, chutar elfos domésticos, quando decidi sair para uma aventura pela mansão. Aventura, sim. Afinal aquela mansão é tão grande e cheia de armadilhas e senhas, as quais papai carinhosamente chama de artigos de segurança. Graças a esses tais artigos, tivemos uma grande baixa no nº de elfos domésticos aqui na mansão, e as minhas escapadelas tornaram- se cada vez mais restritas, tornando inviável a minha entrada em alguns cômodos da mansão, como as masmorras, o escritório principal e a biblioteca. Mas eu estava decidida, por isso saí me esgueirando pela mansão, tentando passar despercebida, já que meus pais têm olhos e ouvidos por toda a casa.

Estava sendo fácil demais, eu já estava no hall principal, no andar térreo e ainda não havia esbarrado em sequer um elfo doméstico ou fantasma da família. O ambiente estava escuro, pois todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, como se para evitar olhares curiosos. Entrei na sala de jantar e não havia nada e nem ninguém. A mesa não estava posta, e já estava quase na hora do chá da tarde. Definitivamente algo não estava certo. E ao entrar na sala de estar, eu ouvi uns murmúrios vindos do escritório principal. E tomada de curiosidade, eu me aproximei. Afinal, eu fui proibida de entrar, mas não de escutar na porta.

Foi quando eu ouvi um nome que me chamou atenção: Harry Potter. Harry Potter, o único que recusou minha oferta de amizade. Não que eu tenha ofertado isso muitas vezes, mas esse não é o ponto aqui. Aquele irritante ganha fama por algo que aconteceu quando ele tinha apenas um ano, e só sobreviveu por pura sorte! Esse Harry Potter, argh! Bom, mas o que eu ouvi me perturbou, ao que parece havia uma trama pronta para quando Potter voltasse à Hogwarts. Com certeza eu não gostava nenhum um pouco do infeliz, mas também não o queria morto. Um pouco ferido, talvez. Mas morto? Isso não.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer?! Sair correndo de casa, e ir até a Rua dos Alfeneiros avisá-lo? E enfrentar a ira de Lúcio Malfoy?! Ha, talvez se eu fosse um Weasley eu faria isso, mas como eu tenho um pouco mais de massa encefálica, eu tomei a decisão certa. E foi assim que Dobby foi no meu lugar.

Who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows

only time

E até hoje acham que Dobby teve a grande idéia de salvar Harry Potter! Por Merlin! Ele é um elfo doméstico! Elfos domésticos não pensam, eles simplesmente seguem ordens, e foi isso que Dobby fez, seguiu minhas ordens. Avisou o maldito Potter e não entregou o meu nome. E no fim, tudo deu certo, bom, quase tudo, porque mais uma vez o Grande Potter, o garoto dos olhos de Dumbledore, salvou o dia e libertou meu elfo doméstico. Dá pra acreditar?! A gente tenta ajudar e olha o que acontece. Meu pai quase teve uma síncope quando libertou Dobby sem saber.

And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose

only time

Depois veio meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, nada de muito excepcional aconteceu. Eu já era a apanhadora de Sonserina, tinha a melhor vassoura que existia, a Nimbus 2001. Claro que era a melhor vassoura até o maldito Potter ganhar uma Firebolt! Impressionante como alguém tão pequeno consegue ser tão irritante. Não que eu seja um modelo de estatura, mas por Merlin! Ele é menor que eu! Enfim, voltando à vassoura. O Campeonato já estava praticamente ganho, até a chegada daquela maldita vassoura! Eu não tinha saída, então decidi agir como uma verdadeira sonserina. Convoquei meus guarda-costas, como o Potter gosta de chamá-los, e... um minuto... desde quando eu me preocupo de lembrar como o maldito Potter chama meus amigos?! Voltando ao assunto, eu convoquei meus amigos, porque ao contrário do que todos pensam, eles são bons amigos. Extremamente burros, mas têm um bom coração, do ponto de vista de um sonserina, logicamente. E foi aí que eu tive a "maravilhosa" idéia de nos fantasiar de dementadores, uma vez que era de conhecimento público que Potter não agüentava a presença dos mesmos.

Desnecessário dizer que a idéia era boa, porém a execução foi um fiasco só. Ele quase nos matou de susto, ao desferir em nossa direção um Patrono. Digo, ele quase matou Crabbe e Goyle de susto, porque afinal de contas, Malfoys não se assustam. E tão pouco demonstram emoção.

Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies

only time

Emoção? Até esse dia, eu achei que não tinha nenhuma. E toda vez que me lembro disso, me pego pensando naqueles olhos verdes, que me seguiam por onde eu ia, durante os dias seguintes. Olhos que mostravam tanta emoção, ao contrário dos meus olhos azuis tão frios. Impressionante como um olhar consegue mexer tanto com alguém, porque, apesar de não aparentar, aqueles olhos realmente conseguiram me aprisionar. No entanto, num belo dia, aliás, num terrível dia, eles pararam de me seguir. Porém, ficou extremamente difícil ignorar Potter. Eu simplesmente tinha a necessidade de me fazer notar, por bem ou por mal.

Eu achei que era um simples obsessão, algo que com o tempo mudaria, acabaria, mas eu estava redondamente enganada.

O ano acabou e como sempre eu voltei para a mansão, porém minha mente estava longe, centrada num certo garoto de óculos horríveis, cabelo bagunçado e lindos olhos verdes.

And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies

only time

Eu passei o verão pensando nele, e rezando para vê-lo, nem que por um breve minuto antes de chegarmos à Hogwarts. Sim, rezei. Achou que eu era pagã?! Por Merlin! Na minha família tradição é algo muito importante, e portanto devem ser seguidas à risca! E não é que nos encontramos antes? Sim, durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Eu estava acompanhada dos meus pais, e ele da família Trapo, digo, os Weasleys. Foi o de praxe, nos vimos, nos insultamos, e fomos para lados opostos. O quê? Achou que eu deveria tratá-lo bem? Por que eu faria tal coisa? Ele é meu inimigo afinal de contas! Alguém que eu amo odiar e que odeio amar. um minuto, de onde isso saiu?! Argh! Bom, continuando... o ano passou, e aconteceu o torneio Tribruxo. Harry foi um dos campeões de Hogwarts, e no final saiu Campeão do torneio. Nem há muito que se falar a respeito. Para variar ele foi ajudado em todas as provas, e por isso chegou ao final. O que eu não tinha a mínima idéia era de que o Lord Volde...cof, digo, Você-sabe-quem voltou dos não-mortos, ele e Potter lutaram e Diggory acabou morrendo.  
Nossa, foi tudo ao mesmo tempo, a volta Dele, Potter sendo acusado pelos Lufa-lufas de assassino... foi horrível. Eu sabia, lógico, que meus pais eram Comensais da Morte, junto com quase todos os pais dos alunos da minha casa, assim como meu próprio professor, Snape. Mas uma coisa é você saber que eles fazem parte disso, e outra é você saber que eles realmente colocaram a mão na massa.

É simplesmente nojento. Alguém se rebaixar para seguir e beijar os pés de alguém que nem sangue-puro é! Degradante...

Quando eu o vi no expresso de Hogwarts... Aqueles olhos, antes tão vivos, agora tão opacos. Então eu me aproximei, e apesar de querer consolá- lo, eu fiz a única coisa que me restava no momento: aproveitei-me do momento frágil do meu inimigo e junto com Crabbe e Goyle, o atacamos. Foi baixo, confesso. Mas era só o esperado.

Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart

And who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart

A dor que eu vi naqueles olhos foi tão grande, e pela primeira vez na vida eu me arrependi de algo que falei. E tive que me conter, pois a vontade que eu tinha era de gritar e pedir desculpas. Não que isso fosse mudar algo, afinal o leite já estava derramado e por mais que eu limpasse a sujeira nada iria mudar o fato de que um dia ele foi derramado. Queria dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de um personagem que eu interpretava, e que todas as vezes que eu o insultei, na verdade eu queria dizer "Eu te amo". Isso era o que eu queria fazer, mas não fiz, porque eu não sou uma grifinória, e sim uma sonserina.

E enquanto eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, Potter nos atingiu.

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose

only time

And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows

only time

E foi assim que eu descobri o quanto amava Harry Potter. Mesmo sabendo que nunca teria este amor retribuído.

Who knows - only time

Draco I. Malfoy

Fim do cap. 1


	2. Nem tudo é o que parece ser

Only Time

Capítulo 2 - Nem tudo é o que parece ser

Mais um ano havia começado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

À vista de um leigo, parecia um ano como outro qualquer. A cerimônia de seleção dividiu os alunos dentre as quatro casas de Hogwarts: Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Grifinória e Sonserina. Em semanas, Corvinal estava na liderança da disputa entre as casas, e Grifinória e Sonserina disputavam a liderança da taça.

A um olhar mais atento, porém, era possível perceber o clima tenso que predominava na escola.

Todos estavam à espera do começo da grande guerra entre as forças das Trevas e da Luz. Porém, o Lorde das Trevas não havia sequer manifestado sua presença em quase sete meses desde seu retorno. E pouco a pouco, apesar da expectativa sobre o próximo movimento de Voldem- quer dizer, Você-Sabe- Quem, a vida não podia parar.

O sol entrava pela janela da torre de Grifinória, iluminando o dormitório masculino dos quintanistas.

- Vamos Harry, acorde!- gritou Rony enquanto jogava um travesseiro no rosto de seu melhor amigo - Deixa de ser preguiçoso e levanta sua bunda daí, antes que a gente perca o café da manhã - completou Rony, com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Bom dia pra você também. Que horas são? - disse Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que tateava o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama à procura de seus óculos.

- Hora de correr pra não se atrasar - respondeu Rony sentindo seu estômago roncar - Eu te espero no refeitório, Harry - disse Rony, saindo em disparada do dormitório.

Harry colocou seus óculos, e assim que o mundo à sua volta entrou em foco, dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Apesar de todos estarem voltando às suas vidas rotineiras, Harry ainda não conseguira se tranqüilizar, e freqüentemente tinha pesadelos a respeito dos fatos acontecidos no ano anterior. A morte de Cedrico ainda era muito nítida em sua mente.

Apesar de seus problemas de insônia, Harry não tinha muito do que reclamar. O ano letivo estava sendo agradável. Seus trabalhos escolares estavam em dia, e em quatro meses de aula, ele ainda não havia visitado a enfermaria nenhuma vez, o que era um recorde, tratando-se de Harry Potter. Os alunos da Lufa-lufa ainda exibiam luto pelo seu colega falecido, porém não mais nutriam rancor pelo garoto que sobreviveu. Até mesmo as partidas de quadribol estavam mais interessantes. Céus, até Snape parecia mais afável.

- É Harry, acho que é hora de seguir em frente - murmurou Harry para si mesmo, ao olhar-se no espelho.

- Até que você não é tão lerdo quanto parece, meu jovem - disse o espelho para Harry.

- Humm?

- Isso mesmo, anime-se! A vida é bela, e você também.

- Como? - perguntou Harry corando.

- Ah sim, nem de longe parece o garoto mirrado que eu via ano passado. Você cresceu bastante, meu jovem - constatou o espelho - Agora você aparenta a idade que tem - completou com um sorriso.

- Ah...tá. Tchau - despediu-se Harry corando mais ainda e saindo em direção ao refeitório.  
Ao chegar no refeitório, Harry foi na direção de seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, que haviam guardado seu lugar à mesa.

- Isso são horas? - perguntou Hermione com ar autoritário.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Rony soltou um grande e audível arroto, arrancando risadas de quase toda a mesa de Grifinória.

- Suspendam o veterinário, o Weasel deu sinal de vida - comentou sarcasticamente Draco Malfoy, provocando gargalhadas histéricas das outras mesas, e levantando-se rumo ao corredor, sendo seguido por seus colegas de casa.

- Maldito! - esbravejava Rony enquanto enchia a boca de ovo mexido - E você ainda diz que ele mudou, Mione. Francam...

- Rony, você está cuspindo ovo em mim - reclamou Harry, enquanto limpava seus óculos.

- Foi mau - desculpou-se Rony - Ainda pego esse Malfoy! Sempre arrumando briga...

- Rony - chamou Hermione - Cala a boca - completou enquanto levanta- se da mesa - Eu vou para sala, e sugiro que vocês façam o mesmo - disse e partiu, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de se despedir.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Harry com ar intrigado.

- Deve ser a época do mês, sei lá. Vamos indo? O prof. Lupin não vai gostar se nos atrasarmos de novo - comentou Rony, enquanto os dois se levantavam da mesa e iam rumo à primeira aula do dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Hermione seguia tranqüilamente o corredor até a sala de DCAT, onde teria aula dupla com um dos seus professores preferidos, Remus Lupin - recontratado após os acontecimentos do último ano - e com os sonserinos.

Realmente, Alvo Dumbledore tinha um humor muito duvidoso, pois o horário escolar grifinório era praticamente uma xerox do horário sonserino. Porém, para o espanto geral da nação, tirando as aulas de poções, não haviam grandes tumultos. Curiosamente os alunos da casa rival não provocavam brigas. E mais curiosamente, Draco Malfoy não havia lançado um insulto sequer para ela ou para Harry. Infelizmente ela não podia dizer o mesmo dos insultos lançados ao Rony. Mas isso era só algo natural, já que as famílias eram inimigas há gerações.

Quando Hermione deu por si já estava na porta da sala de DCAT, e seu professor a olhava com um sorriso amistoso.

- Bom dia, Hermione.

- Bom dia, prof. Lupin - cumprimentou Hermione indo para seu lugar.

Não tardou muito e toda sala já estava cheia. E Lupin pigarreou, chamando a atenção da classe.

- Hoje nós vamos estudar um pouco mais sobre criaturas mágicas - anunciou Lupin, arrancando um muxoxo de seus alunos - Eu ainda não disse a criatura de hoje - continuou Lupin com um sorriso maroto, deixando boa parte dos alunos curiosos - Nós vamos estudar um pouco mais sobre Veelas - concluiu, arrancando "Vivas" dos garotos e uma cara emburrada das meninas.

- Alguém sabe algo sobre veelas? - perguntou Lupin, olhando diretamente para Draco Malfoy, porém, uma única mão levantou-se, e esta pertencia a Srta. Hermione Granger . Lupin, com um aceno de mão, indicou para Hermione prosseguir com sua resposta.

- Veelas são criaturas mágicas de grande poder. Ninguém sabe dizer ao certo sua origem, mas levando-se em consideração sua aparência, crê-se que sua origem deu-se no norte da Europa. As veelas têm em sua unanimidade, os cabelos loiros, quase prateados, olhos azuis claros, e pele muito alva. Sua beleza é surreal. Sua voz e dança têm poderes hipnóticos, porém só homens são afetados, mulheres são imunes. Quando muito irritadas, sua aparência muda, tornando-se demoníaca. Asas crescem de suas costas, seus rosto modifica-se e de seus olhos queimam como fogo. Elas também podem atacar bolas de fogo - terminou Hermione, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Muito bem, 10 pontos para Grifinória - disse Lupin - Porém há mais um fato interessante a respeito dessas criaturas, alguém saberia me dizer o que é? - Perguntou ele olhando a classe atentamente, e ao notar que ninguém se manifestara, chamou o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente - Sr. Malfoy?

Draco, acordando de seus devaneios, levantando-se respondeu com extrema eloqüência - Oi?

- Eu perguntei se o Sr. sabe me dizer mais algum fato sobre veela além dos que a Srta. Granger apontou - disse Lupin, examinando Draco meticulosamente.

- Elas escolhem seus parceiros pela essência e os mesmos são pela vida inteira - respondeu Draco prontamente.

- Ah, sim... e como elas se comportam com seus parceiros? Algum aspecto incomum? - perguntou Lupin rapidamente enquanto se aproximava de Draco, chamando a atenção da classe para os dois.

- Tornam-se protetoras incondicionais de seus parceiros, e dos frutos da união dos dois - respondeu Draco, um tanto quanto incomodado com a persistência do olhar do professor em sua direção.

- Pela sua aparência, e a de toda sua família, Sr. Malfoy, eu diria que tem parentes veela - constatou o professor, recebendo um movimento afirmativo de cabeça de seu aluno - É como Hagrid sempre diz, hoje em dia não tem uma família que não tenha pelo menos uma mistura - comentou o professor - E como você diferenciaria um veela macho de uma veela fêmea? - perguntou Lupin, enquanto farejava o ar ao redor de seu aluno.

A sala estava perplexa, todos tinham sua atenção presa nas duas figuras em pé na sala. Rony estava com o rosto vermelho tentando segurar uma gargalhada, junto com a maioria grifinória, enquanto os sonserinos mostravam expressões nítidas de indignação. Hermione, que se encontrava perdida em seu raciocínio despertou ao sentir uma cutucada em suas costelas.

- Estamos perto da lua cheia, Mione? - cochichou Harry - Se eu não conhecesse Remus, eu diria que ele está rondando uma presa.

- É - concordou Hermione automaticamente, ignorando o amigo e prendendo sua concentração na cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

O professor ainda encontrava-se rodeando Draco à espera de uma resposta.

- Não creio que tenham algum poder especial que possa diferenciá-los, Sr. - Respondeu Draco, com uma voz fraca, evitando o olhar do professor.

- Eu diria que dá pra diferenciar pelo cheiro - disse Lupin, dando uma leve piscada e voltando para sua mesa, enquanto deixava um Draco estático e completamente vermelho para trás - Ah, a propósito, 10 pontos para a sonserina. Para a próxima aula eu quero um pergaminho com no mínimo 1m sobre possíveis defesas contra ataques de Veelas. Classe dispensada.

Hermione mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Não ouvira diretamente, é claro, mas como para bom entendedor meia palavra basta... Remus Lupin simplesmente sugerira que Draco Malfoy era uma menina. Em meio aos seus pensamentos, ela foi para a próxima aula, Aritmancia.

A aula era calma. Era umas das poucas, senão a única matéria, onde toda a classe permanecia em silêncio durante toda a aula. Porém tal fato não era de se estranhar, uma vez que todos ficavam compenetrados nas explicações e nos cálculos complexos de suas lições. Por esse motivo, somente os alunos avançados freqüentavam essa aula. E coincidentemente dentre eles estava uma sonserina.

Draco fazia sua lição, quando teve a nítida impressão de que alguém a olhava, e ao procurar a fonte de tal impressão, deparou-se com os olhos vivos de Hermione Granger. Draco tentou sustentar o olhar, mas desviou assim que Hermione sorriu em sua direção.

A aula acabou num piscar de olhos, e rapidamente Draco dirigiu-se para as masmorras, enquanto Hermione foi para a Torre de Grifinória, encontrar-se com Rony e Harry, que vinham da aula de Adivinhações.

Os dias passaram voando, as festas também, e o incidente na aula de DCAT caíra no esquecimento. Todos só pensavam nas festas de fim de ano. Mais uma vez, os alunos foram proibidos de retornar nos feriados, por isso os pais e guardiões vieram para Hogwarts para as comemorações natalinas e os jogos.

Os ânimos estavam exaltados. O grande jogo pela liderança da taça de quadribol se aproximava: Sonserina x Grifinória - um clássico, como sempre.

Era noite, a torre estava calma, escura. Faziam três horas que Harry se virava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Provavelmente era a ansiedade. Sempre que tinha um grande jogo pela frente, ele não conseguia pegar no sono. Então, decidiu-se. Levantou de supetão, e arrependeu-se amargamente, pois lhe faltou sangue nas pernas, e fez com que o garoto que sobreviveu fosse ao chão.

- Shhhhhhhhhh...faz silêncio aí, Harry - disse Rony meio adormecido.

- Desculpa. Você ta acordado, Rony? - perguntou Harry.

- NÃO - resmungou Rony, puxando a coberta acima de sua cabeça.

Harry não teve escolha a não ser tirar sua capa de invisibilidade de seu malão e descer sozinho rumo à cozinha de Hogwarts.

Ao chegar perto da cozinha, ele viu um vulto saindo, encapuzado de lá. Por instinto, Harry encolheu-se contra a parede, saindo do campo de visão, mas ainda pôde ver a pessoa de costas, e apesar de escuro, reparou que ela usava uma meia de cada cor, como as que Dobby lhe dera. Foi quando teve um estalo e consultou o mapa do maroto, e verificou o nome: Draco I. Malfoy. Ainda meio desnorteado, seguiu rumo ao seu destino. E decidiu que comentaria isso no dia seguinte com Rony e Hermione.

No dia seguinte, a escola estava uma balbúrdia só. Todos estavam animadíssimos com o jogo.

O time da grifinória encontrava-se reunido na mesa, e Fred Weasley, o novo capitão dava os últimos toques. A professora McGonagall aproximou-se do time e desejou-lhes boa sorte.

- Bom gente, é isso. Vamos lá chutar a bunda desses sonserinas - disse Fred, enquanto dava uma piscada marota para a professora.

- É, vamos chutar umas bundas - concordou a professora entusiasmada indo em direção ao campo.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas, e como de praxe, as cores se dividiam. Grifinórios e Lufa-lufas de um lado ostentavam bandeiras vermelhas e douradas, enquanto do outro Corvinais e Sonserinas ostentavam bandeiras verdes e prata.

Os poucos pais que ainda permaneceram na escola, encontravam-se no camarote em companhia dos professores. Na primeira fileira, estavam Narcisa Malfoy, entre seu marido Lúcio e o chefe de Sonserina Severo Snape. Na segunda fileira encontravam-se Artur e Molly Weasley, juntamente com Minerva McGonagall e Alvo Dumbledore.

Os times de Sonserina e Grifinória já se encontravam no campo, aquecendo- se. Ao sinal de um apito, todos desceram e tomaram suas posições, enquanto os capitães aproximavam-se da juíza.

- Eu quero um jogo justo e limpo, entendido? - disse Madame Hooch - Cumprimentem-se.

Os capitães trocaram sorrisos falsos e se cumprimentaram. Madame Hooch apitou e num impulso as vassouras deixaram o chão. O embate havia começado.

- Grifinória está em posse da Goles. Alicia Spinnet passa para Angelina Johnson, que marca. 10 pontos para Grifinória. Grifinória arrasa e faz os sonserinas comerem poeira!!!!!!!! - grita Lino Jordan.

- Lino, atente-se aos fatos - reclama a professora Minerva.

- Força do hábito, professora - Diz Lino - Blaise Zabini, por um milagre, está em posse da Goles e...

-Lino! - berra a professora.

- ...e ele dribla Johnson, Bell e arremessa no grande aro - diz Lino arrancando os cabelos - Mas Rony Weasley defende e a Sonserina perde a grande chance de marcar um de honra - Lino exclama, e a torcida grifinória se exalta, acenando os pompons e bandeiras no alto.

- Lino, estou avisando - disse Minerva, tentando conter um riso.

- Bell pega a goles e está prestes a fazer mais um gol. Goyle rebate um balaço em cima de Bell, e pega bem nas costas. Ei, isso foi pênalti!!! - grita Lino - E o jogo continua, Sonserina com seus sete jogadores e mais a juíza, continuam o seu jogo sujo, Zabini pega a Goles, passa para Parkinson, George Weasley tenta acertar Parkinson com um balaço, mas ela desvia, o que é uma lástima, e passa para Suzan Alconburry, Rony Weasley se prepara para defender e, ei! Crabbe vem por trás e soca o goleiro grifinório. É falta grave!!!! - gritava Lino em plenos pulmões, enquanto Fred e George Weasley iam em direção a Crabbe, com olhares assassinos e com seus bastões em punho.

Alheios a tudo isso, encontravam-se Harry e Draco, os apanhadores de Grifinória e Sonserina, respectivamente. Ambos estavam dando o melhor de si, rastreando cada milímetro do campo em busca do pomo.

Foi simultâneo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Draco percebeu uma figura vestida em preto, atrás de Potter, apontando uma varinha para o apanhador de Grifinória. Harry avistou um ponto dourado um pouco atrás de Draco. Fez a única manobra que seria possível enganar seu adversário, sem dizer onde estava o pomo.

Gritos de vaia ainda eram ouvidos no campo, a maioria vinda da torcida grifinória, graças ao tumulto envolvendo Rony Weasley e Crabbe. Até que...

- Harry mergulha com tudo e Malfoy o segue. Mas... sim, Harry viu o pomo. Ele e Malfoy mergulham em direção ao chão, será uma Finta de Wronski? Sim, sim! - Lino exclama com emoção - Eles vão colidir?! Não... Harry desvia na última hora, e mas... Malfoy também, ei, mas ele tá pro lado errado...O quê? Que luz é essa?! - gritou Lino.

Harry ergueu sua vassoura novamente, e foi ao encontro ao pomo. E sim, o jogo terminou, o pomo estava com ele. Mas há algo estranho... o campo está muito silencioso. Quando um grito lhe chega aos ouvidos. Virando-se rapidamente para sua origem, Harry viu todos atônitos e Malfoy, caído no chão, convulsionando e gritando. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele desceu até o campo.

- O que fizeram com você, ma bébé? - murmurava Narcisa, metade em francês, perto do ouvido de Draco, enquanto a abraçava com força, tentando fazer com que parasse de se debater.

Os jogadores estavam todos ao redor dos dois, com expressões de puro terror. Em pouco tempo, a médica bruxa, Madame Pomfrey chegou ao local, acompanhada dos professores e do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, que apontou a varinha para sua própria garganta enquanto dizia "Sonorus".

A voz do diretor fora amplificada magicamente, e depois de gesticular para os alunos, ele ordenou que os monitores levassem os alunos para suas salas comunais, e lá ficassem até segunda ordem. Não demorou muito para que sua ordem fosse cumprida.

Dumbledore então se aproximou de Narcisa, que ainda segurava Draco em seus braços, e tentava em vão persuadi-la a deixar que Madame Pomfrey ou até mesmo ele verificasse se Draco estava bem.

Enquanto isso, Lúcio e Snape corriam atrás da figura com capa preta, seguidos por Artur Weasley. Ao chegarem à entrada da Floresta Negra, eles conseguiram encurralar a figura. Snape, depois de desarmá-lo e paralisá-lo, o fitou, e pelo tamanho com certeza era um comensal novo. Sem tardar, ele arrancou a máscara. Snape estava certo, o comensal era um aluno que se formara ano antes em Hogwarts, um sonserina e antigo capitão do time de quadribol, Marcus Flint.

- Seu vermezinho nojento, você vai desejar nunca ter nascido quando eu acabar com você - vociferava Lúcio enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente do garoto, com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

Artur estava embasbacado. Em toda sua vida ele sempre vira os Malfoys como pessoas sem emoção, frias e calculistas. Porém em poucos minutos, todas as suas impressões foram por água abaixo. Narcisa ao ver o filho sendo atacado pela maldição Cruciatus, praticamente voou para o campo em prantos, enquanto Lúcio saía em disparada na direção do agressor, seguido por Snape. E agora lá estava Lúcio prestes a surrar alguém, deixando de lado suas armas de praxe, sua língua felina e sua varinha. Artur, ao ver Snape tentando segurar Lúcio e a cara ensangüentada do garoto caído ao chão, acordou do seu transe e decidiu agir. Pronunciando-se pela primeira vez, Artur Weasley, como um representante do Ministério da Magia, deu voz de prisão a Marcus Flint.

Na sala de Grifinória todos se encontravam ainda perplexos. Os ânimos estavam de mal a pior. Neville estava pálido feito uma vela, Simas e Dino tentavam animá-lo, mas o máximo que conseguiram foi um choro convulsivo. Então eles decidiram levar Neville para o dormitório para que descansasse. Pouco a pouco os alunos foram em direção aos seus dormitórios, com exceção de uma parte do time e Hermione, que ficaram na sala comunal.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender o que aconteceu direito - disse Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Foi bem rápido - comentou George - Eu só vi um clarão vindo na sua direção, e logo depois eu só ouvi os gritos do Malfoy - completou, e logo depois se arrependeu ao ver a cara do amigo.

- Mais uma vez um inocente levou o tranco no meu lugar - disse Harry, sentindo-se a pior das pessoas.

- É do Malfoy que você está falando, Harry! Ele não foi, não é e nunca será inocente - disse Rony, ganhando vários olhares enviesados - E além do que não é sua culpa que ele tenha se jogado na frente - ponderou.

- Mas por que será que ele fez isso? - pensou Harry em voz alta.

- Por que você não pergunta para ele? - sugeriu Hermione - Talvez você se sinta melhor.

Hermione mal terminara de falar e Harry correra sala afora, decidido a acatar a sugestão de sua amiga.

A respiração de Draco pouco a pouco voltava ao normal. Seu corpo ainda estava meio mole e sentia como se milhares de facas tivessem sido espetadas contra sua carne. Sua mãe não a largara e continuava a acariciar suas costas. Há tempos não a sentia tão perto assim, era uma sensação gostosa, lembrava infância.

Ouviu barulhos de passos pesados e tentou abrir os olhos. Estavam tão pesados. Piscou várias vezes, tentando adaptar-se à luz a sua volta, e quando se virou deparou com várias pessoas, e dentre elas, uma foi identificada prontamente.

- Pai?

- Sim, sou eu - disse Lúcio levantando Draco - Consegue andar? - perguntou enquanto examinava os olhos da garota.

Cambaleando, Draco deu um passo em direção ao pai, indicando-lhe que conseguia manter-se em pé. Lúcio instruiu Narcisa, para que a levasse até a enfermaria e, foi ao encontro do diretor, que no momento estava sendo informado dos fatos ocorridos durante a prisão do agressor.

Draco seguia para dentro da escola, escoltado pela mãe. Logo atrás vinham Madame Pomfrey e a Sra. Weasley. Apesar do torpor que ainda sentia, percebeu um olhar incessante em sua direção e ao procurar sua origem, deparou-se com o olhar triste e preocupado que a seguia. E pela segunda vez no dia fez o que seu coração mandava. Ela sorriu. Foi um sorriso tímido, mas suficiente para desanuviar os pensamentos do garoto de olhos verdes e óculos, que não teve outra alternativa a não ser sorrir de volta.

Finalmente, chegaram à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey dera uma poção do sono para Draco, e esta adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. A Sra. Weasley finalmente conseguiu distrair Narcisa, e após pouco tempo as duas conversavam amigavelmente, pois ao contrário de seus maridos, Molly e Narcisa sempre se deram muito bem. Algum tempo depois Artur abriu a porta da enfermaria delicadamente e chamou Molly. Ambos despediram-se de Narcisa e seguiram rumo a Torre de Grifinória. Lúcio Malfoy chegou instantes depois acompanhado de Severo Snape e Alvo Dumbledore. Após uma breve visita, os dois se retiraram.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechando, Lúcio aproximou-se da cabeceira da cama.

- Você quase colocou tudo a perder, minha pequena Isabele - disse Lúcio enquanto acariciava o rosto de sua filha Talvez o problema é que você não seja tão pequena assim.

Madame Pomfrey exigiu que Draco ficasse uma semana na enfermaria, recuperando-se do ataque. Seus pais retornaram para casa após o terceiro dia em que ficou internada. Crabbe e Goyle fizeram companhia nos dias que restavam para sua alta. Eles passavam o dia contando piadas, jogando Snap Explosivo, o que rendeu vários momentos de diversão.

Draco recebeu alta logo que amanheceu, e dirigiu-se diretamente para a masmorra de Sonserina. Assim que chegou, já arrumou seu material, e escolheu suas melhores vestes. Ia voltar às aulas em grande estilo. Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu correndo em direção ao refeitório.

Já estava quase chegando quando uma voz a chamando a fez parar e virar.

- Vejo que já se sente melhor - disse Hermione, ao lado de um semiconsciente Rony.

- Sempre perspicaz - comentou Draco, de ótimo humor, e fazendo menção de virar-se.

- Sabe, não conheço muitas pessoas que fariam o que você fez - constatou a menina de cabelos castanhos e frisados, ganhando a atenção do ruivo ao seu lado.

Draco ponderou e depois de alguns segundos, deu um sorriso, e virando-se retomou seu caminho ao refeitório.

Rony, já não se agüentando, exclamou - O que foi isso?! Ele sorriu! Você viu isso? Eu vou ter problemas de insônia agora.

Mas Hermione ignorando o amigo, ainda cutucou com a voz um pouco mais alta - Sabe, Draco. Você talvez nem seja de todo mau.

- Não abuse da sorte, Granger - respondeu Draco, em um tom sério, e esboçou um sorriso maroto ao entrar no salão.

Fim do cap. 2


	3. A verdade por trás da mentira

Only Time

Capítulo 3 - A verdade por trás da mentira

Era manhã. O Grande Salão estava quase lotado de alunos que tomavam seu café da manhã.

- Você nunca reconhece quando está errada, HERMIONE - gritava Rony Weasley, na mesa de Grifinória.

- Não ouse gritar comigo, Ronald Weasley - adverteu Hermione - Se você não fosse tão infantil veria o que está na sua frente.

- HÁ! Agora eu sou infantil e tapado - indignou-se Rony - Se ele é tão maravilhoso assim, porque você não vai lá e fica com ele?

- Não perdem o hábito mesmo, hein? Posso saber qual é o assunto da discussão de hoje? - perguntou Harry, ao sentar-se na mesa.

- Malfoy - responderam em coro.

- Ah, tá. O que ele fez de tão horrível agora? - questionou Harry sem o mínimo interesse.

- ELE SORRIU! - esbravejou Rony.

- Ele não fez nada, Harry. Esse é o meu ponto. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, nós tivemos uma conversa civilizada - ponderou Hermione - E é isso que está irritando o Rony.

- Não é isso que está me irritando. O que está me irritando é o fato de você não perceber que ele está tramando alguma coisa. É óbvio que tem algo aí - disse Rony, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Ele sorriu pra mim também - comentou Harry.

- Viu só Mione? Eu disse! Ele está tramando alguma coisa! - exclamou Rony com ar de vitorioso, enquanto erguia os olhos a procura de Draco na mesa de Sonserina.

- Isso não prova nada - disse ela a Rony - Quando foi isso, Harry?

- Semana passada, logo depois do jogo. Você me aconselhou a ir falar com ele, e eu fui...

- Pelo menos alguém escuta o que eu falo - suspirou Hermione - Desculpe. Continue, por favor.

- E quando eu estava no Hall do castelo, eles entraram. Ele estava com a mãe, Madame Pomfrey e da sua mãe, Rony - completou, enquanto olhava o amigo que fazia caretas para a mesa rival.

- Minha mãe?! - perguntou um horrorizado Rony - Com Narcisa Malfoy?

- Sim, inclusive ela ajudava a amparar o Draco. Ele parecia meio bambo ainda - disse Harry com ar de tristeza - Eu pretendia falar com ele, mas desisti, quando vi que ele não estava em condições. Foi quando ele olhou na minha direção e sorriu - completou Harry.

- Ele está tramando alguma coisa. Eu sei disso - constatou Rony, convencendo somente a si mesmo.

- E quais foram as premissas que te levaram a essa conclusão? - perguntou Hermione, extremamente irritada.

- Hn? - respondeu um eloqüente Rony.

- Mas eu ainda não contei o mais estranho... - disse Harry, chamando a atenção dos dois amigos que trocavam olhares fuzilantes - na noite antes do jogo eu desci pra ir na cozinha...

- Então foi você que fez barulho no dormitório?! Eu achei que tinha sonhado - interrompeu Rony, ganhando um olhar áspero de seus amigos - Desculpa.

- Hn! Então, continuando... quando eu estava perto da entrada, eu ouvi passos bem próximos, e me escondi... e quando eu fui olhar no mapa, pra ver se não era o Filch, quem eu vejo o nome? - perguntou Harry, deixando seus amigos roendo as unhas - Draco I. Malfoy.

- Ele tem nome do meio? - pensou Hermione em voz alta, enquanto Rony olhava com desconfiança para o prato - Será que ele envenenou a comida? - perguntou Rony, olhando o prato com nojo.

- Se ele tivesse envenenado, você teria morrido já. Afinal, já faz uma semana que ele foi na cozinha - disse Hermione com tom de superioridade.

- E o mais interessante é que ele usava meias coloridas - comentou Harry aborrecido, tentando voltar ao assunto.

- E as minhas meias são azuis! O que o gosto pra meias do Malfoy tem a ver com o assunto?! - indignou-se Rony.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. O que eu tentei dizer foi que eram que nem as meias que o Dobby sempre nos dá. Uma de cada cor, com aqueles desenhos esdrúxulos.

- Então Dobby está metido na trama também? - perguntou Rony extremamente confuso.

- Ah, mais essa agora, Ronald Weasley! Você sempre acha que ele está aprontando alguma coisa. Por mais que você esteja algumas vezes certo, você não pode negar o fato de que desde o começo do ano ele não nos fez nada! - disse Hermione num tom elevado, fazendo o Grande Salão parar para escutar.

Hermione ficara extremamente vermelha ao perceber que todas as mesas olhavam-na como se tivesse duas cabeças. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar, que uma pessoa, em especial, acompanhava a discussão com olhos arregalados e sombrancelhas levantadas da mesa de Sonserina.

- Eu...encontro com vocês na aula de Poções - disse Hermione, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a saída do refeitório.

- Ela me dá arrepios quando age assim - comentou Rony logo após Hermione se retirar - Lembra a minha mãe.

Rony e Harry riram e acabaram seu café. Logo depois se dirigiram também a aula de Poções.

- Vocês dois já acabaram? - perguntou Draco aos seus amigos - A aula já vai começar.

- Só mais uns bolinhos e a gente já vai - respondeu Crabbe de boca cheia.

- Anda logo, Crabbe. E não fale de boca cheia. Não é de bom tom - resmungou Draco - Eu estou vendo a sua comida gritando - disse com cara de nojo.

- Por que a pressa, Draco? É aula de poções. Snape não vai se incomodar se chegarmos atrasados - ponderou Goyle.

- Eu sei, Greg. É que eu tenho a impressão de que a aula vai ser interessante hoje - disse com um sorriso maquiavélico estampado em seu rosto.

- Se você diz, chefe - disse Crabbe, enquanto se levantava.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim - disse Draco, levantando-se também, sendo seguido por Goyle.

- Como quiser, chefe - concordou Crabbe, atrás de Draco, caindo na gargalhada com Goyle.

- Vocês são um caso perdido - suspirou Draco enquanto batia a mão na testa, arrancando mais risadas de seus amigos - Vamos logo pra aula.

A aula já começara. Todos estavam presentes, com exceção de alguns sonserinos. Snape estava no pior humor possível e já arrancara 30 pontos de Grifinória pelos motivos mais estúpidos, como respirar muito fundo, coçar a cabeça, ou até mesmo bocejar. Snape estava preste a começar a explicar a poção do dia, quando três alunos entraram na sala.

- Desculpe a demora, professor - desculpou-se Draco rapidamente ao entrar na sala.

- Vejo que já está melhor, senhor Malfoy - comentou casualmente o professor, sem o menor vestígio do péssimo humor anterior - Queiram sentar- se em duplas, por favor. Malfoy e Goyle. Crabbe e Zabini - disse apontando para os três lugares vagos na sala - Assim poderemos começar a aula definitivamente. E vá com calma hoje, Draco - disse em tom baixo para seu aluno preferido.

- Viu só? Se fosse eu ou você, ele teria dado detenções! - resmungou Rony, que ouvira o que o professor falara, para Harry que estava na mesa ao lado, fazendo par com Hermione.

- Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória por conversar em aula - constatou Snape, com um sorriso enviesado - A poção de hoje é extremamente difícil de ser concebida. Portanto, creio que poucos afortunados conseguirão fazê-la - disse olhando na direção de Draco - É uma poção rejuvenescedora. Se vocês conseguirem a proeza de terminá-la corretamente, deverão rejuvenescer somente uns seis anos. Do contrário, provavelmente se envenenarão - completou olhando na direção de Neville Longbottom, que tremera com o olhar - Os ingredientes estão no quadro negro. Podem começar.

- Relaxa, Neville. A gente vai conseguir - disse Rony com um sorriso amarelo para o amigo.

A aula correra normalmente. E pela primeira vez na vida, Longbottom pareceu acertar na poção.

- Sua poção está da cor certa, Neville - disse Hermione com tom de aprovação, ganhando um sorriso tímido de Neville.

- Comigo como parceiro só poderia dar certo - completou Rony convencido.

Draco, que não tirara os olhos dos grifinórios a aula inteira, cutucara Crabbe, na mesa da frente e indicava Rony com a cabeça.

- Vai lá e joga isso - disse Draco, enquanto passava uma pequena asa de morcego, sorrateiramente, por baixo da mesa para seu amigo.

Vicente Crabbe aproveitou que os grifinórios ainda discutiam para jogar a asinha na poção de Rony e Longbottom. Assim que o novo ingrediente fora adicionado, a poção borbulhou, chamando a atenção de Harry. Porém, ambos foram interrompidos pelo professor.

- O tempo acabou. Escolham quem vai tomar a poção. E Longbottom, espero que sua poção esteja correta - comentou Snape.

- A poção está correta, professor - constatou Rony, ganhando um olhar raivoso do professor.

- Então creio que o senhor não se oporá a testá-la, não é mesmo, senhor Weasley? - convocou Snape, com ar triunfante.

- Claro que não, senhor - respondeu Rony, irritado.

- Grifinórios! - exclamou Snape para os sonserinos, que riram - Pois bem, senhor Weasley, o que está esperando para tomar sua poção? Não temos o dia inteiro.

Rony, lançou um olhar de súplica para Hermione, enquanto colocara um pouco da poção em um copo, e quando estava bebendo notou um Harry desesperado balançando os braços freneticamente no ar, sibilando um NÃO. Porém não pôde ter certeza do que o amigo falava, pois logo após beber a poção, ele sentiu fortes dores no abdômen, o que fez com que fosse ao chão aos gritos.

Foi um alvoroço só, todos os grifinórios rodearam o garoto, enquanto os sonserinos rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Snape, impassível, olhava a poção.

E de repente, os gritos pararam, e numa explosão, Rony sumiu. E no chão sobraram somente um bolo que eram suas vestes.

- RONY! - gritou Harry, que olhava perplexo para o monte de roupa no chão - Você me paga, Crabbe - disse, tremendo de raiva, enquanto se atirava em cima do sonserino.

Alguns alunos ainda tentaram apartar a briga, porém, sem sucesso. Ao ver sua aula degenerar-se em um autêntico qüiproquó, Snape gritou:

- SILÊNCIO!

Todos os alunos congelaram em seus lugares, exceto Crabbe e Harry que ainda encontravam-se aos sopapos. Sem qualquer alternativa, Snape partiu para cima dos dois e separou-os antes que o pior acontecesse.

Foi quando Hermione ouviu um choro baixo, vindo das vestes de Rony.

- Será? - disse mais para si mesma do que para os outros, enquanto se aproximava do monte de pilha de roupas.

Ao se aproximar, o monte se mexeu, fazendo-a dar um pulo para trás. Foi quando o pano deslizou, revelando um bebê de não mais de oito meses, com cabelos ruivos. Ela então maravilhada, o pegou do chão, envolvendo-o em suas vestes, já que ele estava nu.

- Cinqüenta pontos a menos para Grifinória, Potter! Por brigar sem razão em sala de aula - sibilou o professor.

- Sem razão?! Olha o que ele fez com o Rony! - gritava Harry.

- O senhor não têm provas contra o Sr. Crabbe, e o seu amigo está ótimo, caso não tenha notado, Potter - disse Snape, apontando para Hermione que vinha com um bebê ruivo no colo.

- Mas esse é o Ron...

- Exatamente, Potter. Agora creio que o senhor deva desculpas ao Sr. Crabbe - continuou Snape, arrancando risinhos dos sonserinos.

- Nunca - respondeu Harry, em desafio, aproximando-se de Hermione e o bebê.

- Uma semana de detenção, Sr. Potter! Classe dispensada.

A aula de poções terminara, as demais aulas correram mais normalmente do que o esperado na situação espinhosa que eles se encontravam. Rony tomara a contra-poção para anular o efeito da poção rejuvenescedora, porém o efeito era lento. Levariam 6 horas para que Rony envelhecesse um ano.

Depois do jantar, os alunos dirigiram-se para suas respectivas salas comunais, enquanto Harry descia para as masmorras, para cumprir sua detenção.

Como castigo, Harry teria que limpar um ambiente por dia, até o fim da detenção, começando pelo armário de ingredientes do professor Snape. Ele levou horas para tirar pó de tudo e recolocar os ingredientes em seus devidos lugares, em ordem alfabética, é claro. E ficou impressionado com a organização do professor, o que o fez lembrar de um filme que vira escondido na casa dos Durleys: Dormindo com o inimigo. No filme, o marido da personagem principal era tão psicótico que guardava as latas da cozinha em ordem alfabética. Talvez Snape também fosse psicótico.

Depois do trabalho feito, ele sentira uma tremenda fome, porém dirigiu-se para a Torre de Grifinória, já que estava imundo e sem sua capa de invisibilidade. Ao chegar na sala comunal, encontrou alguns alunos que estudavam, e os Weasleys que pajeavam o irmão, que ainda não tinha três anos.

Harry tomou seu banho, e pegou sua capa e o mapa do maroto. Ao verificar o mapa, notou que o nome Draco I. Malfoy encontrava-se novamente na cozinha. E sem se demorar, dirigiu-se novamente para a sala comunal.

- Hei, Rony, o que você acha de alguns biscoitos? - disse animado para a criança que abrira um sorriso de uma orelha à outra.

- Me dá! Me dá! - falava Rony, animado, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas na direção de Harry.

- Faz assim, eu vou agora lá na cozinha e trago um monte de biscoito pra você, se você prometer que vai ficar quietinho aqui me esperando, combinado? - ofereceu Harry ao garoto.

- Tá. Eu quero de chocotale - disse o pequeno Rony.

- O certo é chocolate, Rony - disse Hermione com ar de reprovação, enquanto Rony mostrava a língua pra ela.

Harry ria enquanto dirigia-se para o retrato da mulher gorda.

Não demorara muito para chegar na cozinha. Consultando o mapa novamente, verificou que Draco ainda encontrava-se na cozinha. Sendo assim, arrumou a capa em torno de si, e entrou na cozinha.

O que viu realmente o assombrou. Nunca em toda sua vida imaginara ver um Draco tão à vontade, muito menos rodeado de Elfos domésticos. Ele ria e conversava enquanto comia doces e mais doces. E o mais estranho é quem lhe trazia todos os doces, com os olhos cheios d'água, era Dobby.

- Jovem mestra trouxe mais um casaco para Dobby, senhor. Dobby não sabe como agradecer - disse Dobby.

- Não precisa. Além do que, o casaco não é nada perto das meias que você me deu - respondeu Draco com sinceridade - Acho que já vou indo - completou levantando-se.

- Jovem mestra Draco gostaria de levar mais biscoitos para amigos? - perguntou Dobby, indicando alguns saquinhos lotados de biscoitos amanteigados.

- Eu acho que não precisa, daqui a pouco eles mesmo devem descer e atacar a cozinha - disse sorrindo e se despedindo.

Harry assistira a tudo aquilo de boca aberta. Draco? Sendo gentil com seres inferiores? Ele tinha que contar ao Rony assim que ele recuperasse seu tamanho normal. Porém, ao ver Draco passar pela porta em direção ao corredor, recuperou-se do choque. E depois de esconder alguns biscoitos debaixo da capa, ele o seguiu.

Draco andava em direção a sala comunal de Sonserina quando sentiu que alguém a seguia. Ela se virou repentinamente, porém não viu nada. Ela procurou em vão, e nada. E desistiu, convencendo-se que deveria estar ficando paranóica. Quando sem mais nem menos, uma figura surgiu na sua frente, jogando uma capa no chão. Com horror estampado em seu rosto, ela constatou que a pessoa que a seguia era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

- Eu sei quem você realmente é - disse ele sem rodeios, enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos.

Fim do cap. 3


	4. Longe do meu lado

Only Time

Capítulo 4 - Longe do meu lado

- Eu sei quem você realmente é - disse ele sem rodeios, enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos.

- C-como? - perguntou Draco com eloquência, depois de abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes.

- Não foi muito difícil descobrir depois de todas as suas dicas, Malfoy - constatou Harry.

- Dicas?! Que dicas? Não sei do que você está falando, Har...digo, Potter - balbuciou Draco, suando frio.

- Viu só? Quase me chamou pelo nome! - disse Harry, com ar de vitorioso e com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Você deve ter tomado muito sol na cabeça, Potter. Agora, com licença. Eu tenho que dormir, já está tarde - tentou despistar Draco, sem muito sucesso.

- Não me dê as costas, Malfoy. A não ser que você queira que amanhã pela manhã todos já saibam do seu segredinho - desafiou Harry.

- Se não soubesse que você é um grifinório, juraria que é um sonserino, Potter - comentou Draco - Pois bem, já que se comporta como tal, será tratado como um - continuou Draco, enquanto Harry franzia a testa parecendo contrariado - O que você quer para manter sua boca fechada? - perguntou com o nariz empinado e um ar arrogante.

- O que eu quero é bem simples... - disse Harry, num tom muito baixo, enquanto se aproximava da garota - ... Draco - completou, ganhando um olhar desconfiado em troca - Eu quero conhecer você melhor - terminou, com os narizes quase se tocando.

Draco não sabia como reagir. Num minuto ela estava calma e descontraída na cozinha com seu antigo Elfo doméstico, e no outro estava encurralada. Baixara a guarda por tempo demais, e agora não tinha saída. Havia sido descoberta pela única pessoa que nunca poderia sequer desconfiar, o seu grande amor impossível: Harry Potter.

Draco perdeu seu famoso raciocínio rápido. Em apenas duas frases, Harry Potter tinha completamente desarmado seu sangue-frio! Ela sentiu a garganta secar, tentou se esforçar para não tremer. Mas seu cérebro parecia paralisado, e a única coisa proferir foi: O.k.

- O.k., então - disse Harry sem jeito, meio que pego de surpresa pela pronta aceitação de sua oferta - Então amanhã a gente se vê à 01:00 na Sala de Astronomia - disse animado.

- Tá - ouviu novamente sua voz respondendo, sem ter o menor controle do que estava fazendo.

- Eu acho que já vou indo - disse Harry não conseguindo esconder seu sorriso - Ah, mais uma coisa, pode me chamar de Harry - disse enquanto colocava a capa e ia em direção à Torre.

Só depois que Harry sumiu do corredor, ela conseguiu descobrir que até então estivera prendendo a respiração. Engolindo ar em grandes golpes, ela tentou se recompor. Depois de alguns minutos, teve força suficiente para andar de volta ao dormitório que dividia com seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle, nas masmorras de Sonserina.

Ao entrar no dormitório, Draco passou por seus amigos, que discutiam fervorosamente qual sabor de biscoitos iriam comer, e jogou-se em sua cama, que ficava no canto do quarto. Só se dera ao trabalho de arrancar a capa e os chinelos que usava, jogando-os ao lado da cama, e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Mas é óbvio que não conseguia dormir, o coração ainda disparado no peito. Rolara de uma lado para o outro na cama, absorta em pensamentos. Até que, desistindo, sentou-se em sua cama, agarrada em seu travesseiro.

- Ele mencionou "dicas" - pensou Draco - Mas que dicas são essas?! Não lembro de ter dado dica alguma sobre nada. Se bem que o Lupin e a Granger não precisaram de dicas... eles simplesmente perceberam. Será que é alguma coisa no meu rosto?

Draco se esticou para buscar um espelho.

- Será que não consigo mais esconder? - continuou enquanto olhava-se - Não... eu pareço a mesma de antes. Nada mudou. Meu cabelo está bem curto, meus olhos frios como os do meu pai. Então com certeza não é a minha aparência - certificou-se Draco - Seria preciso mais do que uma olhada no rosto pra dizer que sou uma menina - sorriu para si mesma, largando o espelho no criado-mudo e deitando-se novamente - Será que é um blefe? Não, não pode ser - perguntou para si enquanto abraçava um travesseiro - Ele parecia muito cheio de si para tal. Ele sabe, isso é certo. O problema é como? A Granger e aquele professorzinho Lupin não abririam a boca, não agora depois de tanto tempo. Se fossem fazê-lo, o teriam feito há tempos. Mas fora eles, só Dobby sabe. Mas Dobby não contaria, ou contaria? Não, ele sabe das conseqüências que isso pode trazer...

E em meio a esses pensamentos, Draco acabou adormecendo.

O dia amanheceu e o Grande Salão estava repleto de alunos tomando café e lendo suas correspondências e jornais, porém todos pararam ao ver Draco entrando praticamente voando salão adentro. Quando ela entrou, sentiu todos os olhares para cima de si. Incapaz de se controlar, ela indagou num tom áspero:

- O que foi? Nunca viram alguém perder a hora? - disse, tirando uma mecha de cabelos que caía em seu rosto e dirigindo-se para a mesa de Sonserina.

- Você está um lixo - constatou Crabbe ao olhar atentamente Draco de cima à baixo.

- São seus olhos - retrucou Draco.

- Não são não. Você está mesmo um lixo. Sem gel, gravata sem nó... - discordou Gregório.

- Se vocês tivessem tido a capacidade de me acordar, eu não estaria assim, Goyle - constatou Draco fazendo caretas ao olhar pra si mesma - Eu pareço um Weasley! - divertiu-se.

- Pena que o dia das bruxas já passou - riram os três, enquanto acabavam seu café.

As aulas da manhã passaram num piscar de olhos, e todas as aulas foram relativamente tranqüilas, levando-se em consideração de que Harry e Hermione tinham que se revezar para pajear Rony, que agora não tinha mais do que cinco anos e como toda a criança nesta idade , não dava um minuto de descanso.

Rony passara boa parte das aulas atazanando os alunos na aula de DCAT, em especial os sonserinos. E a aula inteira de Adivinhações chorando, principalmente quando a professora leu nas cartas mais uma tenebrosa morte para o garoto que sobreviveu.

Graças ao escândalo do amigo, Harry fora expulso da aula que tanto detestava. Porém, quando já havia recolhido seu material e ia em direção à saída de mãos dadas com seu pequeno amigo, um voz rouca o fez virar. Era a professora, que havia entrado em transe, como no seu terceiro ano. Mas o que mais surpreendeu Harry, não foi o fato disso ter acontecido, afinal ele sabia que era raro. Porém, sabia que mesmo raramente, ela conseguia prever o futuro. Harry ouviu atentamente a previsão, cujo teor o deixou boquiaberto. Sem parar para pensar, ele pegou Rony no colo e correu para o Grande Salão.

-Hermione! - chamou Harry ao aproximar-se da mesa de Grifinória.

-Você está bem? Está pálido! - perguntou Hermione, enquanto o amigo sentava à mesa - Sua cicatriz dói? Se for, é melhor a gente avisar o professor Dumbledore ou até mesmo Sirius - completou já levantando.

-Não é nada disso, eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa que Trelawney disse- disse enquanto fazia sinal para que Hermione voltasse a se sentar.

-Aquela charlatã?! Ah, Harry... não me assuste assim. Por um minuto achei que era sério - resmungou Hermione aborrecida.

-Mas é sério! - disse Harry com urgência - Ela disse que...

-O Harry vai ter uma namorada! O Harry vai ter uma namorada! Lá lá lá - interrompeu Rony cantando e batendo palmas com um sorriso de uma orelha à outra - Desculpa - disse ao ver a cara séria que ambos amigos lhe dirigiam.

-Continue Harry - pediu Hermione, olhando de rabo de olho para Rony, que se encolhera no banco.

-Quando eu estava saindo da aula, a professora entrou em transe - disse Harry, e ao ver a cara cética de Hermione continuou - Que nem quando ela previu que alguém iria ajudar Voldem... digo, Você-sabe-quem- corrigiu-se rapidamente ao ver Hermione tensionar ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas - Ela disse que eu, em breve, iria encontrar um amor.

-Você deveria ficar feliz então, Harry - Hermione deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

-Mas não é só isso, Hermione! Ela disse que eu amaria quem eu sempre odiei! - continuou Harry em pânico, enquanto a amiga olhava na direção da mesa de Sonserina.

-Isso vai ser interessante de se ver - constatou Hermione em meio a risadas.

-Não ria, Mione! Isso é sério! E se meu amor for o Voldemort? - perguntou Harry para si mesmo, enquanto Hermione gargalhava a ponto de chorar.

-Ai ai, Harry. Você é uma figura! - constatou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e tentava se recompor - Não creio que a charlatã tenha se referido à Você-sabe-quem.

-E a quem ela se referia então? - questionou curioso.

-Com quem você costumava brigar quase todo santo dia desde que entramos em Hogwarts?

-Malfoy - respondeu automaticamente, ainda sem entender.

-Aí está sua resposta - disse, tentando conter o riso com a mão ao ver a cara incrédula do amigo - Mas sabe, Harry? Independente da sua opção sexual, você ainda é meu melhor amigo - concluiu Hermione não conseguindo mais conter o riso, que facilmente se tornou uma gargalhada.

Sem entender patavina, Harry pôs a dedicar-se ao seu almoço. Porém, não pôde deixar de lançar olhares furtivos na direção de Draco. Draco, por sua vez, sentiu-se extremamente desconfortável ao perceber o olhar de Harry em sua direção.

A noite logo chegou.

Harry passara mais tempo do que o esperado na sua detenção, o que não era de se estranhar, já que limpar o banheiro da Murta-que-geme sozinho não era uma tarefa fácil.

Depois da detenção, Harry correu para sua casa. Em tempo recorde, Harry estava pronto para o encontro combinado com Draco. E estava curioso sobre o que aconteceria. Após pegar sua capa e mapa, dirigiu-se para a sala de Astronomia.

Draco já estava impaciente, e andava de um lado para o outro da sala, praguejando e falando consigo mesma.

-Eu te pego, Potter! Ninguém faz uma Malfoy esperar assim... aonde já se viu?- reclamava murmurando.

-Buuuuuuuu! - gritou Harry, ainda invisível, fazendo Draco pular de susto.

-Nunca mais faça isso - ordenou Draco, com a mão no peito, totalmente sem fôlego.

-Não resisti. Além do quê, você mereceu. Parecia uma velha reclamando e andando pela sala - constatou Harry, fazendo uma breve imitação de Draco.

-Eu não pareço uma velha! - reclamou Draco, retirando um espelho pequeno do bolso e passando a mão no rosto.

-Uma velha...vaidosa...mas ainda uma velha. Sabe, Draco...talvez melhorasse se você aplicasse botox aqui - disse, enquanto indicava os cantos dos olhos de Draco - Assim nem vai dá pra notar esses pés-de-galinha que você tem.

-Eu não tenho pés-de-galinha! - indignou-se Draco.

-Calma! Eu só tava brincando - comentou Harry, parando em frente a Draco e estendendo a mão para ela - Prazer, Harry Tiago Potter - apresentou-se.

Draco ficou mais do que intrigada.

-Você caiu do berço quando era pequeno? Eu sei seu nome há 5 anos! - reclamou Draco.

-Não, eu não caí do berço. Só achei que se vamos nos conhecer melhor agora, seria melhor começar do zero - ponderou Harry, um tanto chateado pela reação de Draco.

-Draco I. Malfoy, e o prazer é todo seu - finalmente respondeu Draco.

Ambos, que em 5 anos de convivência em Hogwarts, nunca permaneceram na mesma sala sozinhos sem trocar insultos ou mesmo conversaram civilizadamente, então ambos sentiam-se um tanto quanto desconfortáveis com a situação. Porém, depois de algumas semanas se encontrando, Draco e Harry acabaram se acostumando com a presença um do outro, e aos poucos foram criando um laço de amizade.

Sempre se encontravam na mesma sala. Às vezes conversavam, ou simplesmente ficavam deitados no chão, apreciando a noite e a companhia um do outro. Até começaram a trocar confidências.

-Há! Então foi você quem mandou Dobby me impedir de ir para Hogwarts no segundo ano? Aquele ano que abriram a Cãmara Secreta? - perguntou abismado Harry.

-Foi - respondeu Draco, sem nem ao menos virar - Você não queria que eu fosse pessoalmente bater na porta de seus parentes trouxas, não é mesmo?

-Queria.

-Você ia bater a porta na minha cara - ponderou Draco.

-Não ia - defendeu-se Harry.

-Ia sim - rebateu Draco.

-Tá bom, eu ia -Harry teve que admitir -Mas por que você quis me avisar?

-Você era chato, mas não merecia morrer - justificou-se Draco, dando de ombros.

-Seu pai não acha isso - cutucou Harry, chegando mais perto de Draco.

-E aposto que seu tio concorda com ele - retrucou Draco, afastando-se de Harry.

-Há!Há! Você ganhou. Eu não falo da sua família, e você não fala da minha - disse Harry, vendo Draco sorrir em retorno - Sabe, eu tava pensando...

-Que milagre! - interrompeu Draco, rindo.

-É sério! Qual seu nome do meio? - perguntou Harry, tentando chegar mais uma vez perto de Draco.

-Isabele - respondeu Draco, percebendo a proximidade de Harry e afastando-se novamente.

-Que estranho- pensou Harry em voz alta.

-Estranho?- interessou-se Draco.

-Isabele é nome de menina - completou Harry, enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos.

Draco ficara sem ação. Ela se encontrava há semanas com Harry. No começo, por temer que ele espalhasse seu segredo pela escola. Porém, com o passar dos dias, ela realmente se apegara a ele. Era a chance que ela tinha de ficar perto do seu amor, mesmo que fosse como uma simples amiga.

Mas do jeito que Harry reagira ao saber seu nome do meio, Draco percebera que cometera um terrível engano. Seu grande amor não percebera que ele era na verdade menina, e o grande segredo ao qual se referia quando a pegara saindo da cozinha era a amizade com os elfos domésticos. Que enrascada! E agora? O que ela deveria fazer?

-Draco? Você está bem? - questionou Harry ao ver a cara perplexa de Draco - Eu sinto muito, não quis te ofender - disse, enquanto a abraçava.

-Ele não sabe... não sabe. E mesmo assim fica aqui. Mas é errado! Se alguém souber... eles não vão gostar - pensou consigo mesma sentindo os braços fortes que a faziam sentir tão segura num momento de tanta confusão. Mas ela tinha que se controlar. Especialmente agora, que havia uma chance de preservar seu segredo!

-Não chegue perto - ordenou Draco, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

-O que houve? Eu já pedi desculpas, não precisa ficar assim - argumentou, tentando se aproximar novamente.

-Fique longe! - falou em tom elevado, esquivando-se do toque de Harry.

-Você age como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa! - irritou-se Harry - Toda vez que eu chego perto de você, você foge!

-Não... - disse Draco.

-Sempre que a gente entra em algum assunto pessoal, você desconversa. Eu sei que você ficou chateado por eu ter falado do seu nome, então por que você não fala? Por que não fala de uma vez pra gente colocar em panos limpos de uma vez? - alterou-se Harry.

-Não é bem assim... - tentou se defender Draco.

-Lógico que é. Você pode não ser o peste que todos acham, mas quando se trata de mim, você não passa de um cubo de gelo -Harry gritou. Sua fúria era tanta que os vidros da janela explodiram.

Mas Draco nem teve tempo de se assustar. Descontrolada também, ela mesma gritou:

-Não percebe que eu amo você, seu estúpido?!

Harry imediatamente se calou e ficou olhando para Draco sem saber direito como reagir, os grandes olhos verdes ainda mais arregalados por trás das lentes transparentes. Draco arfava, o silêncio entre os dois caindo como um cobertor. Para quebrar a tensão, ela continuou: - Eu não deveria, mas amo! - E não pôde mais se agüentar: caiu em prantos.

Um caquinho de vidro se desprendeu da janela estourada e o clink que fez quando se juntou a outros pedaços foi o único barulho da sala fora os soluços de Draco, que agora enterrara as cabeça nas mãos e convulsionava os ombros, enquanto as lágrimas corriam copiosamente.

Harry ainda estava parado e boquiaberto, uma gama de emoções passando por ele ao mesmo tempo. Poucas visões tinham sido mais bonitas e emocionantes do que aquela. De repente, uma certeza o atingiu feito um raio.

-Você deve me odiar agora, mais do odiava antes... - soluçava Draco.

Não mais se agüentando, Harry selou seus lábios nos de Draco, que respondeu após alguns instantes iniciais de choque. Eles se beijavam com urgência, e Harry vez ou outra murmurava palavras sem sentido.

Draco, tomando consciência do que estava fazendo, desvencilhou-se de Harry e deu alguns passos para trás, disposta a afastar-se de vez de Harry.

-Eu te amo -disse Harry, olhando Draco tentando esconder os lábios rosados com os dedos.

-Você ama o que você vê. Mas os olhos enganam, Harry - disse Draco, em meio a lágrima.

Ela se virou repentinamente e saiu apressadamente, deixando para trás um Harry Potter confuso e perturbado.

Fim do cap. 4


	5. Visão do Coração

Only Time

Capítulo 5 - Visão do Coração

Era hora do café-da-manhã, e os alunos começavam a chegar no salão.

-Rony para Harry! Responda - disse Rony enquanto atacava um pedaço de pão no rosto de seu amigo.

-Pára com isso, Rony - esbravejou Harry.

-Pára com isso, você! Já faz uma semana que você está com essa cara de coxinha - constatou Rony - O que quer que tenha acontecido, não pode ter sido tão ruim assim.

-Cara de coxinha?! Isso é algum tipo de dialeto bruxo? - perguntou Harry confuso - Mas sim, aconteceu algo horrível... eu pisei na bola, amigo - completou enquanto tampava o rosto com as mãos.

-Explique-se - disse enquanto enchia a boca de frango e legumes.

-Ah, é difícil de explicar... - começou Harry - porque nem eu mesmo entendi direito...aliás... eu não entendi nada.

-Isso não é raro... -murmurou Rony - Correio! - comentou Rony apontando as corujas no teto do salão - Mas que merda - praguejou Rony ao sentir uma coruja dando um rasante em sua cabeça.

A coruja, negra como a noite, passou raspando pela cabeça de mais alguns alunos, para finalmente pousar na mesa de Sonserina à espera de ordens de sua dona.

-Oi Satan - cumprimentou Draco afagando a cabeça de sua coruja - Obrigada - disse ao retirar o embrulho de sua perna.

A coruja, num movimento ágil, partiu da mesa de Sonserina e depois de dar mais alguns rasantes, partiu para fora do Salão de Hogwarts.

-Não é à toa que essa coruja é uma peste. Olha só quem é o dono - comentou Rony, enquanto indicava a mesa de Sonserina com a cabeça.

-De quem é? - perguntou Harry enquanto virava-se na direção que Rony indicara.

-De quem você acha? Malfoy, é claro - respondeu Rony rudemente.

-Bom dia - cumprimentou Hermione enquanto sentava-se na mesa de Grifinória.

-Só se for pra você - respondeu um mal-humorado Rony.

-Bom dia, Mione -respondeu Harry, olhando Rony com censura.

-Mau dia? - perguntou Hermione para Rony.

-Qualquer dia que tenha algo a ver com Malfoy é um péssimo dia! - exclamou Rony exasperado.

-O que ele fez pra te irritar agora? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto trocava olhares com Harry.

-A coruja dele veio dando rasante em todo mundo aqui! - esbravejou Rony - Aposto que ele treinou aquela ave maldita, que mais parece um agouro, pra perseguir pessoas inocentes enquanto tomam café! - completou.

-Você está longe de ser inocente, Ronald Weasley - disse Hermione, enquanto um rubor tomava conta do rosto de Rony, fazendo Harry rir.

-Er...isso é outro assunto. Não tem nada a ver - murmurou Rony - E aquela ave foi treinada sim! Tá na cara. E tudo pra mimar aquele filhinho de mamãe! - continuou Rony - Eles tratam aquele moleque como se fosse uma menina! Por Merlin, nem a Gina é tratada assim lá em casa - completou, fazendo Hermione engasgar com o suco de abóbora.

-O que você disse? - perguntou Harry com os olhos apertados.

-Que ele é um mimado filho da mãe - respondeu Rony.

-Não, depois disso - Harry gesticulou para que Rony prosseguisse.

-Que tratam ele como se fosse uma menina - respondeu novamente Rony, com cara de que não estava entendendo nada.

Harry ficou estático e sem fala, o que preocupou seus amigos que estavam agora diante dele, tentando chamar-lhe atenção inutilmente. Frases e cenas voavam em sua mente numa rapidez atordoante:

"E como você diferenciaria um veela macho de uma veela fêmea?"

"Eu diria que dá pra diferenciar pelo cheiro"

"Jovem mestra trouxe mais um casaco para Dobby, senhor"

"Dicas?! Que dicas? Não sei do que você está falando, Har...digo, Potter ."

"Mas sabe, Harry? Independente da sua opção sexual, você ainda é meu melhor amigo"

"Eu não pareço uma velha!"

"Draco I. Malfoy, e o prazer é todo seu "

"Qual seu nome do meio?"

"Isabele"

"Isabele é nome de menina"

"Você ama o que você vê. Mas os olhos enganam, Harry"

-É isso! Há! Como pude não perceber antes? Estava na minha cara o tempo todo! - pensou Harry em voz alta, fazendo ao amigos se assustarem - Por isso ela ficou tão triste comigo - concluiu.

-Ela quem? Do que você tá falando? - perguntou Rony exasperado.

-Da garota que eu amo! - disse Harry sorrindo - Mas que não me olha mais na cara - falou Harry com o semblante triste.

-Ela te ama. Ela vai entender, Harry - disse Hermione com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

-Você sabia? - perguntou Harry, vendo a amiga afirmar com a cabeça - Por que não me disse? - continuou, com uma clara indignação na voz.

-Sabia do quê? - questionou Rony - Será que dá pra alguém me explicar? - pediu Rony ao ver que os dois amigos o ignoravam.

-Eu não tinha o direito - respondeu fracamente abaixando o rosto - Ela deve ter bons motivos pra não contar pra ninguém. Mas eu realmente sinto muito se eu guardei segredo, e se eu ri de você quando você veio me contar o que a charlatã tinha dito - completou, olhando o amigo no rosto, e em seguida dando um olhar preocupado na direção de Rony.

Harry, percebendo a preocupação de Hermione perguntou ao amigo:

-Rony, você tem lembranças de quando você estava pequeno?

-Da primeira ou da segunda vez? - perguntou, mais uma vez sem entender nada.

-Segunda. Quando você bebeu a poção do Neville - explicou Harry.

-Não muitas. Só alguns flashes. A maioria da Hermione tendo pitís - disse, ganhando um beliscão da amiga - É verdade, você era muito má comigo. Não me deixava brincar e gritava toda hora - reclamou Rony - E pelo visto ainda é má comigo - continuou olhando o vermelhão em seu braço - Isso vai ficar roxo! - concluiu mostrando a língua pra Hermione.

-Deixa de ser criança, Rony! - disse Hermione, enquanto Rony encolhia-se na cadeira - Aonde você vai Harry? - perguntou ao amigo que levantava e olhava em direção à mesa de Sonserina.

-Procurar a Isabele. E tentar falar com ela. Vejo vocês mais tarde - despediu-se e saiu em disparada.

-Isabele... bonito nome - pensou Hermione em voz alta.

-Quem diabos é Isabele? - inquiriu Rony, sendo ignorado por Hermione -Eu conheço?

-Acho que não. Afinal, os olhos enganam - respondeu Hermione, sorrindo.

Harry estava ficando desanimado, porque já havia procurado em todos os corredores e nada de achar Draco. Foi quando lembrou do mapa do maroto e saiu correndo em direção a casa de Grifinória, e depois de consultar o mapa e pegar sua capa, saiu correndo em direção à biblioteca.

E lá chegando, achou facilmente seu alvo, atolada de livros, procurando por outro, incessantemente, em uma estante. O que era realmente engraçado, já que hoje era o dia da última visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade.

-Poções para iniciantes, Poções intermediárias, Poções para loucos, Poções Legalmente Proibidas. Não, não é nenhum desses - pensou Draco em voz alta, enquanto retirava um livro da estante.

-Você antes parecia uma velha...agora se porta como uma. Eu diria que você vai de mal a pior - disse uma voz que vinha do outro lado da estante, assustando Draco, o que fez com que ela soltasse os livros no chão.

O barulho foi tão grande, que chamou a atenção da bibliotecária Irma Pince e de todos os outros presentes na biblioteca, fazendo o sangue sumir do rosto de Draco.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou Madame Pince asperamente.

-Tropecei - mentiu rapidamente.

-Trate de prestar mais atenção de agora em diante, ou suspendo suas visitas à biblioteca, e é bom não ter danificado nenhum livro ou mandarei uma multa pesada para a casa dos seus pais - alertou a bibliotecária, saindo com passos apressados e pesados.

Draco recolheu os livros do chão, depositando-os em uma mesa. E foi verificar a parte da estante que ouvira a voz. Porém, não encontrou nada lá, fato esse que a deixou mais intrigada.

-Desculpa por ter te assustado daquele jeito. Não era minha intenção - disse Harry, debaixo de sua capa, num tom baixíssimo, mas suficientemente alto para que Draco o ouvisse.

Draco fez menção de afastar-se, mas Harry foi mais rápido e disse:

-Por favor, não me faça te chamar em voz alta, Isabele - pediu Harry ainda sussurrando - Você me disse que eu amava o que via, não é? - perguntou Harry.

-É - respondeu Draco fracamente, com os olhos fixos no nada.

-Eu pensei sobre isso, e hoje, eu cheguei a uma conclusão: você estava certa - afirmou Harry.

-Eu estava certa, ele não me ama - pensou Draco, enquanto fechava os olhos e deixava uma lágrima desobediente rolar sobre seu rosto.

-E eu via você - concluiu Harry enquanto tirava a capa, revelando seu rosto - Mas não com meus olhos, mas com meu coração - explicou enquanto secava o rastro de lágrima do rosto da garota através da estante, fazendo com ela abrisse os olhos.

-Não entendo - balbuciou Draco, com os lábios trêmulos.

-Não me interessa se você é um garoto, uma garota ou um trasgo - disse Harry ainda sussurrando - Eu amo você, e eu realmente espero que você ainda possa me amar de volta - completou.

-Mas é impossível, somos muito diferentes. E vamos ter muitos obstáculos - murmurou Draco, com profunda tristeza.

-Você me ama? - perguntou Harry ainda num tom baixíssimo.

-Não é essa a questão... - disse abaixando o rosto.

-Você me ama? - perguntou num tom um pouco mais elevado, porém insuficiente para chamar atenção de outros na biblioteca.

-Sim! Muito - respondeu encarando-o.

-Eu também. Então Srta. Isabele, eu tenho prazer de lhe informar, que a partir desse momento, você tem um admirador não tão secreto que adoraria levá-la num passeio à Hogsmeade, e que não aceita "não" como resposta - informou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

-Não posso. Eu tenho que estudar Poções Muy Potentes pros N.O.M.s - recusou Draco.

-Eu disse que não aceitava "não" como resposta - falou Harry com cara emburrada - Que tipo de poção você vai estudar afinal?

-Polissuco - respondeu Draco, vendo Harry abafar risinhos com a mão - Não ria, essa poção é difícil de fazer - reclamou Draco, enquanto Harry cobria-se novamente com a capa - Não some assim!

-Alguém já te disse que você é uma garota de muita sorte, Bele? - disse Harry, enquanto trazia Draco para debaixo da capa - Não se importa de te chamar de Bele, né?

-Não, Julie me chama assim desde que eu me entendo por gente - disse Draco, sorrindo - Nunca fiquei debaixo de uma capa assim antes - comentou Draco enquanto tocava a capa com os dedos - Legal.

-Quem é Julie? - perguntou Harry curioso.

-Minha irmã - respondeu Draco - Mas por que eu sou sortuda?

-Por que você agora tem um namorado muito charmoso e modesto - disse Harry, fazendo Draco rir - E que sabe muito bem fazer poções Polissuco. E que está extremamente disposto a passear com você o dia inteiro e contar suas experiências com essa poção, no segundo ano, quando ele invadiu uma certa masmorra.

-Ah, eu sabia. Goyle não sabe ler! Era você, não era? -questionou Draco, enquanto os dois andavam abraçados para fora da biblioteca.

-Pode-se dizer que sim - comentou Harry muito vagamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e continuava a andar - Sabe uma coisa que é engraçada, Bele?

-O quê? - perguntou curiosa

-Quando eu fecho os olhos ainda vejo você - respondeu Harry sorrindo.

Fim do cap. 5


	6. Cabelos ao vento

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 6 - Cabelos ao vento**

Harry e Draco, após saírem da Biblioteca, caminhavam abraçados lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts sob a capa de invisibilidade.

-Passar o dia inteiro andando escondidos por Hogsmead debaixo de uma capa é realmente muito romântico – comentou Draco sarcasticamente.

-Eu sabia que você iria gostar – disse Harry ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Draco – Mas a gente não precisa ficar o tempo todo debaixo da capa – completou fazendo Draco parar.

-Você sabe o que "escondido" significa, não é? Escondido = fora da vista, alcance e conhecimento dos outros – concluiu como se explicasse algo extremamente complexo para uma criança de três anos.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso – admitiu Harry segurando a mão de Draco – Então a gente pode ficar por aqui mesmo, já que todos vão pro passeio – concluiu puxando Draco para si, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-É uma p-probabilidade – concordou sentindo a temperatura do rosto aumentar sensivelmente.

-A gente pode ir pro meu quarto – sugeriu Harry no ouvido de Draco.

-Eu não sei com que qual tipo de garota você anda, mas com certeza eu não sou uma dessas – afirmou Draco extremamente vermelha.

-Nós vamos lá para estudar, Bele – constatou Harry rindo.

-Eu sabia disso, só estava checando – retrucou embaraçada – Mas de qualquer jeito não é uma boa idéia ir pra território inimi...- falava ao ser interrompida por um beijo – Pra onde mesmo que você falou que fica a Torre?

-Fica com a capa e pega suas coisas. Me encontra na escadaria do final do corredor da sala de Transfiguração em 15 minutos – falou Harry ao sair de baixo da capa.

Depois de uma breve despedida, cada qual dirigiu-se para sua respectiva sala comunal.

-Senha? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda ao avistar o Garoto que Sobreviveu.

-"Eu amo Snape" – respondeu Harry.

-Eu realmente duvido disso, criança – disse o retrato enquanto abria a passagem.

Harry tomou um susto ao adentrar a sala comunal de Grifinória, pois certamente não estava preparado para o que viu.

-Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry alterado, fazendo com que quase todos olhassem para ele.

-Err... nós somos dessa casa, Harry... – respondeu Neville fracamente.

-Digo, vocês não deveriam estar em Hogsmead? – emendou, tentando não gaguejar.

-O passeio só sai daqui a uma hora, Harry – explicou Rony sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro a sua frente – Cheque-mate, Mione – disse sorrindo de uma orelha à outra.

-Como? – indagou Hermione examinando o tabuleiro.

-Você não vai se arrumar? – perguntou Rony ao ver o amigo se aproximar.

-Melhor de três, Ronald Weasley – desafiou Hermione com um olhar assassino – Ah, olá Harry. Sucesso na sua busca? – falou com uma expressão bondosa.

-Pode-se dizer que sim, Mione. E não, Rony. Acho que dessa vez eu passo. Mas não esqueça de trazer uma cerveja amanteigada pra mim –disse enquanto um ligeiro rubor adornava-lhe as faces.

-Peão para D3 – ordenou Rony ao tabuleiro – Mas não era você que estava tão ansioso pra ir? – perguntou Rony.

-Mudança de planos – murmurou Harry com um sorriso amarelo.

-Peão para H5 – ordenou Hermione – O Harry sabe o que faz, Rony – constatou ganhando um olhar enviesado de Rony – Na maioria das vezes – emendou.

-Bispo do Rei para F4 – disse Rony – Ainda acho que você deveria ir com a gente, Harry – insistiu Rony.

-Peão para A6 – falou Hermione – Talvez ele tenha coisas melhores pra fazer, Rony – ponderou Hermione dando um olhar significativo para Rony.

-Rainha para C3 – disse Rony – O que pode ser melhor do que ficar com os amigos? – indignou-se.

-Peão para F6 – resmungou Hermione – Então quer dizer que você acha que não há coisa melhor que isso? Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca, Ronald Weasley – alterou-se, fazendo Harry rir e Rony arregalar os olhos.

-Rainha para C7. Cheque-mate, Mione – disse sorrindo fracamente – Por que você não disse logo que ia trazer sua mina pra dar uns amassos aqui? – perguntou Rony.

-Err... porque a gente vai estudar – explicou Harry extremamente vermelho.

-Sei... estudar anatomia, isso sim – retrucou Rony gargalhando – E quando eu vou ter o prazer de conhecer sua adorada Isabele? – perguntou.

-Err... você já meio que conhece...- respondeu Harry fracamente percebendo que cometeu algum erro fatal ao dar essa informação quando Hermione murmurou algo inteligível e bateu com a mão na testa.

-Você está bem? – indagou Rony desconfiado ao ver a manifestação da amiga.

-Não acredito que perdi de novo – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso amarelo olhando Harry fixamente.

-Err... o papo tá ótimo, mas eu lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa – desconversou Harry enquanto se afastava em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

-O que deu nele? – pensou Rony em voz alta.

Após o deslize que quase fez com que seu segredo fosse por água abaixo, Harry fugiu de sua sala comunal, a fim de evitar mais perguntas e literalmente correu em direção ao corredor da sala de Transfiguração, quando percebeu que passara do horário que tinha combinado com Draco.

-Bele? – chamou Harry em voz baixa – Você está aí? – perguntou ao abrir a porta da sala de aula de Transfiguração.

-Procurando alguém, Harry? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele, fazendo-o virar-se de supetão sem muito equilíbrio.

-Err...algo assim – respondeu Harry endireitando-se – Perdida por aqui, Cho?

-Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta – disse Cho rindo – Você não vai pro passeio?

-Não, eu tenho que achar a ... a minha gata. É, eu tenho que achar a minha gata – falou Harry olhando o braço ao sentir uma mão invisível apertá-lo – Mas algo me diz que ela não deve estar longe – comentou encarando finalmente a garota de cabelos negros a sua frente.

-Que pena. Senão ia convidar você pra passear comigo – admitiu Cho aproximando-se de Harry – Ouch! – gritou agachando e pousando a mão na perna – Alguma coisa trombou na minha perna – falou ainda abaixada.

-Deve ter sido a minha gata – mentiu Harry rapidamente – Viu? Ela foi por ali! – disse apontando – A gente se fala depois – despediu-se ao sentir uma mão puxando-o pelo corredor.

Quando percebeu Harry estava sendo empurrado para dentro de uma das salas de aula, que obviamente estava vazia, uma vez que era Sábado, encarando uma menina loira com cabelos selvagens que murmurava um feitiço na porta.

-Pronto, agora ninguém nos ouvirá – comentou Draco ao virar-se para Harry, com um sorriso nos lábios e com os cabelos assentados.

-O que foi isso com o seu cabelo? – perguntou Harry temeroso.

-Isso o quê? – retrucou Draco não entendo nada.

-Ele estava todo voando...mas não tinha vento nenhum aqui – afirmou Harry.

-Você está se sentindo bem? – indagou Draco, preocupada, ao tocar o rosto de Harry.

-Agora estou melhor – informou – Eu vim te avisar...o passeio atrasou e eles ainda estão na Torre.

-Ah, eu percebi. Crabbe e Goyle ainda estavam nas masmorras quando eu entrei – comentou Draco sentando-se na mesa do professor – Acho que eles devem sair dentro de uns 30 minutos - disse olhando pra baixo.

-Foi o que o Rony disse – falou Harry enquanto aproximava-se da mesa, ficando na frente de Draco – Você não precisava atacar a Cho, Bele – disse ao erguer delicadamente o rosto da garota.

-Ela mereceu – disse Draco entredentes e com os olhos queimando como o fogo.

-Ela não fez nada – começou Harry porém, ao ver os cabelos de Draco levantarem de novo, mudou de idéia – muito horrível. Mas não vamos perder tempo falando disso quando temos tantas coisas melhores pra fazer – completou com um sorriso convidativo no rosto enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos de sua namorada.

Harry e Draco ficaram mais algum tempo na sala curtindo a companhia um do outro e trocando alguns beijos até finalmente decidirem verificar se o restante dos alunos já haviam partido. Após Draco juntar seu material e cobrir-se com a capa de invisibilidade, os dois partiram rumo à Torre de Grifinória.

-Fica bem perto de mim – alertou Harry indo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Você não deveria estar no passeio, criança? – perguntou o retrato.

-"Eu amo Snape" – disse Harry, fazendo Draco abafar o riso com uma das mãos enquanto o retrato abria a passagem.

-Que senha mais ridícula! – comentou Draco rindo baixinho, porém calou-se ao ver Harry sinalizar com a mão.

-VOLDEMORT ESTÁ INVADINDO HOGWARTS! – gritou a plenos pulmões em meio a sala comunal – É, acho que não tem ninguém - afirmou.

-_Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?_ – reclamou Draco indignada.

-Hn? Não entendi nada.

-Perguntei: "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" – alterou-se Draco.

-Ah, eu só estava me certificando de que não tinha ninguém – Harry deu de ombros – Hummm...agora está explicado porque você fala arrastado – comentou subindo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

-Eu não falo arrastado! – retrucou Draco, seguindo Harry que abria a porta.

-Corram! Salvem suas vidas. Voldemort chegou – disse Harry ao colocar a cara pra dentro do dormitório.

-_Arrête ça !_ – pediu Draco ao entrar no dormitório.

-Hn? Pára com isso, Bele! Eu não consigo entender o que você fala – reclamou Harry.

-Desculpe. Às vezes escapa. Eu pedi pra você parar de ficar falando isso – resmungou Draco tirando a capa e jogando-a numa cama.

-Eu paro se você parar de falar italiano – disse Harry esticando a mão para Draco.

-Feito... – aceitou Draco apertando a mão do namorado – _Bête –_ concluiu rindo.

-Você não tem palavra – reclamou Harry pegando os materiais de Draco e colocando-os em sua cama.

-Lógico que tenho. Eu disse que ia parar de falar italiano. Não disse que ia parar de falar francês – concluiu com um sorriso inocente.

-Você é má, Bele – riu Harry enquanto abraçava Draco – Desembucha. Por que gosta tanto de francês assim?

-Não é que eu goste. É só que é natural – comentou Draco um tanto embaraçada.

-Como uma segunda língua? –ponderou Harry.

-Na verdade francês é minha primeira língua – corrigiu e vendo que Harry não entendera ainda completou – Eu nasci na França. E morei lá até pouco antes de vir pra Hogwarts – disse examinando alguns livros e colocando alguns no chão.

-Eu achei que vocês sempre moraram por aqui – pensou Harry em voz alta ao mesmo que andava perto da cama quando um barulho vindo da porta o assustou fazendo-o tropeçar nos livros e cair em cima de Draco na cama.

-Errr... vejo que estão estudando bastante – falou Rony enquanto esticava-se tentando ver o rosto da tão falada garota, porém, sem sucesso algum, já que o corpo de Harry tampava quase tudo, só deixando a mostra as pernas e os braços – Eu só vim buscar minha capa e já estou saindo – avisou antes de se aproximar de sua cama, que era ao lado da de Harry, e vasculhar seu malão – Prontinho! Errr... prazer em conhecê-la Isabele, e Harry, não faça nada que eu não faria, ok? – disse antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

-_Va en enfer !_ – gritou Draco após desvencilhar-se de Harry ao atirar um grosso livro na porta do dormitório.

-Bela pontaria – constatou Harry apanhando do chão o livro que Draco jogara – Sorte sua que a Hermione não viu isso – comentou ainda segurando o livro grosso cujas páginas caíam livremente no chão - Ela vai te matar quando souber o que você fez com um dos preciosos livros da biblioteca.

-Não se Madame Pince me matar primeiro – afirmou Draco sorrindo fracamente.

Após o pequeno contratempo, Draco e Harry começaram finalmente a estudar. E sem perceber, passaram o resto da tarde estudando ingredientes, preparo e efeitos da poção Polissuco e conversando sobre os eventos que levaram Harry a invadir as masmorras, na pele de Goyle, em seu segundo ano.

-Acho que é melhor eu ir embora. Já está quase no horário do jantar e eles já devem estar voltando – constatou Draco ao verificar as horas no seu relógio de pulso.

-A gente pode se ver mais tarde, na sala de Astronomia? – indagou Harry.

-Hoje não vai dar. Eu prometi repassar a matéria de História da magia com o Vin e com o Greg – respondeu Draco – Mas a gente pode se ver amanhã – sugeriu a garota sorrindo docemente.

-Você realmente gosta deles, não é? – perguntou Harry contrariado ao pegar a capa de invisibilidade.

-Ciúmes, Potter? – riu Draco enquanto Harry a abraçava.

-Mas sem efeitos especiais – disse cobrindo ambos com a capa – É perturbador ver cabelos voando sem vento e olhos queimando – comentou ao sair do dormitório.

Fim do cap. 6

*********A/N**********

**Traduções:**

_Merde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?_ - Merda! Que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Arrête ça ! - Pare!

Bête – Bobo

Va en enfer ! - Vai pro Inferno!


	7. Quando fuinhas e furões se encontram

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 7 - Quando fuinhas e furões se encontram**

Era café-da-manhã e todos os alunos começavam a adentrar o Salão Principal. Draco já se encontrava sentado à mesa de Sonserina acompanhado de seus amigos Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.

-Então, chefe... perdeu alguma coisa do outro lado do salão? - perguntou Crabbe com a boca cheia para Draco que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Não me chame assim e não fale de boca cheia - respondeu Draco virando-se para o amigo com uma expressão assassina.

-Errr..esquece - disse Crabbe fracamente, voltando a encher a boca de panquecas.

-Seu burro! Não vê que o chefe está de mau humor por que tomou detenção por causa do maldito livro?! - disse Goyle exaltado cuspindo restos de ovo mexido em Crabbe e conseqüentemente em Draco, que se sentava entre os dois.

-Eu realmente não sei por que perco tempo falando com vocês - queixou-se Draco tristemente ao limpar o rosto com as mãos, fazendo os dois amigos rirem - É inútil! - concluiu voltando a espiar a mesa de Grifinória.

-Pensando na nossa próxima pegadinha pro Potter? - insistiu Crabbe.

-Sem pegadinhas! - retrucou Draco rapidamente - Digo...err...esquece - tentou emendar ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

-Por que, chefe? - perguntou Goyle extremamente confuso - Somos amigos dele agora? - completou.

-Amigos? Eu diria mais que isso - pensou Draco - Lógico que não somos amigos dele...é só que...que... - enrolava Draco até ser distraído por incessantes risos que enchiam o salão, ao mesmo tempo em que Crabbe e Goyle trocavam olhares cúmplices - Mas que porcaria é aquela?! - questionou ao observar os dois garotos que entravam no Salão.

Assim que Rony e Harry adentraram o Salão, vários risos histéricos foram ouvidos tanto dos alunos como de toda mesa dos professores, fazendo com que Harry desejasse fervorosamente que um enorme buraco abrisse no chão e o engolisse.

-Você realmente acha necessário andar com isso na cabeça, Rony? - perguntou Harry extremamente vermelho olhando para o chão - Não acho que há necessidade de você andar de capacete em plena escola - concluiu.

-Hermione disse que esse é o melhor objeto trouxa pra prevenir pancadas na cabeça - respondeu com a voz abafada pelo enorme objeto - Hoje aquela coruja maldita não me pega desprevenido - completou, lançando um olhar raivoso para mesa de Sonserina.

-Sabia que isso tinha dedo dela - murmurou Harry olhando a amiga, que descera antes pro café e que estava agora chorando de tanto rir na mesa junto com Gina e os gêmeos - As pessoas estão olhando - comentou Harry enquanto aproximava-se de seu lugar na mesa de Grifinória.

-As pessoas sempre olham. Você é o Garoto-que-sobreviveu - retrucou Rony apressando o passo para acompanhar Harry - Sai fora, Colin! - exclamou após sentir um click seguido de um flash cegante.

-Que ótimo, já posso até ver as manchetes da primeira página de amanhã "Harry Potter, o Garoto-que-sobreviveu-pra-passar-vergonha" - reclamou Harry infeliz ao sentar-se no seu lugar - Muito obrigado por isso, Mione - disse de mau humor olhando a amiga.

-Amigos são pra isso, Harry - respondeu Hermione rindo - Pode sempre contar comigo - concluiu com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios, o que fez com que Gina risse mais ainda.

O café-da-manhã continuou calmamente, na medida do possível, até a chegada do correio. Crabbe e Goyle ainda insistiam em saber por que Draco não queria que eles pregassem peças no Potter. Entretanto, foram distraídos quando a estrondosa coruja dos Malfoy adentrou o salão dando rasantes em alguns alunos até pousar da mesa de Sonserina.

-Oi Satã - cumprimentou Draco afagando a cabeça de sua coruja e tirando a correspondência que consistia em algumas cartas de sua mãe e de sua avó, uma pequena caixa com guloseimas e um envelope...vermelho!

-Essa não - exclamou Draco segurando o envelope vermelho com as duas mãos.

-Ei, o Malfuy rcefeveu um verrador! - exclamou Rony com sua voz abafada pelo enorme objeto trouxa.

-A gente não consegue te ouvir direito, Roniquinho - comentou Fred batucando no capacete do irmão - Por que você não experimenta falar sem essa coisa? - completou George também batucando no capacete.

-Uau! Isso funciona mesmo - comentou Rony maravilhado ao tirar o objeto da cabeça - Muito obrigado, Mione - disse sorrindo para a amiga que sorriu de volta.

-Você não presta, sabia? - cochichou Harry para Hermione que ignorou o comentário.

-Estamos... - começou Fred para Rony - Esperando, Roniquinho - completou George.

-Ah, sim. É que o Malfoy recebeu um berrador - contou Rony em alto e bom tom apontando para a mesa rival, fazendo com que boa parte do salão voltasse sua atenção na direção apontada.

Harry ao ouvir isso virou-se rapidamente buscando ver o rosto de sua namorada. O que era um pouco difícil, uma vez que os alunos estavam todos em pé e aglomerados com o intuito de assistir de camarote o vexame do Príncipe de Sonserina, Draco Malfoy.

-De jeito nenhum eu vou abrir isso! - disse Draco largando o envelope em cima da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que quase todos os alunos soltavam muxoxos de desapontamento.

-Amarelou, Malfoy? - riu Rony - ABRE! ABRE! ABRE! - começou Rony gritando e batendo as mãos, sendo seguido por alguns alunos, o que rapidamente virou uma grande torcida.

-Se você não abrir isso vai explodir, chefe! - exclamou Crabbe afastando-se do envelope, ganhando gritos de "É, ISSO AÍ!".

-Pois que exploda e leve Hogwarts inteira. Não me importo - retrucou Draco fervorosamente, ganhando gritos de "EXPLODA VOCÊ, IDIOTA!".

-Se você não vai abrir, então eu abro - disse Goyle corajosamente abrindo o envelope vermelho, ganhando gritos de "VIVA".

Porém, toda a algazarra cessou quando a voz imponente de Lúcio Malfoy soou amplificada magicamente por todo salão, drenando toda cor do rosto de Draco e fazendo com que alguns tampassem os ouvidos com as mãos:

"DRACO,

ONTEM EU E SUA MÃE RECEBEMOS VÁRIOS BERRADORES . UM DO CONSELHO DA ESCOLA E DO DIRETOR RECLAMANDO COMO VOCÊ NÃO LIGA PARA O MATERIAL DE PESQUISA ALHEIO. E SEIS, REPITO SEIS MALDITOS BERRADORES DA BIBLIOTECÁRIA, AVISANDO-NOS DA PESADA MULTA, DA SUA SUSPENSÃO E DETENÇÃO E RECLAMANDO QUE NÃO LHE DEMOS EDUCAÇÃO EM CASA!

NÃO PRECISO DIZER QUE AO OUVIR ISSO SUA MÃE FICOU EXTREMAMENTE PERTURBADA. SEM CONTAR QUE SEU QUERIDO AVÔ ESTÁ HÁ HORAS VOANDO AO MEU REDOR GRITANDO NOS MEUS OUVIDOS QUE EU DEVERIA TER LHE MANDADO PARA DURMSTRANG!

EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA MUITO FELIZ COM ESSES ACONTECIMENTOS, PORQUE EU, DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO ESTOU!

E PENSAR QUE TUDO ISSO É POR CAUSA DE UM MALDITO LIVRO VELHO. SE AINDA FOSSEM VINTE, OU A BIBLIOTECA INTEIRA...MAS NÃO! VOCÊ TEM PENSAR PEQUENO! PENSE GRANDE! VOCÊ É UM MALFOY. AJA COMO UM.

SEU PAI,

LÚCIO MALFOY

P.S: Sua irmã achou tudo extremamente engraçado."

E dito isso, o berrador consumiu-se em chamas. Draco, com a cabeça abaixada, não tirava os olhos das cinzas que decoravam seu café-da-manhã. Ninguém no salão ousava fazer um barulho sequer. Todos estavam boquiabertos com o teor da mensagem. Os professores trocavam olhares preocupados e Snape, sem tirar seus olhos seu pupilo preferido, levantou-se indo em direção à mesa de sua casa.

-Chefe? - chamou Crabbe com a voz um pouco fraca -Chefe? - tentou novamente com a voz um pouco mais forte ao não receber resposta alguma.

-Será que ele ficou em choque? - inquiriu Goyle sacudindo levemente o ombro de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que uma risada histérica enchia o salão.

Draco levantou o rosto bruscamente, o que assustou boa parte dos alunos que estavam a sua volta, fazendo-os recuar. Não tanto pelo ato em si, e sim pela expressão de pura fúria estampada em seu rosto. Sua ira era palpável, a raiva escapava por cada poro de seu rosto.

-É... tudo...sua... - começou a dizer num tom controlado enquanto andava até o dono da maldita risada que feria seus ouvidos -CULPA!!! - completou enquanto se jogava em cima do alto rapaz de cabelos da cor do fogo - EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ POR ISSO, FUINHA! - gritou e plenos pulmões, com os cabelos voando selvagemente e os olhos queimando, antes de socar em cheio o rosto do garoto.

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU FURÃO ALBINO! - retrucou Rony tentando se proteger dos furiosos e incessantes socos que lhe atingiam - SE É PORRADA QUE VOCÊ QUER, É PORRADA QUE VOCÊ VAI TER! - gritou com igual fúria, o que fez com os alunos que assistiam a tudo de boca aberta saíssem de seu estado catatônico e começassem a torcer.

Harry estava perplexo ao ver a situação que se desenrolava a poucos metros de si. Primeiro o berrador enviado por... Lúcio Malfoy! E agora seu melhor amigo saindo no tapa com Draco Malfoy, que por acaso era nada mais nada menos que sua namorada. Céus, Rony estava batendo na sua namorada!

-Pára, Rony! - exclamou Harry tentando abrir caminho por entre os alunos que circundavam a briga - Parem vocês dois, agora! - ordenou Harry colocando-se entre os dois e tentando separá-los.

Draco vendo o desespero de seu namorado, finalmente se acalmou, o que possibilitou que Crabbe e Goyle se aproximassem, juntamente com o professor Snape que sem tardar foi verificar os ferimentos de seu aluno. Infelizmente, o mesmo não podia ser falado sobre o agitado garoto de cabelos cor de fogo, que ainda se debatia tentando atingir Draco mais uma vez. Hermione e os gêmeos estavam tendo grandes problemas tentando segurá-lo, e quase o deixaram escapar. Harry, mais rápido, colocou-se no caminho, impedindo o amigo ao jogar seu corpo sobre o dele.

-Se você bater na Isabele de novo, eu juro que chuto sua bunda! - ameaçou Harry em um tom baixo, fazendo o amigo ficar estático.

-Hn? - foi a única resposta coerente que Rony conseguiu dizer.

-Você me ouviu - disse Harry sério, saindo de cima do amigo, enquanto o professor de poções se aproximava dos dois.

-Oh! Ohhhhhhhhh! - balbuciou Rony olhando de Harry para Draco repetidas vezes, não escutando uma palavra sequer que o professor, que exibia em seu rosto uma expressão menos amistosa do que a de costume, disse -Mas que merda, Harry! - disse fracamente antes de cair desacordado aos pés de Snape.

Fim do cap. 7


	8. De que lado você está?

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 8 - De que lado você está?**

-Isso é totalmente injusto!- reclamou Hermione com cara de poucos amigos.

-E desde quando Snape é justo em alguma coisa? - comentou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos ao mesmo tempo em que Rony balbuciava algo incompreensível enquanto o olhava.

-Isso não é desculpa! Não é desculpa! Eu não merecia uma detenção. Eu só estava tentando apartar a briga - resmungou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro - É tudo sua culpa, Ronald Weasley! - concluiu apontando para o ruivo.

-Minha culpa? - indignou-se Rony - É ele quem namora o traveco! - acusou apontando Harry, o que fez Hermione afastar-se com um careta.

-Eu realmente não quero ouvir isso - pensou Hermione tampando os ouvidos e afastando-se ao ver o sangue subindo pelas faces de Harry - De novo n... mas o quê? - começou a dizer porém foi interrompida ao sentir um volume cobrindo suas orelhas

-Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que ela não é um travesti?! - irritou-se Harry.

-E como você tem tanta certeza assim? - perguntou Rony e ao ver a expressão sem graça de Harry concluiu - Você conferiu quando estudava anatomia! Que nojo! Bem do lado da minha cama...nunca mais vou conseguir dormir, Harry! - falou com uma expressão de nojo tão grande que fez com que Harry risse, aliviando o clima tenso que pairava no ar.

-Como você foi parar aí? - pensou Hermione consigo mesma ao retirar o abafador que cobria seus ouvidos.

Enquanto isso, Draco acompanhava a duras penas os passos de seu mestre de poções que andava apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts com seus robes ao vento. Robes estes que eram negros como a noite. Realmente Snape sabia se vestir. O preto lhe caía muito bem. E o tecido não muito pesado, que voava ao passo que o professor andava, dava-lhe um toque sinistro, que era sua marca registrada.

-Eu realmente não sei onde você estava com a cabeça! - resmungou o professor indo em direção a última porta do corredor do último andar da torre principal - Atracar-se com grifinórios em plena luz do dia?! Se você queria tanto isso, devia ter feito quando ninguém estivesse olhando - disse olhando rispidamente para Draco que não conseguindo manter o olhar, abaixou a cabeça - Continue assim e você será a vergonha de Sonserina.

-Sinto muito, senhor - disse Draco sentindo-se uma traidora de sua casa.

-Acredite, você não sente - comentou Snape fazendo Draco tremer dos pés à cabeça.

Poucas pessoas tinham esse poder de controlá-la assim. Gestos graciosos, comportamento impecável e o olhar neutro. Essas eram as características ao olhar de um leigo. Mas ao olhar atento de Draco, que se acostumara desde cedo a ver esses pequenos detalhes na personalidade de seu pai, podia-se perceber as mensagens subliminares contidas em cada um desses gestos.

E a mensagem aqui era clara. Ela havia extrapolado os limites com sua conduta absolutamente inadequada para uma sonserina. E para ajudar, Rony Weasley não pôde deixar de fazer sua saída dramática direto para a enfermaria. Ela nem havia batido tanto assim a ponto dele desmaiar. Talvez se ela tivesse desmaiado também pudesse ter se livrado da detenção. Afinal, seria um tempo desperdiçado. Tempo esse que ela poderia utilizar para estudar para os seus N.O.M.s, já que com a detenção até o fim do semestre, ganha graças a destruição do livro de poções da biblioteca, e o grupo de estudo com Crabbe e Goyle, ela não tinha muito mais tempo para repassar suas lições para os exames, como sempre fazia. Com certeza, suas notas esse ano não seriam tão boas quanto nos anos anteriores para a infelicidade de seus pais. Tudo por causa daquele Fuinha grifibobo. Maldito Fuinha! Malditos hormônios veela!

-Já não era sem tempo, Sr. Malfoy - falou a professora McGonagall, ao avistar os dois sonserinos - Sua varinha, por favor - pediu a Draco, sem o menor vestígio de paciência.

Com certeza Draco havia feito sua cama.

-Você ouviu - disse Snape a contragosto.

E agora teria que deitar.

Paralelamente a isso...

-Algum problema, Mione? - perguntou Harry ao ver o olhar distante da amiga que segurava algo nas mãos - Da onde veio isso? - inquiriu ao aproximar-se, olhando de perto o abafador.

-Eu...não sei - respondeu com sinceridade.

-Que bela detenção, hein? A velha McGonagall deve estar ficando lélé da cuca pra nos deixar aqui nessa sala imensa só pra matar o tempo - maravilhou-se Rony ao inspecionar a sala.

-Se ao menos eu tivesse meus livros pra estudar - comentou Hermione desolada enquanto Harry tentava consolá-la.

Mal acabara de falar e uma pilha de livros surgiu aos seus pés, surpreendendo Hermione e Harry que trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

-Digo, detenção deveria ser um tipo de punição...- começou mas foi interrompido por um rangido de porta - McGonagall, você é uma sádica! - comentou Rony, em voz baixa, ao ver Draco Malfoy adentrar a sala.

Draco ficou em estado de choque ao ver os ocupantes da sala. Ocupantes esses com os quais ela iria dividir a sala nas próximas cinco horas de detenção. Cinco horas com grifinórios! Está certo que um deles era o seu namorado. Mas esse pequeno detalhe era totalmente irrisório levando-se em consideração de que era seu namorado acompanhado de seus dois melhores amigos. Onde estavam Crabbe e Goyle quando se precisava deles?

-Você está bem, Bele? - perguntou Harry preocupado, depois que McGonagall fechou a porta da sala, lacrando-os dentro - Você se machucou muito na briga? Eu sinto muito, eu deveria ter separado vocês antes - completou com uma expressão culpada enquanto a abraçava, para total desespero de Rony.

-Eca! Na minha frente não! Primeiro pornografias com o traveco ao lado da minha santa cama! - exaltou-se Ron ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Hermione - Agora pornografias com o traveco ao vivo! Isso é demais! Eu vou ficar traumatizado pelas minhas próximas cinco vidas!

-O que você disse, Fuinha? - perguntou Draco olhando suspeito para Rony enquanto tentava livrar-se do abraço de Harry - Você contou! - acusou, sem esperar uma resposta do ruivo.

-Eu tive que falar. Ele estava te espancando - defendeu-se Harry indignado - O que eu deveria ter feito? Ficado olhando tudo até você sair cheia de hematomas?!

-Hematomas? Você é cego?! - exaltou-se Draco - Que pergunta idiota! É claro que é. Do contrário pra que usaria esses óculos horríveis? - comentou sarcástica - Olha pra mim e olha pra ele! Ele tem hematomas. Pareço ter algum pra você? - completou indicando seu corpo.

Realmente, Harry tão afoito que estava para verificar se ela estava bem, não havia reparado que ela não ostentava nenhum hematoma pelo corpo. Alguns arranhões talvez, mas nenhum hematoma como os de Rony. Ele então olhou para o amigo, que ostentava um olho roxo e o lábio cortado, que assistia a tudo com cara de poucos amigos.

-Vê se pára de encher o saco, Furão Albino! Ele só estava tentando te salvar de uma morte dolorosa - reclamou Rony, tomando partido de Harry.

-Morte dolorosa? - repetiu Draco voltando sua atenção para o ruivo que vinha em sua direção enquanto Harry saía de fininho para perto de Hermione - E quem seria meu executor? Você? - inquiriu Draco com um meio sorriso.

-Pode crer - retrucou Rony estufando o peito.

-E você iria fazer o que comigo? - provocou Draco com um enorme sorriso irônico -Jogar suas pulgas em mim? Ou quem sabe arranjar um jeito de me passar sua pobreza, assim eu morreria de fome e com roupas de segunda mão! - falou Draco gargalhando.

-Uau! Uma escrivaninha? - perguntou Harry, alheio a discussão, ao se aproximar de Hermione.

-Eu precisava de um lugar pra apoiar meus livros - respondeu Hermione sorrindo - Por que você não tenta? Acho que isso aí vai demorar mesmo... - sugeriu Hermione apontando para os dois que continuavam se alfinetando, recebendo um sorriso em retorno.

Harry, sem demora, acatou a sugestão de sua amiga.

-Acho que você anda assistindo muita TV, Harry - comentou Hermione com ar de reprovação.

-Eu sempre quis ter uma poltrona dessas - disse Harry sorrindo enquanto sentava na sua nova poltrona reclinável com oito posições, idêntica a que ele vira no seriado Friends - Pipoca? - ofereceu antes de voltar sua atenção para os dois que continuavam entretidos na briga, totalmente alheios as mudanças de decoração no ambiente.

-Eu não tenho os requintes do seu adorado pai no que se refere a matar alguém, mas é fazendo que se aprende - ameaçou Rony indo para cima de Draco - Se bem que talvez eu nem deva me preocupar, afinal quando ele souber que o traveco da filha dele anda estudando anatomia em território grifinório, possivelmente ele mesmo te mate! E quem sabe dessa vez, ela vá para Azkaban e não saia nunca mais.

-Faça isso então! Conte! Conte tudo. Só não esqueça de dizer que quem estava comigo era o seu amado amigo Potter - desafiou Draco totalmente vermelha de raiva, e com os cabelos começando a se mexer.

-Hummm...cabelos voando, um mau sinal. Um péssimo, péssimo sinal - murmurou Harry ao se encolher na poltrona, num esforço vão de se afastar de Draco.

-Péssimo sinal? - perguntou Hermione tirando os olhos dos livros e voltando sua atenção para Harry e depois para a sala - Ué, eu não tinha reparado que essa sala era tão pequena - pensou em voz alta.

-É... olha o rosto dela - disse Harry apontando para Draco - O cabelo fica voando quando ela fica muito nervosa, e olha os olhos, parece que estão queimando ou sei lá. É realmente assustador, Mione - completou.

-O que você esperava, Harry? Ela é uma veela - comentou encerrando o assunto.

Três horas passaram. Hermione continuou estudando em sua escrivaninha, Harry passou o tempo comendo pipoca, vendo TV e treinando quadribol enquanto Rony e Draco continuavam brigando sem trégua.

Porém, durante esse tempo, um fato passou despercebido pelos ocupantes da sala até que algo colidiu com a escrivaninha de Hermione, fazendo seus livros irem ao chão.

-Harry! Será que dá pra você parar de empurrar sua poltrona pra cima de mim? Estou tentando estudar aqui - Hermione começou a reclamar mas parou ao não ver nenhum sinal de seu amigo perto da poltrona - Mas o que é isso? - inquiriu Hermione, chamando atenção de Harry que estava nadando numa piscina minúscula.

-Algum problema, Mione?- perguntou Harry preocupado saindo da piscina pingando.

-A sala está diminuindo, não está vendo? - explicou Hermione.

-Agora que você falou...realmente. Minha piscina está mais parecendo uma caixa d'água! - reclamou Harry com ar contrariado.

-Céus, Harry! Será que foram nossos pedidos? - ponderou Hermione livrando-se de seus livros, sendo imitada por Harry.

-Aiai....alegria de pobre dura pouco - resmungou Harry enquanto sumia com seus estoque de pipoca, com sua piscina, sua thunderbolt (a vassoura mais rápida do mundo) - Eu preciso realmente me desfazer dessa? - perguntou Harry para sua amiga apontando para sua maravilhosa poltrona.

-Preciso responder? - retrucou Hermione com uma expressão agoniada enquanto olhava a sala que não parava de diminuir.

-Diga "oi" ao Joey por mim - disse Harry, extremamente infeliz, enquanto desejava que sua poltrona sumisse - Pronto, Mione. Humm...impressão minha ou a sala ainda está diminuindo?

-É, mas eu não entendo. Está claro que isso é um feitiço. Provavelmente alimentado por mágica. Mas não estamos com nossa varinhas, e não estamos usando a magia da sala. Não tem mais nenhum tipo de mágica aqui - pensou Hermione em voz alta - A não ser... - começou e ficou observando a briga que ainda continua alheia a tudo.

-Esse é o seu plano, não é? Seduziu o Harry pra entregá-lo pro seu pai. Pra quê? Pra ele ganhar uns pontinhos com Você-Sabe-Quem? - alterou-se Rony.

-Eu não escolhi isso, saiba disso. E não fale do meu pai, seu verme. Você não o conhece. Não tem o direito de julgá-lo! - retrucou Draco, com os cabelos balançando ferozmente, enquanto uma bola de fogo saia de suas mão de encontro ao chão.

-Eu não disse, Mione? Um péssimo sinal - cochichou Harry para a amiga, enquanto a sala diminuía mais ainda.

-CHEGA! - berrou Hermione com toda sua força, finalmente calando os dois, que pela primeira vez em mais de três horas, pararam de brigar - Não se cansam? Vocês estão há mais de três horas discutindo e não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão. E quer saber? Nunca vão chegar! E graças a vocês dois eu e o Harry não conseguimos fazer nossas atividades, porque a sala está diminuindo ao passo que vocês discutem.

-E eu perdi minha poltrona - falou Harry indignado.

-Cala a boca, Harry - ordenou Hermione - Portanto, está na hora de fazermos uma trégua. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não me agrada a idéia de morrer esmagada numa sala de aula - concluiu apontando a sala, que antes aparentava ter por volta de uns 150 metros quadrados e que agora não passava de 30.

-Aposto que se fosse pra morrer na biblioteca você não se irritaria tanto assim - resmungou Rony, fazendo Draco rir baixinho. Esta, ao perceber o que estava fazendo, parou na hora - Eu não quero uma trégua com o traveco! Eu nem deveria estar falando com o Harry pra começo de conversa - disse olhando o amigo - Só não cortei relações porque eu sei que no fundo ele está sendo um vítima dessa...dessa... dessa coisa - disse apontando para Draco - Provavelmente ele deve estar sob Imperius ou algo do tipo.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione suspirou longamente, como que tomando fôlego e começou a explicar como se Rony fosse uma criança de três anos.

-Rony, ela é uma veela - constatou docilmente - Ela escolheu Harry como parceiro e não há nada que você ou qualquer outra pessoa possa fazer a respeito - completou.

-Isso não está certo, Mione! Ele...ela é uma Malfoy! Você sabe o que isso significa? Ela é o demo em pessoa. Por Merlin, a família dela é formada por comensais. O pai dela é um assassino de carteirinha. A mãe provavelmente têm problemas com bebida. Dizem que eles mataram o restante da família pra ficar com a herança, e agora eles ficam lá ainda, assombrando tudo. Você ouviu o berrador. O avô dela estava voando, atormentando o pai dela. Deve ser castigo! Caramba, Hermione, ela é o capeta. Estou dizendo. Rola até alguns boatos aqui em Hogwarts de que ela nem tem medo do Barão Sangrento! Que eles são amigos! Por Merlin, que pessoa sã seria amiga daquele fantasma maluco? E ainda tem esse lance de vestirem ela de garoto... Que coisa mais doentia! Que tipo de pais são esses que ficam travecando a filha?- falou Rony apressadamente, até ficar sem ar.

Após alguns instantes de um silêncio constrangedor, uma gargalhada histérica preencheu a pequena sala.

Draco nunca rira tanto na vida. Estava admirada de como pequenos boatos sobre sua família logo viravam lenda. Malfoy, a família macabra. Era assim que eram conhecidos por muitos no mundo mágico. E todos os fatos mal explicados que rondavam sua família alimentavam esse tipo de estória. Tudo começou com a morte de seu avô paterno, que morrera de um ataque do coração fulminante, quando seu pai era pequeno. A morte foi considerada desonrosa pela família e por isso nunca foi devidamente explicada aos jornais da época, o que deu origem a várias especulações sobre sua morte. Depois a morte de sua irmã, Julie, que fora assassinada por sangue-ruins que invadiram a mansão. E por fim a união de seu pai com os Comensais de Você-Sabe-Quem, o que resultou em sua prisão de 1979 a 1981 em Azkaban. Prisão essa feita por Artur Weasley, o chefe da família Trapo.

Todos a observavam. Hermione com o semblante pensativo. Harry sorrindo calmamente e Rony a ponto de explodir.

-Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu ousaria dizer que você ficou me espionando esses anos todos. Quem sabe até não se enfiou lá em casa escondido debaixo da capa do Harry - disse Draco em meio a risos - Andou sumindo algumas peças da prataria - pensou em voz alta enquanto contava nos dedos - Você tem certeza de que nunca foi lá? - perguntou sorrindo de uma orelha à outra - Quem sabe você não foi por Flú? Não, não... você teria morrido com o artigo de segurança daquela sala. O tiro daquela besta é bem certeiro, e você não tem nenhum furo na testa, então não foi por lá que você veio - continuou ignorando os olhares estranhos que lhe eram lançados.

-Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse. Ela só é completamente lélé. Pode namorar com ela à vontade, amigo - disse Rony para Harry, enquanto observava a loira que não parava de rir e andar falando sozinha.

-Então isso é uma trégua entre vocês? - perguntou Harry para Rony com um sorriso de uma orelha, fazendo Draco parar e prestar atenção na conversa dos dois.

-Não, isso quer dizer que se ela aprontar alguma coisa, eu denuncio pro St. Mungos - respondeu Rony, fazendo Draco rir mais um pouco.

Os quatro ocupantes da sala, após a pseudo-trégua, passaram o tempo restante ocupados em meio a jogos trouxas, uma vez que não podiam mais utilizar magia dentro da sala, devido ao feitiço que diminuía o ambiente cada vez que mágica era detectada.

-STOP! - gritou Hermione com um sorriso vitorioso - Vamos parem de escrever, eu já falei stop.

-Parei - disse Harry - Ei, Bele. Pare de roubar! - reclamou Harry quando viu que Draco ainda escrevia em sua folha.

-Eu não estou roubando - defendeu-se Draco indignada ganhando um olhar suspeito de todos - Eu já tinha começado a escrever antes.

-Você colocou a primeira letra em todos os itens! Isso é roubar! - retrucou Rony ao ver o papel que arrancara das mãos de Draco.

-Eu só estava adiantando o serviço, Fuinha - comentou Draco com a cara mais lavada do mundo, fazendo Harry rir.

-Será que podemos continuar? - perguntou Hermione, e recebendo um aceno afirmativo de cada um, continuou - Nome? Eduardo.

-Edwiges - falou Harry.

-Edgard - falou Rony.

-Edgard Norton Manchester III - falou Draco, fazendo todos rirem - O quê? - perguntou não entendendo nada.

-Bom, então são 10 pontos pra mim e pro Harry e cinco pra vocês - disse Hermione - Criatura mágica? Elfo doméstico.

-Cinco? Nem pensar, o meu estava mais completo que o dele, Granger! - indignou-se Draco.

-Mas era só o nome, não o sobrenome, Isabele - respondeu Hermione com tom de reprovação, fazendo Draco soltar muxoxos por entre os dentes.

-Elfo-da-Bavária - disse Harry dando continuidade ao jogo sendo seguido por Rony que dera a mesma resposta.

-Erumpente - disse Draco com um sorriso irônico - São cinco pontos pro Harry e pro Vergonha-Do-Mundo-Mágico-Fuinha, zero pra você, Granger e 15 pra mim pela minha extrema originalidade - completou com um sorriso vitorioso fazendo Harry e Rony rirem.

-Zero?! Eu, com zero? - perguntou Hermione com a cara fechada e um olhar assassino.

-É. O item pedia criatura mágica e não ser mágico, Granger - retrucou com um sorriso inocente, que lhe dava um ar extremamente angelical, o que era suficientemente perturbador para tirar Hermione do sério.

-Oh-oh - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu pronunciar antes de ver Hermione pular no pescoço de Draco, tentando esganá-la.

Hermione estava ensandecida, e por mais que Harry tentasse, ela não largava de Draco, que por sua vez balbuciava frases como "Não sabe brincar? Então não brinca", "Cadê seu espírito esportivo?" , "O importante é competir, mesmo que você perca vergonhosamente pra mim".

Porém, a salvação não tardou a chegar.

-Oizinho - disse uma esganiçada voz, após o abrir e fechar a grande porta da sala com um rangido, assustando os ocupantes da sala.

-Oi, Dobby - disse uma animada Hermione, esquecendo-se totalmente de Draco e indo de encontro ao elfo - Você chegou numa hora ótima. Você é uma criatura mágica ou um ser mágico? - perguntou entusiasmada.

Após pensar profundamente por alguns instantes, Dobby finalmente disse:

-Dobby não fazer idéia, senhor - admitiu Dobby deixando uma Hermione desconcertada, enquanto Draco ria histericamente -Ainda bem que professores mandaram Dobby liberá-los. Mais um pouco e vocês teriam sido esmagados na sala - disse olhando a minúscula sala.

-Culpa do traveco aí que ficou histérica, começou a soltar pluma e foguinho pela mão - cutucou Rony com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo Draco lançar-lhe um olhar fulminante ao passo que seus cabelos começavam a levantar.

Ao verem novamente as manifestações em Draco, Hermione e Rony ficaram olhando curiosos, enquanto Harry se encolhia e Dobby entrava em pânico.

-Mestra Draco, senhor! Não deveria fazer isso! - exclamou Dobby pulando em cima de Draco segurando sua cabeça e tentando achatar seus cabelos - Mestra Draco ainda é uma criança. Cabelos não deviam estar voando.

-Por Merlin, Dobby! Que besteira é essa que está falando? - irritou-se Draco tentando livrar-se de Dobby em vão.

-Não é besteira, senhor - desculpou-se Dobby olhando-a com lágrimas nos olhos - Mas antiga mestra Narcisa pediu pra Dobby proteger mestra Draco - continuou com as orelhas caídas, como as dos cachorros quando tomam bronca.

-Não precisa ficar assim... eu não quis ser rude - desculpou-se Draco numa voz suficientemente baixa para os outros ocupantes da sala, fora Dobby, não ouvirem.

-Está tudo bem com jovem mestra? Não está sentindo cansaço? Ou irritação? Ou até mesmo calor? - perguntou Dobby preocupado enquanto colocava a mão na testa de Draco.

-Acho que só preciso descansar um pouco, é só - admitiu Draco cansada.

Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam curiosos Draco e Dobby interagirem. Rony e Hermione estavam surpresos de Draco não ter chutado ou ameaçado o pequeno Elfo de morte. Porém, ficaram mais surpresos ainda quando Harry comentou que Draco não tinha nada contra Elfos-domésticos.

-Então, boa noite mestra Draco - disse Dobby alegre antes de estalar os dedos, fazendo Draco cair num sono profundo - A professora McGonagall pediu pra avisar que vocês estão liberados e podem voltar para a Torre. E pediu que esse tipo de coisa não volte a acontecer. Tchauzinho - completou sumindo, levando Draco, e deixando três grifinórios de boca aberta.

Dobby, usando o tipo de mágica que só os Elfos Domésticos conhecem, "aparatou" no dormitório masculino do quinto ano que Draco dividia com seus dois amigos, Crabbe e Goyle.

Sem tardar, Dobby aproximou-se da cama de Draco, e depois de certificar-se que sua preciosa carga estava segura e confortável ele sumiu.

Enquanto isso, o trio grifinório seguia para sua sala comunal enquanto discutiam.

-"Eu amo Snape" - disse Hermione solenemente ante o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que riu, enquanto seus amigos ainda discutiam o acontecido.

-Ainda acho muito estranho aquilo - disse Harry ao entrar na sala comunal de sua casa.

-Eu disse que o Dobby e o Malfoy estavam tramando algo juntos. Eu avisei! - resmungou Rony sendo ignorado por Harry.

-Cala a boca, Rony! E o que tem de tão estranho, Harry? Você mesmo não disse que eles se dão bem? - perguntou Hermione recebendo uma breve afirmação de Harry -Dobby trabalhava pra família dela. Provavelmente cuidou da Isabele a vida toda. É natural que ele seja todo preocupado com o bem estar dela - concluiu.

-Eu sei, mas estamos falando do Dobby! - exclamou Harry exasperado - Talvez eu deva tentar entrar lá na Sonserina com a minha capa, só pra ver se ela está bem - pensou Harry em voz alta já indo em direção ao dormitório a fim de alcançar sua capa.

-Ei! Você não acha que está exagerando? Eu sei que você ama o traveco e tudo mais - ponderou Rony com uma cara desgostosa - Mas será que você não pode agüentar até encontrar com ele...ela no café da manhã? Afinal, o que pode mudar tão drasticamente de hoje pra amanhã? - completou olhando esperançoso para o amigo.

-Eu não sei - disse Harry ainda na dúvida - Estou com uma sensação ruim.

-Eu acho que você devia ouvir o Rony - comentou Hermione com sinceridade, o que fez Rony sorrir - É tão raro ele dizer algo que preste. É melhor aproveitar, vai saber quando vai vir outro momento de iluminação - comentou Hermione, fazendo o sorriso de Rony sumir tão rapidamente quanto surgiu - Eu vou dormir, boa noite - despediu-se e rumou para o dormitório feminino enquanto Harry e Rony seguiam para o dormitório masculino.

Apesar das masmorras sonserinas não terem uma santa janela, Draco poderia jurar que era uma manhã de sol... estorricante. Sua pele estava toda suada e grudada em seu pijama e seus lençóis de seda. Seu cabelo estava grudado em sua testa. O dormitório inteiro parecia uma sauna. Não podendo mais agüentar, ela decidiu levantar e se refrescar.

No caminho até o banheiro, ela não pode deixar de notar que seus amigos já não se encontravam mais no quarto. E não pôde deixar de sorrir, agora ela teria o banheiro só para ela. Com esse pensamento feliz, ela entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro. Porém antes ela decidiu escovar seus dentes. Ele definitivamente odiava hálito matinal, mesmo sendo o seu. Com uma calma surreal, ela pegou sua escova e a pasta e começou a escovar seus dentes, enquanto o banheiro era preenchido pelo vapor que saía do chuveiro. Ela estava distraída em seus pensamentos quando uma voz chamou-lhe atenção.

-Seu cabelo está lindo - comentou o espelho.

-Só o cabelo? - disse com a boca cheia de pasta dando um meio sorriso enquanto se abaixava para cuspir.

-E esse seu cabelo comprido combina mesmo com você - continuou o espelho fazendo Draco engasgar.

Draco não podia acreditar. Ela passou a mão pela cabeça e alisou os longas mechas. Não contente, aproximou sua mão trêmula do espelho um pouco embaçado e limpou-o, procurando conferir a verdade com os próprios olhos. Não era sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. Realmente tinha acontecido.

-Meu cabelo! - exclamou horrorizada afastando-se do espelho - Meu lindo cabelinho - murmurou fracamente até bater de encontro com a parede, sendo banhada pelas águas mornas que desciam do chuveiro.

Temendo outras drásticas mudanças no seu corpo, Draco começou a se apalpar. Sim, ela estava aliviada. Ainda tinha duas pernas e dois braços... com aparência humanas. Não sentia nenhuma diferença drástica de altura. Pelo menos nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir-se estranha e deslocada. Seus rosto ainda parecia normal. Ela respirou aliviada, e não pode deixar de conter um sorriso. Porém, seu sorriso sumiu quando, ao sentir seu pijama encharcado e grudado ao peito, olhou para o seu busto. Eles estavam enormes!

Não que ela agora parecesse uma atriz de filme pornô americano. Seus seios nem eram tão grandes assim. Pelo contrário, eles eram até menores que os da maioria das meninas de sua idade. Mas o que assustava Draco não era necessariamente o tamanho, e sim o fato de que eles não estavam ali na noite anterior. Aliás, nem seu cabelo estava longo assim antes dela se deitar. Ela nem se lembrava como tinha ido parar nas masmorras! Tudo que lembrava era que estava com Dobby naquela sala estranha, e que ele tinha falado algo sobre ela ainda ser uma criança e que não deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa. "Qual coisa" ela não tinha a mínima idéia. E ela também não tinha a mínima idéia do que tinha acontecido com seu corpo pra mudar tão drasticamente. É lógico que seu pai já tinha avisado de que ela sofreria algumas mudanças, e ela mesmo já tinha lido em vários livros sobre veelas, mas isso era ridículo.

-_Je dois contacter papa aussitôt que possible_ - pensou em voz alta enquanto tirava seu pijama encharcado e entrava de vez embaixo do chuveiro.

Após Draco tomar seu banho, ela dirigiu-se de volta ao dormitório e, uma vez que não sabia ao certo o feitiço de glamour, que disfarçaria as mudanças em seu corpo a olhos de terceiros, pegou seu uniforme mais pesado de inverno e vestiu, partindo em seguida.

-Acho que a gente deveria ter acordado o chefe - comentou Crabbe com a boca cheia - Já tá quase na hora da aula e ele ainda não desceu.

-Você tá louco?! Ele ficou até tarde naquela detenção ontem - retrucou Goyle exasperado - Eu é que não quero servir de alvo pro mau humor matinal dele. Você viu como ficou a cara do Weasley! Nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey conseguiu dar jeito naquelas marcas roxas - completou apontando para o ruivo sentado à mesa de grifinória.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso - admitiu enquanto o amigo levantava as mãos em direção ao céu e balançava a cabeça desolado - Ei, olha lá, o chefe chegou - disse apontando para Draco que chegava no salão.

Assim que Draco colocou os pés dentro do salão sentiu os olhares de quase todos garotos em cima de si. O que era extremamente desconcertante. Não que ela não estivesse acostumado com olhares assim, pelo contrário. É só que normalmente os olhares vinham de garotas que sonhavam em ser o par perfeito do príncipe de Sonserina.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela olhou para Harry em busca de apoio. Porém, algo chamou-lhe atenção: Fuinha a olhava com uma expressão apaixonada! Sem poder agüentar mais, ela virou o mais rapidamente que pôde e correu em direção a sala de aula, esquecendo-se completamente de que precisava falar com seu pai.

Ela correu, e correu. E quando já estava quase sem fôlego finalmente chegou a sala na qual teria sua próxima aula, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Porém, não demorou muito para os outros alunos começassem a chegar.

As garotas olhavam pra ela indiferentes, quase todas pelo menos. Emília Bullstrode que acabara de chegar a olhava maravilhada. Draco sempre achara essa garota meio estranha.

-O que está olhando, Cara de Buldogue? - vociferou Draco fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Emília sumir por um breve instante.

Draco continuou insultando-a, em vão. Nada que ela falava tinha efeito contra aquela expressão odiosamente patética na cara de Bullstrode. E o pior, estava chamando mais atenção ainda. Draco então começou a ficar desesperada com quase toda a sala cercando-a. Não demorou muito para que ela estivesse encurralada no canto da sala.

-TODOS PARA OS SEUS LUGARES! - ordenou Lupin com um tom amedrontador, que fez com que todos obedecessem sem questionar.

Draco olhava o professor abismada enquanto rumava para sua carteira. Nunca ela ficara tão feliz em ver o lobisomem. E o melhor, ele parecia não nem um pouco afetado pela sua aparência. Estando perdida em meio a esses pensamentos, Draco não notou uma figura levantando repentinamente da carteira pela qual ela passava, tomando seus lábios com sofreguidão.

Fora tão rápido que ela nem conseguia distinguir quem era a pessoa, nem muito menos ouvir o que as pessoas a sua volta diziam. A única coisa que conseguia raciocinar era que não era certo, não era o que ela queria. Ela não apreciava nem um pouco o peso e o sabor daqueles lábios sobre os seus. E o pior, ela simplesmente odiava aquele cheiro que invadia suas narinas, queimando como se fosse fogo. Dava-lhe náuseas. Essas sensações forem lhe consumindo até que não agüentando nem mais um instante sequer, ela empurrou o ser que a tocava sem sua permissão, o mais longe que pôde.

Ela sentia uma raiva tão imensa. Não, não era raiva, era ira. Ela estava irada! Como nunca antes havia ficado. E aquela sensação espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu sua energia aumentar. E quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ela viu o ser que a beijara a poucos metros de si, encolhendo-se amedrontado.

Neville estava apavorado, e não entendia nada. Num instante ele estava com o ser mais lindo do mundo em seus braços, e no outro tinha sido jogado brutalmente no chão. E para melhorar sua situação, tinha um monstro horrível com grandes asas negras, garras e um rosto estranho e cabelo selvagem bem na sua frente, encarando-o como enormes raivosos olhos vermelhos.

-É melhor correr se quiser viver - disse Draco, ao jogar uma bola de fogo na direção de Neville.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Neville saiu correndo da classe, sendo seguido por Draco corredor afora. Todos estavam espantados. Nunca viram Neville ser tão ágil.

-Espera, Harry! - pediu Hermione tentando alcançar o amigo que saía apressadamente do Grande Salão.

-Não agora, Mione. Alguma coisa não está certa. Você viu a cara dela - retrucou Harry apertou o passo.

-Eu não achei nada demais. Até que aquele uniforme de inverno fica muito bem nela - comentou Rony com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo Harry parar e encará-lo.

Porém, quando Harry preparava-se pra dar uma resposta extremamente mal educada para o amigo, Neville passou correndo por eles, fazendo-os perder o equilíbrio, e se trancou no banheiro feminino interditado, o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Eles mal tiveram tempo para se recompor, e quase foram atingidos por um ser voador que estava na cola de Neville.

-Mas que porcaria foi essa? - perguntou Rony levantando do chão e sacudindo as vestes.

-Isabele - respondeu Harry antes de correr em direção ao banheiro.

E enquanto Rony e Hermione trocavam olhares confusos, foram alcançados por alguns alunos acompanhados do professor Lupin.

-Vocês viram o Sr. Malfoy passar por aqui? - perguntou um Lupin, totalmente sem fôlego, que apoiava as mãos nos joelhos.

-Ele foi por ali - balbuciou Hermione antes de ver Crabbe e Goyle correrem na direção oposta, enquanto Lupin tirava um objeto de dentro das vestes corria em direção ao banheiro.

Harry não sabia o que fazia. Neville estava acocorado num reservado, enquanto Draco destruía o que estivesse na sua frente procurando-o. Ele nunca a vira tão irritada assim.

E quando Draco finalmente conseguiu achar Neville arrastando-o pelos pés para fora do reservado, a porta do banheiro abriu violentamente, chamando atenção dos ocupantes.

Lupin aproximou-se de Draco segurando firmemente um... espelho?

-Veja o que se tornou, Sr. Malfoy - disse Lupin enquanto aproximava-se de Draco que o ignorou - Se não quiser ficar com essa aparência horrorosa, acho melhor se acalmar - completou, há menos de 1 metro dela.

Draco ao ouvir isso, largou Neville imediatamente e pegou o espelho bruscamente da mão de Lupin. Neville aproveitou a chance e correu para fora do banheiro.

Harry observava com olhos arregalados sua amada olhando o seu reflexo com uma expressão horrorizada. E se não fosse seus reflexos de apanhador, não teria conseguido desviar dos cacos que voaram quando Draco atirou o espelho contra a parede.

Crabbe e Goyle corriam mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam em direção ao corujal. E em pouco tempo, chegaram ao seu destino, não sem antes nocautear, com seus enormes corpos e mochilas, alguns alunos que tiveram a infelicidade de cruzarem com eles.

-Finalmente! Eu vou pegar uma coruja, e enquanto isso você escreve um bilhete pro pai do chefe - ordenou Goyle antes de ir procurar uma coruja que parecesse esperta o bastante para conseguir entrar na Mansão Malfoy.

-Ok - respondeu Crabbe ao tirar um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta da mochila.

Não demorou muito para Goyle voltar com coruja bem esperta, a linda coruja branca de Harry, Edwiges.

-Pronto. Tá aqui - disse Crabbe enrolando o pergaminho no pé de Edwiges.

-Vai rápido, entendeu? É caso de vida ou morte! - avisou Goyle antes de enviar Edwiges - Só espero que o Satã não a destrua antes dela entregar o bilhete - murmurou ao ver a coruja sumir do seu alcance de visão.

-É melhor a gente voltar pra perto do chefe - sugeriu Crabbe, e os dois saíram correndo de volta ao banheiro interditado.

Draco olhava e apalpava seu corpo, não acreditando que tal coisa poderia ter acontecido. Há poucos minutos atrás ela estava normal. E agora ela parecia uma daquelas horríveis veelas que ela vira anos antes no campeonato mundial de quadribol. Era uma cena horrível demais. Suas mãos pareciam garras, seu cabelo estava todo revolto e mexia selvagemente em sua cabeça. Seu rosto parecia um de um pássaro. Isso sem contar as enormes asas negras nas suas costas. Não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela se encolheu contra o canto da parede e chorou, sem se importar com quem estava na sala.

Harry não agüentando mais ficar parado, livrou-se de Lupin, que após dar o espelho para Draco ficou na sua frente, tentando protegê-lo da fúria da veela. Ele então correu e tentou abraçar Draco, que o repelia, ameaçando jogar bolas de fogo caso ele se aproximasse mais. Mas Harry não se importou, e a abraçou mesmo assim.

-Eu disse uma vez, e repito agora: "Não me importa se você é um garoto, uma garota ou um trasgo". Eu não dou a mínima pra sua aparência, só me deixe ficar aqui - murmurou no ouvido de Draco, que depois de alguma resistência acabou relaxando em seus braços, voltando aos poucos a sua aparência normal.

Lupin ficou um tanto desconcertado ao ficar assistindo a cena toda e nem notou quando Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione e Rony entraram.

-Tem alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de me contar? -perguntou o professor com o rosto totalmente vermelho ao olhar pro casal que ainda estava abraçado no chão do banheiro.

-Acho que é bastante óbvio não é? - disse Goyle sarcasticamente, anunciando sua presença - E eu que achei que era lerdo - murmurou em tom baixo ao se aproximar de Draco, deixando todos com a boca aberta -Você está bem, chefe? - inquiriu ao olhar Draco que ainda chorava copiosamente com o rosto escondido no uniforme de Harry.

-Ela é tão linda quando está triste - pensou Rony em voz alta, ganhando uma forte cotovelada, de Hermione, nas costelas - Pra que foi isso, Mione? - perguntou indignado, saindo do transe.

-Você acabou de falar que o Sr. Malfoy fica lindo quando está triste - respondeu Lupin tentando conter o riso.

-Ohhhhhh - balbuciou Rony antes de entrar num dos poucos reservados que ainda estavam inteiros e colocar seu café da manhã para fora.

Crabbe, que seguira Goyle para perto de Draco, após um breve exame visual, constatou:

-Acho que o chefe não está bem - disse ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Goyle e Harry - É sério. Não vejo ele assim desde aquela vez que a gente sem querer transformou a água da piscina dele em gelatina quando ele estava lá dentro.

-Vocês transformaram a água da piscina em gelatina? - perguntou Harry abismado, apertando Draco contra seu peito, num gesto protetor.

-Ei, não enche, Potter! A gente tinha quatro anos - retrucou Goyle exasperado, tentando tocar em Draco.

-Eu acho melhor levarmos o Sr. Malfoy para a enfermaria, quem sabe lá ele toma alguma coisa e se acalma um pouco - sugeriu Lupin - Só espero que não tenha muita gente aí fora pra ver o espetáculo - resmungou.

-Nós expulsamos alguns, professor. E creio que o Sr. Filch tenha cuidado dos outros - respondeu Hermione prontamente.

E dito isso, eles se dirigiram para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, Madame Pomfrey deu uma poção calmante para Draco que dormiu quase que instantaneamente. E enquanto os três grifinórios e os dois sonserinas velavam seu sono, Lupin contou o que se passara na sala de aula.

Depois de ouvir toda a história, Madame Pomfrey enxotou Lupin, que decidiu voltar para sua classe, levando consigo os cinco alunos. Madame Pomfrey então decidiu examinar Draco com mais cuidado, uma vez que ele tinha algumas escoriações ganhas graças a destruição que provocou em sua perseguição.

Ela então fechou a cortina em volta da cama, e ao remover o pesado uniforme de inverno de Draco, Madame Pomfrey teve uma surpresa e tanto. Ainda atordoada com a descoberta, ela nem percebera a chegada do diretor de Hogwarts na enfermaria.

-Absurdo...totalmente absurdo! - pensou em voz alta ao sair de perto da cama, fechando a cortina em seguida.

-Algum problema com o Sr. Malfoy, Poppy? - perguntou Dumbledore, com uma expressão preocupada.

-Nenhum problema com o Sr. Malfoy, exceto pelo fato de que seria mais correto chamá-la de Srta. Malfoy - respondeu séria.

Lúcio Malfoy estava em sua casa, tomando calmamente seu café da manhã quando uma coruja branca como a neve adentrou uma das enormes janelas de estilo renascentista, pousando calmamente na sua frente.

-Como você chegou aqui inteira? - perguntou sorrindo ao pegar o pergaminho.

A coruja, então sem esperar, bicou um pouco da comida de Lúcio, e depois bebeu um pouco de água e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

-Ave encantadora - disse sarcástico ao ver a coruja saindo pela mesma janela que entrara e abrir o pergaminho.

-Algum problema, _chéri_? - perguntou Narcisa interessada.

-Só um bilhete - respondeu num tom baixo lendo a carta que dizia:

"_Sinhor Maufoy,_

_O Chefe não está muinto ben. Na útima veiz que vi ele, ele estava voando pela escola encuanto atirava bolas de fogu._

_V. Crabbe_"

E logo após ler e reler o bilhete, Lúcio exclamou:

-É isso! Vou mandar Isabele para Durmstrang hoje mesmo! - disse a sua esposa, antes de voltar a comer seu café.

-Que conteúdo era esse tão horrível que o faz querer deixá-la longe de nós? - inquiriu Narcisa, pegando o pergaminho.

-São os erros de ortografia! Não quero minha filha num lugar onde um aluno do quinto ano escreve com tantos erros assim - resmungou enchendo a boca de cereal com leite.

-Por Merlin, Lúcio. Aqui diz que ela não está bem - indignou-se Narcisa após ler o bilhete - Você tem que ir lá ver o que aconteceu.

-Eu sei, estou pensando que desculpa eu darei pra entrar lá. Não posso simplesmente aparecer do nada. Aquilo é um internato! - retrucou Lúcio enquanto uma enorme ave vermelha como fogo adentrou a sala, deixou um pergaminho em seu colo e saiu tão rápido quanto chegou - Virou festa agora - reclamou ao pegar o pergaminho e lê-lo.

"_Caro Sr. Lúcio Malfoy,_

_Venho por meio desta solicitar sua presença hoje, em meu escritório._

_Por favor, venha o quanto antes. É um assunto de seu interesse._

_Alvo Dumbledore,_

_Diretor de Hogwarts_"

-E então? - perguntou Narcisa gesticulando para que ele prosseguisse.

-Acho que já tenho minha desculpa - falou antes de se levantar da mesa - Eu não devo demorar - disse e em seguida aparatou.

-Ele sempre faz isso - pensou Narcisa em voz alta - Não se preocupe, Julie. Não deve ter acontecido nada demais com a Isabele - assegurou, ao reparar que a menina ao seu lado tinha uma semblante preocupado.

-É - respondeu fracamente a pequena menina translúcida que ostentava várias queimaduras em sua rosto e braços antes de desaparecer.

Lúcio desaparatou no lugar mais próximo à escola, a cidadela de Hogsmead, e sem perder tempo foi de encontro ao local de embarque e desembarque de carruagens.

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? - perguntou o rapaz que tomava conta do local - Veio pegar uma carruagem pra Hogwarts?

-Não, eu vim só apreciar a paisagem e a sua companhia - respondeu Lúcio sarcástico - É lógico que eu vim pegar uma carruagem! - completou Lúcio ao ver um sorriso estampado no rosto do garoto.

-Temo que não há nenhuma, senhor. Os passeios à Hogsmead já terminaram, e por isso a escola não tem mandado nenhuma carruagem - respondeu fracamente o rapaz.

-Que maravilha! - resmungou Lúcio enquanto tirava uma vassoura minúscula do bolso - Engorgio! - disse apontando a varinha, fazendo o objeto crescer até seu tamanho natural - Obrigado por nada - disse antes de montar em sua Nimbus 2001 e voar em direção ao castelo.

Em menos de vinte minutos Lúcio chegou ao seu destino.

-Draco I. Malfoy - disse ao observar um objeto parecido com uma bússola do bolso que tirara do bolso - Hummm...enfermaria?

Andando em ritmo acelerado, Lúcio cortou caminho, e não pôde deixar de reparar os estragos que decoravam os corredores, até a enfermaria. Quadros queimados, arranhões nas paredes. Realmente algo não estava certo. Quem quer que tivesse feito isso não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

-Onde está Draco? - perguntou ao adentrar esbaforido a enfermaria.

-Como ousa entrar aqui assim? - indignada Madame Pomfrey - Creio que o senhor tenha algum compromisso agora - falou, tentando enxotar Lúcio para fora da enfermaria.

-Qualquer coisa que eu tenha pra fazer pode esperar - retrucou examinando as camas a procura de sua filha.

-Sua filha está bem, Sr. Malfoy - comentou Madame Pomfrey, num tom extremamente sério, enquanto se aproximava de um dos leitos que estava fechado com cortinas.

As palavras de Madame Pomfrey tiveram um efeito bombástico em Lúcio. Ele observou a enfermeira bloquear sua passagem para aquele determinado leito. E sem pensar duas vezes, ele farejou o ar. Sim, daquele leito vinha a essência de sua filha. Como então ela se atrevia a separá-los?

-Eu acho que prefiro conferir por mim mesmo - retrucou Lúcio com um olhar assassino enquanto se aproximava do leito.

-Ela está dormindo agora. Qualquer visita agora só iria incomodá-la - disse Madame Pomfrey, segurando o braço de Lúcio, tentando em vão tirá-lo de lá.

-Não faria isso se fosse você - disse ao sentir as mãos de Pomfrey em seu braço - Pode ser... - continuou, olhando para enfermeira - ...fatal - concluiu, com uma expressão de pura fúria, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de asas negras surgiam nas suas costas, seus olhos queimavam como fogo, e seus cabelos mexiam revoltosos, soltando o laço que os prendiam.

A enfermeira apavorando-se, fugiu.

-Sempre funciona - pensou em voz alta ao passar pela cortina e aproximar-se de sua filha - Que diabos aconteceu com você? - perguntou exasperado ao ver os cabelos longos da filha, acordando-a.

-_Papa, c'est toi?_ - perguntou Draco enquanto piscava os olhos tentando ajustá-los à quantidade de luz do ambiente.

-Eu mesmo - respondeu, porém antes que conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi interrompido pela filha.

-_Merci Merlin! J'étais si effrayé. Je me suis réveillé et mes cheveux étaient longs... et quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde m'a regardé, avec des visages souriant.. et alors ce Longbottom m'a embrassé et s'est enfui. Et des ailes ont poussé dans mon dos, et mes cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, et je lançais des boules de feu sur lui. Et alors j'ai regardé dans le miroir...et mon visage était horrible! Je ressemblais à un poulet _******* - contou Draco apressadamente, num só fôlego, chorando e se jogando nos braços de seu pai.

******* **A/N - Tradução:**Graças à Merlin! Eu fiquei com tanto medo. Quando eu acordei meu cabelo estava comprido...e quando eu entrei no Salão Principal, todo mundo ficou me encarando, com aqueles sorrisos idiotas...e então aquele Longbottom me beijou e fugiu. E asas cresceram nas minhas costas, e o meu cabelo estava todo selvagem, e eu atirei bolas de fogo nele. E então eu olhei no espelho...e o meu rosto estava horrível! Eu parecia uma galinha*******

-Está tudo bem agora. Acalme-se, ok? - pediu Lúcio ao afagar as costas da filha, tentando acalmá-la - Eu não entendo...isso não era pra ter acontecido agora...devia ser daqui uns dois anos. Afinal, você ainda é uma criança - pensou em voz alta.

-O que quer dizer? - perguntou Draco fungando.

-Veelas só passam por essa transformação quando...bom, quando...quando são grandes. Você entende, não é? - disse Lúcio encarando um criado-mudo que parecia extremamente mais interessante do que sua filha, naquele momento.

-Não - respondeu Draco com um olhar confuso, obrigando Lúcio a fitá-la novamente.

-Eu devia ter trazido sua mãe. Ela é tão melhor nisso do que eu - resmungou em voz baixa - Olha eu não sei como funciona com veelas fêmeas, ok? Sua avó nunca me disse. As informações que eu tenho são as que eu peguei nos livros, que creio que você já tenha lido - começou sem graça - e o que o seu avô me passou. Bom, mas você conhece seu avô, então não preciso me estender muito nisso - completou olhando fixamente para sua filha e colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça.

-O que está fazendo? - inquiriu Draco, curiosa.

-Tentando te passar essas coisas por osmose - respondeu, fazendo Draco esboçar um sorriso - Sem grande sucesso, temo dizer - resmungou ao tirar a mão, o que fez com que Draco risse - Isso, ria mesmo do seu pai - constatou contrariado.

-Desembucha, papai - pediu Draco ao ver que sue pai não parava de resmungar.

-Ah, sim. Claro. Bom, normalmente...as veelas se transformam quando estão pertodeacasalar - disse Lúcio de uma só vez.

-Fala mais devagar...não consegui entender o que você disse - retrucou Draco

-Tá bem - falou tomando fôlego - As veelas manifestam todos o seus poderes quando estão perto de encontrarem seus pares. Tá entendendo até aqui? - perguntou ganhando uma afirmação de cabeça da filha - Então, as veelas usam seus "encantos" pra conquistar o parceiro. Aqui entra aquela parte de parceiros escolhidos por essência pra toda vida e blá blá blá. Bom, quando o parceiro te aceita, ótimo. Quando não...bom, aí já é outra história - desconversou com um sorriso amarelo.

-O que acontece quando ele não aceita você? - inquiriu fracamente Draco.

-Como posso falar isso sem te chocar? - pensou em voz alta, fazendo Draco encolher-se na cama - Você morre! - e vendo a filha não reagir, completou - Você sabe...bate as botas, vai dessa pra uma melhor...

-Eu entendi essa parte - admitiu Draco, levantando as mãos fazendo sinal para que e o pai parasse com os sinônimos - Mas o que acontece até lá? Digo, todo mundo vai continuar me olhando esquisito?

-Ah, sim. Bom, não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito disso. Mas pense pelo lado positivo. Só alvos em potencial são afetados. Então você não corre o risco de ter um velho babão que nem o Dumbledore atrás de você. Isso sem contar o fato de que você pode apelar pro estado Berseker sempre que alguém te encher muito o saco.

-Berseker? - perguntou Draco com cara de interrogação.

-É. De fúria.

-Você diz virar uma galinha gigante voadora - retrucou Draco desgostosa fazendo Lúcio gargalhar.

-Esse é o espírito da coisa, Isabele. E se tudo isso falhar, você pode apelar sempre para o "Meu pai saberá disso" - completou rindo - Mas eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa.

-Manda - disse Draco sorrindo.

-O seu parceiro não é aquele Longbottom que você falou, não é? Não me entenda mal, mas aquele garoto é praticamente um aborto. E pelo bem do nome da nossa família, eu teria que te matar antes que você misturasse nosso sangue com o daquela família - explicou Lúcio, sério - Nada pessoal, querida. Mas você entende, não é? Vocês poderiam...procriar! Então no fundo seria um favor pra você. E pra mim... porque eu sou muito novo pra ser avô! Eu só tenho 41!- exclamou Lúcio exasperado.

-Controle-se, pai! Longbottom e eu? Nem se preocupe, você não ia ter que me matar... porque eu me mataria antes! - confessou Draco apontando o dedo na goela e fazendo cara de nojo - Mas eu acho que já sei quem é sim - concluiu Draco sorrindo sem graça.

-Hummm...algum sapo entrou na vida da minha princesinha. Estou certo? -perguntou Lúcio brincando com as mechas compridas do cabelo da filha.

-Pode-se dizer que sim - respondeu Draco, com o rosto extremamente vermelho, evitando o olhar do pai.

-E qual é o nome do meu futuro ex-genro? - insistiu ganhando um olhar confuso da filha - Você não acha que eu deixaria alguém cujo intento é levar minha menininha embora sair com vida, não é?

-Papai! - censurou Draco - Você não pode matá-lo.

-Posso espancar até ele entrar em coma? Tecnicamente não estará morto - ofereceu Lúcio com a cara mais lavada do mundo recebendo outro olhar de censura - Arrancar um braço? - disse, fazendo Draco cruzar os braços - Ah, ele vai ter o outro! Ok, ok. Hummmm...um dedo? Céus...você é páreo duro - constatou vendo a cara indignada da filha - Quebrar as pernas? Pense bem, essa é a minha última oferta - concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da enfermaria abria.

-Poppy me avisou que você tinha chegado - disse o diretor, fazendo Lúcio virar-se.

-Só estava trocando umas palavrinhas com Draco. Eu já estava indo para o seu escritório - respondeu Lúcio, levantando-se e piscando para a filha, que sorriu.

-Você não saberia de alguma veela aterrorizando a enfermaria, não é? - perguntou o diretor olhando, sobre os óculos de meia-lua, para Lúcio que vinha andando em sua direção.

-Definitivamente não, diretor Dumbledore. Talvez Madame Pomfrey tenha ficado impressionado pelo estado que Draco estava, ou esteja trabalhando demais - sugeriu com um sorriso falso enquanto observava a enfermeira que se escondia atrás do diretor.

-Talvez. Creio que seja melhor conversarmos no meu escritório - constatou o diretor indicando a porta, e gesticulando para que Lúcio passasse.

-Depois do senhor, diretor - disse Lúcio educadamente, abrindo caminho para que o diretor saísse primeiro - Draco, seja boazinha e não mate a enfermeira - pediu Lúcio, sério, antes de sair pela porta, para horror de Madame Pomfrey.

Não demorou muito para chegarem na entrada do escritório do diretor. O diretor, para horror de Lúcio, disse sua senha, que era o nome de um doce trouxa. E sem mais demora, Lúcio entrou no escritório, sendo seguido pelo diretor.

-Então, qual era o assunto tão sério e do meu interesse que tínhamos que tratar hoje? - perguntou Lúcio, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no escritório.

-Acho que você sabe qual é. Mas vou tentar ser o mais direto possível, Lúcio. Poppy comentou comigo hoje sobre sua filha, Draco - e não vendo nenhuma reação do loiro à sua frente, continuou - Não estou julgando os motivos que o fizeram escondê-la, de certo modo, do conhecimento geral.

-Ah - balbuciou Lúcio, com uma expressão neutra.

-E posso garantir que não há lugar mais seguro que esta escola. Entretanto, não posso garantir a segurança dela fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mas creio que você já saiba de tudo isso, assim como tenho certeza de que também sabe que segredos não costumam durar muito por aqui. Mais dia menos dia, alguém sempre acaba descobrindo, e esse alguém conta pra mais alguém, que conta pra mais alguém e... acho que você entende o que quero dizer.

-Como poderia não entender uma ameaça tão direta? - disse Lúcio sarcasticamente.

-Ameaça? Nunca, Lúcio - retrucou Dumbledore sorrindo - Estou apenas dizendo que estamos no meio de uma guerra, e que você não iria querer ficar do lado errado -completou bondosamente - Por isso eu só queria perguntar: de que lado você está? - perguntou sem o menor vestígio de humor, fazendo os olhos de Lúcio queimarem como fogo.

***A/N***

_**Traduções:**_

_chéri -_ querido

_Je dois contacter papa aussitôt que possible_ - Eu preciso contatar o papai o quanto antes

_Papa, c'est toi? _- Papai, é você?

_Merci Merlin! J'étais si effrayé. Je me suis réveillé et mes cheveux étaient longs... et quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde m'a regardé, avec des visages souriant.. et alors ce Longbottom m'a embrassé et s'est enfui. Et des ailes ont poussé dans mon dos, et mes cheveux étaient totalement ébouriffés, et je lançais des boules de feu sur lui. Et alors j'ai regardé dans le miroir...et mon visage était horrible! Je ressemblais à un poulet_ - Graças à Merlin! Eu fiquei com tanto medo. Quando eu acordei meu cabelo estava comprido...e quando eu entrei no Salão Principal, todo mundo ficou me encarando, com aqueles sorrisos idiotas...e então aquele Longbottom me beijou e fugiu. E asas cresceram nas minhas costas, e o meu cabelo estava todo selvagem, e eu atirei bolas de fogo nele. E então eu olhei no espelho...e o meu rosto estava horrível! Eu parecia uma galinha

Fim do cap. 8


	9. Tomando partidos

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 9 - Tomando partidos**

-Por isso, eu só queria perguntar: de que lado você está? - perguntou o velho bruxo com chapéu pontudo e óculos de meia-lua, sem o menor vestígio de humor - Doce de limão? - ofereceu ao estender uma pequena bandeja cheia de doces para Lúcio.

O loiro olhou horrorizado para a bandeja, e em seguida voltou seu olhar para o diretor, que sorriu.

Lúcio deu mais uma breve olhada para a pequena bandeja antes de jogá-la metros longe com um tabefe.

-Doce de Limão? Doce de Limão?! - esbravejou Lúcio suspendendo o diretor pelo colarinho - Seu velho maluco! Primeiro me ameaça e depois vem com essa cara lavada oferecendo esse doce dos infernos! - continuou batendo o velho contra a parede, quase derrubando os quadros dos antigos diretores, que ostentavam expressões de horror puro.

-São só doces - defendeu-se Dumbledore, fechando os olhos cada vez que sua cabeça batia violentamente contra a parede de seu escritório.

-Isso é o que acho do seus malditos doces, seu velho babão - resmungou o loiro ao atirar o velho no chão, chutando-o repetidas vezes - E quanto a sua pergunta, eu estou do lado que sempre estive: o lado dos Malfoys! - concluiu ao dar um último chute nas costelas do velho, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

Para finalizar, arrastou o diretor pela escada, certificando-se que a cabeça ensangüentada batesse em cada degrau. E não parou por aí. Assim que chegou no andar superior- onde ficava o telescópio- aproximou-se do beiral da janela. Ele esticou-se para fora, e depois de verificar a distância da janela do escritório do diretor até o chão, sorriu. E sem pensar duas vezes, jogou o corpo mole e débil de Dumbledore, que apesar de quase inconsciente, gritou como nunca. Lúcio assistia a queda deslumbrado, como um criança numa loja de brinquedos. Porém, como qualquer criança, ele se cansou rápido. Por isso, desferiu um Avada Kedavra antes que o corpo atingisse o chão. E depois de ouvir o barulho único causado pelo impacto do corpo com o chão, ele riu, como não ria há séculos. E em meio às suas gargalhadas, ele ouviu uma voz distante.

-Lúcio? - chamou Dumbledore com uma expressão confusa, fazendo o loiro acordar - Por um minuto achei que tínhamos perdido você - comentou o diretor, observando Lúcio atentamente por trás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

-Se você soubesse o quão irritante é esse seu olhar - pensou Lúcio consigo mesmo - Distraí-me em meio a pensamentos felizes - confessou Lúcio desapontado - Eu devia saber, era muito bom para ser verdade - pensou.

-Doce? - ofereceu o diretor, novamente

-Claro - aceitou Lúcio, não querendo ser indelicado.

Comensal? Sim. Psicótico? Com certeza. Sociopata? Pode apostar! Mas indelicado? Nunca!!! Um Malfoy pode ser tudo, exceto mal educado.

-Então podemos voltar ao ponto onde estávamos - falou Dumbledore, tentando retomar o assunto.

-Será que esse velho caduco envenenou isso? - ponderou antes de colocar o doce nos lábios - Eu teria feito isso - pensou ao degustar o doce.

Lúcio ficou impressionado com o gosto. Não era um manjar dos deuses. Mas também não era ruim. Pelo contrário. Era...único! Não muito doce, e com uma pitada de azedo.

-Adoraria a receita disso - murmurou Lúcio antes de pegar outro.

-Não sabia que você cozinhava, Lúcio - comentou Dumbledore sorrindo.

-Mas que ouvido tísico! - pensou Lúcio - Não espalhe. Caso contrário terei que executá-lo - avisou - Por Merlin, diga que não falei isso alto - pensou Lúcio alarmado, porém não demonstrando nenhuma emoção adversa.

Para seu espanto, Dumbledore riu, e com gosto. O que aliviou a tensão.

-Ao que parece eu não sei várias coisas sobre você. Quem iria imaginar? Lúcio Malfoy com senso de humor? - riu-se o velho bruxo, fazendo um jogo de chá aparecer em sua mesa, com o toque de sua varinha - Chá? - perguntou, e ao receber uma afirmação de cabeça, serviu duas xícaras - Então, pensou na pergunta que fiz? - inquiriu ao passar a xícara para Lúcio.

-Ah sim - comentou Lúcio bebericando um pouco do chá - Mas a resposta é tão simples: estou do lado que sempre estive - confessou Lúcio, arrependendo-se no segundo seguinte - O que eu quero dizer é, não estou do seu lado e nem do lado do tio Voldie - começou, porém se deteve ao perceber do que tinha chamado o Lord das Trevas - Eu estou sobre efeito do veritasserum, não é? - perguntou com a cara fechada levantando-se de supetão.

-O que te faz pensar isso? - retrucou o diretor sorrindo.

-Isso foi baixo, velho caduco. Isso era uma piada interna. Não era pra você saber - resmungou Lúcio sentando-se novamente e pegando mais doces - Não estava aqui, não é? - perguntou indicando o doce.

-No chá, meu jovem - respondeu Dumbledore rindo - Achei que iria embora depois que descobrisse.

-Por que eu faria isso? Já falei o que não devia, o mínimo que posso fazer é aproveitar o resto da situação ao meu favor - ponderou Lúcio antes de levar mais um doce à boca.

-Uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino - comentou o diretor em voz baixa.

-Você me deve a receita desses doces - acusou Lúcio pegando mais um, fazendo o velho olhá-lo por cima dos óculos - E não me venha com esse olhar de vesgo! Isso é irritante. Além do quê é justo. Eu respondi sua pergunta, então você me deve a receita.

E vendo que havia perdido o argumento, Dumbledore deu a receita.

Após a confusão no início da aula, Lupin conseguiu prosseguir com a matéria apesar do clima tenso na classe. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver o trio grifinório voltando ao lado dos "guarda-costas" do príncipe de Sonserina. Porém, não ousaram fazer nenhuma pergunta diante das expressões assassinas que Crabbe e Goyle ostentavam.

-Para a próxima aula, eu quero um trabalho escrito sobre métodos de defesa contra veelas em fúria - disse Lupin, levantando-se de sua cadeira, enquanto todos soltavam muxoxos - E isso não inclui se esconder num reservado, Sr. Longbottom - completou sério, em tom baixo, para o garoto rechonchudo que não parara de tremer desde o incidente - Classe dispensada.

Harry e Rony se despediram de Hermione, que seguia para sua aula de Aritmancia, e foram para sua próxima aula: Adivinhação. Porém, quando dobravam a esquina do corredor, foram barrados por duas grandes massas de carne. Antes que os dois pudessem reagir, foram agarrados e prensados contra a parede.

-Me larga! - ordenou Harry lutando para se soltar, em vão, ao ser arrastado para um corredor vazio e com pouca iluminação.

-Deixa ele em paz, seu trasgo! - gritou Rony, antes de ter sua boca tapada pela forte mão de Crabbe e ser arrastado junto.

-Desembucha, Potter. O que você fez com o chefe? - perguntou Goyle por entre dentes, ao esganá-lo.

-Não sei do que vocês está falando - respondeu Harry ofegante, enquanto seu rosto mudava de cor.

-Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez: o que você fez com o chefe? - repetiu Goyle ficando cada vez mais irritado, e por conseqüência apertando mais ainda o frágil pescoço de Harry.

-Eu não fiz nada com a Bele - balbuciou Harry com dificuldade, fazendo a expressão de Goyle mudar drasticamente, afrouxando o aperto, fazendo Harry ir ao chão.

-Do que você o chamou? - inquiriu Goyle suspeito, enquanto olhava Harry tentando recuperar o fôlego com grandes golpes de ar.

-De Bele - disse Harry - Isabele. É o nome do meio, não é? Eu perguntei se el...se ele não se importava. E el..ele disse que a irmã o chamava assim - explicou Harry, enquanto Goyle e Crabbe trocavam olhares.

Goyle e Crabbe se olharam por mais alguns instantes, e como num comum acordo, soltaram os dois. Rony, assim que teve sua boca destampada, correu para junto de Harry e puxou a varinha apontando para os dois gorilas a sua frente.

Após alguns segundos constrangedores, Goyle aproximou-se de Harry, que por instinto também apontou-lhe a varinha.

-Ninguém te machucará enquanto o chefe não estiver machucado. Entendeu? - comunicou Goyle, ignorando as varinhas que miravam seu peito ameaçadoramente.

-Err...ok - respondeu Harry, enquanto via Crabbe e Goyle saírem corredor a fora. Ele olhou para o amigo de cabelos vermelhos em busca de uma iluminação, porém, Rony ostentava uma expressão tão confusa quanto a sua.

Em meio a esses devaneios, eles não reparam que Crabbe se detivera no final do corredor.

-Potter? - chamou com uma voz calma, chamando a atenção de Harry - Se o chefe se machucar, você morre.

Após a breve conversa "amigável", Harry e Rony foram finalmente para a aula.

Draco estava inquieta no leito da enfermaria. Há mais de quarenta minutos, Madame Pomfrey chamara Dobby para ajudar com a limpeza dos arranhões em seu corpo, uma vez que Draco não deixava a velha enfermeira se aproximar de sua cama, muito menos tocá-la. Que dirá então visualizar algumas partes de seu corpo. Dobby, logicamente, atendera o pedido de imediato. Estava mais do que feliz em cuidar de sua jovem mestra mais uma vez.

-Dobby tentou avisar jovem mestra ontem. Mas jovem mestra é impertinente. Jovem mestra não dá ouvidos a Dobby - resmungou enquanto tirava um caquinho de espelho que entrara na mão direita de Draco.

-Ouch! Isso dói, sabia? - reclamou Draco, puxando a mão por instinto e observando-a em seguida - Minha mão está ridícula assim! Toda fina e com essas unhas compridas. Isso é nojento! Parece mão de...menina - completou com uma cara de nojo - Você não quer cortar pra mim?

-Jovem mestra Draco é uma menina - ponderou o elfo, indo limpar um arranhão na frente do ombro esquerdo da garota - Jovem mestra pode segurar o cabelo um pouco? Está em cima da ferida.

-E ainda por cima esse cabelo desse tamanho - disse ao torcer o longo cabelo inteiro e segurá-lo com a mão direita - Isso também é nojento! Você poderia cortar ele pra mim também, Dobby - sugeriu Draco com uma voz doce.

-Jovem mestra pode contar com Dobby para aparar as unhas. Mas Dobby não saber cortar cabelo - desculpou-se antes de ir limpar as costas que ostentavam dois grandes cortes, por onde antes saíram as asas negras demoníacas de Draco.

-Bem lembrado. Não quero caminhos de rato de novo na minha cabeça - comentou rindo - OUCH!!! Isso doeu! - gritou Draco afastando-se de Dobby, o que chamou a atenção da enfermeira que veio correndo em direção ao leito.

-Alguma complicação? - perguntou ao abrir a cortina e aproximar-se do leito.

-Eu estou despida aqui, sua pervertida! - reclamou Draco, com os cabelos voando, ao puxar o lençol tentando cobrir-se ao máximo.

-Pare de reclamar Srta. Malfoy - disse ao aproximar-se para observar os cortes - A senhorita tem dois cortes feios aqui. Dobby, alcance-me a poção restauradora cutânea. Está no armário de poções, na terceira prateleira e...

-Por que você não vai lá e pega? Não é você que vai aplicar mesmo - resmungou Draco, olhando feio para a enfermeira, que reconhecendo um caso perdido foi pegar a poção murmurando algo do tipo "Veelas! Quem precisa delas?"

Hermione estava na aula de Aritmancia, e tentava a todo custo prestar atenção ao seu trabalho. O que era muito difícil, devido aos burburinhos que rondavam a sala, para desespero da Profª. Vector. Como o incidente no banheiro da Murta-que-geme acontecera antes da mudança de aula, todos, a essa altura, já sabiam do acontecido. E como quase toda a sala, exceto Hermione, Draco e Susana Bones da Lufa-lufa, eram da Corvinal, logo a sala encheu-se com as mais variadas teorias sobre o incidente. E como corvinais não eram estúpidos, algumas delas aproximavam-se perigosamente da verdade.

A sala inteira calou-se quando, após o rangido da porta, o mais belo ser mágico adentrou o recinto. Draco olhava para todos um tanto embaraçada, porém sua expressão não demonstrava emoção alguma. Notando que todos não tiravam os olhos de sua direção, ela decidiu sentar-se no lugar mais seguro da sala.

-Chega pra lá, Granger - disse ao tirar o material de Hermione que descansava no lugar vago ao seu lado.

-Vejo que já voltou ao normal - comentou sarcasticamente Hermione ao pegar seu material e colocá-lo no chão, enquanto Draco sentava ao seu lado -Você não deveria estar na enfermaria? - perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Não creio que minha presença seja bem quista lá mais - respondeu Draco desinteressada, começando a copiar a lição do quadro negro, quando notou uma presença inoportuna ao seu lado - Qualquer que seja sua pergunta a resposta é não - disse sem nem ao menos olhar para o ser que ousava perturbá-la.

-Eu queria saber se posso segurar seu material depois da aula - disse o garoto, sem graça, e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Pareço aleijado pra você? - perguntou Draco irritada, porém sem tirar os olhos de sua lição.

-Não - respondeu o garoto tentando acariciar o rosto de Draco.

-Então por que diabos eu iria querer sua ajuda? - respondeu Draco grosseiramente, verificando os resultados de seus cálculos.

O garoto, ignorando as respostas rudes de Draco, aproximou sua mão um pouco mais do rosto do ser que ele julgava o mais belo do mundo. Porém, antes que sua mão chegasse ao seu objetivo, foi barrada por mão estranha e nada gentil. Hermione segurava o pulso do garoto com firmeza e sem pestanejar sacou a varinha, que depois de apontada para o garoto jorrou um forte esguicho de água fria.

-Agora que creio que consiga pensar claramente com sua cabeça de cima, sugiro que retorne à sua mesa o quanto antes. Estou tentando estudar e sua presença aqui não está ajudando - disse secamente, para o pobre e encharcado garoto que ao sair do transe a olhava confuso, mas que seguiu a sugestão do mesmo jeito - Garotos - resmungou antes de voltar sua atenção para sua lição.

-Obrigada por isso - agradeceu Draco, sem ainda tirar os olhos de seus cálculos.

-Posso morrer feliz agora. Draco Malfoy me agradeceu - comentou Hermione em tom baixo, rindo - Isso prova que as pessoas mudam - completou séria.

-Nem tanto, Sanguinho - retrucou Draco com um leve sorriso. Hermione, percebendo que não havia intenção de ofensa no modo como foi chamada, sorriu também - E tire esse sorriso do rosto antes que eu vomite - disse, voltando sua atenção para a lição, sendo imitado por Hermione.

O resto da aula correu sem mais nenhuma interrupção, e logo o dia passou num piscar de olhos. Draco não tivera mais grandes problemas. Crabbe e Goyle não desgrudaram do seu lado e afugentavam a pontapés toda e qualquer pessoa que ousasse tentar tocar em Draco. Severo Snape, aumentava a guarda durante as refeições, tomando conta da mesa dos professores. O que era bom, pois assim que percebia algum movimento suspeito dentro de sua casa, ele os desarmava com seu olhar raivoso e penetrante. Remus Lupin fazia o mesmo com a mesa de Grifinória.

Apesar de terem assistido a cena no banheiro da Murta-que-geme, Crabbe e Goyle não fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre o relacionamento de Draco e Harry, por mais que estivessem cheios de dúvida. Porém, suas ações e olhares para a mesa de Grifinória deixavam claro para Draco que algo acontecera no período que estivera na enfermaria. Decidida a descobrir o que acontecera em sua ausência, ela passou no corujal, depois do jantar, e mandou uma mensagem por uma das corujas da escola para Harry.

Harry estava sentado num dos confortáveis sofás da sala comunal de Grifinória, jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo, quando uma coruja adentrou a sala em grande velocidade. Apesar de seus ótimos reflexos, Harry não conseguiu desviar a tempo, o que resultou numa colisão direta com a coruja velha e desengonçada.

-Errol? - perguntou Rony ao tirar a coruja desacordada de cima de Harry.

-Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou Hermione preocupada, ajudando o amigo a endireitar-se.

-Alguém anotou a placa do carro? - inquiriu Harry ainda meio grogue.

-Placa? - comentou Rony totalmente confuso - Carta pra você, Harry - disse ao pegar um pequeno envelope, entregando para o amigo - O que será que a mamãe quer com você?

Harry, preocupado, achando que poderia ser alguma informação relacionada com Sirius, abriu a carta sem pestanejar.

_"Querido Harry,_

_Precisamos conversar. Mesmo horário. Outro lugar. Se não me achar, acho você._

_Com amor,_

_Bele"_

E não agüentando, ele abriu um sorriso de uma orelha à outra, o que fez Rony ter certeza de que a carta não era de sua mãe.

Draco tivera um pouco de trabalho para se livrar de Crabbe e Goyle. Seus amigos estavam convencidos a não deixá-la sozinha um minuto sequer. Inclusive, fizeram questão de acompanhá-la em sua habitual invasão noturna à cozinha. Já eram mais de meia-noite, e eles ainda não demonstravam sinais de cansaço. Decidida a não perder seu encontro com Harry, ela colocou seu plano de fuga em ação assim que Dobby se afastou.

-Que sono! - comentou Draco inocentemente antes de bocejar, ganhando olhares suspeitos de seus amigos - Vocês não querem continuar isso amanhã? Os biscoitos não vão sumir daqui, sabiam? - ponderou mordazmente.

Depois de trocaram alguns olhares, Crabbe e Goyle comeram um último biscoito e levantaram-se. Era o sinal que Draco esperava. Despediram-se dos elfos e rumaram à masmorra de Sonserina. Draco na frente, sendo seguido de perto por seus amigos.

Não querendo levantar suspeitas sobre si, Draco agiu naturalmente. Resmungou coisas sem sentido, como sempre fez durante seus cincos anos em Hogwarts, antes de dormir. Era de conhecimento público em Sonserina que Draco não era muito sociável quando estava com sono. Logo, todos evitavam ao máximo muito contato com o Príncipe de Sonserina na hora de dormir ou na parte da manhã.

Draco deitou-se em sua cama, e depois que os barulhos no dormitório cessaram, ela abriu vagarosamente as cortinas de sua cama. Com cuidado, ela esticou a cabeça para fora, verificando se seus amigos já estavam dormindo. A certeza veio logo. Ao prestar atenção, ela podia ouvir um suave ronco provindo da cama de seus amigos. Ela então, cuidadosamente, levantou-se e alcançou sua varinha. E após colocar um feitiço silenciador no quarto, ela pegou seus chinelos e sua capa, e partiu dormitório afora.

Harry, depois de convencer seus amigos a ir encontrar sua namorada sozinho e prometer tomar cuidado e não se meter em apuros, pegou sua capa e mapa e saiu de sua sala comunal.

E depois de consultar seu mapa, ele seguiu para fora do castelo.

A noite estava linda. As estrelas brilhavam claramente no céu. A brisa estava suave e fresca. Nem de longe lembrava o dia quente e horroroso que fizera. Draco estava rondando o leito do lago, esperado chegar o horário combinado, quando um estranho cheiro chamou-lhe atenção. Estranho, apesar de ser um cheiro diferente, era um tanto quanto familiar. Lembrava a essência de sua mãe. Mas não podia ser. Sua mãe nunca viria até a escola nesse horário. E perdia em meio a esses pensamentos, ela quase nem reparou quando uma figura escondida sob uma capa de invisibilidade aproximou-se.

-Harry? - disse Draco, ao sentir a tão conhecida essência de seu amado.

-Como você sabia que era eu? - perguntou Harry, tirando a capa, ao passo que Draco virava para encará-lo.

-Seu cheiro - explicou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom saber. Preciso tomar banho mais vezes - retrucou brincando ao se aproximar de sua namorada - Você está linda, Bele! - exclamou ao tocar com cuidado o cabelo, agora longo, de Draco - Eu não tinha notado que estava tão comprido assim. Você parece diferente. Você cresceu?-inquiriu curioso, fazendo Draco afastar-se.

-Acho que um pouco - respondeu embaraçada, evitando encarar os olhos cor de esmeralda de Harry - Nada que me faça tropeçar com as próprias pernas - murmurou tão baixo que Harry teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para escutá-la - Me sinto ridícula - confessou triste.

-Não diga isso. Eu adorei seu cabelo assim - disse abraçando-a - É tão macio, e cheiroso - comentou ao brincar com uma mecha -Mas eu não entendi uma coisa: por que você mudou tão drasticamente de ontem pra hoje?

-Por voc... - começou Draco, em tom baixo - Se eu te perguntar algo, você responde com sinceridade? - disse Draco séria.

-Manda - respondeu Harry sorrindo.

-Vocêgostademim? - disse num só fôlego, e vendo a cara confusa de Harry, respirou fundo e tentou de novo - Você gosta de mim? - e não vendo reação alguma completou - Ou se importa um pouquinho que seja? - perguntou esperançosa - Tudo bem se você não gostar, você não é obrigado nem nada - Ela tinha certeza de que estava falando coisas sem nexo, e que seu queixo estava tremendo - Eu não vou ficar triste nem nada - disse já não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos.

Harry olhava a figura a sua frente, totalmente nervosa, que tentava espantar as lágrimas piscando furiosamente. O que era em vão, pois algumas lágrimas desobedientes teimavam em descer por seu rosto alvo e mais delicado do que nunca. Ele não era bom com palavras. Na verdade era péssimo. Então fez a única coisa que podia no momento, tomou os lábios trêmulos com delicadeza.

-Amo você, Bele. Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi - finalmente respondeu Harry, com muita dificuldade - Eu nunca vou sair de perto de você - assegurou.

-Como eu posso ter certeza disso? - perguntou Draco com um sorriso maroto nos olhos.

-Porque eu quero seu corpo - respondeu sério - Estou só brincando - disse em meio a gargalhadas ao ver o sorriso de Draco se esvair.

Draco murmurou algo parecido com "Senso de humor grifinório". Depois de alguns tapas leves no braço, Harry finalmente parou de rir. Porém, toda vez que Draco começava a falar e perguntar sobre a conversa que ele tivera com Crabbe e Goyle, ele a interrompia com beijos ou simplesmente se entretia com o longo cabelo platinado da namorada.

Uma figura, em meio aos arbustos, olhava a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente com nojo e raiva. Instintivamente ela segurava a varinha apontando para as duas figuras que permaneciam abraçadas, trocando confidências estúpidas e carícias singelas. Estava prestes a azará-los com uma maldição imperdoável, quando num súbito momento de iluminação, decidiu levar a informação adiante. A alta e esguia figura de rosto macilento guardou a varinha em meio a seu robe, e ao segurar um pequeno objeto pendurado em seu colar, murmurando algumas palavras, desapareceu.

Um leve estampido fez Draco virar-se em direção aos arbustos. Porém, depois de observar em silêncio por alguns segundos, convenceu-se de que fora obra de sua imaginação.

A esguia e macabra figura reapareceu momentos depois num construção antiga e espaçosa. O ambiente era escuro e as paredes recobertas com madeira de lei não ajudavam em nada. Ela percorreu alguns corredores com um andar decidido e em poucos momentos se encontrava em frente a uma grande porta. Ela então abriu-a com cuidado e foi direto ao encontro da figura imponente coberta em mantos negros ao lado de quem descansava uma enorme cobra chamada Nagini.

-Tenho importantes informações para o senhor, Mestre - disse a figura enquanto tirava o capuz, revelando seus mal-tratados longos cabelos negros.

-E quais seriam, minha doce Belatrix? - perguntou o Lord das Trevas enquanto gesticulava para que a mulher aproximasse.

E com olhar de mais pura adoração, ela contou.

Fim do cap. 9


	10. Você ganha, você perde

Only Time

Capítulo 10 - Você ganha, você perde

Era uma linda manhã de sábado. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente perto das altas janelas da torre de grifinória. O tempo estava quente, afinal já estavam em maio. Toda vez que Harry pensava nisso, não podia deixar de lembrar das poucas - talvez únicas - palavras sábias de Gilderoy Lockhart: "Incrível como o tempo voa quando você está se divertindo". Era a mais pura verdade. Harry nem se dera conta de que o dias passaram tão rápido. Podia jurar que fora ontem que chantageou Draco a comparecer na torre de Astronomia.

O garoto de cabelos escuros e rebeldes, depois de mais um bocejo, finalmente decidiu se levantar. Já estava há um bom tempo acordado, mas ainda não tivera coragem de se levantar.

- Cadê todo mundo? - pensou ao abrir a cortina de sua cama e verificar que não havia mais ninguém fora ele no dormitório.

Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse continuar sua linha de raciocínio, Rony Weasley adentrou o dormitório esbaforido. Nem se eles tivessem combinado tal aparição poderia ter sido mais sincronizada.

-Harry, aconteceu uma tragédia - disse Rony, pálido, tentando retomar o fôlego.

A simples menção dessa palavra já foi suficiente para fazer o coração de Harry disparar. Milhões de coisas passaram por sua mente. Talvez fosse algum problema com Sirius, ou Bele. Talvez Voldemort tenha finalmente decidido fazer sua aparição e matou os dois como um aviso. Isso não seria estranho. Afinal, há poucos meses, ele acordara no meio da noite com sua cicatriz queimando depois de mais um pesadelo. Um pesadelo estranho. Voldemort ria ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos negros de alguém. Mas Harry só conhecia uma pessoa com cabelos tão negros como aqueles: Snape! Mas por que diabos Voldemort faria carícias no cabelo de seu odiado professor?! Talvez eles tivessem um tórrido caso. Assim que se deu conta de sua última teoria, Harry, com uma cara de nojo, balançava a cabeça numa tentativa inútil de esquecer tal cena. E depois de voltar sua atenção para a realidade, perguntou:

-Não é algo com Voldemort, não é? - disse e nem reparou o amigo ficar tenso - É só um nome - comentou um pouco irritado com a reação de Rony.

-Por que tudo tem que haver com _ele_? - perguntou Rony horrorizado - É algo pior que isso - disse tristemente.

-Pior que Voldemort? - inquiriu Harry preocupado. Talvez Grindewald tivesse ressuscitado e agora apoiava abertamente Voldemort - Desembucha logo, Rony - pediu exasperado.

-Os N.O.M.'s! Foram antecipados. A comissão chegou mais cedo. Os exames vão ser semana que vem - contou, com o rosto levemente esverdeado - Acho que não estou bem - disse antes de corre em direção ao banheiro.

Harry não pode deixar de suspirar aliviado. Quem sabe ele estaria enganado e os Deuses não estavam realmente contra ele. Talvez não devesse temer perder mais alguém querido ou inocente. Já haviam levado seu pais e Cedrico. Talvez não fizessem nada agora. Talvez três fosse seu número de sorte. E com esse pensamento animador, acabou de se arrumar.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Rony finalmente saíra do banheiro. Seu rosto ainda estava um pouco pálido, mas já tinha uma aparência bem mais saudável. Os dois então desceram, e foram encontrar-se com Hermione.

-Francamente! Se você tivesse estudado quando eu falei não estaria arrancando os cabelos, Ronald Weasley - disse Hermione em tom de reprovação ao andar apressadamente até a biblioteca - Antes tarde do que nunca - resmungou, fazendo Harry rir e Rony fechar mais ainda a cara.

-Será que ainda vai ter algum livro na biblioteca? - perguntou Harry.

-Aposto que os Corvinais já pegaram todos - respondeu Rony fazendo caretas.

-Não seja bobo! Corvinais quase não usam a biblioteca geral. Eles têm uma biblioteca privativa na sua sala comunal - respondeu Hermione desinteressada. Porém, ao ver as expressões confusas dos amigos completou - Está em _Hogwarts, uma história_! Se tivessem se dado ao trabalho de lê-lo - resmungou mais uma vez.

Em poucos minutos o trio grifinório chegou finalmente em seu destino. Estava uma balbúrdia total na frente da biblioteca. Alunos se acotovelavam para entrar. Madame Pince gritava a plenos pulmões tentando expulsar os mais afoitos. Porém, o que chamou-lhes mais atenção foi uma certa figura de longos cabelos platinados - presos com um rabo de cavalo - encostada numa parede próxima sem ao menos tentar entrar.

-Aqui está, chefe - disse Goyle ao entregar um pesado livro nas mãos de Draco.

-Vocês demoraram - reclamou.

-Tivemos que usar de um pouco de persuasão - comentou Crabbe com um sorriso enorme nos lábios enquanto se afastavam da multidão.

-Sem testemunhas, espero - retrucou Draco com um sorriso maroto.

-Claro. Podemos ser burros, mas não somos idiotas - falou Goyle ofendido, fazendo Draco rir.

-Só checando - desculpou-se - Já estão com as balas e os chocolates? - perguntou, ganhando um aceno afirmativo dos amigos - Então vamos - disse, ao mesmo tempo em que eram barrados por seu trio "inimigo".

-Roubando livros da biblioteca, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry sério, olhando intensamente para Draco.

-Só os mais procurados, Potter - respondeu Draco no mesmo tom - E os filhos únicos - completou com um sorriso provocador.

-Isso não é justo! Você não pode pegar o último - reclamou Rony, chamando atenção de alguns alunos.

-A vida nunca é justa, Fuinha - respondeu Draco com a voz arrastada - Por mais que adore trocar farpas com grifibobos, temos que estudar. Afinal, uma sala comunal somente para nós não é algo para se desperdiçar. Potter, Fuinha - cumprimentou "educamente" - Até mais, sanguinho - despediu-se, com uma piscada rápida, e foi-se sendo seguida de perto por Crabbe e Goyle que volta e meia olhavam para trás rosnando.

-Dá pra acreditar nisso? Depois de meses ela ainda tem a audácia de zoar com a nossa cara - esbravejou Rony, ganhando olhares incrédulos de Harry e Hermione, enquanto voltavam para a torre de Grifinória.

-Às vezes eu me pergunto como você consegue jogar tão bem xadrez sendo assim - comentou Hermione, diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda - Snape é quente! - disse solenemente a nova senha antes de entrar em sua sala comunal.

-Não entendi - confessou Rony com cara de coxinha.

-A Bele nos convidou para estudar com eles - respondeu Harry - Eu vou pegar meu mapa e a capa e já venho - disse ao correr em direção ao dormitório masculino.

-Eu não ouvi nada disso - resmungou Rony.

-Céus, Rony. Ela mencionou que estava com o último livro, e que a sala comunal deles estaria vazia. O que mais você precisa, Rony? Um convite por escrito? Pra bom entendedor meia palavra basta, sabe? - explicou Hermione sem muita paciência.

-Eu acho que você está vendo sinais inexistentes, Mione - defendeu-se Rony.

-Você quer que eu desenhe pra você? Soletre talvez - ralhou Hermione enquanto Harry se aproximava.

-Tudo pronto. Vamos! - disse Harry antes de partir em direção a sala comunal de Sonserina.

Não demorou muito e já estavam no meio do caminho. Não querendo levantar suspeitas, uma vez que o restante do percurso era de total território da Sonserina, decidiram se cobrir com a capa. O que era um pouco difícil devido ao enorme tamanho de Rony.

-Olha por onde anda - reclamou Hermione, tentando manter a voz baixa, ao sentir uma forte pisada no pé.

-Você acha que é fácil andar todo envergado assim? - retrucou Rony, tentando evitar que seus pés ficassem à mostra andando encolhido.

Para alegria dos três, o restante de sua jornada rumo às masmorras foi concluído sem demais problemas.

-Você sabe a senha, Harry? - perguntou Hermione ao ver-se de cara com um trecho úmido e liso da enorme parede de pedra que delimitava os domínios sonserinos.

-Vocês não ficariam irritados se eu dissesse que não faço a mínima idéia, não é? - confessou Harry ganhando olhares fuzilantes dos amigos e antes que pudesse falar algo em sua defesa a porta se abriu revelando uma garota de cabelos claríssimos.

Draco esticou o pescoço para fora da porta. Olhou de um lado para o outro, certificando-se que não havia mais ninguém por perto. E olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry, disse:

-Preciso de mais balas. Mas vocês podem entrar. Corredor da direita, segundo corredor, terceira porta à esquerda - instruiu antes de andar apressadamente em direção à cozinha.

Harry, Hermione e Rony tentaram seguir as instruções corretamente. Era um verdadeiro labirinto, cheio de corredores e bifurcações que pareciam idênticas.

-Era segundo ou terceiro corredor? - perguntou Harry.

-Segundo, mas já passamos por ele, e não havia nenhuma porta lá - respondeu Hermione.

-Ainda estão aqui? - inquiriu Draco carregada de saquinhos de guloseimas.

-Não tem nenhuma porta lá- respondeu Harry.

-Tem sim - comentou sorrindo, virando nos calcanhares em direção ao segundo corredor.

Harry não tardou a segui-la. Rony e Hermione foram logo atrás, porém a uma certa distância, querendo dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal.

-Você tem três segundos para abrir, ou vai se arrepender - falou Draco ameaçadoramente olhando para a parede. E ao ver reação alguma da porta - Você quem pediu, agora agüenta - disse ao tirar algumas fotos de dentro de sua capa, colando-as com fita adesiva na parede.

Em questão de segundos a porta voltou a sua aparência normal de madeira e se abriu, soltando um som esganiçado que lembrava alguém vomitando. Draco ria, ao tirar as fotos.

Harry olhou toda a cena abobalhado. Ele já vira portas que se exigem "Por favor" para abrir. Portas que só abrem com mágica, portas que gostam de cócegas. Mas portas que só abrem depois colarem fotos? Isso era totalmente ridículo.

-O que tem de tão horrível nessas fotos? - perguntou Harry enquanto todos entravam no quarto.

Draco trocou um breve olhar com Crabbe e Goyle antes de entregar as fotos. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram tentando vê-las também.

Assim que Rony colocara os olhos na foto, não agüentou. Gargalhou tanto que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão. Hermione tentava esconder o riso com as mãos inutilmente. Os sons abafados lembravam barulho de porcos. Crabbe e Goyle ao ouvirem isso, riram com gosto também. Harry ostentava uma aparência doente.

-Trauma ganhou um novo significado agora - comentou Harry, sentando-se na cama - Como, em nome de Deus, vocês conseguiram isso? - inquiriu, ao jogar as fotos de McGonagall com cinta liga em cima da coberta.

-Segredo de estado - respondeu Draco recolhendo as fotos e piscando para Harry enquanto Goyle tentava alcançar o saco de doces.

-Mas por que você tem ... isso? - disse apontando com nojo para as fotos que ela guardava em sua cômoda.

-Tira a mão daí, sua anta - resmungou ao dar um forte tapa na mão de Goyle - Nunca se sabe quando podemos precisar - retrucou abrindo um saco de balas, tomando cuidado para deixar o mais longe possível de seus amigos - O que acham de História da Magia pra esquentar? - sugeriu.

Depois de alguns minutos explicando alguns fatos sobre as revoltas dos Duendes e sobre a primeira convenção de bruxos do Reino Unido, Draco e Hermione discutiam animadamente sobre a matéria. Porém, ao perceberem que o restante do dormitório estava num silêncio absoluto pararam imediatamente.

-Que tal passarmos para os simulados orais agora? - disse Hermione em voz alta, fazendo os garotos acordarem de uma vez.

-Teve bons sonhos, Harry? - perguntou Draco sorrindo inocentemente para o namorado.

-Eu não estava dormindo - negou Harry - Só estava descansando os olhos - completou enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito numa atitude defensiva.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso - murmurou Draco - Quem começa? - perguntou, ao pegar mais um pacote de bala.

-Como tem tanta certeza disso, Malfoy? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele poderia estar mentindo agora mesmo e você nem notou? - cutucou Rony - Isso faria dele um excelente mentiroso.

-Claro. Ele é um mentiroso de mão cheia e você é bilionário - comentou fazendo Crabbe e Goyle rirem - Primeira pergunta: qual o nome do bruxo que também era conhecido como "O Mau"?

-Urico? - chutou Harry.

-É Emerico, sua besta. Era mais conhecido como Emerico, o Mau - respondeu Goyle pomposo enquanto Draco jogava doces em sua direção, que ele alegremente pegava no ar.

-Cultura inútil - esbravejou Rony.

-O que está fazendo? - inquiriu Hermione acompanhando o trajeto dos doces até Goyle, chamando atenção de Harry.

-Estudando, é claro - respondeu Draco fechando o saco de balas - Mais quando você acertar mais perguntas - falou olhando para o amigo que fechou a cara.

-Isso não é estudar, é adestramento - retrucou Hermione indignada.

-Acredite, ele não sabe a diferença - respondeu Draco desinteressada - Além do quê, assim ele guarda os fatos mais rápido. E ainda estou ajudando-o sem interesses. Viu só? Você tinha razão, sanguinho. As pessoas mudam - riu-se Draco.

-Nem tanto - resmungou Hermione, contrariada, fazendo Harry rir.

Eles passaram horas nesse esquema. Liam e discutiam a matéria e depois faziam uma série de perguntas e respostas. Hermione ficou impressionada com a velocidade com que Crabbe e Goyle gravavam as informações passadas pelo método de Draco. E ao olhar para Rony e Harry, que nas últimas duas horas não haviam acertado uma pergunta sequer, cogitou seriamente a idéia de aplicar o método de adestramento de Draco com eles.

-Não fique tão longe assim - reclamou Harry ao abraçá-la por trás e tentar apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, fazendo os outros olharem na direção dos dois.

-Não agora - disse Draco num tom quase inaudível totalmente vermelha, tentando desvencilhar-se de Harry - Eles estão olhando pra nós - completou sentindo os olhares de todos em sua direção, porém evitando encará-los.

-Então devíamos mostrar-lhes algo - falou Harry no ouvido de sua namorada antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo cinematográfico.

Houve várias manifestações diferentes nos presentes. Hermione olhava-os com uma expressão sonhadora. Goyle ignorou a cena e, aproveitando-se da situação, pegou mais balas. Crabbe abafava uma risada, enquanto Rony parecia voltar à sua aparência doentia que ostentava de manhã.

Draco ficara tão abalada com a manifestação de carinho explícita, que mesmo quando os lábios de Harry abandonaram os seus, ela ainda ficou paralisada, o que rendeu mais algumas risadas, para sua infelicidade.

-Mais uma dessas e eu vomito - reclamou Rony fechando - Eu tô falando sério, Harry! - disse ao ver o sorriso que o amigo trazia aos lábios e a cara vermelha de Draco - Já pensou se alguém pega vocês no flagra? - comentou.

Rony realmente tinha uma boca santa. Pois assim que ele acabou de falar, a porta soltou um som esganiçado, anunciando que alguém estava entrando no dormitório. Mas os alunos estavam espalhados pela escola entretidos em grupos de estudos. Quem poderia interromper a uma hora dessas?

Draco mal tivera tempo de pensar. Levantou-se de supetão, correu em direção a capa de invisibilidade de Harry que estava em cima da cama de Crabbe e agarrou-a. Porém, quando ia arremessar a capa para Harry, a porta abriu. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela lançou a capa para Harry ao mesmo tempo em que atirava-se ao chão com um grande estrondo, que foi suficientemente alto para chamar atenção de quem entrava no quarto.

-Que diabos está fazendo, Draco? - perguntou Snape parecendo irritado ao apanhar a garota loira que se estatelara no chão.

Antes de responder, Draco olhou para a direção em que Harry, Hermione e Rony antes estavam e ao reparar que o local agora parecia vazio, suspirou, aliviada.

-Longa história - respondeu Draco voltando sua atenção para o professor, que verificava sem a menor cerimônia se ela tinha ganho algum machucado pela queda.

Harry, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade junto com seus amigos, roía-se de raiva com a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Snape não parava de tocar sua namorada com aquela expressão preocupada, que o deixava parecendo mais humano. Porém, que só enganaria um leigo. Snape poderia ser qualquer coisa para Harry, exceto humano. Só a possibilidade deixava Harry mais traumatizado do que a foto da Professora McGonagall de cinta liga.

-Nem pense nisso, Harry - sussurrou Hermione ao ver que o amigo estreitava os olhos enquanto fechava os punhos.

-Quem ele pensa que é?! - sussurrou Harry no mesmo tom para a amiga, fazendo menção de levantar-se.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você - disse Hermione decidida ao apontar sua varinha para Harry que se largou pesadamente no chão, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

-Você sabe que não pode comer isso - comentou Snape vendo os sacos de balas de chocolate pelo chão.

-Nós que comemos - admitiu Goyle apontando para si e para Crabbe.

-Só estávamos estudando, professor - disse Draco, sentando-se em sua cama.

-Você sabe que não precisa me chamar assim quando não estamos em aula - repreendeu Snape ao sentar-se perto de Draco - Vocês poderiam nos dar licença? - ordenou educadamente.

-Força do hábito, tio - respondeu ao ver seus amigos saindo do dormitório - Seja lá o que você ouviu que eu fiz, eu tenho uma ótima explicação - defendeu-se Draco temerosa, fazendo Snape rir.

Harry olhava confuso para os dois a sua frente. Draco chamando Snape de tio, Snape rindo. Será que ele se distraíra demais com seus ciúmes e perdera o fio da meada? Algo não se encaixava ali.

-Sou só eu que tô boiando aqui? - sussurrou Harry para Hermione que até abaixara a varinha diante da cena.

-Será que eu não posso visitar meu afilha... ou melhor afilhada? - perguntou Snape ofendido - Não consigo me acostumar com a idéia - murmurou balançando a cabeça.

-C-como?

-Ouvi por aí - disse Snape sem muita convicção.

-O velho babão te contou, não foi? - retrucou Draco mal-humorada.

-Sempre perspicaz, Draquinho - provocou Snape, ganhando uma travesseirada - Você já era! - falou ao pegar o travesseiro e partir para cima de Draco.

O trio de Grifinória assistia à zona que Draco e Snape faziam no quarto de boca aberta. Nunca, na vida, eles imaginaram Snape rindo, quem diria então fazendo guerra de travesseiros! Era a visão do inferno!

-Chega! Não tenho mais idade pra isso - falou Snape sentando-se na cama de Draco, tentando retomar o fôlego - E pensar que só vim pra te fazer uma simples pergunta - completou deitando-se na cama.

-Que é? - disse Draco fazendo menção para que Snape continuasse enquanto se deitava ao lado do padrinho.

-O que você quer de aniversário? - perguntou olhando para o teto -Já vou avisando que não há a mínima chance de eu entrar em uma loja para comprar saias! - alertou exasperado.

-Eu nunca usaria uma coisa dessas - respondeu Draco com cara de nojo - Pode ser um coturno igual ao seu?

-Vou ver o que consigo - concordou, levantando-se - Preparada pra saída? - perguntou Snape indo à porta ao ver Draco fazer um aceno afirmativo - Que isso não se repita, Draco - disse rispidamente após abrir a porta - Passar bem - completou ao girar nos calcanhares, a capa esvoaçando atrás de si.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou Crabbe, ao ver o professor indo embora apressadamente com passos duros e sem o menor vestígio de humor.

-Podemos sair? - inquiriu Hermione ao arrancar a capa.

-Por que a sala tá essa zona? Vocês brigaram? - perguntou Goyle sério.

-Isso é demais. Primeiro: o Harry com o traveco. Segundo: os amigos guarda-costas. Terceiro: os N.O.M.s adiantados. Quarto: A foto da McGonagall. E agora isso? - esbravejou Rony olhando para a porta por onde Snape saíra há poucos segundos - Isso é demais pra um ano só. É mais estressante que tentar resgatar a Pedra Filosofal. É pior que ser perseguido pelos filhinhos e filhinhas do Aragogue. É pior que ser mordido e arrastado por um cachorro gigante. E bem, bem pior que ficar desacordado debaixo d'água! Snape sorrindo e brincando é a visão do Inferno! Eu nunca mais vou conseguir pensar claramente. Nunca mais vou conseguir dormir ou relaxar. Essa visão - deu uma pausa dramática - vai me acompanhar pela vida inteira. Pior que isso só se eu visse Voldemort e seus comparsas dançando Can-Can ao som das Esquisitonas! - descontrolou-se Rony, vermelho como um tomate, fazendo todos (exceto Harry) se retesarem - Por Merlin! Eu falei o nome dele - disse branco como uma vela - Com licença, mas eu vou até a enfermaria - disse solenemente antes de pegar a capa de Harry e sair do dormitório, sendo seguido por Hermione.

-O que foi aquilo com Snape? - perguntou Harry ao ver os amigos saírem.

-Aquilo o quê? - falou Draco sem entender.

-Rindo, brincando, vendo se você se machucou, tocando...você - explicou Harry.

-Nada mais natural para alguém que te criou - comentou Crabbe, abaixando-se no chão em busca de algum saco de balas fechado - Alguma coisa aí, Greg? - inquiriu para o amigo que também procurava mais guloseimas.

-Nem - respondeu Goyle ao trocar um longo olhar com Crabbe - Cozinha! - disseram os dois em uníssono, antes de sair, deixando Harry e Draco sozinhos.

-Será que dá pra você me explicar agora? - pediu Harry sem muita paciência.

-Você ouviu o Vin - respondeu Draco simplesmente.

-E não entendi. Será que é pedir demais pra você me falar? - exasperou-se Harry.

-É, sim. Não gosto de falar nisso. Ignore tudo que ouviu e ponto - respondeu Draco com a cara fechada, desviando o olhar.

Nesse momento, Harry teve a certeza de que acertara o ponto fraco de Draco. Sempre que ele tentava descobrir mais sobre a família de sua amada, ela reagia assim. Toda e qualquer informação era guardada a sete chaves. As poucas informações que tinha eram pegas como essa: ao acaso. Mas decidido a não começar uma briga, mudou de assunto:

-Até que estudamos bastante hoje, não é? - sorriu, o que fez Draco relaxar e voltar ao seu humor habitual.

Harry, depois de passar o resto do dia no dormitório com Draco e seus amigos, voltou para a Torre de Grifinória, relutante. Apesar de estarem juntos há apenas três meses, Harry sentia algo muito mais duradouro em seu coração. Cada dia que passava, a necessidade de estar sempre perto de Draco aumentava. Ele tinha a mais pura certeza de que ela era a sua escolhida. Era aquela com que ele passaria sua vida, casaria e teria filhos. Filhos com cabelos claros como os dela e olhos verdes como os dele. Só o pensamento já era suficiente para fazer Harry sorrir de uma orelha à outra.

-Snape é quente - disse jovialmente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Você realmente acha isso, criança? - perguntou a grande mulher de vestido rosa no retrato - Aonde o mundo vai parar - resmungou mais para si mesma do que para Harry ao liberar a passagem.

-Preciso da sua ajuda, Mione - anunciou Harry ao entrar na sala comunal e sentar-se perto dos amigos que haviam voltado a pouco da enfermaria.

Harry contou que pretendia fazer a melhor comemoração de aniversário que Draco já tivera. Hermione, a princípio, não gostara da idéia. Ela era totalmente contra Harry desperdiçar o pouco tempo que tinha antes dos N.O.M.s planejando uma festa. Rony a apoiava em gênero, número e grau. Afinal, além dos N.O.M.s, eles também teriam a final do campeonato de quadribol. Porém, ao ver que Rony concordara com ela de livre e espontânea vontade, mudou de idéia e decidiu ajudar Harry. E em menos de dois dias, ela tinha planejado todos os mínimos detalhes do lual à dois.

-Por que lual à dois, Mione? - perguntou Harry desapontado. Afinal, ele queria algo inesquecível.

-Porque é mais romântico, Harry - respondeu Hermione virando os olhos e resmungando "Garotos", enquanto Rony mantinha-se calado.

Desde o dia em que vira "a visão do inferno", Rony calava-se toda vez que o assunto era Draco, seus amigos ou família. Harry achava estranho, e sentia falta de poder falar abertamente com o amigo sobre as idéias que lhe passavam pela cabeça ultimamente. Hermione era uma excelente amiga, mas havia certos assuntos que só poderiam ser discutidos com garotos.

Os dias passaram voando, e logo o final da semana chegou, juntamente com o dia de exames dos N.O.M.s e o aniversário de Draco. Harry estava extremamente nervoso. Talvez até mais nervoso do que ficara antes de seu primeiro jogo de quadribol no seu primeiro ano.

As provas foram relativamente fáceis. Harry tinha certeza que foram excepcionalmente bem em Feitiços e em DCAT. Porém, tinha sérias dúvidas com relação a Poções.

Harry sabia que Hermione e Rony já haviam terminado seus testes, e estava procurando-os há mais de dez minutos e nada de encontrá-los. Foi quando ele viu uma muvuca no pátio principal perto do campo de quadribol. Harry correu em direção a eles.

-Mas que inferno, Longbottom! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você não chegar perto de mim? - esbravejou Draco com os cabelos voando - Ser arrastado e espancado num reservado é pouco pra você não é? Ser ameaçado pelos meus amigos é pouco pra você. É algum instinto sado masoquista seu? - gritou Draco a plenos pulmões, chamando cada vez mais atenção de outros alunos, que se acotovelavam para ver a cena -Cuidado, as pessoas podem ficar com uma impressão errada de você. O que seus pais diriam se ouvissem isso? - cutucou - Se bem que deve fazer uns quinze anos que eles não falam coisa com coisa que dirá ouvir algo, não é? - comentou mordazmente, fazendo os olhos do garoto com cara rechonchuda encherem-se de lágrimas -Mas acho que você já está acostumado com isso - completou com um sorriso maldoso e olhos vermelhos, antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair apressada pelo caminho que Crabbe e Goyle abriam entre os alunos que acompanharam a cena.

-Não fique assim, Neville. Nós ainda vamos pegar esse Malfoy de jeito - tentou animar Lino Jordan com uma expressão de ódio ao olhar Draco afastar-se.

Harry assistiu ao final da confusão, sem poder intervir. Ele pessoalmente achara que Draco tinha toda razão em não gostar dos assédios de Neville. Mesmo que não fossem intencionais. Afinal, ela era uma veela. E veelas tinha magnetismo próprio. Magnetismo esse que aumentara nos últimos tempos, então não era para menos que Draco uma dia perdesse sua compostura. Porém, após descobrir o segredo de Neville no seu quarto ano, Harry sabia que as palavras de Draco tiveram um efeito bombástico em Neville. Por mais que sua namorada estivesse com a razão, ela extrapolou todos os limites cabíveis e aceitáveis ao jogar tais fatos na cara de seu pobre amigo. Talvez ele falasse com ela depois, mas não hoje. Ele tinha planos para a noite.

O dia passou com uma velocidade espantosa. E apesar do clima ainda estar tenso - devido à confusão com Draco - na sala comunal de Grifinória, Harry não podia estar mais feliz. Ele já havia checado com Hermione todos os detalhes duas vezes. Já escolhera sua roupa - que ele encomendara via coruja, uma vez que os passeios a Hogsmead haviam terminado há meses. E tentava há horas domar seu cabelo rebelde, sem muito sucesso.

Harry já havia combinado de se encontrar com Draco, perto do lago, no seu horário de costume. Porém, não comentou nada sobre o que planejara. Draco não fazia idéia de que Harry sequer lembrava de seu aniversário.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes e grandes olhos verdes ficou matando o tempo jogando paciência com um baralho bruxo, o que era bem difícil, pois as cartas falavam e ficavam dedando onde estavam as que faltavam para fechar o jogo. Assim que percebeu que o movimento na sala comunal era mínimo, Harry decidiu se arrumar. E depois de trombar com Lino Jordan, que descia do dormitório dos sétimanistas apressado indo disparado em direção ao retrato da mulher Gorda, foi tomar seu banho.

E assim que estava pronto, ele checou sua aparência mais uma vez no espelho - que assobiou para ele - e foi em direção às cozinhas após ganhar um "Boa sorte" de Hermione - Rony ignorou sua saída, desviando o olhar.

Draco não sabia o que vestir. Já tirara todas suas roupas do malão, mas não conseguia se decidir qual usar. Crabbe e Goyle até tentaram ajudá-la. Mas como os dois tinham tanta noção de moda quanto uma salamandra, ela decidiu ignorar suas opiniões. E no final, acabou seguindo a tendência de seu pai e de seu padrinho. E vestiu-se com a cor mais mágica do mundo, aquela que consegue deixar até um caldeirão elegante: preto.

Após colocar uma linda capa estilo oriental trouxa cuja altura passava o meio da canela, presente do padrinho junto com coturno -que também colocara -, Draco prendeu seus longos cabelos num coque alto. E depois de verificar sua aparência pela décima quinta vez, vestiu seu manto negro e foi em direção ao corredor de Astronomia, onde marcara com Harry.

Draco não tivera nenhuma dificuldade em encontrar Harry sem ser pega por Filch e sua gata demoníaca - madame Nor-r-ra. Afinal, os meses de prática com encontros secretos, somados com suas habilidades veela, tornavam-na uma difícil presa para o zelador.

-Oi - cumprimentou Draco ao sentir Harry perto do local que haviam combinado.

-Feche os olhos - pediu ao colocar uma venda sobre os olhos de Draco, sem se descobrir.

-Isso é necessário? - perguntou Draco temerosa - Eu não vou conseguir andar direito se não enxergar por onde estou indo - disse, dando uns pequenos passos hesitantes na direção que sentia a essência de Harry mais forte.

-Confia em mim? - indagou Harry, ganhando uma afirmação de cabeça - Você está linda, Bele - elogiou ao trazê-la para debaixo da capa e abraçá-la forte - Segura minha mão, eu guio você até lá - falou, pegando ao pegar a mão de Draco e guiando pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

E em pouco tempo, eles chegaram no local onde Harry arrumara tudo, com a ajuda de Hermione e Dobby: o lago.

-Pode abrir os olhos agora - disse Harry - Feliz Aniversário.

Draco tirou a venda, olhando para tudo que Harry montara. Uma linda toalha forrando uma grande parte do chão, ostentando um verdadeiro banquete. Todas suas frutas, doces e bebidas preferidas. E Harry, mais lindo do que nunca, vestido com um calça cáqui e uma blusa verde escuro que realçava mais ainda o verde vivo de seus olhos.

-Lindo - comentou Draco com um enorme sorriso.

-Então você realmente gostou? Que bom. Eu não sabia se tinha colocado tudo no lugar certo - falou Harry ao sentar-se sobre a grande toalha e alcançar duas taças, enchendo-as de vinho.

-Eu me referia a você. Mas o arranjo também ficou lindo - retrucou Draco piscando - Podemos beber isso?

-Que mal uma taça pode fazer? - indagou Harry ao oferecer uma taça a Draco.

-É. Que mal? - respondeu ao aceitar a taça, bebericando-a em seguida - Você ouviu isso? - disse ao perceber ao longe o que parecia um barulho nos arbustos.

-Deve ter sido algum bicho da floresta - comentou - Mas não se preocupe, eu coloquei um feitiço em torno da toalha, que deve impedir que algo chegue muito perto da gente - tentou acalmar, sem sucesso - Confie em mim - pediu, acabando com a resistência de Draco.

Eles comeram, beberam, conversaram e beberam mais um pouco. O tempo passou rápido junto com suas inibições.

E quando Draco deu por si, eles estavam deitados na toalha, ao lado das comidas. Nunca, em todo o namoro, eles tinham ficado tão próximos. Ela sentia o calor de Harry tão perto do seu. E a essência, mais forte do que nunca, intoxicando seus sentidos. Ela sentia as mãos de Harry passeando por seu corpo. Seus lábios beijando seu pescoço. Sua respiração ofegante e quente. Era quase irresistível. Quase.

-Nã... - começou, porém, foi interrompida por Harry.

-Amo você, Bele - confessou Harry olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

Aqueles olhos tão vivos a observavam, como que se pedindo permissão para tocá-la, para amá-la. Um olhar que demonstrava tanto carinho e zelo. Ele a amava, ela sabia agora. Não era mais só palavras, ela podia sentir. E, tomada pela imensa felicidade da certeza que seu parceiro escolhido -aquele que acompanharia até o fim de seus dias - a amava também, ela respondeu:

-Amo você também, Harry - disse, antes de selar seus lábios nos dele.

Lino, que acompanhava a cena toda de longe escondido num arbusto, ostentava um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Do lugar onde estava não conseguia identificar quem estava com Draco. Porém, o movimento dos dois corpos não deixava dúvida alguma com relação ao teor da atividade que Draco Malfoy participava. E já tendo visto o bastante, ele se afastou, retornando em direção à Torre.

-Vingança tarda mas não falha, Malfoy - pensou Lino apressando o passo.

-Onde estava? Fred e George estavam procurando você - disse Rony, que achara melhor esperar por Harry na sala comunal.

-Grande noite, não é, Roniquinho? - falou Lino antes de subir correndo em direção aos dormitórios masculinos do sétimo ano.

O dia amanheceu e Draco, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida acordou de extremo bom humor. O calor não o incomodava, nem o fato de Crabbe e Goyle brigarem com toalhas molhadas no banheiro ou disputarem alfabeto de arroto. Tudo parecia lindo e perfeito. Ela se sentia feliz, completa. E ignorando as infantilidades dos amigos, ela adentrou seu reservado, entrou debaixo de sua ducha e tratou de se preparar. Em poucos minutos, ela estava pronta. Estava com seu melhor uniforme. E pela primeira vez desde que seu cabelo crescera, ela os deixou soltos - como Harry gostava.

Se Crabbe e Goyle notaram a diferença, não disseram nada. Continuaram com suas brincadeiras aproveitando o bom humor do "chefe" enquanto dirigiam-se até o Salão Principal para o café-da-manhã.

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares durante todo o café. Porém, não tiveram muito tempo para qualquer coisa a mais pois o jogo da final era em uma hora. Olhando-se uma última vez, partiram para lados opostos, juntando-se aos seus respectivos times.

O campo estava lotado. Todos os alunos e professores estavam presentes para a grande final: Sonserina X Grifinória. Como sempre, um clássico.

-E os times entram em campo! Pela Grifinória - Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter - exclama Lino Jordan entusiasmado - Pela Sonserina - Gregório Goyle, Vicente Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Suzan Alconburry, Emília Bullstrode e Draco Malfoy - anunciou bocejando.

-Lino! - chamou McGonagall.

-Quero um jogo limpo - disse Madame Hooch - Cumprimentem-se.

Os capitães Fred Weasley e Blaise Zabini cumprimentaram-se "cordialmente". Ossos estalando eram ouvidos sem o menor esforço.

-Madame Hooch libera a goles. Zabini infelizmente pega e passa para Alconburry. Mas Angelina intercepta e rouba a bola. É isso Angelina linda!

-Lino! Por favor- pediu McGonagall.

-Desculpa, professora - Sonserina rouba a bola de novo e marca infelizmente. 10 a 0 para Sonserina.

O jogo continuou e Sonserina e Grifinória estavam disputando ponto a ponto a liderança do jogo. E mesmo depois de 45 minutos de jogo, nem sinal do pomo de ouro. Draco e Harry voavam em círculos pelo campo, tentando achá-lo e nada. Até que...

-Harry avista o pomo. Ele mergulha num velocidade espantosa, seguido de perto por Malfoy. O que é um bom sinal.

-Lino? - pergunta a professora, olhando assombrada para o garoto que narrava o jogo, como se ele tivesse sido abduzido por ETs e trocado por um clone.

-Ele continua seguindo Harry, e realmente é de se espantar que ele ainda consiga sentar direito na vassoura depois das atividades noturnas de ontem. - continuou Lino fazendo todo o estádio silenciar, o que chamou atenção dos jogadores que pararam achando que houvera algum problema.

-Por Merlin, Lino! -exclamou McGonagall horrorizada.

-É verdade, professora. Coisa feia, hein, Malfoy? Em pleno leito do lago? Acho que nunca mais vou pisar naquela grama. Mas diga, o povo quer saber. É algum fetiche seu? Tsc tsc, as pessoas podem ficar com uma impressão errada ao seu respeito. O que seu pais diriam se soubessem? Mas você já deve estar acostumado com is... - ralhou Lino, sendo arrancado do microfone que ampliava sua voz, pela professora McGonagall que gritava dizendo que ele passara dos limites.

Draco ouviu todo o discurso de Lino sem mexer um músculo. Sua mente trabalhava numa velocidade espantosa. Como Jordan sabia onde ela estava na noite passada e o que estava fazendo? Todos os fatos dos meses passados passavam por sua cabeça. Frases perdidas. Harry não teria feito isso com ela. Ou teria?

_"Quero conhecer você melhor"_

_"Porque eu quero seu corpo"_

"_Como tem tanta certeza disso, Malfoy?" _

_"Deve ter sido algum bicho da floresta"_

_"Amo você, Bele"_

_"Que mal uma taça pode fazer?"_

_"Confie em mim" _

_"Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ele poderia estar mentindo agora mesmo e você nem notou?"_

_"Isso faria dele um excelente mentiroso"_

Acordando de seus devaneios, ela olhou a sua volta. Percebeu então que todos no estádio olhavam em sua direção, alguns apontando, outros cochichando. Ela sentiu os olhos queimando com as lágrimas que surgiam. Ela então olhou para Harry, que tinha uma expressão de pena.

Enquanto ela o observava, sua mente cada vez mais gritava "Enganada!". A palavra se repetia, em meios a risadas em sua mente, como um maldoso mantra. Ela sentia vontade de gritar, de pedir uma explicação. Mas não havia gritos suficientes no mundo, nem tampouco explicações que pudessem tirar essa sensação de peso que dominava seu peito. Nem milhares de dementadores poderiam ter um efeito tão forte assim. Harry a condenara quando a desposara. Ela estava marcada para sempre como propriedade de Harry Tiago Potter. Algo do qual ele se aproveitara, e em seguida jogara fora assim que já não era novidade. Ela estava condenada, e provavelmente seus dias estavam contados, como seu pai dissera que aconteceria caso acontecesse o pior. E decidida a acabar seus dias como uma perfeita Malfoy, ela ignorou suas emoções e partiu de volta ao pomo.

Os jogadores retornaram às suas posições e em poucos minutos o pomo estava em suas mãos. Sonserina ganhou a partida, o Campeonato e a Taça de Quadribol. Draco fora levada nos braços por seus colegas de casa. Blaise Zabini, o capitão, não parava de agradecê-la. Todo o time festejava, mas Draco não conseguia sorrir, porque a felicidade já não mais existia.

Ela passou os dias seguintes praticamente no "piloto automático". Freqüentava as aulas como um zumbi. Só falava quando falavam com ela diretamente. E quase não comia. Sua aparência estava horrível. Estava pálida e mais magra do que o habitual. Crabbe e Goyle às vezes sumiam, deixando-a com Zabini - que se aproximara após a vitória deles no campeonato - e retornavam com manchas de sangue em seus uniformes. Mas ela nunca perguntou de que vinham as manchas. Ela sabia que não era sangue deles, e era só isso que importava.

Então, alguns dias antes do final das aulas, ela caiu doente. Foi internada de imediato na enfermaria da escola. E era assistida por Madame Pomfrey - que diagnosticou depressão profunda - e por Severo Snape, que raramente saía do seu lado. E quando saía, deixava um o melhor guardião que Draco poderia ter em Hogwarts (fora Snape, é claro): Dobby.

O elfo ficava sempre ao lado dela, cantando cantigas de ninar que cantava quando ela era apenas um bebê, e que ajudavam-na a dormir. Dobby velava o sono de sua jovem mestra, protegendo-a de qualquer um que chegasse perto dela.E em suas horas vagas, ele se vingava do causador de todo o mal que afligia sua jovem mestra: Harry Potter. Desnecessário dizer que desde o incidente no jogo de quadribol, Harry nunca mais teve uma refeição que não estivesse queimada ou estragada, assim como lençóis limpos.

Harry tentara quase diariamente conversar com Draco, mas sempre era impedido. Crabbe e Goyle espancavam-no quase sempre que tentava. Rony dizia que Harry já não tinha um rosto com hematomas, ele tinha um hematomas com rosto. Mas Harry tinha fibra, ele não desistiria tão fácil. À noite, munido com sua capa, ele foi em direção a Enfermaria. Porém, foi barrado por Dobby, que ficara furioso e usara sua mágica em Harry, jogando para longe da enfermaria. Mas Harry já estava mais feliz, pois vira pelo menos de relance sua amada, que parecia tão frágil naquela cama enorme.

As aulas acabaram, e Draco foi liberada da Enfermaria. Seus pais foram avisados de seu estado, e a esperariam a plataforma 9 1/2. Snape encheu-a de poções para enxaqueca, mal-estar, depressão entre outros tipos, as quais ele achou indispensáveis que ela levasse. Crabbe e Goyle levavam suas malas, enquanto Snape a levava pessoalmente até um compartimento vazio. Após milhares de recomendações, ele voltou para Hogwarts. O trem partira sentido Londres.

E quando faltava menos de trinta minutos para chegarem, Harry rendeu o compartimento acompanhado de Hermione e Rony, que lhe davam cobertura. Hermione selou o compartimento com um feitiço silenciador, enquanto Rony rendia Crabbe e Goyle que não conseguiram puxar suas varinhas a tempo.

-Hoje eu vou falar com você e ninguém vai me impedir - disse Harry num tom controlado aproximando-se de Draco - Eu não tive culpa do que aconteceu naquele dia, eu juro! Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não sabia que o babaca do Lino estaria lá. Se eu soubesse eu nunca teria levado você lá, Bele -falou apressado e vendo que Draco continuava catatônica olhando para fora da janela, continuou - Eu estou falando a verdade. Eu até dei uma coça no Lino. Ele ficou uma semana na Enfermaria depois daquele dia.

Harry observava Draco ainda sentada, olhando para fora da janela. Ela parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra sequer que ele dizia.

-Estou falando com você, caramba - esbravejou Harry, fazendo o compartimento tremer, mas Draco continuava parada, com o olhar vazio pro nada.

Harry, reparando nisso, virou o rosto de Draco, forçando-a a encará-lo. O que ele viu o assustou.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam opacos, sem vida, escurecidos. Grandes olheiras ficavam abaixo de seus olhos, que estavam fundos. O rosto estava macilento. Ela não lembrava em nada a garota cheia de vida que fora nos últimos cinco anos. Era como se estivesse secando por dentro.

Olhando toda essa beleza destruída, Harry foi acometido de um imenso medo de perdê-la. Ela já tinha perdido seus pais, já tinha visto Cedrico morrer sem poder fazer nada. Ele não deixaria a pessoa que mais amava no mundo morrer assim. Não desistiria nunca. Faria tudo que precisasse para vê-la melhor.

E sem conseguir se conter, ele abraçou-a.

Draco sentia os braços fortes que a seguravam. Aquele cheiro. Tão bom. Tantas lembranças. Lembranças de coisas que ela nunca teria de volta. Lembranças que gostaria de esquecer. Então, pela primeira vez desde o incidente, ela chorou. Lágrimas silenciosas que desciam por seu rosto sem trégua. Soluços mudos que morriam em sua garganta. Ela não conseguia parar.

E quanto mais Harry a confortava, mais ela chorava. Todos as ações de Harry pareciam ter efeito contrário. E percebendo isso, ele a deixou.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele fez sinal para seus amigos que tiraram o feitiço selador. Ele saiu do compartimento, sendo seguido de perto por Hermione. Rony ficando um pouco para trás, com um expressão indecifrável, que Harry não vira.

Ele continuou seu curso até sua cabine, onde pegou suas coisas. E quando o trem parou, ele partiu após se despedir de seus amigos.

Antes de ir em direção aos tios que o esperavam, Harry deu uma última olhada para Draco, que estava cercada por sua família. E caminhando para mais um verão inesquecível com os Dursleys, Harry teve a certeza de que três não era seu número da sorte.

Fim do cap. 10


	11. Não vou te deixar na mão

Only Time

Capítulo 11 - Não vou te deixar na mão

Era uma tarde quente de verão. O sol brilhava forte, adentrando as amplas janelas de estilo renascentista, iluminando os grandes cômodos da mansão. A luz refletida do brilho do mármore que decorava o chão, juntamente com as pesadas madeiras de lei dos móveis, arcos e guarnições que enfeitavam e separavam os ambientes, dava um efeito requintado e extremamente aconchegante ao local. Porém todos esses belos detalhes passavam despercebidos pela taciturna figura sentada displicentemente numa das enormes e confortáveis cadeiras da sala de jantar principal.

Sem a menor reação, Draco olhava os legumes dançando alegremente dentro de seu prato ao som de uma música dos Beatles - que apesar de ser uma banda de origem trouxa era permitida dentro da casa uma vez que seu som era pura mágica, segundo seu pai.

-Desisto - disse Lúcio, fazendo os legumes pararem a dança a caírem de volta no prato após um simples agitar de varinha.

-Você nunca resistiu aos legumes dançantes antes, Bele - comentou a menininha translúcida, sentada à mesa, com uma expressão preocupada - Vai acabar doente se não comer direito. Quem sabe pode até ficar como eu, pequena - completou pesarosa, chamando atenção de uma figura com cabelos dourados refletida no grande espelho da sala.

Lúcio, ao ouvir a doce voz de sua finada Julie, observou imediatamente sua filha mais nova. Suas olheiras cada dia mais profundas, sua pele mais pálida que o normal, e sua visível perda de peso pareciam levá-la para uma estrada sem volta. Estrada essa que Lúcio jurou que nenhum familiar percorreria antes dele novamente: a morte. Sabendo que não agüentaria perder mais uma filha, fez a única coisa que lhe cabia no momento.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- gritou Draco ao sentir um forte beliscão em seu braço, ao mesmo tempo em que uma colher cheia de comida lhe era enfiada goela abaixo.

O ataque inesperado conseguiu finalmente tirar Draco do transe, e ela agora olhava espantada para seu pai, que ostentava um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Um sorriso que dizia com todas as letras: "Eu comeria isso se fosse você".

Draco ainda tentou buscar o olhar da irmã, Julie, como apoio. Mas Julie Anne a olhava com um sorrisinho maldoso. Um sorriso extremamente parecido com os que Pirraça distribuía por Hogwarts. Talvez fosse marca registrada de poltergeists.

Narcisa, sem ao menos tirar os olhos de seu livro, disse, através do enorme espelho de comunicação que ligava todos os ambientes da Mansão Malfoy:

-Não belisque a menina, Lúcio - falou educadamente a figura loira com enormes cabelos cacheados refletida no espelho - Creio que você não precise de métodos tão drásticos - completou com um sorriso.

-Concordo plenamente - sorriu Lúcio de volta, retornando sua atenção para Draco que relaxara depois do apoio de sua mãe - Isabele, meu anjo -começou Lúcio ao brincar com uma mecha do cabelo da filha - Papai odiaria deixar mais um monte de manchas roxas nessa pele alva - murmurou.

-Roxo definitivamente não é sua cor - concordou Julie num tom conspirador.

-O que me diz de comer, então? - sugeriu Lúcio com um sorriso encantador, que fez Draco estremecer.

-Você não faria isso - disse Draco duvidando - Você faria isso - constatou ao ver o sorriso sumir dos lábios de seu pai antes que pudesse dizer quadribol.

Draco, derrotada, começou a comer lentamente. Seu pai e irmã não desgrudavam os olhos, querendo certificar-se de que não sobraria uma cenoura sequer para contar estória.

Os três estavam tão absortos que não repararam que uma das corujas da família adentrara por uma das enormes janelas e dava rasantes e mais rasantes numa das estátuas de cobre, que decoravam a sala, com o correio. Lúcio, ao ouvir o barulho das penas da ave esbarrando com o objeto, levantou-se de sua cadeira, tentando em vão alcançar o correio.

-Mas que diabos! Toda vez é isso. Essa ave idiota entra aqui e fica voando e voando em volta dessa estátua - reclamou Lúcio pulando, tentando alcançar inutilmente a ave que se desviava ligeira e continuava a dar rasantes na pobre estátua - Tinha que ser presente daquele morcego velho - disse franzindo o rosto -Você podia ao menos treiná-la - concluiu ao conseguir pegar os envelopes que a coruja trazia.

-Tio Sev não é um morcego velho - retrucou Draco automaticamente em voz baixa - E ela é treinada.

-Não parece. Hummm...chegou sua carta de Hogwarts - comunicou, sentando-se de novo -E mais uma dos seus amigos...incrível como eles escrevem errado. Escreveram Malfoy com _i _de novo. Nos conhecem desde o berço e ainda não aprenderam como se escreve seu sobrenome...

Lúcio falava sem parar. Porém nenhuma de suas palavras chegavam ao conhecimento de sua filha mais nova. Assim que Draco ouviu sobre a chegada da carta que comunicava o início de seu próximo ano letivo, não pôde deixar de lembrar dos terríveis momentos finais de seu quinto ano. Todas as decepções e enganos ainda estavam vivos em sua mente. E perdida nesses pensamentos, não reparou que seu pai acenava em sua direção.

-Não ignore alguém que está falando com você. É rude - repreendeu -Afinal, no que estava pensando com esse olhar vazio? Na morte do Grupe? - brincou, fazendo Julie rir - Ou em algum namoradinho secreto?

Foi tão rápido que Lúcio não tivera nem tempo de registrar. Ao ouvir sua última sentença, o rosto de Draco se contorceu numa expressão de dor tão profunda. Dor essa que ele nunca tinha visto nos olhos de sua filha. Nem mesmo quando ela era pequena e vivia em outro país, longe dele. Porém, foi a única coisa que conseguiu notar. Pois logo em seguida, Draco saiu correndo aos prantos em direção ao segundo pavimento com Julie em seu encalço. Com certeza algo estava errado. Em sua pressa, Draco esbarrara com Narcisa, que estava adentrando o recinto, e nem parara para se desculpar.

-Creio que tinha pedido para você mudar suas táticas de persuasão - disse Narcisa encarando Lúcio com uma fúria contida, cujos olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos.

-Depois, Cisa - disse com a voz rouca de raiva.

Lúcio se sentia um tolo. Como pôde não notar? Os sinais estavam na sua cara o tempo todo. Só uma coisa deixaria uma veela tão abatida: algum futuro finado sapo havia quebrado o coração de sua princesinha. Mas quem ousaria fazer isso com alguém tão jovem? Afinal, ela era apenas uma criança! Como o crápula pôde se aproveitar?! Com essa linha de pensamento, Lúcio seguiu em direção ao quarto de Draco.

Draco estava deitada em posição fetal em sua cama ainda com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, e nem notou quando seu pai se aproximou.

-Sem querer eu acertei, não foi? - perguntou ao sentar na cama da filha, que era pajeada pela irmã - Eu quero o n... - começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido quando Draco levantou bruscamente, atirando-se em seus braços.

Quanto mais analisava a situação, mais enfurecido Lúcio ficava. Como alguém tivera a audácia de machucar sua filhinha? Ao contrário de Julie, Draco sempre fora delicada, insegura, frágil. Desde pequena chorava por qualquer coisa. Pelo menos é o que tinha notícia. Afinal, raras vezes tivera contato com ela antes dos cinco anos, uma vez que estava internado no St. Mungos a fim de se recuperar dos efeitos dos dementadores durante sua breve estada em Azkaban. Mas com certeza não havia exageros nos relatos de Snape. Durante o último mês ele havia presenciado sua filha desmanchar-se em lágrimas inúmeras vezes em sua frente. E isso não era comum, Draco sempre tentara demonstrar ser mais forte do que realmente era na sua frente. Lúcio decididamente odiava a mudança de atitude. Afinal, Malfoys não choravam...em público.

-Julie, avise sua mãe que vamos sair, sim? - pediu Lúcio para a pequena menina translúcida que saiu rapidamente do quarto - O que você me diz de um sundae da Florean Fortescue? - perguntou tentando animar a filha.

-Ok - concordou ao enxugar o rosto com uma das mãos e dar um sorriso fraco.

Os dois irmãos de cabelos vermelhos como fogo andavam apressadamente pelas ruas de Londres. Seguiam em meio aos trouxas, passando despercebidos. Rapidamente viraram numa esquina e continuaram seu trajeto por uma rua com inúmeros prédios em mau estado de conservação, um bar sinistro e uma enorme caçamba transbordando de lixo.

-Um sol estorricante, uma fachada aconchegante e uma limpeza exemplar. Nessas horas que eu me arrependo de não ter entrado para o Ministério - comentou Gui fazendo Carlinhos rir - Você primeiro, querido irmão - disse ao indicar uma cabine telefônica depredada.

-Está esperando um convite por escrito? - perguntou Carlinhos, de dentro da cabine, ao gesticular para que o irmão o acompanhasse - Meu pé! -reclamou ao sentir uma forte pisada - Qual é o número mesmo? -pensou em voz alta.

-Ora! Me dê isso aqui - falou ao tomar o telefone da mão de Carlinhos - Crianças! Sempre enchendo o saco... - brincou, rindo - Veja e aprenda. 62442.

-Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

-Guilherme e Carlos Weasley. Viemos encontrar com Artur Weasley da seção de Controle de Mau Uso de Artefatos Trouxas - informou Gui.

-Obrigada. Por favor, retire seu crachá e prenda-o na frente de suas vestes - Gui e Carlinhos fizeram como pedido - Todos os visitantes devem se submeter a uma revista e apresentar a varinha, para registro, à mesa de segurança no Átrio.

-Tá preparado? - perguntou Gui ao irmão com um sorriso enorme no rosto e levantando as mãos.

-Tem certeza de que não há outro jeito de entrarmos?- respondeu Carlinhos fracamente, ao levantar também as mãos.

-Wooohoooooooo! - foi a única coisa que Gui conseguiu gritar antes da cabine telefônica ser engolida pelo chão numa velocidade espantosa.

Depois de alguns meros segundos, os dois foram praticamente jogados para fora da cabine para um grande salão longo e suntuoso, com o chão de madeira polida. Caíram maduros no chão. Alguns bruxos pararem seus afazeres e olhavam com curiosidade para os dois a cor havia sumido do rosto de Carlinhos.

-Até que enfim chegaram, vocês dois - disse Artur, abrindo caminho por entre os bruxos e bruxas que pouco a pouco voltavam aos seus afazeres com suas expressões aborrecidas - Mas por que vieram pela entrada de visitantes? Eu avisei que vocês tinham permissão para vir por Flu ou aparatar, já que a cabine está e manutenção. Ela está vindo muito rápido - falou Artur, fazendo com que Carlinhos olhasse seu irmão com raiva.

-Eu devo ter esquecido dessa parte - retrucou Gui, sem graça - Podemos ir? Os gêmeos devem estar esperando pela gente - mudou de assunto.

E depois de se arrumarem, os três desaparataram para o Beco Diagonal.

-Temos mesmo que comprar esses materiais agora, Cisa? - perguntou Lúcio com uma expressão aborrecida, que só não era pior que a de Draco - Eu chamei vocês para tomar sorvetes, não para comprar malditos livros, querida - lembrou Lúcio ao entrar na Floreios e Borrões acompanhado de sua família.

-Aproveitaremos a viagem, querido - disse Narcisa, num tom que não permitia retrucos, ao pegar Draco e levá-la pela mão - Que tal pegar uma mesa pra nós e pedir os sundaes? Não devemos demorar aqui - sugeriu para o marido, que aproveitou a oportunidade para escapulir o quanto antes da livraria.

Carlinhos olhava abismado para a loja de logros dos irmãos: Gemialidades Weasley. Não era muito grande. Mas tinha bastante diversidade. Cremes de canários, Kit mata-aula, e um que parecia uma simples e inofensiva batata-doce. Mas vindo dos gêmeos...ele tinha certeza de que inofensivo era o único adjetivo inadequado ao produto.

-O que é isso? - perguntou curioso ao pegar uma nas mãos.

-Não coma isso! - alertou Fred, retirando a batata da mão de Carlinhos.

-É o nosso novo produto - informou George - Flatulência Flutuante.

-Não testamos ainda - completou Fred.

-Não sabemos o que faz realmente ainda... - falou George.

-Hummm, você não gostaria de experimentar? - ofereceu a Carlinhos com um sorriso, fazendo todos rirem.

-Olha lá quem deu o ar da graça no nosso amado beco - disse George olhando para o loiro, do outro lado da rua, que estava no balcão da sorveteria aparentemente pegando enormes sundaes.

-Lúcio - pensou Artur em voz alta ao avistar o homem alto e loiro que lutava para equilibrar três sobremesas até uma mesa.

-Será que o moleque besta já se recuperou? - inquiriu Fred pensativo - Pelo que lembro, ele não estava muito bem quando as aulas terminaram.

-Que moleque? - perguntou Gui, curioso, sem tirar os olhos de Lúcio.

Porém, os gêmeos não tiveram tempo de responder. Algo do outro lado da rua chamara atenção de todos presentes na loja. A expressão serena de Lúcio tinha sido substituída rapidamente por uma de dor, ao passo que ele largava displicentemente as taças de sundaes no chão e segurava o antebraço esquerdo.

Gui, por instinto, correu para fora da loja, a tempo de ver uma enorme marca negra surgindo bem na direção da Floreios e Borrões. Sem pestanejar, Lúcio sacou sua varinha e, com uma expressão de fúria, correu em direção à livraria, atropelando algumas pessoas que fugiam desesperadamente do ataque.

-Comensais! -gritou Gui para os outros que ainda estavam dentro da loja.

-Quantos? - perguntou Carlinhos apreensivo ao ver uma bruxa fugindo desesperada com duas crianças no colo.

-Muitos - disse Gui antes de sacar a varinha e correr em direção ao tumulto, sendo seguido por Carlinhos.

Os gêmeos tentaram segui-los, porém foram barrados por Artur.

-Fred, você vai até o Ministério. Contate o Quartel-General dos Aurores - instruiu, antes que o filho desaparatasse - E você, George, vá até o largo Grimmauld e avise a Ordem. Rápido! - disse para o filho hesitante, que também desaparatou. Artur então, seguiu Carlinhos e Gui.

-Avada Kedavra! - gritou Narcisa, com os olhos queimando de ódio, para o comensal que apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente para Draco - Crucio! - gritou para outro que tentara atacar por trás - Por aqui - disse ao pegar Draco pela mão e arrastá-la para fora - É melhor ficar com isso - alertou ao pegar a varinha do comensal estirado aos seus pés e entregar para a filha - Ache seu pai e suma daqui! - ordenou antes de virar-se novamente para a livraria, tentando bloquear a saída dos comensais que não paravam de aparatar.

Draco, ainda em estado de choque com o ataque, correu o mais rápido que pôde. Correu tão rápido e passou por tanta gente que nem percebeu que despistara dois comensais que estavam em seu encalço. Porém, sua sorte não durou muito. Seu caminho foi bloqueado por um enorme comensal, que com um movimento rápido, a ergueu pelo colarinho ao mesmo tempo em que a prensava na parede.

-Achou que poderia escapar de nós, fedelha?! Seu pai fez um ótimo trabalho tentando escondê-la. O mestre vai ficar feliz quando tiver um novo brinquedo - murmurou maliciosamente no ouvido de Draco - Acho que ele não se incomodará se eu fizer um teste de segurança antes - disse enquanto lambia a bochecha da garota.

Draco estava mais que assustada. Será que esse era o motivo de seu pai fazer tanta questão de escondê-la dos comensais? Era assim que Draco terminaria seus dias? Sendo brinquedinho de Você-Sabe-Quem? Não, decididamente não. Não treinara a vida toda para acabar nas mãos de um comensal de quinta categoria. Ela não era uma garotinha estúpida sem defesas. Ela era uma veela. E acima de tudo uma Malfoy. Ela então, deu um forte chute no saco do comensal, que urrou de dor, soltando-a. Ela mal tivera tempo de fazer algo mais, pois nesse exato momento ouviu um horrível barulho de carne sendo rasgada.

A cena foi tão horrível, que ela perdendo a concentração, voltou a sua aparência normal. Sangue escorria abundante por trás da máscara do comensal, que caiu desfalecido no chão aos seus pés. Atrás dele uma figura alta e imponente surgiu. Com grandes asas negras, olhos vermelhos que queimavam como fogo, garras manchadas de sangue e mantos negros. Mantos negros como os de seu pai. Seu pai. Esse era seu pai em seu estado berseker. Ela olhou aterrorizada para aqueles olhos tão diferentes dos habituais olhos cinzentos de Lúcio. Porém, apesar de diferentes, eles transmitiam a mesma sensação de carinho e segurança que sempre vira nos olhos dos pais. Sim, esse ainda era seu pai. Preparado para a luta. Preparado para lutar por ela.

-Pegue. Você sabe o que fazer - disse, após voltar a sua aparência normal e entregar uma espécie de cruz rústica que usava pendurada em volta ao pescoço.

Draco sabia o que era aquilo, era um dos tesouros de seu pai. A pequena cruz que sua avó lhe dera antes de falecer. E a transformara em chave de portal e que sempre carregava consigo para emergências. E definitivamente essa era uma.

Gui, Carlinhos e Artur corriam em direção ao ataque. Artur com uma expressão furiosa. Como Lúcio ousara conjurar a marca negra em pleno Beco Diagonal? Artur ainda tentou seguir Lúcio, mas o perdeu em meio ao mundaréu de pessoas que corriam. Crianças, mulheres, idosos. Todos corriam alucinados tropeçando uns no outros.

-Onde estão esse aurores que não chegam? - perguntou Gui enquanto chutava a cabeça de um comensal que caiu desacordado aos seus pés

Mal Gui acabara de falar, e alguns aurores aparatavam em meio a confusão.

Os aurores, alertados por Fred, chegaram o mais rápido que puderam. Porém, apesar de virem em grande número, não conseguiram deter os comensais que não paravam de apartar no local. A confusão era tremenda. Gritos, azarações e maldições eram ouvidas a torto e a direito. Sangue escorria pelas paredes e tingia o chão. Flashes de câmeras iluminavam a confusão por breves segundos, dando um ar mais sinistro aos acontecimentos.

Draco espremia-se pela massa, com a varinha em punho, abrindo caminho como podia. Não conseguia pensar claramente. Todos aqueles gritos e gemidos de dor. Queria escapar o quanto antes, como seus pais ordenavam. Mas suas pernas pareciam de chumbo. Seu corpo parecia não cooperar com sua razão. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela sabia que estava suando frio. Estava assustada, aterrorizada. Ela ouvira o que o comensal dissera antes de morrer. Eles estavam ali atrás dela. Queriam vingança pelo segredo que seu pai guardara desde que ela nascera. Lúcio "vendera a própria alma" para Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não venderia a sua. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Mas ela estava aflita. Mesmo sabendo que seus pais eram excelentes bruxos e comensais. Não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Tentando afastar-se ao máximo da confusão, ela segurou a cruz fortemente nas mãos e recitou a prece que ativaria a chave de portal:

"Agora eu me deito para descansar

Rezo para o Senhor minha alma guard..."

Porém, foi interrompida por uma forte explosão às suas costas. Ela virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver uma nuvem de fumaça cinzenta subir aos céus, enquanto corpos eram arremessados longe. Alguns mantos e capas queimando.

-Mama - disse com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, enquanto corria para o local da explosão: a livraria Floreios e Borrões.

Carlinhos perdera Gui e Artur de vista na explosão quando algumas lojas desmoronaram no meio da rua, graças ao ataque kamikaze de um auror. Auror esse que, de acordo com os métodos nada ortodoxos, tinha fortes chances de ser um ex-aluno de Moody.

Apesar de nada convencional e suicida, fora um ataque eficaz. Mais de vinte comensais foram atingidos.

Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença na contagem final. Vários aurores e bruxos, que como os Weasleys, ficaram para lutar, estavam caídos ao chão, mortos ou muito feridos.

Mais comensais aparataram no local e depois de um breve comando, reagruparam-se. Com certeza Você-Sabe-Quem concentrara seus esforços em seu exército nos últimos tempos. Seus seguidores eram de um número absurdo.

Tentando passar despercebido, uma vez que não tinha reforços, Carlinhos deitou no chão, decidido a rastejar-se e fingir-se de morto, se necessário. Foi por um triz. Assim que deitou-se, um dos comensais virou-se em sua direção. O comensal deu alguns passos em sua direção, parando ao lado de seu corpo inerte no chão. Ele olhava para os lados tentando identificar de onde vinha o barulho. Mas depois de alguns minutos, convenceu-se de que não era nada, para alívio de Carlinhos.

-Deve ter sido algum desses inúteis estrebuchando - disse o comensal ao dar um chute nas costelas de Carlinhos, fazendo-o virar de bruços com o impacto.

Carlinhos teve que suprimir um gemido de dor que lhe subiu à garganta, para não se denunciar. Felizmente, o bruxo com uma capa negra e máscara branca imponente se deu por contente e afastou-se com os demais enquanto ordenava "Achem a garota".

O jovem então, com extrema cautela, depois que os comensais se distanciaram, verificou se o caminho já estava livre. Ele olhou para os lados, tentando verificar se seu pai ou um de seus irmãos não tinha sido atingido com os escombros. Foi quando reconheceu uma figura deitada num ângulo anormal.

A mulher de pele alva e cabelos dourados, a quem um dia chamara de tia, encontrava-se estatelada de encontro a parede. Sangue escorria por sua face, empapando o cabelo que lhe caía aos ombros. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes o olhavam fixamente. Ela estava chorando.

Lúcio estava desnorteado. Havia sido atingido por alguns escombros durante a explosão. Ele estava tão perto de alcançá-la... tão poucos metros e eles poderiam voltar para casa, deixando toda aquela confusão para trás. Mas não. Algum auror estúpido tinha que explodir a maldita livraria! E agora lá estava ele, deitado no chão, com uma fratura exposta na tíbia, em meio a bruxos desconhecidos e ensangüentados. E para melhorar sua situação, ele estava desarmado - perdera sua varinha na explosão - e haviam vários comensais vindo em sua direção.

-Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia - resmungou ao mudar sua aparência e voar na direção dos comensais.

Gui abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sua vista estava um pouco embaçada. Engraçado. Não recordava de estar naquela parte do Beco. Será que voara tanto assim com a explosão? Ele olhou para um lado, onde alguns bruxos tentavam levantar. Olhou para outro, cheio de escombros e fumaça. E viu que alguns comensais avançavam para uma figura alada, que tentava lutar ferozmente com suas garras.

-Lúcio - murmurou Artur com dificuldade ao escorar-se no filho mais velho, desmaiando em seguida.

Será que Gui ouvira direito? Aquela veela era Lúcio Malfoy? Aquele que há minutos atrás saíra correndo em direção à marca negra? Não fazia sentido. Ele estava lutando contra os comensais...sozinho. Mas por pouco tempo.

-_Estupefaça! _-gritou ao correr em direção ao aglomerado de comensais.

Finalmente, a "salvação" chegou, com George. A Ordem de Fênix acabara de aparatar no local. Agora as coisas ficariam um pouco mais equilibradas.

Draco corria em disparada rumo a fumaça que avistara de longe. Sangue por todo lado. O Beco era decididamente um cenário de guerra. Ela aproveitou que vários comensais pareciam distraídos por algumas figuras que surgiram em campo e, passou direto em direção aos escombros. Tentou farejar o ar, em busca da essência de um de seus pais, mas não conseguia captar nada. O cheiro de sangue empesteava o ar. Mas quando achou que suas buscas seriam inúteis, ela avistou sua mãe escorada em uma das poucas fachadas de lojas que teimavam em não cair.

Seu coração acelerou. As vestes de sua mãe, assim como seus cabelos, estavam tingidos de uma substância gosmenta e escura. Sangue. Sem pensar, ela correu em sua direção. Draco segurou a cruz que seu pai lhe entregara e começou a recitar novamente a prece que ativaria a chave quando foi atingida por um _expelliarmus._

Carlinhos assistiu ao jovem, que lembrara tanto sua amiga de infância Julie Anne, perder o crucifixo e a varinha que segurava e ser lançado longe sem poder fazer nada. Ele há poucos minutos tinha conseguido recuperar sua varinha em meio aos escombros e entulhos no Beco. Porém, não poderia arriscar um ataque direto contra quase trinta comensais.

Ele assistia ao jovem apalpando o chão, freneticamente, em busca do que perdera. Esforço quase que vão, pois há pouco começara a garoar. E a garoa logo tornou-se uma chuva torrencial de verão. O chão era pura lama. Ele não conseguiria achar nada ali. Mas mesmo assim, o garoto loiro de cabelos prateados não desistia, enquanto lançava olhares aterrorizados na direção de...Narcisa. Cabelos loiros, claros como a prata. Loiros como os de Lúcio. Aquele jovem, que não se dava por vencido, era Draco Malfoy.

Draco continuava apalpando o chão, em total desespero. Ela olhava a mãe, caída ainda. Olhava o chão, com possas escuras e coberto de lama. E olhava os comensais, que se aproximavam num passo vagaroso. Pareciam divertir-se com seus desespero. Foi quando sentiu algo gelado encostar na palma de sua mão. Era o crucifixo de seu pai.

O garoto de cabelos vermelhos e curtos, encoberto pelos fortes pingos que banhavam a todos no Beco, foi rastejando em direção à Narcisa.

-Tia Cisa? - chamou ele, sentindo-se estúpido por usar o mesmo termo que usava na infância quando se dirigia a ela.

Antes que Draco pensasse em correr para sua mãe, foi rendida com várias varinhas apontadas em sua direção. Porém, quando um dos comensais começou a murmurar uma azaração, um rajada de fogo foi lançada na direção deles. Draco conseguira esquivar-se a tempo. O mesmo não aconteceu com dois dos comensais. Tão logo os dois atingidos caíram carbonizados com um forte baque no chão, Lúcio colocou-se entre o restante dos comensais e sua filha.

Vendo que Draco não estava mais sozinha, Carlinhos desaparatou com Narcisa.

-Eu achei que minhas ordens tinham sido claras - rugiu Lúcio sem tirar os olhos dos comensais que se aproximavam, ao mesmo tempo em que vários flashes eram disparados em sua direção -Mas que diabos é isso? - pensou, tentando descobrir de onde vinham as luzes que iluminavam o Beco por instantes.

Draco não tivera nem tempo de responder, pois uma voz maníaca dirigiu-se a eles.

-Ora, ora. Encontros em família são sempre emocionantes, não é mesmo? - disse a comensal, em meio a uma risada maligna - Sentiu minha falta, cunhadinho? - perguntou ao tirar a máscara revelando um rosto macilento.

-Tentando matar seus oponentes de susto, tirando a máscara, Bella? - alfinetou Lúcio com um sorrisinho debochado.

-Isso realmente ofende, vindo de alguém que parece uma galinha gigante - respondeu Bellatrix no mesmo tom, fazendo o restante dos comensais rirem.

-Antes parecer do que ser uma - retrucou Lúcio, ainda transformado, enquanto procurava por brechas pelas quais poderia escapar.

Era praticamente impossível. Eles estavam rodeados de comensais por todos os lados. Talvez a única saída seria abrir caminho com um ataque direto, o que era bastante estúpido. Mas se Harry Potter tinha sobrevivido dezesseis anos cometendo atos estúpidos um após o outro, talvez, talvez ele tivesse uma chance.

-Quando eu disser "morram", você corre - murmurou Lúcio por entre os dentes, esperando que Draco ouvisse e, pelo menos dessa vez, seguisse sua ordem.

-Você fere meus sentimentos assim, Lúcio - disse ela num tom falso enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito - Chega de perder tempo! Você sabe para que viemos aqui. Entregue a garota e eu concederei uma morte simples e indolor. Você tem minha palavra quanto a isso - ameaçou Bellatrix, apontando a varinha na direção dos dois.

-Sua palavra vale tanto quanto estrume de crupe. Quanto a morte simples, dispenso. Um Malfoy merece uma morte grandiosa - respondeu arrogante enquanto disparava na direção dos comensais - Morram - gritou a plenos pulmões.

Draco hesitou em partir. Sabia que seu pai ordenara novamente que ela partisse sem olhar para trás. Mas como poderia? Sua mãe estava longe dali, mas seu pai... estava ferido e sem a varinha. E quando ela ouviu o primeiro ataque atingir em cheio seu pai, resolveu-se de vez. Ela empunhou a varinha para o comensal que atacara seu pai e, com os olhos queimando como fogo, gritou _Avada Kedavra_.

Um forte jato verde saiu da varinha que segurava , atingindo comensal em cheio nas costas.

Gui, juntamente com alguns outros membros da Ordem presenciou a maldição imperdoável sendo lançada. O garoto rebelde, de cabelos longos e vermelhos, lutava contra um comensal ao mesmo tempo que tentava prestar atenção na jovem figura que seguindo o exemplo do pai, transformara-se. Ele estava abismado com a ferocidade que via nos dois, que tentavam a todo custo aproximar-se, mas sempre eram separados por dúzias de comensais.

-_Diffindo_ - gritou Bellatrix, apontando a varinha para a veela mais jovem, que urrou de dor ao sentir sua asa sendo cortada.

Draco fora ao chão com o ataque, retomando sua aparência normal. Dois comensais aproveitaram-se da situação para renderem-na.

-Minha proposta ainda está de pé, Lúcio - ofereceu Bellatrix ao encostar a varinha na garganta da veela.

-Vão se arrepender se tocarem em um fio de cabelo dela - rosnou Lúcio.

-Vocês ouviram, rapazes. Não toquem o cabelo - ordenou enquanto lançava um _Impedimenta_ em Lúcio- Mas o resto está liberado - completou com um sorriso maligno.

Os dois comensais não precisaram de mais incentivo. Agarrando Draco pelo quadril, os dois se distanciavam, enquanto Lúcio tentava a todo custo libertar-se do feitiço ao qual estava preso. Ele viu os dois trogloditas tentando bolinar sua filha, como se ela fosse uma qualquer. Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas de ódio que derramava, incapaz de defendê-la.

Draco debatia-se o máximo que podia. Porém, não conseguia se livrar daquelas mãos imundas que passeavam pelo seu corpo. Ela via seu pai, estático, sob algum feitiço, olhando-a fixamente. Sentia-se envergonhada, humilhada. E então algo a surpreendeu. Lúcio piscou para ela.

Lúcio, aproveitando-se dos devaneios e discursos de vitória antecipada vindos de Bellatrix, atirou uma bola de fogo. A rajada passou pelo rosto de Bellatrix raspando o suficiente para deixar uma enorme queimadura.

-Maldito! - urrou, antes de lançar a maldição _Cruciatus_ na direção de Lúcio.

Tão logo foi atingido, os gritos de Lúcio ecoaram pelo Beco, chamando atenção de outros bruxos. Bellatrix jogava uma maldição atrás da outra em Lúcio, fazendo seus gritos aumentarem de volume a cada segundo. Ela gargalhava maniacamente ao assistir a cena.

Gui, após jogar um _Furnunculus_ em seu oponente foi em direção aos gritos, juntamente com alguns aurores. Sem hesitar, ele lançou um _Impedimenta_ em um dos comensais que segurava alguém contra a parede, enquanto tentava arrancar-lhe as vestes. Porém, Gui não conseguia identificar quem era, a não ser que tinha cabelos loiros num tom claríssimo.

-_Estupefaça!_ - gritou apontando para as ancas de Bellatrix, jogando-a violentamente contra o que um dia fora a fachada da _"Artigos para Quadribol"._

Assim que reconheceram a identidade da mulher jogada nos escombros, dois aurores, após um Petrificus Totalus, desaparataram com Bellatrix Lestrange sob custódia.

Artur levantou, e ainda um pouco zonzo ele tentou se orientar. Desmaiara um pouco depois de bater a cabeça na explosão. O número de corpos aumentara consideravelmente no chão. Ele olhava para os lados em busca de seus filhos, mas nem sinal deles. Decidido a encontrá-los, ele começou a andar na direção dos escombros. Por Merlim! E se algo tivesse acontecido com eles? O que diria à Molly? Foi quando avistou um deles: Gui, o mais velho, agachado ao lado de...Lúcio.

Gui tratou logo de arrastar Lúcio para fora do centro da confusão.

-Minha...fi-lha - disse Lúcio com dificuldade, com sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, ao puxar Gui pelo colarinho.

Lúcio, ao ver a expressão confusa de Gui, apontou na direção de Draco, e em seguida desmaiou.

Draco, percebendo que um de seus algozes fora estuporado, aproveitou a vantagem e atacou com toda sua força o outro. Após um chute forte nos países baixos, ela aproveitou o instante de vulnerabilidade do comensal para dar uma joelhada em seu queixo. Bastante simples, mas extremamente eficaz. O comensal caiu desacordado aos seus pés.

Ela olhava para todos os lados, procurando por Lúcio. E finalmente o avistou, inconsciente ao lado de um jovem de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo. Provavelmente, um Weasley. Seu coração se apertou ao lembrar dos gritos de seu pai. Tremia só de pensar. Com passos um pouco bambos, ela foi em sua direção. E quando o jovem virou em sua direção com uma expressão confusa que logo fora substituída por uma de terror, ela hesitou.

-Atrás de você! - gritou Gui o mais forte que pôde, levantando-se e indo correndo na direção da garota com a varinha em punho.

Num reflexo estúpido, Draco virou para trás. E a única coisa que sentiu foi uma lâmina fria como o gelo rasgando seu abdome, enquanto o sangue subia-lhe à garganta. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto do comensal, mas tinha certeza que ele ostentava um sorriso vitorioso.

-Não!- gritou Gui ao ver o comensal dar várias punhaladas na garota - _Expelliarmus_! - lançou, fazendo o punhal e o comensal voarem longe.

Gui quando estava chegando perto de Draco foi barrado por outro comensal que aparatara em seu caminho. Ele olhava aflito para a garota deitada na poça de seu próprio sangue.

Draco sentia que sua vida estava se esgotando. Mas não estava a vida de todos? Era a única certeza que todos tinham: um dia iriam morrer. Alguns, como ela, mais cedo que outros. Apesar dos inúmeros cortes em seu corpo, Draco não sentia nada, exceto um pouco de sono e uma paz aterradora. Seus pais já não estavam mais no meio da batalha, e Harry...Harry estava a salvo, longe de tudo. Era isso que importava. Agora poderia ir em paz. Quem sabe até viveria na Mansão, juntamente com o restante dos fantasmas da família. E ao pensar nisso, ela lembrou que ainda segurava o crucifixo de seu pai. Segurando-o com força, ela começou a murmurar a prece que ativaria a chave. Morreria como uma Malfoy.

Artur estava horrorizado. Ele assistira o ataque há uma grande distância, incapacitado de ajudar. Tudo parecia em câmera lenta. Ele viu o filho de seu "inimigo" cair. Tão jovem. Tão trágico. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia naquela família. Algo tão trágico quanto acontecera com Julie Anne, a filha mais velha de Lúcio. Julie Anne, sua adorada afilhada. Artur se culpava por não ter podido ajudá-la na época. Mas poderia fazer algo agora. E com essa linha de pensamento, ele correu em direção à Draco.

Seus olhos pesavam. Sua voz estava extremamente fraca. As palavras saíam emboladas de sua boca. Era o fim, ela sabia. E sabia também que não conseguiria cumprir a última ordem que lhe fora dada. Pereceria no campo de batalha. Longe de tudo, e sem ninguém. Ao perceber isso, não pôde impedir que uma lágrima escorresse sorrateira pelo seu rosto.

Ele o viu. Tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida com Julie. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos traços. Traços esses talvez um pouco mais delicados, como os de Narcisa. Porém, os traços marcantes de Lúcio estavam presentes, isso era inegável. Os olhos acinzentados, o queixo pontiagudo. Por Merlim! Se Lúcio não ficou louco com a tragédia de Julie, certamente agora ficaria. Lúcio nunca se perdoaria por não poder ajudá-la agora. Tampouco ele.

Artur aproximou-se da garota, e não pôde deixar de notar que ela murmurava algo como um mantra. Então, com todo o cuidado possível, ele a tomou nos braços.

Draco sentiu os fortes braços segurando-a. Tentou apurar seu olfato. A essência da pessoa que lhe tomava tão carinhosamente nos braços não lhe era familiar. Porém, o toque lhe transmitia segurança. Ela se sentia segura naqueles braços estranhos. Talvez algum anjo tivesse vindo buscá-la.

O bruxo de grandes veste negras como a noite e com uma máscara branca aproximava-se perigosamente, varinha em punho, na direção de Artur e Draco. Ele sabia que a garota estava praticamente morta, mas não custava nada terminar o serviço. Quem sabe até poderia levar a cabeça dela como um souvenir para o Mestre. Com certeza ele gostaria.

-Não vou te deixar na mão - disse Artur, ao trazer a garota junto ao peito, num gesto protetor, enquanto desaparatava levando Draco consigo.

Fim do cap. 11


	12. Tenho fé em você Parte 1 Quando o pass...

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 12 - Tenho fé em você**

_**Parte 1 - Quando o passado te atormenta**_

Era uma manhã estorricante de verão. As paredes de madeira da Toca transformavam-na numa grande sauna, o que não ajudava nem um pouco nos ânimos de seus ocupantes.

Desde a confusão no Beco Diagonal, o entra-e-sai na casa era constante. Expressões preocupadas, aflitas. Quando os membros que estiveram no meio da confusão eram questionados, Rony só recebia respostas evasivas. E o pior de tudo, com a correria na casa, ninguém se lembrava de preparar o desjejum. Realmente, Rony estava de péssimo humor.

-Bom dia - cumprimentou Gina ao sentar-se na mesa, recebendo um rosnado de Rony como resposta.

-Bom dia, Gina - respondeu Hermione com um sorriso, levando os ovos mexidos que preparara para a mesa.

-O que deu nele? - murmurou Gina, ao levantar para pegar alguns copos e leite, enquanto Mione sacudia os ombros.

-For-rêiu! - disse Rony, com a boca cheia, apontando para Píchi, que chegara com as cartas para a Toca.

Hermione estava aflita para pegar sua correspondência. Faziam dois dias que não eram entregues sua edição do _Profeta Diário_, e algo dizia que o clima estranho na Toca tinha e muito a ver com esse detalhe.

Sem esperar, ela soltou as duas únicas correspondências que Píchi trouxera: sua edição do _Profeta Diário_ e a edição semanal de _O Pasquim_ que Gina assinava. A pequena coruja voou desajeitada janela afora, enquanto Hermione entregava a revista para Gina e abria a primeira página do jornal.

Rony e Gina olhavam Hermione apreensivos, que lia o jornal com uma expressão de choque. Rony a observava abrir e fechar a boca inúmeras vezes, como um peixe. Se ele não estivesse preocupado, certamente riria até chorar.

-Mione, o que tem de tão horrível escrito aí? - perguntou Rony, um tanto quanto hesitante, quando viu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto da amiga.

-Shhh! - disse Mione, colocando o dedo trêmulo na frente da boca, sinalizando para que Rony se calasse, enquanto virava as páginas do jornal freneticamente, a procura de outra manchete.

Gina, vendo a reação de Hermione, abriu sua revista, na esperança de que tivesse algo que explicasse tal comportamento. Não demorou muito para encontrar. Logo na capa, uma foto enorme do Beco Diagonal depois do "incidente" de dois atrás, juntamente com uma manchete em letras garrafais: "Seguidores de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado destroem Beco Diagonal".

-Esse aqui não é o Malfoy? - pensou Gina em voz alta ao ver Draco estirada em meio a uma poça de sangue, uma das poucas figuras imóveis na foto.

-Onde? - inquiriu Rony ao arrancar a revista das mão de Gina bruscamente e olhar.

Sim, aquela era ela. Caída, ferida, suja de lama e ensopada pela chuva torrencial. A foto não estava muito nítida, mas com certeza era ela. Os cabelos eram inconfundíveis.

Rony largou a revista secamente na mesa, e colocou as mãos na cabeça, em puro desespero.

Ao ver o desespero do amigo, Hermione se esqueceu do estava procurando e voltou sua atenção para Rony, que estava com as orelhas e olhos vermelhos e segurava os cabelos como se querendo arrancá-los.

-Harry vai me matar - murmurou Rony, escondendo sua cabeça entre os braços. Os ovos mexidos jaziam ao seu lado, totalmente esquecidos.

Gina, vendo que os dois abandonaram as notícias, pegou de volta sua revista e começou finalmente a folheá-la.

Ao que parecia, todo o conteúdo de _O Pasquim _era dedicado ao incidente no beco. Matérias e mais matérias com inúmeras fotos e entrevistas com vítimas. Gina corria os olhos por todas, até que uma manchete em especial lhe chamou atenção.

-Segredo dos Malfoy vem à tona - leu Gina, em voz alta, fazendo Rony encolher-se ainda mais na cadeira - Oohhh! - exclamou surpresa, ao ler o conteúdo.

-O que foi, Gina? - perguntou a garota de cabelos revoltos e cheios, que tentava animar o garoto que praticamente derretera na cadeira.

-Só estava pensando. Aqui no artigo diz que o Malfoy é na verdade uma garota - começou Gina, recebendo um aceno da amiga para que continuasse - Como o Lino pôde fazer aquele comentário no final do daquele jogo?! Que coisa mais rude! - comentou, fazendo Rony fechar a cara - Fora que rola um papo de que o pai do...digo, da Malfoy é 100% veela, então no mínimo ela é 50%. Correto? - Rony fechou os olhos com força, definitivamente não estava gostando de onde aquele papo estava indo.

-Correto - respondeu Hermione, curiosa.

-Nossa, agora imagina só: você é uma veela, escolhe seu parceiro, e no dia seguinte...toda a escola fica sabendo! Ela deve ter se sentido horrível. Deve não, com certeza se sentiu...a cara dela estava horrível no final do ano - completou, fazendo Rony bater a cabeça na mesa repetidas vezes.

-Está se sentido bem? - inquiriu Hermione, preocupada ao ver a grande marca vermelha que começava a apontar na testa do amigo.

-E agora pra completar a tragédia, a família dela foi o principal alvo do ataque! Isso é o que eu chamo de onda de azar - concluiu Gina, balançando a cabeça, tentando espantar as energias negativas.

-Principal alvo? - perguntou Rony, num tom baixíssimo, como se cada palavra que saísse de seus lábios exigisse um grande esforço.

-É, de acordo com _O Pasquim_, eles são os únicos ainda internados no St. Mungos. Parece que nenhum deles acordou ainda - comentou Gina, bebericando um pouco de leite, enquanto Rony fazia uma careta de dor, chamando atenção de Hermione - Também, depois de tantas punhaladas...só mesmo tendo muita vontade de viver pra acordar. E acho que isso ela não tem mais. Não depois do incidente no final do jogo -ponderou, ao montar um pão com ovo mexido, enquanto Rony escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

-Consta algum detalhe sobre isso, na revista? - perguntou Hermione temerosa.

-Nove punhaladas no tórax - respondeu Gina, fechando seu pão e levando-o à boca.

A cabeça de Rony estava dando voltas e mais voltas. Ele ouviu a irmã contando sobre o ataque, e o sentimento que tentou esconder durante o último mês e meio parecia aumentar, aumentar. Ele já não agüentava mais.

-EU CONFESSO! Por Merlim, eu confesso - explodiu Rony, a plenos pulmões, levantando os braços para o céu, e assustando Hermione e Gina, que jogara o sanduíche longe no susto - Fui eu - ele respirou aliviado - Agora me sinto melhor. Você vai comer isso? - perguntou para Gina ao apontar para o sanduíche caído na mesa.

-Alto lá, Ronald Weasley! Não pense que vai se safar com isso - ralhou Hermione, fazendo Rony e Gina se encolherem na cadeira.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Mione. Tó o seu pão de volta, Gina - disse em tom de desculpas ao entregar o pão de volta pra irmã, que olhava com cara de surpresa.

-Não com relação a isso, sua anta! - brigou Hermione ao dar um cascudo no amigo - O que foi esse "Eu confesso! Eu confesso"?

-Eu já admiti, ponto final. Já passou! Então não há porque remexer em coisas do passado - retrucou, tentando desconversar.

-Se isso te faz dormir à noite, então sinta-se à vontade para inventar qualquer desculpa. Só não venha com ataques de remorso, quando você encarar o Harry, ok? - rebateu Hermione no mesmo tom - Ah, pobrezinho do Harry - comentou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não vá me dizer que ele é o escolhido da Malfoy?!- disse Gina, chocada, o que fez Rony ficar com uma expressão doente.

-Eles são namorados - respondeu Hermione - Ou pelo menos eram. Na realidade, não sei se ainda estão juntos. O Harry não conseguiu falar com ela desde o incidente - concluiu a garota de cabelos cheios, fazendo os olhos de Gina encherem de lágrimas.

-Mas o Harry não teve nada a ver com o escândalo, né? - perguntou Gina esperançosa. Afinal, ela podia ter desencanado do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ainda tinha uma impressão idealizada dele. E uma atitude desse tipo, sem escrúpulos, iria totalmente contra a imagem de bom garoto dele.

-Não, claro que não! Harry nunca faria isso com ela. Ele até tentou explicar na última vez que a viu. Mas ela parecia tão...- Hermione parecia sem palavras.

-Morta - completou Rony pensativo, chamando atenção das duas - Ele ficou lá, falando, falando. E ela ficou lá, com o olhar vazio, rígida como...

-Uma estátua de mármore? - sugeriu Gina, Hermione a olhava curiosa - As meninas costumavam comentar como ele...ela lembrava uma estátua. O rosto sempre rígido, sério.

-E então quando o Harry se irritou, e tentou sacudi-la, o rosto dela se contorceu todo. Como se o toque dele a estivesse queimando, ou algo assim - continuou Rony, descrevendo a cena, alheio às duas - Talvez eu devesse ter falado alguma coisa - murmurou para si - Quem sabe assim ela acreditasse nele - concluiu, com um sorriso triste.

-Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas o que necessariamente você omitiu, Rony? - inquiriu Hermione, numa voz doce - Por favor, não me diga que você foi bisbilhotar os dois no lual - implorou desapontada.

-Caiu da vassoura de cabeça, Mione?! - ralhou Rony, fazendo Hermione fechar a cara (ela odiava ser lembrada de suas habilidades de vôo) - É claro que não! Mas eu vi o Lino voltando tarde da noite, um pouco antes do Harry, com uma cara de quem tinha ganho o dia. E como todos sabemos que ele nunca teria faturado ninguém, só é preciso juntar dois mais dois pra adivinhar o porquê ele estava com aquela cara de vitorioso.

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito: Harry e a Malfoy estavam namorando - começou Gina, porém, foi cortada por Hermione.

-O nome dela é Isabele, e não Malfoy - esclareceu Hermione, ganhando um olhar atravessado dos dois irmãos de cabelos cor de fogo - O quê?! Ela é a namorada do nosso amigo, o mínimo que vocês podem fazer é chamá-la pelo nome.

-Ela é uma Malfoy - retrucou Rony, enquanto Gina balançava a cabeça, solenemente, concordando.

-Ela mudou, ok? No último ano, ela não arrumou nenhuma confusão conosco. Ela nem nos xinga mais! - ralhou Hermione, Gina balançava a cabeça concordando - Com exceção de você, Rony. Mas você também a ofendia, então não tem do que reclamar.

-E quanto às atrocidades que ela disse ao Nev?! - rebateu Rony, indignado.

-E quanto à maldição Cruciatus que ela tomou no lugar do Harry?! - falou Hermione, furiosa.

-CHEGA! - gritou Gina - Não vamos chegar a nenhum consenso assim. Além do que, o caráter duvidoso dela não está em questão - ponderou, enquanto Rony e Hermione trocavam olhares furiosos - Mas continuando o que eu estava falando. Eles estavam namorando escondido e por um motivo que desconheço, estavam num lual.

-Era aniversário dela - ofereceu Hermione.

-Um lual de aniversário, perto do lago - atestou Gina, Hermione concordou com a cabeça, o que Gina tomou como um incentivo para continuar - E os dois achando que estavam sozinhos, decidiram ..hummm...esquentar as coisas - continuou Gina, parecendo um pouco sem graça - Porém, não contavam que o Lino estivesse lá, espiando - falou Gina, enquanto levantava-se e andava lentamente pela cozinha, contando os fatos nos dedos - Mas o Lino não ficou até os dois terminarem, ele voltou antes pra Torre, e encontrou o Rony - ela virou pro irmão, que concordou com a cabeça - Mas ele não falou nada, por mais que a situação fosse estranha. A noite passou e no dia seguinte teve a final do campeonato. Lino faz o escândalo. Todo mundo ficou sabendo de algo extremamente particular sobre os dois. E isso me leva a uma pergunta: Você a odeia tanto assim, Rony? - perguntou Gina, com um ar extremamente confuso.

-Eu não a odeio! - negou caloroso - Eu só não gosto muito dela - respondeu, e quando percebeu que soara como uma desculpa deslavada até mesmo em seus próprios ouvidos, decidiu admitir - Ok, talvez eu a odeie... um pouco - admitiu, ganhando um olhar incrédulo das duas - Mas quem não odiaria?! Desde o primeiro dia da escola ela joga na minha cara a situação financeira precária da nossa família, tira sarro das minhas roupas e dos meus livros de 5ª mão! Ela até fez aquela porcaria de musiquinha "Weasley é nosso rei!". Vocês não queriam que eu caísse de amores por ela só porque o Harry está cego e não consegue ver os defeitos que ela tem, não é? Isso seria hipocrisia da minha parte. Além do que, eu até admito que ela tivesse um corpinho legal e até dou meus parabéns pro Harry ter conseguido algo no dia do tal lual. Mas, sinceramente, não acho que isso seja motivo pra ele perder a cabeça com a família dela. Porque é isso que vai acontecer quando o psicopata do pai dela souber que quem é o namoradinho secreto da filhinha dele. E quando eu digo perder a cabeça, eu me refiro às duas - concluiu Rony, com os rosto tão vermelho quanto às suas orelhas, sem fôlego.

Hermione parecia ultrajada com os últimos comentários de Rony, enquanto Gina parecia ponderar os pós e contras do discurso. Finalmente, após alguns instantes de um silêncio constrangedor, Gina continuou seu raciocínio.

-Humm... então você, crendo que seria em benefício do Harry, preferiu omitir seu conhecimento desse fato importante. Os dias passaram, ela ficou aquele tempo na enfermaria e na viagem de volta, no trem, Harry foi falar com ela - constatou Gina.

-Nós fomos com o Harry. Rendemos a cabine e seus ocupantes: Vin, Greg e a Isabele - esclareceu Hermione.

-Desde quando são Vin e Greg? O que aconteceu com o Crabbe e Goyle?! - indignou-se Rony, Hermione limitou-se a lançar um olhar fulminante. Se olhares matassem, Rony com certeza estaria a sete palmos do chão.

-Vocês foram. Renderam. Harry tentou falar com ela. Ela não escutou. Ele se irritou e sacudiu-a. Ela chorou. Vocês foram embora - constatou Gina, olhando para os dois, esperando uma confirmação. Ambos concordaram - E agora ela foi ferida, e está entre a vida e a morte - concluiu tristemente - Depois de rever todos esses fatos, eu só consigo concluir uma coisa.

-É claro! Ainda podemos resolver isso. Basta irmos até o St. Mungos, e lá você pode se desculpar, Rony - disse Hermione - Como não pensei nisso antes? - perguntou para si mesma.

-Eu tinha pensado algo do tipo "Mamãe vai matar você quando souber, Rony!". Mas a sua conclusão parece melhor que a minha, Mione - concordou Gina, indo até em direção a lareira.

-Não acho que isso vá mudar alguma coisa - falou Rony, cruzando os braços enquanto afundava na cadeira.

-Estranharia se você achasse - resmungou Hermione.

-O que estão esperando? - perguntou Gina, ao chamar os dois, já com um pouco de pó de Flu na mão, antes de virar-se novamente para a lareira.

-Não temos o dia todo - ralhou Hermione ao torcer a orelha de Rony e arrastá-lo para a sala, a tempo de ver o fogo verde consumindo Gina - ! - disse ao jogar um pouco de pó de Flu na lareira, que em instantes consumiu seu corpo e o do garoto desajeitadamente encolhido ao seu lado.

Harry virava lerdamente os bacons que fritava. Cozinhar, limpar, essa era sua rotina de verão, e ele estava cheio dela. Sempre as mesmas coisas, dia após dias. E como os dias demoravam a passar! Era uma angústia interminável. Ele ficava esperando, e esperando, o que aumentava consideravelmente o seu mau humor. O que não era de todo ruim. Afinal, quanto mais seu humor piorava, mais distância os Dursley tomavam. Pois Harry, estando com seu temperamento instável, não conseguia controlar sua magia, então não era raro volta e meia um prato ou copo estourar. O que resultou numa verdadeira baixa no jogo de jantar dos tios. Mas o garoto de cabelos escuros e revoltos não ligava, tinha outras coisas em mente. Uma pessoa em especial dominava os seus pensamentos.

Durante dias e dias ele pensou em escrever, tentar entrar em contato. Ele chegou até a esboçar algo num papel. Mas desistia sempre. Não sabia se seu interesse seria bem quisto ou não. E se a fizesse sofrer mais ainda? Ela tinha reagido tão mal quando ele tentou abraçá-la. Talvez fizesse mais mal do que bem ao fazer-se presente através de uma carta. Sendo assim, decidiu esperar. Quem sabe ela melhorasse durante o verão, ao ter contato com a família. Parecia ser bem ligada à irmã Julie, de quem tanto falava. Talvez se aconselhasse, e percebesse que ele, Harry, na verdade não teve culpa alguma no cartório. Quem sabe até poderiam se reaproximar quando retornassem às aulas.

-É, tenho tantas chances disso acontecer quanto do Snape pedir a mão do Sirius em casamento! - resmungou Harry com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto ao colocar os bacons no prato do primo, deixando um cair fora do alvo.

-Ei, seu cego! - reclamou Duda, colocando o pedaço de bacon foragido na boca.

-Devo ser mesmo. Estou vendo um toucinho comendo outro toucinho - começou Harry, fazendo o face do tio esquentar de raiva.

-Mais respeito quando falar com seu primo, seu ANORMAL! - ralhou Válter, espumando.

-Ele é antropófago e eu que sou anormal?! - retrucou Harry para o tio, a tia limitou-se a tampar a boca escandalizada - Você deveria se envergonhar de comer seus semelhantes, Dudinha - censurou o primo, não contendo uma vontade enorme de provocar o tio - Podia ser a tia Guida aí no seu prato, sabia? - falou antes que conseguisse parar. Sim, agora ele definitivamente tinha passado do limite. Seu tio levantou-se num pulo, e avançava ameaçadoramente com o punho erguido em sua direção. Ele sabia que a qualquer minuto seria atingido, e por um minuto pensou que devesse estar preocupado. Mas ele não estava. Pelo contrário, até sorriu. O que irritou mais ainda o tio. Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Estava feliz, sairia da rotina finalmente.

Mas antes que fosse atingido pela provável forte pancada, um barulho de asas chamou atenção de seus familiares, fazendo o tio recuar. Harry, reconhecendo o barulho de Edwiges, foi o mais rápido possível abrir a janela. Mais dois minutos. Só precisava de mais dois minutos pra sair da rotina. Mas não, sua bela coruja branca tinha que chegar justo agora com a correspondência. Harry tinha certeza, os Deuses estavam contra ele. Por que ela não retornara dois dias atrás, com o correio? Ou ontem? Harry não negava, quando viu que seu jornal não foi entregue dois dias seguidos, a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça foi: "Talvez os Deuses tenham cancelado minha assinatura".

Hummm, mas talvez ele estivesse enganado, talvez os Deus tenham somente atrasado sua correspondência. Ainda não tinha aberto, mas sabia que a correspondência era, sem dúvida alguma, o Profeta Diário.

Porém, ao abrir o jornal, e ver a primeira página não pôde deixar de exclamar:

-POR QUE VOCÊS ME ODEIAM TANTO ASSIM? - gritou Harry a plenos pulmões, os olhos queimando com lágrimas que ele se recusava derramar.

-Se você fosse normal talvez até...gostássemos de você - ralhou Petúnia, praticamente cuspindo as últimas palavras.

-Não estava falando com vocês! - retrucou Harry, ultrajado, fazendo sua magia correr solta. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir o som de vidro quebrando - Fico grato que não gostem de mim. Caso contrário, eu correria o grande risco de ser igual ao garoto baleia ali - resmungou, voltando sua atenção para a manchete: "Seguidores de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado destroem Beco Diagonal" - Bele - balbuciou a ver a figura estirada na foto da capa.

Aquilo foi demais para ele. Primeiro a mancada no final das aulas, e agora isso. Sua amada sendo atacada em pleno Beco. E pensar que ele, há poucos minutos, estava preocupado com coisas triviais, como sair da rotina. Sua cabeça girava, e os seus ouvidos zuniam enquanto uma sensação horrível lhe apertava o peito e tomava-lhe o ar. Ele sentou-se, de costas para os tios, quando sentiu que a cozinha começava a girar ao seu redor. E pôs-se a ler a matéria, ou as partes que lhe chamavam atenção.

-Ele não parece bem, Válter - comentou Petúnia, temerosa.

-Bobagem! É só mais alguma esquisitice dele. O que poderia ter de tão importante nesse jornalzinho patético, de gente anormal que nem ele?!

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Válter desejou nunca tê-las pronunciado. A reação foi imediata. O ar ficou mais denso. Harry se levantou, e caminhava com passos ameaçadores na direção do tio. Seus olhos, antes verdes, pareciam negros de tão escuros que estavam, e transmitiam nada mais que puro desgosto.

-Um centro comercial inteiro foi atacado. Pessoas morreram. Outras estão internadas - disse numa voz enganosamente calma.

-Um bando de A-NOR-MAIS! É isso que eles são e..- ralhou Válter, mas parou quando percebeu a estranha energia que circundava o sobrinho aumentar consideravelmente. Até mesmo um trouxa como ele poderia sentir.

Uma grande energia circundava Harry. Faíscas de luz brilhavam a sua volta. Seu corpo tremia, aparentemente não agüentando a concentração de energia. E quando finalmente encarou o tio, a cena pareceu congelar.

Ele encarou sua família. E eles puderam ver seus olhos escurecem drasticamente enquanto seu rosto se contorcia numa expressão de pura ira.

E a próxima coisa que ouviram foi um barulho agudo e ensurdecedor que lembrava um grito agonizante, estilhaçando as janelas da cozinha e ambientes próximos.

Válter Dursley decididamente estava furioso. Sua cozinha estava quase que totalmente destruída. Mas o que realmente lhe tirava do sério era que agora eles seriam o alvo de fofocas da vizinhança inteira, pois com certeza o barulho da "explosão" foi ouvida a uma boa distância. O que diria aos vizinhos? Ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse que foi o gás da cozinha que explodiu. Ficariam tachados de esquisitos para sempre.

-EI, AONDE PENSA QUE VAI? ARRUME JÁ ISSO TUDO, SEU ANORMAL! - gritou Válter, ao ver Harry andando com passos apressados em direção ao armário de vassouras.

Harry estava furioso. Não conseguia pensar claramente, tampouco escutar as palavras sem nexo que o tio dizia. Ele só pensava em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Tanto que nem estranhou quando abriu o cadeado do armário sem as mãos e sem a varinha.

Assim que viu o garoto pegar o malão e a vassoura de dentro do armário, Válter tentou pará-lo. Mas não conseguiu sequer aproximar-se de Harry. Era como se uma parede invisível o protegesse.

O garoto de cabelos revoltos, após juntar seus pertences, dirigiu-se com passos decididos à porta. Não tinha dúvidas, iria ao encontro de Bele.

Mas como iria chegar até o St. Mungos?! Harry não tinha idéia de onde ficava o hospital. Então, ele teve um súbito momento de iluminação. O Nôitibus Andante o levaria aonde ele quisesse.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos dos vizinhos, e os berros dos tios, que o seguiram até o quintal, Harry, segurando firmemente seus pertences, empunhou a varinha acima da cabeça.

Nada aconteceu.

Ele tentou de novo. Nada.

Injuriado, ele largou suas coisas na calçada, e foi até o meio da rua. Olhou para um lado, e para outro. A única coisa que notou foi que a Sra. Figg atravessava a rua, enquanto outros vizinhos apontavam, cochichando e alguns até rindo, porém, nem sinal do Nôitibus.

-O Nôitibus não se chama Nôitibus à toa, garoto burro! - alertou a Sra. Figg, ao bater na cabeça de Harry com um saquinho - Se não quer esperar até anoitecer, sugiro que use um meio de transporte mais rápido - falou, entregando ao garoto o saquinho que usara de arma.

Harry sentia-se extremamente idiota. Como não cogitou esse pequeno detalhe antes? Com certeza, lhe economizaria essa situação embaraçosa na qual se encontrava. Ele podia sentir seu rosto quente de vergonha. E então ele se deu conta de que nem agradecera a Sra. Figg. Ele virou-se na direção em que ela tinha seguido, porém desistiu quando viu ela gesticulando e falando com o vizinho algo como "Ele é um bom garoto. Pena que é pinel. Você acredita que ele acha que é Napoleão? Oh, pobre Petúnia".

Evitando os olhares alheios, ele pegou suas coisas, e andou o mais rápido que conseguiu para dentro da residência dos Dursley, porém não pôde deixar de escutar seu tio dizendo ao vizinho da porta ao lado "Eu sempre disse a minha esposa que esse garoto tinha que ser internado, mas sabe como é Petúnia, ela tinha fé que o garoto iria um dia se endireitar, e ser...normal...como o nosso pequeno Duda."

Quando estava na frente da lareira, Harry deteve-se. Não sabia o nome correto que ligava o hospital à rede de Flu. E se falasse o nome errado e parasse do outro lado do mundo? Ele era grato ao Sr. Weasley por ter deixado sua...a casa dos Dursley ligada à rede. Mas seria muito arriscado usar a conexão erroneamente. E lembrando mais uma vez de Artur, Harry decidiu-se. Ele adentrou a lareira, segurou seus pertences junto ao corpo, e com a mão livre, jogou um pouco de pó de Flu no chão e gritou:

-A Toca! - e as chamas verdes o consumiram.

Fim do cap. 12-1


	13. Tenho fé em você Parte 2 E tudo parece...

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 12 - Tenho fé em você**

_**Parte 2 – E tudo parece perdido**_

Rony há muito desistira de reclamar. Não porque se conformara com a situação, e sim na esperança de que Hermione largasse sua orelha. Quem sabe assim um dia sua orelha voltasse à cor, formato e sensibilidade habituais.

-Aqui estamos – constatou Gina ao chegarem na recepção – Mas onde eles estão? – inquiriu confusa ao ler a enorme placa que constava os andares e respectivas alas do hospital.

-Não foi _Envenenamento por planta_, nem _Ferimento causado por bicho_, tampouco um _Vírus Mágico_. Então com certeza, eles não estão nem no primeiro, nem no segundo, e conseqüentemente no terceiro piso – ponderou Mione, ao ler a placa, largando assim da orelha do amigo – Se eles não acordaram, então obviamente também não estão no _Salão de Chá_. Só resta o térreo com _Acidentes com artefatos_ e o quarto andar com _Danos causados por feitiços_ – completou, satisfeita com sua lógica – Não foi tão difícil a... – começou Hermione, parando ao ver que seus amigos haviam a abandonado, espumou de raiva, e pôs-se a procurar o quarto de Draco.

Os dois ruivos caminhavam com passos fortes pelos corredores, bisbilhotando pela portas entreabertas à procura de garota de lindos cabelos prateados.

Não demorou muito para encontrarem. Era um dos únicos quartos individuais. Espaçoso e com uma mobília um tanto quanto diferenciada, um pouco mais aconchegante que as dos outros quartos. Um pequeno luxo que até mesmo uma Malfoy inconsciente dispunha.

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas assim que ela avistou a triste figura de Draco na cama. Até mesmo Rony não conseguia ficar alheio à imagem perante seus olhos.

Deitada, com os olhos levemente entreabertos cobertos por uma grossa camada de uma espécie de pomada – provavelmente para evitar que suas vistas ressecassem –, os cabelos um tanto quanto emaranhados displicentemente jogados no travesseiro, e os hematomas que cobriam seu rosto, pescoço e braços – as únicas partes não ocultas por suas vestes ou roupas de cama.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto com violência. Como Rony ousara largá-la falando sozinha? E Gina então? A garota de cabelos revoltos realmente estava irritadíssima. Porém, ao ver a expressão dos dois, sua fúria acalmou, e quando finalmente olhou na direção da cama, todos os pensamentos fúteis com os quais se preocupara nos últimos instantes evaporaram de sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos marejavam e seu peito se contraía dolorosamente.

Ela observava a garota na cama. As marcas em seu corpo. Pareciam marcas de mãos, dedos pesados e brutais.

Hermione se aproximou da cabeceira do leito e, um pouco hesitante, acariciou os cabelos da amada de seu amigo. Não era hipócrita a ponto de esquecer todos os insultos que trocara com Draco desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Mas não podia negar que realmente se afeiçoara àquela garota tímida, irreverente e que tinha um senso de humor extremamente duvidoso. Afinal, não tinha como não se apegar. Somente pessoas realmente intransigentes, como Rony, não conseguiam ver que por trás daquela imagem de esnobe e fútil, escondia-se uma menina encantadora, uma bonequinha de porcelana, como sua mãe costuma dizer ao se referir a garotinhas meigas.

A garota de cabelos volumosos observava Draco, com os lábios um pouco azulados, respirar com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Uma boneca quebrada – pensou amargurada, fechando os olhos com força ao se afastar da cama.

A sensação de culpa em Rony aumentou drasticamente ao ver a amiga se aproximar com uma expressão desolada, e sem esperar mais nem um minuto, ele se aproximou de Draco e começou sua confissão.

O vento soprava violentamente na mata alta mal cuidada assustando a pequena garota que tentava abrir caminho com suas pequenas mãos, o que era um tanto quanto difícil, uma vez que a lua estava encoberta pelas inúmeras nuvens, bloqueando a única fonte de luz naquele campo desconhecido.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto delicado, enquanto seu queixo tremia incontrolavelmente. Estava cansada, e com inúmeros hematomas pelo corpo. Havia sangue nas suas vestes rasgadas, e sentia muito frio. Mas o que mais aterrorizava a pequena garota, de cabelos platinados e enormes olhos azuis acinzentados, era o a fato de que não tinha nem sinais de seus pais, tio ou irmã. Não havia nada ali além do barulho do vento e da vegetação dali, e de algo mais. Algo que ela não conseguia nomear ou reconhecer.

A garota, que aparentava não ter mais de quatro anos, tentou apurar os ouvidos na esperança de que o tal barulho lhe indicasse o caminho de volta. Foi quando ela identificou o barulho como sendo palavras. Mas ela não conseguia ouvir claramente. Eram só sons embolados, baixos demais.

Assustada, ela correu na direção oposta aos sons, aos prantos, chamando pelos pais.

Rony no começo achara difícil a tarefa de confessar seus "pecados" diante de seu...sua arqui-inimiga. Porém, após os constrangedores minutos iniciais, Rony sentia-se relaxado, e pela primeira vez teve uma conversa civilizada com um Malfoy.

-Um Malfoy bom é um Malfoy inconsciente – comentou mais para si mesmo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ao sentir o peso da culpa retirado de suas costas.

Porém, ao reparar o silêncio na sala, ele abriu os olhos e viu Gina, pálida com uma cera, olhando fixamente na direção do leito, enquanto Hermione segurava o pulso da garota que jazia lá, ao mesmo tempo que olhava o relógio. Com o semblante aflito, ela saiu em disparada do quarto, deixando os dois amigos para trás.

-Não dá nem pra elogiar! – resmungou Rony, fitando Bele.

Ela correu até onde suas pequenas pernas conseguiram levá-la. Finalmente conseguia avistar sua casa. Mas parecia tão distante. E não conseguindo dar mais nenhum passo, foi ao chão, esgotada. Seu corpo tremia de frio e dor. Soluçando, ela levou uma mão ao peito. Não conseguia respirar. Seus olhos estavam tão pesados. Ela sentia seu corpo relaxar contra o chão sujo. Foi quando sentiu mãos fortes erguendo-a. E ao encarar a linda moça loira que lhe ajudava, não pôde ocultar o sorriso nos lábios, ao reconhecê-la.

-Encontrei você, Julie – murmurou a garotinha aliviada, ao abraçar as pernas da irmã mais velha.

-Bele, minha Bele - respondeu a garota, que aparentava seus vinte e poucos anos, tristemente – Você me encontrou, minha pequena – completou quando uma lágrima desobediente caía de seus olhos.

-Você fez isso de propósito, não foi? Esperou a gente vir aqui só pra empacotar – alterou-se Rony, assustando a irmã que ainda olhava em choque para o leito, onde Bele começava a convulsionar – Que ruim pra você, Malfoy! Porque eu não vou deixar você ir – informou Rony ao tentar imobilizar a garota, que se debatia com uma força assustadora, e a gritar palavras de encorajamento.

-Você está horrível – disse a garota loira, que aparentava seus vinte anos e ostentava uma vistosa queimadura no lado direito de seu maxilar e rosto, fazendo Bele esquecer momentaneamente do horrível lugar onde estava – Volte de onde veio, pequena – completou com o olhar sério, antes de virar e caminhar em direção à assombrosa mansão situada no final do campo aberto onde estavam.

A pequena criança ao ver sua irmã afastar-se não pensou duas vezes e tirando forças que achava estarem esgotadas, seguiu-a.

-VOCÊ NÃO DEVE PASSAR! – gritou Julie ao tirar um enorme cajado sabe-se lá de onde e batê-lo no chão, formando uma enorme rachadura, o que fez com que Bele recuasse assustada.

Julie, ao ver a expressão de sua irmã, não agüentou e começou a rir. E logo o riso se transformou em gargalhada.

-Você deveria ver a sua cara – riu-se Julie enquanto fazia o cajado sumir com uma das mãos e enxugava as lágrimas com a outra – Ai, ai...sempre quis dizer isso – completou antes de se levantar e continuar seu trajeto.

Porém, ao perceber que estava sendo seguida, parou novamente e sem ao menos se virar, disse:

-Eu não estava brincando, Bele. Volte enquanto pode, pequena. Esse não é o seu lugar.

-Meu lugar é com você – retrucou a garotinha com os olhos marejados.

-Não, o seu lugar é junto daqueles que te amam e precisam de você – constatou Julie, virando-se para a irmã – Eles estão te chamando de volta, não está ouvindo? – perguntou, indicando para que Bele prestasse atenção nos sons à sua volta.

Bele então tentou apurar sua audição e aos poucos os sons sem nexo que ouvira antes e que tanto a assustaram começavam a fazer sentido, e ela pôde identificar uma voz um tanto quanto esganiçada chamando-a.

-Tem certeza? Não sei se gosto dessa voz – duvidou Bele, ao ouvir a voz de Rony e fazer uma careta.

-Absoluta, pequena – sorriu docemente antes de virar e continuar seu trajeto – Conhece as regras, não é? Siga as vozes e tudo ficará bem.

E com as energias renovadas pelos conselhos da irmã, a pequena garota seguiu campo adentro, de encontro com a poderosa voz que a guiava.

Ele queria abrir os olhos. Mas eles estavam tão pesados. Sem desistir, ele tentou mais uma vez, e finalmente conseguiu, porém o feito só durou alguns segundos. Mas por poucos instantes ele viu um pouco de luz, mas tudo parecia tão turvo. Sentia uma placa de gosma sobre os olhos. Será que tinha sido pego durante a batalha e perdido os olhos em alguma tortura e a gosma que sentia na verdade era seu sangue coagulado? Não, nem mesmo Tio Voldie seria tão cruel assim. Afinal, o homem (se é que alguém poderia denominar o Lord das Trevas assim) seria capaz de arrancar seus membros, matar sua família e até desfigurar sua face. Mas ele nunca arrancaria os olhos de um prisioneiro. Afinal, qual seria a graça de torturar alguém e não ver seus olhos gritando "misericórdia" ? Isso sem contar que o Tio Voldie adorava seus olhos, para seu desespero e infelicidade.

Mas tinha algo errado ali. Sentia um desconforto pelo corpo todo. Uma coceira horrorosa. Decidido a descobrir a razão, ele tateou o lençol da maca onde estava deitado. Não é à toa que estava se coçando inteiro. O lençol era de algodão! Mas por que diabos Kireizi tinha colocado lençol de algodão em sua cama? A elfa sabia que ele era alérgico. Tanto que por via das dúvidas, todos os lençóis da mansão eram da mais pura seda. E por sua perna lhe incomodava tanto? A agonia de não conseguir se coçar e o formigamento na perna eram insuportáveis. E onde estava a maldita elfa que não vinha lhe coçar? E por que diabos sua perna não estava boa? Simples. Esse não era seu lençol. Ele não estava em casa. Sua perna estava provavelmente destruída por causa da batalha no Beco. Ele tinha o raciocínio mais lerdo do mundo. E não, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz ao constatar todos esses fatos.

Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, ele abriu os olhos novamente e fez menção de se levantar. Precisava procurar sua família. Não lembrava de como tinha vindo parar ali. E se Isabele e Cisa não tiveram a mesma sorte? Talvez tivessem sido pegas por algum comensal, ou pior. Ele tinha que saber.

Já estava quase sentando, sua cabeça girava. Por quanto tempo estivera deitado ali? Sentia-se nauseado. E enquanto lutava para equilibrar-se na maca, sentiu mãos fortes empurrando-o de volta à maca, forçando-o a deitar-se novamente.

-Fique deitado, Sr. Malfoy – disse o rapaz vestido de branco que tentava deitá-lo – O senhor está deitado há dois dias, não pode levantar tão depressa.

Dois dias? Mas isso era tempo demais. As duas poderiam estar mortas agora!

-Sua esposa e sua filha estão bem, senhor – informou o rapaz, ao perceber o ar alarmado de Lúcio – Deite-se agora, por favor.

-Minha esposa e filha, ele disse – pensou Lúcio, e quando percebeu que o rapaz tinha comentado sobre sua filha, e não filho, alarmou-se – Como sabe sobre minha filha? – perguntou com a voz meio rouca, ao puxar o rapaz pelo colarinho, piscando incontrolavelmente, numa tentativa inútil de clarear a visão.

- To-todo mundo sabe, senhor – gaguejou o rapaz – Saiu no _Profeta Diário _– completou, drenando a pouca cor das faces de Lúcio.

-Merda! – praguejou Lúcio, entredentes – Vocês acharam minha bengala depois daquela confusão toda? – inquiriu, tentando parecer mais composto.

-Bengala, senhor? O senhor diz aquele bastão preto com uma serpente em um dos extremos?

-A não ser que eu tenha ganho outro enquanto estava desacordado é o próprio – respondeu Lúcio rudemente –Posso tê-lo de volta agora?

-Claro, senhor – concordou enquanto alcançava o objeto para Lúcio – Aqui está. Mas eu não aconselho a sair andando agora, senhor. O senhor está fr...- dizia o garoto enquanto Lúcio sacava a varinha e murmurava um feitiço.

-Estúpido – resmungou Lúcio ao passar por cima do rapaz que jazia estuporado no chão.

Lúcio então farejou o ar e depois de refletir um pouco, esfregou os olhos com a manga do pijama de algodão e seguiu corredor afora enquanto resmungava algo sobre a sua maldita alergia.

Ar. Ela precisava de ar. Tentava respirar, mas nada vinha. Sentia-se asfixiando. Desesperada, ela abriu os olhos. Luzes ofuscavam suas vistas. Tentava bloquear a claridade com as mãos. Mas era inútil, suas mãos estavam sendo seguras por fortes braços. Sensação horrível. E então uma voz, que se destacou entre as demais (pelo barulho, claramente havia mais que uma pessoa no recinto), pediu para que ela se acalmasse, pois ele ministraria uma poção que a ajudaria a respirar melhor.

Mas Bele não conseguia se acalmar. Algo ali não estava certo. Sentia várias pessoas no leito. Até reconhecia o cheiro da Sanguinho e o fedor do Fuinha. Porém, havia uma daquelas essências que lhe dava calafrios. Algo que fazia todos seus sentidos gritarem "corra".

-Não tem pra onde correr – comentou, em voz baixa, um dos homens vestidos de branco para ela.

E num estalo ela lembrou da onde reconhecia aquela essência horrorosa: _Beco Diagonal_. Soltando um grito agoniado, ela derrubou o velho medi-bruxo que se assustara com sua reação, ao mesmo tempo em que desequilibrava o comensal. Sem esperar um segundo, e tirando forças que nem sabia que ainda tinha, ela se jogou da maca enquanto tentava limpar seus olhos. Gritos eram ouvidos pelo leito.

Infelizmente, com seu físico seriamente debilitado, ela não foi ágil o suficiente. E quando finalmente conseguiu firmar-se em suas pernas bambas, ela percebeu uma varinha apontada em sua direção.

Ali, em sua frente, estava o comensal que atentara contra sua vida e que agora viera para continuar seu serviço. Instintivamente ela colocou a mão nos cortes, que a essa altura já sangravam novamente, em seu abdome.

-Nos encontramos novamente, Srta. Malfoy – disse o comensal com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

Fim do cap. 12-2


	14. Tenho fé em você Parte 3 Tudo que você t...

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 12 – Tenho fé em você**

_**Parte 3 – Tudo que você tem a fazer é rezar**_

-Nos encontramos novamente, Srta. Malfoy- disse o comensal com um sorriso maléfico estampado no rosto.

Os olhos frios do comensal encaravam-na sem piedade. Tão frios, e tão fortes. Um olhar que a fazia sentir-se a menor das criaturas. Que fazia suas mãos gelarem e tremerem. Um olhar como os que seu pai guardava para inimigos, ou como os que seu tio lhe lançava quando aprontava alguma travessura. E que apesar de ser até certo modo familiar, assim como os outros, era impossível de sustentar.

E então, derrotada, ela desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos, esperando o pior. E por um momento tudo pareceu parar.

Foi quando ela ouviu um tropeço no outro canto do quarto. E quando abriu os olhos, tudo que viu foi um borro de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo balançando na sua frente, puxando-a pelo braço.

-Corre, anda! – urgiu Gina em pânico, ainda com os olhos avermelhados, ao empurrar Bele quarto afora.

Bele não entendia nada. Num minuto tudo parecia perdido, e no outro essa figura que não conseguia reconhecer, já que sua vista estava totalmente embaçada pela pomada sob seus olhos, tentava tirá-la dali. Mas aquela não era hora para perguntas. Ela tinha de escapar. E com esse pensamento, Bele pulou sobre o corpo inconsciente do velho médi-bruxo, e correu em direção aos corredores, enquanto tentava limpar os olhos com o tecido da camisola.

-Seu cão! – praguejou Rony ao receber um forte chute, no estômago, do comensal o qual teve a brilhante idéia de desequilibrar usando seu corpo como obstáculo.

Mas esse foi o único golpe que o comensal conseguiu desferir. Pois quando conseguiu se recompor do ataque inesperado de Rony, duas varinhas estavam apontadas para o seu peito.

-Vocês não podem usar as varinhas – riu o comensal – E não teriam coragem – constatou enquanto dava passos ameaçadores na direção das duas garotas, que apontavam suas varinhas.

Ele então levantou sua varinha, ostentando um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto começava a murmurar um feitiço e uma luz vermelha começava a se formar na extremidade de sua varinha.

Rony, aproveitando-se que o comensal ignorou sua presença, alcançou um dos vistosos vasos de decoração e quebrou na cabeça do vilão, nocauteando-o.

-Você demorou! – ralhou Hermione para Rony que indignou-se – E apesar de não poder usar magia durante as férias – disse, voltando sua atenção para o comensal que jazia inerte no chão – Eu ainda posso fazer isso! – completou ao dar um forte chute nos países baixos do seguidor das trevas, fazendo Rony (que fechou os olhos com força, como se pudesse sentir a dor) e Gina se encolherem – Agora precisamos encontrar a Isabele – comunicou, já recomposta, aos amigos, enquanto fazia menção de sair do quarto.

-Por que diabos temos que ir atrás do Malfoy? – alterou-se Rony – Deve ter uma dúzia de comensais atrás dele agora! Digo...dela! – ponderou, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da amiga – Nós não somos guarda-costas dela! Isso é trabalho pro Crabbe e pro Goyle – indignou-se, fazendo Hermione fitá-lo seriamente, enquanto Gina ignorava os dois e saía corredor afora.

-Pelo menos aqueles dois não viram as costas pros amigos – retrucou Hermione.

-O Malfoy não é nem nunca foi meu amigo! – rebateu Rony.

-Mas ela é a namorada do seu melhor amigo! Será que por um segundo, você não poderia esquecer essa rivalidade idiota entre Malfoys e Weasleys e se concentrar em algo mais importante? – alterou-se Hermione – Por que não consegue fazer um esforço? Pelo Harry... – completou, esperando convencê-lo.

-Sei que vou me arrepender de dizer isso – resmungou Rony, balançando a cabeça – Tá. Você venceu – concordou – Mas isso não quer dizer que você estava certa, e que eu sempre vou ficar correndo sempre atrás do traveco pra ver se ela tá bem ou algo assim – avisou, já impondo seus limites e condições.

-Só uma trégua temporária – falou Hermione sorrindo – Então, vamos. Gina... – disse ao virar-se na direção que a amiga estava – Gina? – chamou, fechando o rosto ao perceber que tinha sido deixada pra trás de novo – Tudo culpa sua, Ronald Weasley! – vociferou ao arrastar o rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo pelo braço hospital afora.

Ela sabia que não estava correndo há muito tempo. De fato, tinha plena consciência que corria há no máximo dois minutos. Mas o cansaço que sentia em seu corpo dizia o contrário. Seus passos já não estavam mais firmes, e a perda de sangue fazia sua cabeça girar. Sabia que era questão de minutos para perder a consciência. Mas mesmo assim continuava. Não poderia desistir agora. Tinha de achar seus pais.

Sua vista ainda continuava embaçada, e conseqüentemente não conseguia ver muito do caminho que percorria. Corria seguindo seus instintos, procurando a essência dos membros de sua família. E por estar concentrada em correr e em farejar o ar, não percebeu quando duas figuras altas surgiram em seu caminho. A colisão foi inevitável.

-Por Merlin, Draco! – espantou-se Snape ao levantar a afilhada, que estava estatelada em cima do Sr. Weasley.

Estava assustada. Só percebeu a presença das duas figuras em seu caminho pouco antes da colisão. Mas já era tarde demais. Não conseguiu parar. Uma das figuras, que agora ela reconhecia a voz como sendo de seu padrinho Tio Sev, tentava levantá-la. Mas o que lhe chamou atenção não foi isso, afinal de contas era de esperar que seu tio estivesse pelo hospital numa situação dessas, foi a outra presença: Sr. Weasley, o pai do Fuinha, e a pessoa que a tirou daquela cena de batalha que se transformou o Beco Diagonal.

-O que faz em pé? Olhe seu estado! – dizia Snape ao verificar o estado ensangüentado de Draco.

-De quem estava correndo? – perguntou Artur, ao virar-se na direção que Draco viera, com o olhar preocupado, instintivamente protegendo Bele com seu corpo.

Lúcio estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Já havia descido os quatro andares do maldito hospital e nem sinal de sua filha ou esposa. Foi quando sentiu sua marca queimando.

-Sai da frente, inútil – disse ao mancar apressadamente pelo hospital farejando o ar, empurrando um funcionário do hospital que infelizmente encontrava-se em seu caminho.

Mas não demorou muito para achar o que procurava. Logo ali, parada no meio do corredor estava sua filha, cercada pelos dois seres que mais detestava: Weasley Sênior e Severo! Desnecessário dizer que essa constatação somada com a irritação em sua pele, que ainda teimava em coçar, fez os olhos de Lúcio faiscarem de ódio. Por um minuto, Lúcio esqueceu-se de sua família, e perdeu-se em pensamentos felizes (ao menos para ele) nos quais imaginava mil e uma mortes possíveis e criativas para os dois. Porém, a voz de sua filha o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-_Papa!_ – reconheceu Bele antes de correr e se jogar em sua direção, mal lhe dando tempo para reagir e recebê-la em seus braços.

Antes mesmo de verificar o estado em que sua filha se encontrava, Lúcio sabia que tinha algo estava errado. Isabele nunca demonstraria tão abertamente tanta vulnerabilidade assim. Há meses atrás, ela não faria isso nem na sua frente, mas até isso mudou com a chegada das férias e com o tal namorado secreto. Mas uma coisa era certa. Isabele ainda era uma Malfoy. E um Malfoy nunca demonstraria fraqueza perante o inimigo. Além do quê, ela o tinha chamado de papai (em francês ainda), coisa que ela nunca fazia, a não ser que estivesse tão assustada ou nervosa que esquecesse a língua do país onde estava.

-Eles estão aqui – disse tremendo enquanto se agarrava no pescoço do pai – Vieram me pegar – choramingou antes de esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Lúcio.

Isabele lutava para manter seus sentidos. Mas era uma tarefa árdua, pois seu corpo não respondia corretamente aos seus pensamentos. Lucio, sentindo isso, abraçou fortemente Isabele, que não conseguindo mais se manter acordada, desmaiou.

Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, antes, ansiava por noticias de sua filha e de sua esposa, pois temia por suas vidas. E agora, tendo encontrado Isabele descobriu o estado lamentável em que sua filha se encontrava. E com isso, não conseguia parar de tentar imaginar o estado em que Narcisa se encontrava. E se ela estivesse pior? Ou até mesmo morta? Só este pensamento fazia com que o sangue sumisse de seu rosto.

E perdido em meio a esses pensamentos, não notou que sua esposa, Narcisa, aproximava-se.

-Graças ao bom Merlin, Lúcio! – exclamou Narcisa, fazendo Lúcio pular uns três metros – Não quis assustá-lo – desculpou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava Bele – Não percebeu que eu estava chegando?

Apesar de toda a situação dramática que presenciavam, Lúcio não pensava em outra coisa a não ser cavar um buraco e se esconder até todos que presenciaram a cena ridícula de susto morressem de velhice. Antes de responder algo para Narcisa, ele arriscou uma olhada na direção das pessoas presentes. E não pode deixar de notar que Severo travava uma tremenda luta ao tentar impedir uma gargalhada, o que fazia seus lábios tremerem lhe dando uma aparência patética. Seu sangue ferveu, e seus nervos que já estavam à flor da pele, desejavam nada mais que uma válvula de escape. E então, como que por intervenção divina ele viu sua chance. Perto do Weasley Sênior estavam duas figuras recém-chegadas: Molly e Carlinhos Weasley.

-Como eu poderia ter percebido? Qualquer barulho que você possa ter feito certamente foi camuflado pela Mulher Elefante – resmungou alto o suficiente para Molly ouvisse e bufasse de raiva.

Antes que Molly pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Gina finalmente chegou correndo da direção em que Bele antes – comunicou, apontando na direção de onde viera, totalmente sem fôlego, colocando as mãos no joelho como apoio.

Severo, sem esperar mais nenhuma coordenada, dirigiu-se ao caminho indicado num passo apressado.

-Está ferida, querida? – perguntou Molly, examinando a filha atentamente antes mesmo que a mesma pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

-Só um pouco sem ar. Ela corre bastante pra alguém que quase empacotou – respondeu Gina, e percebendo que falara demais ao ver os olhos de Narcisa encherem de lágrimas, tapou a boca, numa tentativa vã de impedir que mais algum comentário infeliz saísse de sua boca.

-Tanta sensibilidade quanto um saco de batatas – resmungou mais uma vez Lúcio, voltando sua atenção para a filha ao mesmo tempo em que ganhava um olhar raivoso de Molly e Carlinhos.

-É realmente patético ver alguém você falando em sensibilidade! – ralhou Molly, arregaçando as mangas, pronta para um clássico confronto entre Malfoys e Weasleys.

O que ela não esperava, no entanto, era ser totalmente ignorada por Lúcio, que com uma expressão séria e sã virou-se levando a filha. E ela não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de remorso por remoer diferenças numa hora tão séria. Ela até poderia dar um desconto ao Lúcio. Afinal, ela também não estaria com a cabeça no lugar se um de seus filhos estivesse no lugar da pobre garota. Porém, pensando melhor ela não poderia dar um desconto sequer a ele. A instabilidade mental de Lúcio não era momentânea, era rotineira. Ele era um louco varrido e ponto final.

-Vocês aqui também??? – perguntou Carlinhos assombrado de ver Hermione e Rony voltando junto com Artur e Severo, que ostentava uma expressão menos amistosa do que de costume – Não me diga que veio espiar o futuro _presunto_, Roniquinho! – disse Carlinhos pesaroso ao ver o irmão, o que fez Severo soltar um muxoxo descontente.

-Sinto não poder presenciar mais um pouco dessa maravilhosa reunião de família – declarou com palavras doces, porém com um tom ácido que indicava que ele pensava totalmente o oposto do que dizia – Mas tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com o Diretor – completou – Molly. Artur – cumprimentou antes de desaparatar.

-Sujeitinho simpático – comentou Rony, fazendo careta.

-Que coisa feia você vir aqui, Rony! Vir tripudiar em cima de alguém que não pode se defender é muito feio – ralhou Molly.

-Vocês só pensam desgraças! Por que acham que eu faria algo horrível pro Traveco? – indignou-se, fazendo Hermione , Gina e Carlinhos o olharem com reprovação – Tá, tá... eu peguei a dica, ok? Eu faria algo assim, confesso. Mas eu vim remediar as coisas e... – continuou Rony, balbuciando desculpas incoerentemente.

-Onde estão eles? –perguntou Artur, procurando em volta preocupado – Alguma novidade?

-Foram naquela direção – comunicou a senhora Weasley, o que fez Artur desanimar-se – Acho que podemos dar um pulinho na _Sala de Chá_ enquanto esperamos por alguma novidade – completou tentando animá-lo – E ouvimos a história do Roniquinho - disse enquanto arrastava um Rony infeliz que era acompanhado pela irmã que dizia algo como "Retiro o que disse, Mione. A minha conclusão estava certa. O Rony já era".

Após uma breve estadia na _Sala de Chá_, onde Rony pôde finalmente tomar seu desjejum e confessar seus pecados perante sua família inteira (os gêmeos e Gui haviam chegado a pouco) com a exceção de Percy, os Weasleys (e Hermione) decidiram retornar à Toca.

-Acho que é melhor irmos – comentou Molly, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que Narcisa se aproximava.

-Com licença – anunciou-se Narcisa ao aproximar-se dos Weasley – Desculpe-me se interrompo, mas eu só queria agradecer por tudo – disse com um sorriso no rosto dirigindo-se primeiramente a Carlinhos e depois ao restante da família Weasley, fazendo Lúcio (que estava alguns metros longe com Bele no colo) e Rony torcerem o nariz, fazendo caretas, indo, em seguida, em direção ao marido.

-Vai chover amanhã – resmungou Rony para Gina, que balançou a cabeça concordando – Ouch! Isso dói, Mione! – reclamou ao receber uma cotovelada.

-Idiota – constatou a garota de cabelos cheios ao olhar o amigo com reprovação.

Artur, um tanto quanto distraído com a discussão que começara entre Rony e Hermione, percebeu, ao colocar a mão em um de seus bolsos, um objeto estranho: o crucifixo que Draco segurava durante o ataque, o crucifixo de Lúcio.

-Ei, Lúcio! – chamou, sem pensar, o que fez com que o loiro parasse seu trajeto e o fitasse curioso.

Artur, um tanto quanto sem graça, uma vez que além do olhar inquisidor de Lúcio, todos os Weasley o olhavam como se estivesse louco, continuou com passos hesitantes na direção de loiro, que se encontrava há uns bons quinze metros dele. Porém, seus passos tornaram-se cada vez mais confiantes ao passo que não detectou nenhuma menção de Lúcio de ir embora.

-Aqui – disse, ao oferecer o crucifixo para o loiro – Acabei ficando com ele, depois dessa... confusão – explicou sem graça – E bom, era da sua mãe, não era? Achei que eira querê-lo de volta – completou, sorrindo hesitante.

O crucifixo que sua mãe lhe dera, pouco antes de morrer, e que já estava em sua família há séculos. Um tesouro sem igual, que de um jeito ou de outro, permitiu que outro tesouro inestimável, sua filha caçula, fosse salva, estava sendo oferecido de bom grado por aquele que tornou isso possível. Aquele a quem um dia ele chamou de irmão, de amigo. Aquele por quem morreria e mataria. Aquele que quando ele mais precisou, o traiu. Aquele que o jogou no inferno e o fez perder a alma e a razão, porém que por um motivo desconhecido a ele, decidiu fazer algo útil de sua estúpida vida e lhe ajudar. E toda ajuda, oferecida de bom grado, era digna de agradecimentos. Sim, ele era a pessoa a quem Lúcio mais odiava, até mesmo mais que Tio Voldie, e bem mais que Severo. Mas Lúcio era educado. E diante dessa necessidade de etiqueta, e sabendo que nenhum agradecimento seria emitido por suas cordas vocais, Lúcio fez a única coisa que lhe cabia no momento.

-Pode ficar (já que isso está infectado com seus germes) – pensou Lúcio, fazendo Artur fitá-lo confuso – Venda-o e faça algum dinheiro já que não deve nem ao menos se lembrar como rezar – sugeriu fazendo Artur espumar de raiva - Merlin sabe como você precisa – completou, saindo fora de alcance antes que Artur se desse conta do foi dito.

Artur ficou estático, com uma expressão de ira tão grande, que até seus familiares, que foram ver por qual motivo ele estava catatônico, assustaram-se.

-Artur? Querido? – perguntou Molly, acenando com a mão na frete do rosto do marido.

-Aquele....verme! Até numa hora como essa!- vociferou, tremendo e com o rosto pegando fogo, fazendo a família se encolher – Vocês não tem a ver com isso – relaxou, com um sorriso amarelo – O que acham de irmos para casa? – sugeriu, com um sorriso bondoso – Nada como um lugar calmo para relaxar, não é mesmo? – disse, guiando a família em direção das lareiras conectadas à rede de Flu.

Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. Fazia horas que estava andando de um lado para outro na Toca e nem sinal dos Weasleys. Se antes já estava ansioso por causa de Bele, agora, sem sinal dos Weasleys, estava à beira de um total ataque de nervos. Sua instabilidade emocional era tanta, que já não tinha o menor controle da energia ao seu redor.

-O que foi que eu fiz? – pensou Harry, em voz alta, abismado ao ver a zona que fizera na Toca com seu descontrole.

Porém, não tivera muito tempo para se arrepender, pois nesse exato momento os Weasleys retornavam para sua amada, e agora destruída, Toca.

-Harry, querido! O que faz por aqui? Seus tios sabem que você está aqui? – perguntou a senhora Weasley, não dando tempo para Harry responder – Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Alguém atacou a casa enquanto estava aqui, querido? – inquiriu Molly, aflita, examinando o garoto de cabelos revoltos e óculos quebrados a fim de checar se haviam ferimentos.

Harry realmente estava sem graça. Não só pela senhora Weasley estar paparicando-o como a uma criança de cinco anos, mas pelo fato de ela ainda se preocupar achando que ele fora atacado.

-Sabe o que é...é até engraçado lembrando agora – disse Harry, hesitante, enquanto arrumava os óculos e dava uma risada nervosa – Eu estava lá com os Dursleys, quando chegou o jornal falando da Bele...e o tio Valter falou um monte de asneira, o que é bem natural, já que ele é um asno – continuou Harry, sem respirar, o que prendeu a atenção dos Weasleys (e Hermione) - E bom, eu me irritei, e a cozinha fez BUM... hehehe – completou Harry, rindo maniacamente – Aí eu tentei ir sozinho pro St. Mungus.

-Como? – perguntou Hermione, não se contendo.

-De Nôitibus – murmurou Harry, em resposta, esperando que ninguém mais escutasse.

-De dia? – inquiriu Mione, olhando-o estranho.

-É! Ridículo, não? Os vizinhos dos meus tios também acharam. Principalmente a Sra. Figg. Ela até me deu um saco com pó de Flu, depois da minha gafe, não sem antes me espancar com o saquinho com pó – disse, mostrando o galo na cabeça, como prova.

-Por Merlin! – exclamou Molly, horrorizada com a história – Você deve estar estressado, querido. Tente relaxar um pouco, sim? – pediu Molly, enquanto os Weasleys mais novos afastavam-se da cena. Afinal, todos sabiam como Harry podia ser temperamental quando queria.

-Como eu posso relaxar seu eu nem sei se ela está viva? – vociferou Harry, fazendo o vidro da cristaleira estourar.

-Ela está melhor agora, Harry – tranqüilizou Hermione, ao tomar coragem e dar alguns passos na direção do amigo.

A frase teve efeito instantâneo. Harry se acalmou de imediato. E com um olhar desesperado, ele tomou as mãos da amiga nas suas.

-Você a viu? Como ela está? Ela perguntou de mim? – inquiriu Harry, ansioso.

-Sim, eu a vi. Bom, acho que todos aqui a vimos hoje. Não diria que ela está bem...

-Argh! – gritou Harry, angustiado.

-Mas também não está mal, Harry. Ela passou por muita coisa nesses últimos dias e... – começou Mione, meio sem saber o que dizer.

-Olha, Harry! Não sei como ela era antes. Mas eu estava lá no Beco no dia do...incidente. E a única coisa que posso dizer, é que a sua garota... – disse Gui, sendo interrompido pelo Garoto-que-sobreviveu.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry, sem entender nada.

-Rony. Mas então, a sua garota é bem forte. As coisas que a vi fazendo naquele dia, muitos adultos não conseguiriam – concluiu Gui, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas por que todos vocês foram lá? Achei que vocês não gostassem dos Malfoy – pensou Harry em voz alta.

-Por que você não conta pro Harry o que fomos fazer lá, Rony? – sugeriu Hermione, dando uma cotovelada no amigo, que por reflexo deu um pulo para frente, dando a impressão que aceitara a sugestão.

-Maldita hora em que decidi ter crise de consciência. Eu e minha enorme boca – resmungou Rony ao abraçar Harry pelos ombros, levando-o em direção às escadas –vamos lá pro quarto que a história é grande.

-Tão grande assim? – perguntou Harry.

-É uma daquelas "Senta, que lá vem história" – respondeu.

-Eu vou querer escutar? – inquiriu Harry, temeroso.

-Isso eu não sei, só sei que passaria a vida inteira sem contar – resmungou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e caminhando com passos bem lentos.

Molly Weasley levou um bom tempo até conseguir reconstruir alguns dos vasos quebrados durante a última estada de Harry na sala. Alguns somente, já que a maioria nem mesmo o mais forte dos feitiços conseguiria reconstruir.

Ela estava compenetrada, e quase deixou cair um de seus recém-reconstruídos vasos quando ouviu uns fortes barulhos de tropeços nos andares superiores. E como que por hábito, ela gritou:

-Fred! George! Parem já com essas peripécias aí em cima!

-Realmente a idade deve estar chegando – disse Fred.

-Mais rápido do que deveria – emendou George.

-Ela nem reparou que...- continuou Fred.

-Estamos bem aqui – completou George.

-Sinceramente, mulher! Você vai de mal à pior – brincou Fred, dando uma piscadela para a mãe, fazendo o irmão rir.

-Mas se vocês estão aqui? – ponderou em voz alta, olhando para o teto.

-Não acredito que você escondeu isso, Rony! – gritou Harry, enchendo o amigo de sopapos, fazendo os sons dos tropeços dos dois soarem pela casa inteira.

Molly largou mais do rapidamente seu vaso e correu para o quarto do filho mais novo com os gêmeos em seu encalço. Porém, não fora rápida suficiente. Gui e Carlinhos já estavam no quarto, tentando separar os dois. Mas estavam tendo grandes dificuldades. Harry era bem forte para alguém tão pequeno.

-Parem já com isso, você dois! Estão de castigo até segunda ordem. Fui clara? – vociferou Molly, fazendo todos no quarto tremerem. Fazia tempos que não a viam tão nervosa.

Harry e Rony seguiram para a cozinha, onde iriam cumprir o castigo, escoltados pelos membros da família. Harry estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não deu a mínima. Porém, Rony ficou extremamente feliz com o local. Afinal, seu pão do café-da-manhã ainda estava jogado em cima da mesa.

-Nos encontramos de novo, Sr. Pão – disse Rony, com uma voz sinistra para o sanduíche, antes de abocanhá-lo, arrancando risadinhas de Gina.

- Seu senso de humor é doentio – constatou Hermione, enojada. Afinal, aquele pão já estava ali fazia horas.

Algumas horas se passaram e a noite chegou. Harry e Rony ainda estavam de castigo, mas fora isso, os ânimos na Toca estavam pouco a pouco voltando ao normal. Até que... BUM

- Harry! Rony! Parem com isso ou vocês vão ficar o resto das férias de castigo – ameaçou Molly, da sala.

-Não fomos nós – disse Harry apressado, ao entrar na sala com o rosto pálido e a varinha em riste -Acho que está vindo lá de fora – comentou, indicando a porta.

Foi quando uma pedra em chamas entrou pela janela, estilhaçando o vidro, quase acertando Gina, que entrava na sala.

Tão logo a primeira pedra foi atirada e mais umas vinte foram lançadas. Quadros, tapetes, sofás. Tudo estava chamuscado ou começando a pegar fogo.

-Estamos sob ataque! – gritou Gui, que vinha correndo escadas abaixo, com a varinha em riste, totalmente em alerta.

-Onde estão Hermione e Rony? – perguntou Carlinhos, indo procurá-los.

-Gina, fique perto do seu irmão – ordenou Artur, que chegava na sala também – Todos aqui? – perguntou?

-Todos aqui – respondeu Carlinhos, trazendo Mione e Rony.

-São comensais. Estão por toda parte – alertou Fred ao olhar pela janela.

-Vamos fazer um círculo. Harry, Mione e Rony, vocês ficam no centro. Você também, Gina. O resto escolhe um lado e protege – ordenou Gui – Eles vão invadir – sussurrou, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria de sua testa.

Artur, inconscientemente, segurava, com uma das mãos, o crucifixo de Lúcio. E mesmo sem querer, lembrou-se de uma oração que ele e Lúcio faziam quando eram pequenos, a mesma oração que Draco dizia depois de ser atacada no Beco.

-_"Agora eu me deito para descansar._

_Peço para o Senhor minha alma guardar..." _– rezava Artur.

-Precisamos sair daqui – disse Fred, quando um comensal invadia a casa.

-Não temos como desaparatar todos, é perigoso – emendou George – _Estupefaça!_ – gritou quando um comensal aproximava-se deles pelo seu lado.

-A lareira está bloqueada por comensais. Mesmo que conseguíssemos passar, nunca conseguiríamos sair com todos – constatou Carlinhos ao jogar uma azaração em um dos comensais e nocauteá-lo com um chute no rosto.

-Precisamos é de um milagre – murmurou Gui, aflito, enquanto segurava na mãe e irmã instintivamente, como se para tranqüilizá-las.

Os Wealeys, Hermione e Harry, não vendo escapatória, foram sendo acuados cada vez mais, e logo estavam tão espremidos que seria impossível contra-ataques diversos, pela falta de espaço. Estavam tão juntos, que todos se esbarravam de um jeito ou de outro.

-_"...E se eu morrer antes de acordar._

_Peço para o Senhor minha alma levar." _– completou Artur.

Assim que Artur terminara sua prece, sentiu uma forte puxada no estômago. Não só ele, como todos os Weasley, juntamente com Hermione e Harry.

Harry conhecia aquela sensação. Eles usaram uma chave de portal. Ele só não sabia como nem quando, muito menos para onde. Porém, antes que pudesse raciocinar algo mais, uma de suas dúvidas fora respondida.

-Estávamos esperando por vocês – disse uma voz doce e aparentemente amigável – Bem vindos à Mansão Malfoy – recebeu Narcisa Malfoy, com um sorriso caloroso, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha, que estava deitada em seu colo, dormindo.

Os Weasley, ou a maioria deles, estavam tão atônitos que não tinham nenhuma reação. Hermione estava maravilhada com o local, a biblioteca principal da casa. Harry tentava espiar, por cima dos ombros de Rony, sua amada. Porém, sua atenção foi distraída quando Rony exclamou "Mas que merda!", e desmaiou, caindo aos seus pés.

-Profundo isso – resmungou Lúcio, enquanto virava uma das páginas de um dos livros que lia, sentado no chão, com uma cara de desgosto.

Fim do cap. 12-3


	15. Minha querida amiga

Only Time

Capítulo 13 - Minha querida amiga.

-Estávamos esperando por vocês – disse uma voz doce e aparentemente amigável – Bem vindos à Mansão Malfoy – recebeu Narcisa Malfoy, com um sorriso caloroso, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha, que estava deitada em seu colo, aparentemente dormindo.

-Mas que merda! – praguejou Rony ao desmaiar nos pés de Harry.

-Profundo isso – resmungou Lúcio, enquanto virava uma das páginas de um dos livros que lia, sentado no chão, com uma cara de desgosto – Então, pelo visto você sabia rezar, Weasley – comentou Lúcio, percebendo que não só Artur conseguira abrir a chave de portal, como conseguira trazer toda a sua prole – Por Merlin! Eles se reproduzem como coelhos – pensou, ao ver rostos novos que julgou serem membros da família também, sem perceber que na verdade se tratavam de Hermione e Harry.

O que Lúcio disse fez com que Artur botasse seus miolos para funcionar. Era a segunda vez que Lúcio mencionava "rezar" num curto intervalo de tempo. Somando isso ao estranho fato de serem trazidos, por uma chave de portal, para a Mansão Malfoy, a única coisa que se podia concluir era que Lúcio sabia da chave, e como ativá-la. Mas o único item diferente que Artur tivera em sua posse era o crucifixo...Sim! O crucifixo de Lúcio! Mas por que diabos Lúcio o havia dado para ele? Certamente não seria com o intuito de salvar Weasleys de um final trágico. Ou seria? Perdido em meio a esses pensamentos, Artur não reparou que uma garotinha translúcida, que ostentava uma enorme queimadura no rosto, o olhava fixamente.

-Não fique encarando, querida. Não é educado – disse Narcisa para a filha mais velha, chamando atenção de Artur.

Foi nessa hora que Artur acordou de seus devaneios e viu um rosto que pensou nunca mais poder ver.

-Julie Anne – constatou Artur, embasbacado fazendo a garota dar um sorriso sinistro, similar aos de Pirraça.

-Buuuu – cumprimentou, fechando a cara, indo para o lado de Lúcio, que voltara sua atenção para seus livros.

-Vou pedir para que arranjem quartos e roupas de cama para todos. Não garanto que sejam de seus gostos...

-Por que eu não duvido? – perguntou Fred, em voz baixa para George.

-Você viu só quem era? – retrucou George, totalmente alheio ao que o irmão falava – Era ela...a do diário...MPHPmP – tentou completar, porém foi impedido pelo irmão que tampava sua boca com a mão.

-Agora não – alertou Fred, com um sorriso amarelo para Hermione e Gina, que assistiam a pequena discussão dos dois – Ele não funciona muito bem sob pressão – explicou, tentando despistá-las.

-Mas é algo provisório, só para vocês poderem descansar logo. Creio que devem estar cansadíssimos – disse Narcisa.

-Isso é verdade, Narcisa. Eu realmente agradeço sua hospitalidade – agradecia Molly um tanto quanto sem jeito. Afinal, quem se sentiria seguro com a possibilidade de passar a noite sob o mesmo teto que Lúcio Malfoy? Tudo bem que Narcisa era adorável, mas seria essa qualidade determinante?

-Amanhã providenciarei todos os detalhes. Afinal, serão vários dias - dizia Narcisa, parecendo extremamente contente.

-Dias, querida? -perguntou Molly, temerosa, segurando as mãos de Gui, que por sua vez não tirava os olhos de Julie Anne.

-Vocês não se hospedam aqui há anos, Molly! Certamente não vai fazer visita de médibruxo – respondeu a loira facilmente, ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Lúcio.

-Dias? Eu vou passar dias com...eles? – inquiriu Lúcio, abrindo e fechando a boca.

Harry não sabia se ficava feliz e aliviado ou extremamente preocupado com o convite de sua, como ainda tinha esperanças, futura sogra. Realmente nunca pensara em sequer fazer uma visita à casa de sua amada, que dirá passar, ao que tudo indicava, boa parte do resto das férias. Mas só de pensar que teria a chance de ver Bele todos os dias, Harry já ficava mais do que inclinado a aceitar o convite. E vendo a reação de horror estampado no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy, Harry se decidiu. Sim. Ele iria adorar passar uns dias aqui.

-Algum problema, querido? – perguntou Narcisa, com palavras doces. Porém o sorriso que lhe adornava as faces a pouco tempo, sumira quase que completamente.

-E você ainda pergunta! – horrorizou-se Lúcio, levantando-se do chão – Primeiro você fica puxando conversa no meio da minha sala de estudos – constatou, ganhando um olhar de reprovação da esposa – Enquanto estou tentando estudar! E como se não bastasse ainda quer infestar minha casa por dias! Tenha dó, Cisa! – alterou-se Lúcio, fazendo seu cabelo começar a voar. Estava tão fora de si, que não reparou que Bele se mexia no sofá, de certo incomodada com o volume do barulho, e que boa parte dos presentes na sala, com exceção dele, de Cisa e de Julie se encolhiam diante da veela aparentemente descontrolada.

-Lúcio Draco Malfoy, como pode ser tão mal educado? Tenho certeza que essa não foi a educação que a Sra. Melinda lhe deu – repreendeu Narcisa com um semblante sério.

Aquilo tinha ferido seriamente seu ego. Afinal, Lúcio podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, exceto falta de educação. E pensando nisso, ele abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, enquanto seus cabelos se assentavam, e levantando a cabeça ele disse com o tom mais falso do mundo:

-Espero que a estadia de vocês seja agradável – falou Lúcio num tom extremamente cordial e obviamente falso, antes de pegar Bele no colo e ir em direção ao corredor, levando também consigo seus livros, que flutuavam ao seu lado, e sua filha mais velha à tiracolo.

Os Weasleys não sabiam o que os deixava mais atônitos: Lúcio Malfoy, a quem há tantos anos os tratava como lixo, tratando-os feito...gente, ou Lúcio Malfoy, que nunca demonstrava carinho ou cuidado por nada e ninguém, pegando a filha mais nova no colo como quem carrega um...bebê!

Harry, que ao ver sua amada indo embora depois de revê-la somente por alguns instantes, já estava com uma expressão digna de uma criança que viu seu cachorro de estimação e companheiro de infância ser atropelado por um caminhão de sorvete, quando de repente, como que por intervenção divina ele viu. Por milésimos de segundos, Bele levantou seu rosto do ombro de seu pai, e olhou diretamente para ele. Sim, ele tinha certeza. Afinal, não tinha mais ninguém olhando naquela direção. Todos estavam prestando atenção no que sua "futura sogra" dizia, pelo menos a parte consciente do grupo.

Foi por um tempo bastante curto, mas suficiente para alegrar seu verão. E só de pensar na possibilidade de vê-la de novo. Afinal, a única coisa que ele tinha de descobrir era onde era o quarto dela e...

-Nem pense nisso, Harry – censurou Hermione, olhando-o com reprovação, enquanto tentava acordar Rony com uns chutinhos.

Lúcio estava realmente fulo da vida. Tantos anos destratando Weasleys, e agora teria que bancar o "bonzinho hospitaleiro" por dias. Dias! Há! Teria que agüentá-los até que tivessem grana para comprar outra caixa de sapatos para morarem. E levando em consideração que eles eram os bruxos mais pobres daquelas redondezas, isso iria demorar muito tempo. E pensar que perderam o pouco que tinham por tentarem salvar sua filha.

-Weasley idiota! – resmungou Lúcio, ao entrar no quarto da filha, acompanhado de Julie, que carregava seus livros – Ninguém se mete com Comensais e sai ileso – pensou, deitando Bele na cama, enquanto Julie Anne deixava seus livros no pé da cama – E você é prova disso, minha querida – murmurou pesaroso ao ver as ataduras que cobriam o tórax de sua filha.

-Precisaremos de mais colchas – constatou Rony, que finalmente se encontrava consciente.

-Você não desiste, não é Rony? – exasperou-se Hermione – Não há necessidade de dormirmos todos enfurnados num mesmo quarto! Temos dez pessoas aqui, Rony! – tentou argumentar a garoto de cabelos revoltos.

-Acho que ela tem razão, Roniquinho – disse Molly – Apesar de não gostar da idéia de dormir sob o mesmo teto que aquele...maluco. Não acho que ele nos mataria enquanto dormimos – explicou Molly, cansada – Provavelmente ele irá esperar até acordarmos para nos torturar até a morte – completou, sombria, fazendo as crianças se encolherem, e ganhando um olhar raivoso de Gui.

-Nossa, e por que será que ele é assim? – falou Gui, sarcástico, ao sair pela porta do quarto. Carlinhos, mesmo que um pouco incerto sobre a situação, seguiu o irmão.

-Ei, vocês dois! Precisamos conversar... – disse Artur, massageando as têmporas numa tentativa vã de acabar com sua recém adquirida dor de cabeça, ao sair do quarto, acompanhado de Molly.

-Err...acho que as colchas são...desnecessárias agora? – aventurou-se Harry, incerto, ganhando um olhar "Até tu, Brutus?", de sua amiga.

-Acho melhor deixar você descansar em paz, meu anjo – disse Lúcio, fechando seus livros, enquanto esfregava seus olhos com uma das mãos.

-Já faço isso há uns dezesseis anos, papai – comentou Julie, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Muito engraçado, mocinha. Não fique voando à noite toda – despediu-se Lúcio, ao sair do quarto levando seus livros, e bocejando.

Nada poderia ser mais sincronizado. Pois assim que Bele ouviu a porta de seu quarto fechando com um "Click", indicando que seu pai se fora, abriu tentativamente seu olho direito, abrindo o outro em seguida, ao se certificar que não havia perigo.

-Preciso de sua ajuda – declarou, olhando a irmã, que em resposta deu um de seus sorrisos sinistros®

Gina estava realmente sem paciência. Seu dia tinha sido extremamente cheio. Não que ela estivesse reclamando de um pouco de agito em seu monótono verão, mas até agora ela já havia descoberto um tórrido romance do Garoto-que-sobreviveu, no qual ela não estava incluída, sofrera uma tentativa de ataque de um comensal, conseguiu escapar, somente para ser atacada por um monte deles em casa! E agora, para melhorar tudo, ainda estava presenciando mais uma briga colossal entre Hermione e seu irmão Rony.

-Por que você nunca ouve a voz da razão, Ronald Weasley? – vociferou Hermione para o amigo.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, Mione? Eles são comensais! Não duvido nada se alguém com uma capa preta entrar nesse quarto daqui a pouco! – argumentou Rony, em tom elevado, enquanto Gina tentava em vão abafar a gritaria com dois fofos travesseiros nas orelhas.

Harry estava ansioso, e a prova disso eram suas unhas, ou o que restaram delas. Estava tão entretido no seu mundinho, tentando descobrir um jeito de chegar até sua amada, e por isso não ouvira uma santa palavra que seus amigos discutiam e tampouco percebeu quando uma certa menininha translúcida entrara porta adentro.

Assim que Julie Anne entrou pelo quarto, todas as demais ações pararam. Todos a olhavam curiosos. Até mesmo Rony e Hermione pararam ao perceber que o quarto estava silencioso demais. Fred e George nem ao menos piscavam! Percebendo que sua entrada triunfal foi bem aceita, ela continuou seu trajeto até uma das camas.

Ela pegou a colcha e foi em direção ao quadro que adornava a parede do fundo, a do lado oposto da porta, e com mais um sorriso sinistro (ela realmente adorava sorrisos assim), ela disse para o quadro enquanto levantava a colcha:

-Hora de dormir, tara-tara-tara-tatatata avô! – disse alegremente, dando risinhos.

-Vai ser tão horrível assim? – inquiriu o quadro, que pela primeira vez desde que eles chegaram, abriu seus olhos e comentou alguma coisa.

-O senhor não tem idéia – respondeu séria, cobrindo o retrato – Agora, é só esperar – comunicou, ao virar-se e olhar para a porta.

Sem demora, os ocupantes do quarto viraram na direção da porta e esperaram. E esperaram, e esperaram mais um pouco...

-Err...sou só eu, ou todos estão se sentindo idiotas? – perguntou Harry que estava com sua varinha apontada pra a porta, ganhando alguns acenos afirmativos.

-Esse tipo de comentário acaba com o clima, sabia? – comentou Julie, com a cara fechada, chamando a atenção de todos, que viraram em sua direção.

E assim que todos se distraíram, um rangido na porta indicou que alguém entrara no quarto. Alguém com uma capa preta! Reagindo por reflexo, Rony apontou sua varinha para a figura parada na porta, gritando _Estupefaça_, atingindo-a em cheio, o que fez com que a figura fosse jogada com tudo contra a porta.

-Oh-oh – foi tudo que Julie Anne disse ao tampar seus olhos.

-Bom, isso foi...fácil – admitiu Rony, enxugando um pouco de suor da testa.

-Fácil demais, Roniquinho – comentou Fred, aproximando-se da figura desacordada no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que Rony soltava um muxoxo indignado.

George aproximou-se de seu gêmeo e puxou o capaz da tal figura ameaçadora.

Harry, ao reconhecer sua amada, não pensou duas vezes, e partiu para cima de seu amigo.

Demorou algum tempo para que Bele retomasse a consciência, e quando finalmente acordou, não parecia nem um pouco feliz. E quando ela fitou uma única figura translúcida, apontou seu dedo acusadoramente, antes de pegar uma pequena lousa, que aparentemente trouxera escondida em suas vestes, e escrever freneticamente.

Todos se amontoavam para ver o que ela estava fazendo e se assustaram quando ela abruptamente mostrou a lousa na direção de Julie, que após ler a mensagem, riu.

-"Você fez de propósito!" – leu Gina – Fez o quê? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

Após ler o comentário de Gina, Bele abaixou novamente sua lousa, apagou a mensagem e começou a escrever.

-"Pedi para ela avisar vocês que eu vinha", escreveu Bele, mostrando em seguida para todos.

-E qual é a graça nisso? – retrucou Julie, dando de ombros – Deveria ter visto a cara deles. Parecia que tinham visto um fantasma – riu-se Julie, fazendo Bele bater a mão na testa desolada.

Bele distraindo-se com a atitude da irmã, não notou que Harry aproximara-se perigosamente dela.

-Senti sua falta – confessou Harry, pegando a mão de Bele e segurando entre as suas, enquanto dava um sorriso aliviado.

Foi nesse momento que a garota de cabelos platinados sentiu toda a angústia que sentiu nos últimos dois meses aflorarem. Sentiu-se sufocar. O toque da mão dele, apesar de tão suave contra as suas, queimava-a. E em pânico ela puxou sua mão, afastando-se de Harry.

Ignorando os olhares de todos na sua direção, Bele pegou novamente sua lousa, escreveu uma nova mensagem, e levantou-se rapidamente. O que foi um erro, diga-se de passagem. Pois, além dos cortes que sofreu no Beco, ainda tinha mais hematomas, graças ao bom reflexo de Rony. E realmente isso não ajudara em sua recuperação. Muito pelo contrário. Podia sentir que alguns dos cortes estavam quase que abertos novamente, sua blusa estava até um pouco úmida do lado. E infelizmente, Hermione também notara isso.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la – disse Hermione, pegando no braço de Bele, saindo pela porta afora.

-"Dêem o fora da minha casa antes que morram", leram Harry e os outros.

-Seu nome é Julie Anne, não é? – perguntou George, ignorando a mensagem e voltando sua atenção para a garota translúcida que ficara no quarto, não recebendo nenhuma resposta ou mesmo sinal de que ela o ouvira – Meu nome é Fred – tentou, chamando atenção de Gina que o olhava estranho.

-Não, não é – finalmente respondeu Julie, encarando-o por um instante, antes de sair porta afora também.

-Como ela sabia que você estava mentindo? – pensou Fred, em voz alta, olhando para seu gêmeo.

-Quem se importa com isso! – alterou-se Rony – Vocês leram o que está escrito ali – disse apontando para a lousa.

-Todos sabemos o que está escrito, e o que significa, Rony. Não somos estúpidos. – resmungou Gina, dirigindo-se para uma das camas montadas no chão do quarto, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

-É – concordou Harry – Ela ainda se preocupa – constatou, olhando para Rony, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Gui andava apressadamente pelos corredores da mansão, deixando seu pai, que tentava lhe falar, para trás. Porém, ele não foi tão feliz a ponto de também despistar seu irmão que o seguira.

-Gui – chamou novamente Carlinhos – Não adianta andar por aí sem parar. Tudo que você vai conseguir são bolhas nos pés, e sapatos sem solas! – argumentou, fazendo o irmão parar – Não foi tão difícil, n... – começou Carlinhos, porém, interrompeu-se quando viu o irmão virar-se com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e uma expressão raivosa.

-Ela está aqui – disse referindo-se a Julie – Ele disse que ela tinha embora de vez, mas todo esse tempo... todos esses anos... ela estava bem aqui – disse, num tom baixo, meio embolado.

-Também fiquei chocado – admitiu Carlinhos – Chocado com isso, e com outros inúmeros fatos que aconteceram nos últimos três dias – riu tristemente.

-Ela nem olhou pra gente – falou para o irmão, deixando uma lágrima teimosa fugir.

-Muitas coisas mudaram nesse tempo todo – comentou, com um sorriso fraco para o irmão.

-Amizades não desaparecem. E amigos não se esquecem– disse Gui, enxugando o rosto, indo em direção a um dos muitos quartos da mansão.

-Isso é verdade – concordou Carlinhos, passando a mão no cabelo curtíssimo, num gesto que demonstrava sua quase que total fadiga – Cara, é estranho estar por aqui de novo, depois de tanto tempo – desabafou, olhando a decoração – Mas não mais estranho do que chamar a Sra. Malfoy de Tia Cisa – divertiu-se Carlinhos, fazendo Gui olhá-lo embasbacado.

-Você não fez isso! – atestou Gui, ainda fitando o irmão – Você fez! – gargalhou quando viu o irmão ficar tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, enquanto entrava no quarto, e encostava a porta.

Bele não sabia mais como se livrar de Hermione. Já tinha tentando persuadi-la, de todas as maneiras, de acompanhá-la até seu quarto. Foi quando lhe veio à mente sua última opção: implorar.

-Sanguinho, eu juro pelo que há mais sagrado: estou ótima. Por favor, eu lhe imploro, não vá comigo até meu quarto. Aliás, não vá comigo para nenhum lugar – tentou convencer, e teria sucedido se não fosse pela crise de tosse pela qual foi acometida.

-Dá pra ver que você está ó-ti-ma! De fato, eu nunca a vi melhor – ignorou Hermione, pegando a garota pelo braço, a fim de levá-la para seu quarto.

-Você não entende. A gente pode ser vista por...ele – disse fracamente, olhando o fantasma, que se encontrava atrás de Hermione com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

-Ele? Ele quem? – perguntou Hermione, não entendendo nada, ao virar-se na direção que Bele olhava, com uma expressão extremamente culpada.

-Mal chegou e já está aprontando, não é? Eu disse para seu pai, mas mais uma vez ele não me ouviu. Você nunca faz nada que preste – rosnou o fantasma – E quem diabos é você? – inquiriu, olhando Hermione de cima abaixo.

-Hermione Granger – respondeu secamente.

-Granger? Mas essa não é a sangue-ruim de quem tanto você falava? – perguntou o fantasma, olhando Bele com tal reprovação que a fez encolher-se - A que sempre tirava notas melhores que a sua? Se bem que isso não é algo muito difícil de fazer, julgando pelas suas últimas notas que foram simplesmente patéticas. Patéticas como todos seus outros feitos, diga-se de passagem. Eu avisei seu pai: "tenha só um filho". Mas não, ele não me ouviu, e decidiu ter VOCÊ! UMA FILHA TOTALMENTE INÚTIL, FRACA E BURRA – vociferou o fantasma, fazendo Bele tremer um pouco pela intensidade dos gritos.

A garota de cabelos cheios e revoltos já tinha tido demais. E sem conseguir se conter mais, ela explodiu.

-QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COM A MINHA AMIGA? – gritou a plenos pulmões. Seus gritos ecoando pelos corredores, chamando atenção de todos os quadros e ocupantes dos quartos, que ainda não estavam adormecidos.

Bele estava chocada. Ninguém nunca havia retrucado seu avô assim antes, pelo menos não na frente dela. Apesar disso, o que mais lhe chocava é que a garota a qual ela costumava insultar dos piores nomes possíveis havia defendido-a, e chamado-a de amiga, ao que parece, sem nem ao menos se dar conta desse fato.

-VOCÊ CHEGA AQUI, VOANDO SABE-SE LÁ DE ONDE, E COMEÇA A FALAR ESSE MONTE DE ABSURDOS... – continuou, perdendo um pouco o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que chegavam algumas pessoas para presenciar a cena –Você não tem nem idéia sobre quem está falando se acredita no que disse, e ainda tem coragem de xingar alguém de burro... – completou Hermione, desviando o olhar, notando a "multidão" de pessoas que assistiam ao espetáculo: Narcisa fitava o fantasma de seu sogro, com os olhos estreitos, enquanto os demais vivos presentes (os Weasleys e Harry) a olhavam boquiabertos. Já Julie Anne divertia-se tirando fotos das caretas do avô.

-Algum problema aqui? – perguntou Lúcio, com a varinha em riste, ao aproximar-se da cena calmamente, puxando um pouco a perna direita ainda, sendo acompanhado por uma pequena elfa.

Todos ficaram sem ação. Até mesmo o Sr. Felipe, o fantasma pai de Lúcio, que olhava para o filho com um certo pavor.

-Você de novo – disse Lúcio, ficando entre o pai e Hermione – Não sabe quando calar a boca, não é? – inquiriu, aparentemente de péssimo humor, antes de apontar a varinha para seu pai, e murmurar algumas palavras, fazendo-o sumir – O que faz fora da cama? – perguntou, ao virar-se na direção da filha bocejando – E quem é você? – completou, indicando Hermione, com a varinha. O que fez com que todos ficassem extremamente tensos. Afinal, Lúcio, trouxas de nascença e varinhas não eram uma boa mistura. Ou pelo menos uma mistura...saudável.

Meu nome é Hermione Granger, e sou amiga da sua filha – explicou Hermione a Lúcio, o que fez com que ele levantasse uma das sobrancelhas – Sua filha mais nova, Isabele – completou, vendo a expressão confusa de Lúcio.

-E como é que você veio parar aqui? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça com a varinha, enquanto todos ainda o olhavam apreensivos.

-Eu e o Harry viemos juntos com os Weasley – disse, arrependendo-se amargamente, pois assim que ela mencionou o nome de seu amigo, Lúcio virou-se em sua direção.

-Harry Potter acampado na minha casa – murmurou Lúcio, apontando a varinha para Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que Artur, Molly e Rony apontavam suas varinhas para Lúcio –Eu preciso urgente de um café – riu Lúcio, guardando a varinha, voltando da direção pela qual viera. E após alguns segundos, tudo o que podiam ver, era uma pequena figura no fim do corredor, chutando uma figura menor ainda, enquanto gritava "Vai preparar meu café, sua elfa inútil".

-O que diabos foi aquilo? – pensou Rony, em voz alta.

-Falta de cafeína, eu acho – arriscou Carlinhos, fazendo Narcisa rir baixinho, fazendo-o corar.

-Ei, você está bem? – perguntou Gui para Bele, que ainda olhava um tanto quanto chocada para Hermione, recebendo uma afirmação de cabeça como resposta.

-Fico feliz que finalmente Isabele tenha arranjado uma amiga – disse Narcisa para Hermione, sorrindo.

-Eu tenho amigos – retrucou Bele, acordando de seus devaneios.

-Mas aposto que essa não faz campeonatos de cuspe à distância – rebateu Narcisa, com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ei, por que você não dorme no quarto da Bele? Se ela se deu ao trabalho de ir até o seu quarto te chamar... – sugeriu Julie Anne com um sorriso maroto.

-A senhorita saiu perambulando pela casa nesse estado! – horrorizou-se Narcisa.

-Err...não? Hummm...talvez...hehe – balbuciou nervosamente, enquanto tentava arrumar uma boa desculpa.

-Bom, nesse caso. Vou pedir pra um dos elfos ajeitar mais uma cama no seu quarto, querida.

Não se esqueça de pedir para eles levarem os esmaltes, as maquiagens e os bobes de cabelo. E todos aqueles vestidos lindos de renda, mamãe. Bele parece estar sem sono. Então podemos fazer uma noite de meninas! Aposto que ela vai a-do-rar – ria Julie, ao dar idéias e idéias para Narcisa, que já seguia em direção ao quarto da filha mais nova, arrastando Hermione e uma infeliz Isabele consigo, enquanto os demais voltavam para seus devidos aposentos.

Julie Anne já ia seguindo-as, porém, antes de adentrar o quarto de sua irmã, percebeu que duas pessoas ainda encontravam-se no corredor. Ela podia sentir a angústia no ar, e seus olhares que queimavam suas costas. E não gostando nem um pouco da sensação, ela virou-se.

Ela encarou-os, estudando-os. E depois de ler seus olhares, ela sorriu. Afinal, já era mais do que tempo dos amigos se reencontrarem.

Fim do cap. 13


	16. Uma adorável manhã

Only Time

Capítulo 14 -Uma adorável manhã

Era uma manhã de verão simplesmente... horrorosa. O céu estava totalmente encoberto e acinzentado. A chuva que começara de madrugada não parara um segundo de cair. E estava tão escuro, que Rony poderia jurar que já eram cinco e meia da tarde. E o fato de que ele estava realmente exausto, uma vez que não conseguira fechar os olhos durante um segundo sequer durante toda a madrugada (pois achava que a qualquer momento poderiam ser atacados por comensais), não melhorava em nada seu já terrível humor.

-Eu tô dizendo, Harry! Foi tudo uma encenação. Você não acreditou realmente que Lúcio Malfoy iria deixar você vivo passeando pela Mansão dele, não é? –argumentou Rony, fazendo os outros ocupantes da mesa virarem os olhos.

-Seu ponto é...? – perguntou Harry, olhando o amigo com desinteresse.

-Meu ponto? Meu ponto! – indignou-se Rony levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente.

-Deve ser o seu ponto mesmo – disse Fred – Porque certamente não é o meu – resmungou ao pegar um biscoito na mesa, ganhando um olhar raivoso de Rony.

-Talvez seja o ponto dela – ofereceu George – Sempre achei que você tinha um ponto, Gina – completou, arrancando risadinhas de Gina e Harry.

-Parem de deboche! E nem tente comer isso. Pode estar envenenado! – gritou Rony, ao arrancar o biscoito da mão de Fred.

George, Harry e Gina se entreolharam, e percebendo que todos já tinham comido no mínimo uns seis biscoitos, caíram na gargalhada.

-Riam enquanto podem. Mas eu vou rir quando vocês começarem a rolar pelo chão segurando a barriga – resmungou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina começava a sufocar, caindo no chão segurando a garganta.

Rony, reagindo rápido, levantou a irmã, apavorado, chacoalhando-a e só parou ao perceber, após alguns instantes, que a sufocada Gina estava gargalhando, juntamente com os demais presentes na sala.

-Tenham modos – ralhou Molly ao entrar na sala acompanhada de Artur, e ver seus filhos na maior balbúrdia.

Porém, eles realmente só pararam de rir quando Narcisa adentrou a sala trazendo Carlinhos e Gui, que pareciam bem à vontade na casa.

-Por favor, não fiquem acanhados por minha causa. Sintam-se em casa – disse Narcisa sorrindo, ao sentar-se ao lado de Molly.

E isso foi suficiente para os gêmeos, Harry e Gina voltarem a atazanar o pobre Rony, que a essa altura já estava com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

Paralelamente a isso, em outro canto da casa, duas figuras morriam de rir, ao ver um não tão pequeno álbum de fotos.

-Eu realmente não achei que era sério quando o Crabbe e o Goyle comentaram sobre o incidente na piscina – riu Hermione, maravilhada ao ver a foto da garotinha cheia de gelatina, a qual não sabia se chorava copiosamente ou se lambia os dedos.

-Tem muitas outras mais engraçadas no resto do álbum – garantiu Julie, com um sorriso orgulhoso, enquanto Bele se espreguiçava na cama.

-Você quem tirou todas essas fotos? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa ao ver uma foto que lhe chamou atenção.

A foto chamou-lhe atenção na hora. Ao contrário das outras, esta aparentemente não era de uma data comemorativa ou especial. Muito pelo contrário. Era uma cena um tanto quanto rotineira. Na foto, aparecia Bele, que aparentava não ter mais que dois anos, tentando limpar um bicho gosmento (o qual Hermione supunha ser uma lesma). Ela parecia discutir algo com uma máquina voadora, que provavelmente devia ser sua irmã, que por ser uma poltergeist não apareceria na foto.

-Boa parte delas. As primeiras foram todas a mamãe, porque eu tive alguns pequenos problemas em segurar objetos – disse Julie, meio sem graça – Mas eu treinei bastante quando a Bele era pequena e eu a segurava– riu.

-Ah! Isso explica tudo então – comentou Hermione, olhando de soslaio para Isabele – Você realmente caiu de cabeça quando era pequena – completou, ao pegar a foto para examiná-la mais de perto.

-Muito engraçado, Granger. Quase revirei do avesso de tanto rir – resmungou Isabele, antes de tampar o rosto com um de seus travesseiros.

-Hummm... uma das fotos do papai – falou Julie, dando uma piscadela para Hermione, chamando atenção da irmã, que destampou o rosto no mesmo instante.

-Sou só eu, ou você também está faminta, Sanguinho? – perguntou Bele, já arrastando uma surpresa Hermione para fora do quarto.

Ele estava realmente cansado. Não. O termo cansado não fazia jus ao seu atual estado deplorável. Exausto, esgotado. Sim, esses eram termos mais plausíveis. Mas ele não podia parar agora. Não enquanto não achasse o que estava procurando, o que era muito importante por sinal. Poderia ser o fator determinante para salvar a vida de sua filha.

Porque uma coisa era certa, sendo um comensal experiente, ou melhor ainda, sendo "o temível Lúcifer", o mais forte dos quatro generais do Lord das Trevas (tio Voldie para os íntimos), ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que quem o desafiasse o poder das trevas era executado sem misericórdia. Até quem não o desafiasse corria o risco de ser executado! Realmente, o tio Voldie tinha um humor extremamente instável. Então, por que motivo sua filha ainda estava viva? O fato de ele estar vivo, era até compreensível. Afinal, tio Voldie o estimava muito. Muito até demais para o seu gosto.

-"Que olhosss friossssss você têm, meu querido Lúcio" – imitou o loiro, com uma vozinha esganiçada, enquanto virava a folha do livro com uma certa violência.

Mas como sua filha ainda estava viva! Não que ele não estivesse extremamente feliz dela estar razoavelmente bem, mas tinha algo estranho. Por que tentar matá-la com um punhal? Não seria mais fácil exterminá-la com um simples Avada Kedavra? A não ser que o punhal estivesse envenenado. O que também seria algo idiota de se fazer, já que com uma simples poção ela ficaria curada, não rapidamente, é claro. Porém, em alguns dias estaria nova em folha.

-Aposto meus olhos que o punhal estava azarado – pensou em voz alta, fechando o livro e pegando outro de sua enorme coleção de Artes das Trevas – Aposssstar ossss olhosssss, que esscolha interessante – divertiu-se, imitando novamente a voz esganiçada, enquanto fazia careta.

Lúcio estava tão absorto em sua pesquisa e imitações genuínas do tio voldie, que não percebeu que o espelho de comunicação da masmorra tinha sido ativado por sua adorada esposa.

-O café está servido, querido. Demora muito aí? – perguntou Narcisa, fazendo Lúcio pular de susto (ela realmente adorava fazer isso), derrubando o livro que segurava.

-Por Merlin, Cisa! Quer me matar de susto? – reclamou Lúcio, obviamente alterado, ao virar-se para o espelho bruscamente.

O que foi um ato estúpido, diga-se de passagem. Pois ao virar-se, Lúcio sem querer esbarrou na pilha de livros que já tinha consultado, que fora do seu eixo de equilíbrio pendeu para o lado, esbarrando nos livros que ele não havia consultado, que por sua vez esbarraram em uma pilha com algumas anotações (centenas delas) que ele tinha feito durante toda à noite. E assim, seu trabalho de horas e horas a fio, sem descanso, foi totalmente arruinado por um simples efeito dominó.

-Lúcio? – chamou Narcisa, um tanto quanto preocupada ao ver a imagem do espelho ser prejudicada por uma espessa camada de poeira provinda da sala onde Lúcio estava – Você está bem? – perguntou, levantando-se e aproximando-se do espelho, com a varinha em riste, o que chamou atenção de todos na mesa.

Ao ver todo o seu esforço ir por água abaixo, em segundos que pareceram séculos (incrível como momentos trágicos parecem sempre estar em câmera lenta), Lúcio se perguntava o que mais poderia dar errado.

Há um mês ele assistia, sem poder fazer nada, sua filha morrendo aos poucos pelos cantos da casa, negando-se a comer por causa de um coração partido. Ele até tentara ajudá-la, tentando alegrá-la, mimando-a de todos os jeitos possíveis e imaginários. E quando finalmente conseguiu tirá-la de casa, acabou levando-a direto para uma emboscada, na qual ela quase não escapara com vida.

E como se não bastasse toda essa tragédia, ainda tinha que aturar a presença do ser que arruinou sua vida: Artur Weasley. Cujo nome já trazia à tona lembranças horríveis, as quais Lúcio não fazia a mínima questão de lembrar.

-Concentre-se nas coisas importantes, Lúcio. O passado está morto, e não pode voltar pra te assombrar – pensou, tentando se convencer.

Quando a poeira baixou, Narcisa finalmente conseguiu ver a imagem de Lúcio, agora de costas para o espelho e coberto de poeira, aparentemente olhando fixamente para a montoeira de livros. Após alguns instantes sem mover um músculo, Lúcio, balançando a cabeça saiu rumo à porta.

A escada nunca pareceu tão longa para Isabele. Ela e sua mais nova amiga seguiam a passos vagarosos a enorme escada principal do hall a caminho da sala de jantar. A pergunta era: seria o caminho tão grande assim ou era só um mecanismo de defesa que a mantinha a uma distância saudável da família Trapo? Porém, Isabele foi obrigada a sair de seus devaneios quando os risinhos abafados de sua irmã lhe chegaram aos ouvidos. Intrigada, ela olhou na direção em que Julie Anne olhava antes de sair voando pelo corredor, e viu ninguém menos que seu pai. Ou pelo menos ela achava que era. Afinal, como poderia ter certeza? Ele estava tão sujo que seu cabelo parecia castanho! O que por algum motivo, a fez de lembrar de seu tio Sev.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Lúcio ao aproximar-se da filha, ignorando completamente a expressão enojada de Hermione (que nunca imaginara ver Lúcio Malfoy nesse estado).

Estava impressionado. Apesar de sua filha ter sido atingida inúmeras vezes, ela parecia estar se recuperando bem. Estava até mais corada! Talvez estivesse errado sobre a azaração no punhal, afinal.

-Aposto que mais limpa que você, papai – respondeu Julie Anne, rindo – Espere só até o vovô ver isso! – exclamou, batendo outra foto.

-Ah, ele vai a-do-rar – resmungou Lúcio com extremo sarcasmo – Já posso até ouvi-lo gritando e voando pela casa – pensou em voz alta, ao continuar mancando na direção de seu quarto, deixando uma Hermione um tanto quanto confusa para trás.

-O que você tem na perna? – perguntou Julie, seguindo o pai.

-Acho que o osso saiu do lugar – respondeu Lúcio dando de ombros – Quer tirar uma foto?

-Claro – respondeu Julie, animada.

-É sempre assim por aqui? – inquiriu Hermione, após algum tempo.

-Não – disse Isabele, fazendo a amiga suspirar aliviada – Normalmente eles são um pouco piores – completou – Acho que estão um pouco tímidos como todos vocês aqui – comentou, ao chegar na entrada da sala de jantar onde o café estava sendo servido.

Harry já estava entediado. Já tinha passado boa parte do café perturbando seu melhor amigo, já tinha se empanturrado de biscoitos supostamente envenenados, que por sinal estavam deliciosos. O que importava se estavam ou não envenenados? Pelo menos estava de barriga cheia!

-Isso que dá conviver com o Duda. Que pensamento de gordinho – pensou Harry, horrorizado.

Mesmo após várias mancadas dos deuses, Harry não perdera a fé (ou talvez estivesse somente desesperado) e continuava a rezar e pedir por um milagre. Milagre! Ele estava tão ansioso para rever sua amada, que ficaria feliz até se ela o insultasse.

Mas os deuses eram bondosos com ele, e decidiram ouvir suas preces.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou Hermione, ao entrar na sala arrastando uma relutante Isabele.

-Bom dia – responderam todos, ou pelo menos os que não estavam com a boca cheia.

Com o maior desânimo do mundo, Isabele jogou-se em sua cadeira, de frente para seu arquiinimigo, agora totalmente sem fome. Afinal, quem conseguiria manter o apetite olhando pra cara do Fuinha! Sem ter muito que fazer (já que estava tentando a todo custo ignorar a presença de Harry), ela começou a estudar o rosto de cada Weasley presente, deixando-os obviamente sem graça. Os que ainda estudavam em Hogwarts ela reconheceu facilmente. O senhor e a senhora Weasley também. Mas ela não tinha idéia de quem eram os que aparentavam serem os mais velhos. Entretanto, seus rostos não lhe eram totalmente estranhos.

-Ei, você é o cara do "Atrás de você!" – reconheceu Bele, ao olhar atentamente para Gui.

-Isabele – chamou atenção Narcisa, numa vã tentativa de parar a indiscrição da filha.

-Eu tentei te avisar – tentou explicar Gui, quando todos os olhares se voltaram curiosos para ele.

-Bela tentativa – comentou tentando parecer desinteressada - Então... Já sabem onde vão morar agora que o barraco de vocês já era? – perguntou Isabele, em tom amistoso, fazendo quase todos engasgarem.

-Por Merlin, menina! O que deu em você? Isso é jeito de tratar as visitas? – brigou Narcisa, com as faces rosadas de tão sem graça que estava.

-Visitas! Eles só vieram para cá pra fugir de um monte de comensais! – indignou-se Isabele – Bela fuga, diga-se de passagem – elogiou sarcasticamente – Conseguiram fugir de alguns comensais, só pra se hospedar na casa de outros dois! – completou rindo – Acho que a estupidez é de família, não concorda, Fuinha? – cutucou ao pegar uma das frutas da mesa.

Todos com a exceção de Harry e Hermione estavam passados. Como alguém tão pequena conseguia ser tão rude!

-Você consegue ser desagradável quando quer – resmungou Narcisa ao levantar-se da mesa – Com licença. Eu volto logo – disse aos demais ao sair, sem antes lançar um olhar fulminante para a filha.

Após acompanhar o trajeto da mãe até perdê-la de vista, Isabele começou a finalmente degustar sua ameixa.

-Acho que você a tirou do sério – constatou Harry, tentando puxar conversa.

Ignorando completamente o comentário, Isabele debruçou-se na mesa, e apoiando seu rosto com sua mão livre, falou:

-Aposto que estão decidindo como e quando vão executá-los – comentou, fitando-os – Não podem dizer que não tentei avisar – disse despreocupada, dando outra mordida.

-Eu disse a vocês! Mas alguém me ouviu? Não! – reclamou Rony, alterado com seus familiares – Vamos virar picadinho! – disse miserável, ao tampar o rosto com as mãos.

-Julie não permitiria isso – retrucou Carlinhos (e Gui concordou com a cabeça), caloroso.

-Ela jogaria você de uma escadaria só por brincadeira – mentiu Isabele um tanto quanto sem paciência, ao terminar ameixa – Por que estão sentados ainda? – alterou-se, amassando o guardanapo.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Eles não tinham a menor idéia do perigo em que se encontravam. Já era a segunda vez que tentava avisá-los, e eles não davam a mínima atenção! E pra melhorar, Harry ainda estava sentado com uma expressão tão maravilhada no rosto, que parecia que tinha ganho na loteria bruxa.

-Tire esse sorriso idiota do rosto antes que eu vomite, Harry! – rosnou, pegando uma maçã.

E nesse momento, Harry teve a certeza que valia a pena ter fé.

Porém, antes que alguém pudesse ter mais alguma reação ou fazer alguma retirada estratégica, Narcisa Malfoy retornava a sala, arrastando (literalmente) seu marido, que parecia ter sido arrancado do chuveiro (seus cabelos estavam ensopados), até pararem ao lado de sua filha.

Narcisa, vendo que nenhuma bronca partiria prontamente de Lúcio, deu-lhe uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lançava um olhar que dizia claramente "Faça algo ou dormirá no sofá pelo resto da vida".

-Você não estaria importunando as visitas, não é Draco? – perguntou, num tom forçado.

-Claro que não! – negou Isabele, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, o que fez com que Hermione e Harry dessem umas risadinhas, aliviando a tensão.

O que não adiantou muito, uma vez que Gina, Molly e os gêmeos pareciam ainda agitados. Molly até estava um pouco paranóica, e ficava tentando achar meios de fuga, ao tentar lembrar da planta da casa. Mas era tão difícil. Fazia tantos anos que não entravam ali, e a Mansão era tão absurdamente grande!

-Ótimo! – aprovou o loiro, indo para o seu lugar na ponta da mesa.

Narcisa, contrariada, retornou ao seu lugar, onde continuou a comer, e a conversar casualmente com Carlinhos, já que Molly agora estava aparentemente tendo uma conversa séria com Artur.

Lúcio, desconfortável em estar novamente em contato com um bando de cabeças vermelhas, tentou focar sua mente em assuntos mais produtivos, como a sua pesquisa.

Então, decidido que retornar ao método e ponto em que estava era inútil e um tanto quanto impossível, Lúcio transfigurou um de seus garfos em um bloco, e uma fruta em uma caneta esferográfica, e começou a fazer uma lista com os principais objetivos do ataque de sua filha, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

-Não sabia que bruxos sabiam como usar canetas esferográficas – pensou Hermione em voz alta.

-Sou loiro, não retardado – retrucou Lúcio, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

-Por favor, contenha-se – implorou Narcisa, indignada com o comportamento de sua família.

Mas Lúcio não estava muito interessado em etiqueta no momento. Estava cansado demais para isso. E ter sido interrompido, não ajudou em nada seu raciocínio. Inconscientemente, largou a caneta, e passou as mãos no rosto num gesto que indicava claramente sua exaustão.

Foi então que passou a reparar nas pessoas que se sentavam à mesa. Sua esposa, tentando a todo custo ser agradável. A garota, a qual lhe fora informado ser a mais nova amiga de sua filha, discutindo algo calorosamente com o ruivo que parecia a cópia cuspida e escarrada do ser que era a pedra em seu sapato. Os gêmeos, que pareciam estar tramando alguma coisa. Provavelmente andar pela Mansão desacompanhados, o que seria bem estúpido. Lúcio só esperava que quando morressem por causa de algum dos artigos de segurança, tivessem a decência de não espirrar sangue em um dos carpetes persa. Mas levando em consideração que eram Weasleys, isso era bem provável. Ao lado, estava uma garota familiar. Ah, sim. A garota do diário de Riddle. Era a cara da mulher elefante (como ele se referia a Molly), só que mais magra. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Afinal, o tempo não parecia ser muito bondoso com essa família. Depois vinha a pedra no sapato, o qual Lúcio prontamente ignorou. E depois os dois membros que talvez ainda tivessem salvação. Os mais velhos: Guilherme e Carlos. Desses ele não podia realmente dizer que tinha algo contra, mas também não tinha muita coisa a favor. A não ser quem sabe com o cabeludo. Belo cabelo, por sinal. E depois, Potter, o ladrão de elfos domésticos! Com um sorriso idiota rosto.

Mas nenhum desses significava muito. Só sua filha, que parecia estar muito melhor. Estava mais corada, mais disposta, e aparentemente faminta.

Quem diria, não é? Não fazia mais de três dias que praticamente teve que lhe entulhar comida goela abaixo, e agora já devorava frutas e mais frutas. Nem parecia que estava sofrendo mais por causa do tal...

E foi nesse ponto de seu raciocínio que Lúcio percebeu o motivo de tal melhora. Ele era uma veela. E não era idiota. Talvez um pouco lerdo (mas ele estava há horas sem dormir).

-Bom ver que seu apetite voltou – falou, num tom aparentemente controlado, fazendo Bele congelar sua ação por um segundo – Isso é bom – continuou – Sabe, eu estava me recordando da minha última visita a Hogwarts – comentou.

Isabele imaginando aonde a conversa iria acabar, depositou sua maçã em cima da mesa, respirando fundo. Todos à mesa pareciam alerta às suas ações.

-E o que eu disse com relação aquele garoto Longbottom, vale pra qualquer Weasley – completou, com a cara fechada, observando a filha que a essa altura já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

E seguindo o olhar desesperado que a filha lançava, ele finalmente conheceu a identidade do seu ex-futuro genro.

-Potter – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ficavam vermelhos, seus cabelos começavam a voar descontroladamente, e duas grandes asas negras surgiam em suas costas.

Fim do cap. 14


	17. A única coisa a fazer

Only Time

Capítulo 15 - A única coisa a fazer.

-Potter – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ficavam vermelhos, seus cabelos começavam a voar descontroladamente, e duas grandes asas negras surgiam em suas costas.

E lançando uma bola de fogo, Lúcio começou o ataque.

As reações foram diversas e imediatas. Enquanto Harry, usando mais uma vez seus reflexos de apanhador, esquivava-se, Molly gritava desesperada, Rony puxava Hermione para trás, tirando-a da linha de fogo, enquanto Gui fazia o mesmo com Gina, Artur tirava sua varinha, numa vã tentativa de mirar em Lúcio, o que era difícil, uma vez que a veela era bem ágil. Os gêmeos trataram de sair do caminho, se escondendo debaixo da mesa. Carlinhos, não esperando o ataque, acabou se desequilibrando da cadeira, quando os gêmeos se esconderam. Isabele gritava para que Harry corresse, enquanto Narcisa simplesmente fechava os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas, o que indicava claramente o começo de uma enxaqueca.

Harry não precisava ouvir duas vezes. Sem pensar, ele pulou a mesa, correndo pelo corredor o mais rápido que pôde, sendo seguido por Lúcio ainda em seu estado berseker, e Isabele que tentava alcançá-los.

-Eu disse que isso ia acabar assim – murmurou Rony, histérico – Odeio estar certo. Odeio estar certo – repetia num mantra, ainda agachado no chão com Hermione.

-Temos que ajudar o Harry – disse Hermione, apressada já se levantando.

-Ninguém sai da sala – ordenou Narcisa, fazendo as portas se fecharem magicamente.

Logicamente, todos os presentes começaram a protestar freneticamente. E ignorando o qüiproquó no recinto, Narcisa acionou os espelhos da sala, e tirando uma pequena bússola do bolso, disse:

-Lúcio Draco Malfoy.

Harry entendia perfeitamente agora porquê Isabele estava tão desesperada para tirá-los de lá. E realmente se sentia mal por não ter dado ouvido aos avisos de Rony.

Mas não tinha tempo para pensar em outras coisas agora. Ele tinha uma veela descontrolada na sua cola jogando bolas de fogo (que estavam destruindo a casa) e tentando cortá-lo ao meio com garras gigantes. Céus, não tinha muitas esperanças de escapar dessa com vida. Mas o que o alegrava era que tinha curtido bastante sua curta vida. Tinha derrotado o Lord das Trevas com apenas um ano. Tinha sido o apanhador mais novo do século. Tinha ganho o Torneio Tribruxo. E o mais importante: não era mais virgem. É, ele podia morrer feliz.

-Lúcio! Pare com essa insanidade agora mesmo – ordenou Narcisa, através do espelho comunicador.

-Insanidade? Insanidade? Como você pode dizer isso depois de tudo que esse irresponsável fez? – retrucou Lúcio, com uma fúria absurda, ao tentar alcançar o garoto que se esquivava correndo em volta de uma das grandes mesas da sala de chá exterior.

-Por Merlin, Lúcio! Podemos resolver as coisas com calma. Não há necessidade de destroçar o garoto – tentou persuadi-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que horrorizava os Weasleys com a mera possibilidade da ação.

-Primeiro, ele rouba meu elfo doméstico! – gritou ensandecido, lançando outra bola de fogo na direção de Harry –Depois se acha no direito de se aproveitar da minha filha. Uma criança! Uma criança, Cisa! – completou, ao jogar o carrinho de chá em Harry, que escapou por pouco – Como diabos você pode relevar isso! – gritou, agora olhando para o espelho, voltando a sua aparência normal, um tanto quanto esbaforido, dando tempo para Harry correr para outra sala.

-Não atire meus jogos de chá – avisou, num tom baixo e controlado porém ameaçador – Quer destruir algo, então destrua um dos seus brinquedos – ralhou, fazendo Lúcio parar e refletir.

-Boa idéia – elogiou, correndo em direção da biblioteca.

-Ah, que merda – xingou Narcisa jogando os braços pro ar ao perceber o que Lúcio iria fazer.

-Isso não parece bom – disse Molly, apoiando-se em Carlinhos.

-Harry Tiago Potter – disse Narcisa olhando para a bússola, que mostrou a localização de Harry – Draco Isabele Malfoy – disse em seguida – Ele está indo à sua direção, querida. Seu pai está munido com um de seus brinquedos. Escondam-se, estou indo pra aí – completou a instrução pelo espelho de comunicação.

-O que esse maluco pensa que está fazendo? – rugiu Artur, totalmente alterado.

-Cala a boca, Weasley! – falou Narcisa, ao abrir as portas, saindo ao encontro do marido, sendo seguida pelos presentes.

Isabele ouvira perfeitamente as ordens de sua mãe. E evitando os espelhos, a fim de evitar informar sua localização, ela esperou a chegada de Harry, puxando-o para si assim que este chegou ao seu alcance.

E apesar da situação horrível pela qual passavam, por um breve momento o tempo pareceu parar. Estavam finalmente juntos. E Harry aproximou sua mão do rosto tão delicado de sua amada, sem conseguir se conter. Há quanto tempo desejava fazer isso. Tê-la em seus braços, sentir sua pela macia e alva, ver seus olhos cinzentos e vivos, diferentes daqueles olhos opacos horríveis que vira a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Porém, antes que sua mão encostasse, Isabele virou-se bruscamente, aparentemente assustada com um barulho que lembrava um estampido. Confuso ainda, ele olhou na direção em que Bele estava e viu o motivo do barulho. Lúcio Malfoy, munido com uma espingarda...trouxa, estava atirando na direção dos dois.

-Solta a minha filha, seu pervertido – gritou Lúcio, atirando em seguida.

-_Arrête ça! Arrête ça, Papa!_ – implorava Isabele, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, enquanto tentava esconder Harry atrás de si.

-_Accio_ arma trouxa! – falou ao arrancar a arma da mão do marido – O que pensa que está fazendo apontando uma arma pra nossa filha! – ralhou – Não consegue ver que é inútil? – tentou mais uma vez, recompondo-se.

-Por causa desse...verme – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Ela quase morreu! – ele desesperou-se nesse ponto – Você viu como ela estava – explicou histérico, fazendo todos se encolherem – Ele merece morrer! – gritou a plenos pulmões, tentando alcançar o pescoço de Harry, o que era bem difícil já que sua filha encontrava-se entre os dois.

-Ótimo! Faça isso e seja responsável pela morte da sua filha, Lúcio – atacou Narcisa, exaltada – Isso mesmo, se você o matar, ela morre também – concluiu, fazendo-o se afastar dos dois.

Ele sabia que era verdade. Ele não podia esmagar o pescoço do cretino e arrancar seu baço pela boca. Mas mesmo assim, era difícil aceitar. O garoto era simplesmente odioso. E era tão estúpido. Sempre se colocando em perigo inutilmente, bancando o herói. Será que entendia alguma coisa sobre veelas? De certo nada, levando em consideração o estado que sua filha chegou para as férias. Como poderia ficar tranqüilo em entregar sua princesinha pra um traste desses!

E por isso, ainda em negação, ele continuava agitado, inconscientemente balançando a cabeça em claro sinal de negação.

-O mal já foi feito, Lúcio. Só há mais uma coisa que devemos fazer agora – Narcisa deu a deixa.

-Se você machucar um fio do cabelo dela, Potter. Eu acabo com você –ameaçou aproximando-se de Harry e Bele, tendo sua atenção chamada pela esposa – Juro por Merlin, que você vai sentir saudades das torturas do Lord das Trevas quando eu acabar.

Depois de dar uma última olhada na direção da filha, Lúcio, ainda tremendo de raiva, olhou para Harry e disse:

-Bem–vindo à família, garoto – e saiu porta afora, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, enquanto murmurava "Eu preciso de uma bebida".

Ela sabia que era tabu. Sabia que um dia iria terminar mal. Mas o que ela não esperava era o olhar decepcionado de seu pai. Por um breve instante, ela realmente sentiu como se tivesse abandonando-o. Sentiu como se tivesse esfaqueado-o pelas costas. E a sensação fora horrível, porque ela nunca faria tais coisas. Não com ele.

Perdida em meio a seus pensamentos, não reparou quando uma gentil mão acariciou seu rosto, chamando-lhe atenção. Ela sabia quem era, antes mesmo de olhá-lo. Reconhecia o cheiro e o toque. Tão reconfortante e tão...irritante! Se tivesse ido embora quando ela o avisara, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Harry preocupado, ao ver sua amada com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Porém, nem mesmo os reflexos ágeis de Harry puderam lhe ajudar quando Isabele, em resposta a sua pergunta, dera-lhe um sonoro tapa. Ele simplesmente não esperava.

Harry estava tão estupefato com a reação a uma simples pergunta, que demorou alguns segundos para registrar o ocorrido. E quando o fez, Isabele já estava correndo porta afora, e todos o olhavam estranhamente.

-O que foi que eu fiz agora? – pensou em voz alta, ainda com a mão na bochecha.

Sua cabeça estava latejando. Há anos não sentia uma dor de cabeça tão forte assim. Há dezessete anos, para sermos exatos. Desde que sua filha mais velha morrera num incêndio. Com certeza se não estivesse tão fraco, ainda estaria ostentando um par de asas negras nas costas. Ele ainda podia sentir seus olhos queimando de raiva. Raiva que ele tivera que conter.

Realmente, sua filha não poderia ter escolhido parceiro pior. O garoto não tinha nem família! Morava com trouxas, e seu padrinho estava foragido. É, nessas horas Lúcio odiava sua vida.

Decidindo-se rapidamente, Lúcio correu para fora da Mansão e aparatou. Isabele ainda tentou chamar seu pai, mas fora em vão. Ele aparatara, deixando-a para trás. Sentindo-se horrivelmente culpada, ela sentou-se no degrau da varanda, que dava de frente para o jardim de onde seu pai saíra, e esperou.

Narcisa já não estava agüentando o falatório. Sua paciência e doçura tinham se quebrado juntamente com seu jogo de chá. E para ajudar, a enxaqueca parecia piorar cada vez mais. E por mais que não quisesse prestar atenção, algumas frases lhe chegavam claras como o dia:

"Por pouco aquele louco não pega o Harry".

"Eu falei que ele ia perder as duas cabeças. Mas alguém me escutou?".

"Imagina que coisa ridícula eu daqui a alguns anos explicando pros meus filhos como o meu melhor amigo conseguiu ser morto por uma galinha gigante!".

E aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue.

-Basta! – ralhou Narcisa, fitando-os – Como podem ser tão...tão...ingratos? – indignou-se.

-Ingratos? – retrucou Molly, ferozmente – Aquele louco quase matou o pobre do Harry! – disse, apontando para o garoto, que ainda ostentava a marca dos dedos de sua filha no rosto.

-Isso não vai acabar bem – murmurou Artur.

-Ah, claro! O pobre Harry – concordou Narcisa, fechando os olhos – Kireizi! –chamou, fazendo uma pequena elfa aparecer quase que instantaneamente ao seu lado.

-Sim, mestra? – perguntou solícita, com um sorriso largo no rosto, que sumiu assim que percebeu o estado de nervos de sua mestra.

-Diga às meninas que estarei no meu quarto, se elas precisarem – instruiu, cansada – Kireizi ficará à vossa disposição para qualquer eventualidade. Com sua licença – disse, ao virar e seguir na direção da escada.

E assim, Narcisa saiu deixando quase todos presentes surpresos pela falta de retaliação, e um Harry sentindo-se o pior dos seres.

-Nossa, que caras animadas! – exclamou Julie, ao sair finalmente da sala de revelação – Então, quem morreu? – perguntou para ao olhar para Hermione, com um sorriso debochado.

-O Harry aqui! – retrucou Rony, revoltado com a atitude da poltergeist, chamando-lhe atenção.

-Ele parece bem vivo daqui – respondeu, citando o óbvio – Mas vai saber... eu não tenho olhos, não é verdade? – completou, dando uma piscadinha para Gui, que apesar de toda tensão no ar, teve que abafar uma risadinha.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer agora. Apesar de ter "aceitado" seu futuro genro como membro da família, isso não era o bastante. Afinal, não tinha dúvidas que sua filha não viveria sem seu escolhido. Porém, não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre o irritante Potter. Quem poderia lhe garantir que o garoto não iria simplesmente largar sua filha daqui a alguns anos?

Para garantir que o garoto arcaria com as conseqüências de seus atos seria necessário firmar um contrato entre ambas as famílias, registrada pelo Ministério. O que exigiria um pouco de burocracia. Mas o que é burocracia para um advogado renomado como Lúcio, que já trabalhava no Ministério?

Seria moleza, se não fosse por um simples detalhe: os Potters estavam abaixo de sete palmos há muitos anos.

-Eu podia usar um Inferis! – divertiu-se Lúcio, rindo mentalmente – Mas duvido que isso seria aceito legalmente – resmungou, contrariado.

Foi então que Lúcio encontrou-se num dilema, pois só haviam duas alternativas restantes: procurar os parentes trouxas de Harry ou Sirius Black, o suposto tutor legal.

Obviamente, nenhuma das duas opções lhe seria agradável. Na dúvida, Lúcio decidiu fazer uma pequena lista de prós e contras para os dois, mentalmente decidindo que seguiria a que lhe desse menos dor de cabeça.

Somente nessa hora, Lúcio percebeu que acabara andando até uma cidadezinha trouxa nos cafundós do brejo após desaparatar da Mansão. Um lugarzinho deprimente, com pessoas que usavam jaquetas fedidas de couro.

-Fica contra o vento, trouxa maldito! – praguejou Lúcio, em voz baixa, ao andar até o balcão de um bar, que tinha uma iluminação horrorosa. Se é que poderia chamar aquilo de iluminação.

Ele pediu um uísque (ele realmente precisava de algo forte depois de todas as emoções dos últimos dias), e depois de surrupiar a caneta de uma das garçonetes seminuas que passavam começou sua lista usando um guardanapo do balcão, que já tinha visto dias melhores.

Já estava quase terminando, e para sua costumeira sorte, os dois pareciam estar incrivelmente empatados.

Foi então que Merlin, mostrando sua infinita compaixão por seu ser, mandou-lhe ajuda imediata.

-E aí, Barbie? Tem jeito? – perguntou um motoqueiro ao puxar o loiro bruscamente pelo ombro, dando em seguida uma piscadinha "sexy".

Lúcio não sabia se ria ou se vomitava. Mas de uma coisa estava certo, ele já se decidira. E ao notar que o troglodita a sua frente fizera o favor de chamar atenção de quase todos presentes, deu um sorrisinho sinistro e decidiu aliviar a tensão.

Gui já estava farto de tudo aquilo. Não agüentava mais nem um segundo do clima horroroso que se instalara após a saída de Lúcio. E mesmo sabendo da horrível relação entre sua família e os Malfoy nos últimos quinze anos, isso não era o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer de todos anos antes disso.

Porque podiam falar o que quiserem. Ele até entedia quando os mais novos xingavam os Malfoys dos piores nomes possíveis. Mas como ele podia fazer o mesmo se ele conheceu-os bem de perto?

Tudo bem que muitos anos já tinham se passado desde então. Mas ele sabia quem era Lúcio Malfoy. Ele era seu padrinho, pai da sua melhor amiga Julie Anne, e quem um dia fora o melhor amigo de seu pai. Como alguém poderia mudar tão drasticamente assim? Sendo uma veela ainda por cima!

Tinha algo errado com isso, porque veelas não saem simplesmente excluindo pessoas de suas vidas. São seres extremamente passionais. E ele sabia bem disso, afinal sua noiva era parte veela e o rubor que lhe subiam às faces comprovavam isso.

E isso, lhe trazia a algumas conclusões nada agradáveis. Porque se veelas não excluíam amigos de seu convívio, então os amigos excluíam-se por vontade própria. O que era horrível, porque isso faria seu pai ser o grande culpado de tudo.

Mas isso abria tantas perguntas que ou não tinham respostas ou pessoas dispostas a responder. Ah, tudo era tão complicado que ele já não entendia mais nada! Apesar disso, não conseguia conter-se diante do falatório de sua família e revoltar-se como agora.

Sem se dar conta, Gui, após mais uma batida de frente com sua família, que saíra andando a esmo pela Mansão para esclarecer suas idéias, acabou encontrando a garota, que segundo seu irmão, começara toda a desgraça.

Ela estava displicentemente sentada num dos degraus da varanda que dava de frente para o jardim principal, com um semblante triste, olhando para um ponto fixo.

Ao sentir a aproximação de Gui, ela encarou-o com seus cabelos ao vento. E então ele entendeu porque Harry a amava. Mesmo com ainda alguns hematomas nos braços e pescoço, ela era linda. E nesse momento seu coração se apertou, pois ele se lembrou de sua Fleur, e quanto ele a amava e sentia sua falta.

Ela viu a curiosidade nos olhos dele sumir, sendo substituída por uma emoção triste, algo que parecia saudade. E então ele sorriu. Um sorriso tímido, mas verdadeiro. E ela sorriu de volta, antes de voltar sua atenção para o ponto no jardim de onde seu pai saíra.

Sabendo quem ela esperava, ele decidiu fazer-lhe companhia. E na espera dela, ele teve a sua resposta.

Rony já estava mais do que enfurecido. Estavam discutindo a um bom tempo já, e nada deles zarparem fora daquele hospício. Harry havia praticamente fincado o pé, negando-se a ir embora. Os gêmeos passeavam pelo recinto, tentando descobrir como os espelhos funcionavam e tentando bater papo com alguns quadros. Gui tinha simplesmente saído andando, enquanto sua mãe berrava com Carlinhos, que por algum motivo estranho estava indignado com a atitude dela. E para ajudar, ainda tinha uma poltergeist perturbada mostrando animadamente umas fotos nojentas para Hermione e para sua irmã. Até seu pai estava tentando dar uma espiadela!

-De quem é essa perna? – perguntou Artur, um tanto quanto enojado ao ver o osso da tíbia deslocando-se livremente debaixo da pele.

-É do papai, é claro. Eu tirei pro vovô – respondeu Julie, sorrindo – Uma coisinha pra animar a volta do _Inferno_, sabe?

E vendo que todos na sala pararam de falar quando ela falou isso, explicou:

-Não esse Inferno! Eu estou falando da nossa casa na França, o _Inferno. _Foi pra lá que o papai mandou o vovô ontem de noite.

-Mas por que animar? Ele não tá morto? – perguntou Gina, sem entender.

-Imagina vagar da França até aqui. Na última vez ele levou dois meses e meio. Não tava nem um pouco feliz quando chegou aqui – completou a garotinha, rindo ao lembrar-se da cena, fazendo com que Gina e Hermione rissem também.

Rony gritou, com as orelhas da cor de seus cabelos, ensandecido:

-Será que todos ficaram malucos, é? O que diabos vocês estão esperando pra irmos embora desse hospício? Uma convenção de Comensais da Morte? Ou aquele maluco voltar com aquela coisa barulhenta abrindo buracos nas paredes e nos nossos estômagos!

-Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Talvez você até se surpreenda – retrucou Julie, com um olhar baixo e um tom de voz sério demais que não combinava em nada com sua aparência infantil.

-Por que diz isso? – indagou Hermione, observando Julie atentamente, assim como os gêmeos que pararam suas traquinagens para prestar atenção.

-Malucos tendem a fazer maluquices – respondeu, com um sorrisinho sinistro, dando arrepios em todos os presentes.

Após examinar os arranhões que ostentava realmente não conseguia achar uma boa idéia ter destruído o bar trouxa, exterminando seus ocupantes. Mas xingar o tio Voldie de sangue-ruim tapado também não tinha sido muito esperto de sua parte, e nem por isso ele parou. E certamente naquela ocasião, ele tivera muito mais que alguns arranhões. Mas em ambas ocasiões haviam duas coisas em comum. A primeira era logicamente a adrenalina, e a segunda era a cara de espanto da vítima.

Mas agora não era hora para se pensar em momentos felizes, e sim hora de colocar os miolos para funcionarem.

Uma vez que procurar os parentes trouxas do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu estava fora de cogitação, simplesmente porque uma veela andando por aí iria atrair muitos outros cavalheiros como o que conhecera a pouco. Só restava uma coisa a fazer: procurar Sirius Black.

Logicamente sair numa busca infundada ia ser ridículo, porque nem mesmo o Ministério tivera sucesso numa busca que já durava dois anos. Então, ao invés de sair à busca dele, ele teria que atraí-lo.

O que seria bem fácil, já que Harry Potter estava temporariamente hospedado em sua casa. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era contatar Dumbledore, que provavelmente ajudara Black a se esconder, com algum bilhete enigmático e ameaçador.

Mas isso não era bom o suficiente. Porque mesmo encontrando Black, o que o faria assinar o contrato? E mesmo que ele assinasse de bom grado, sua assinatura não valeria legalmente, uma vez que ele estava foragido.

A não ser, é lógico, que ele deixasse de ser um foragido. Tudo que ele tinha que achar era aquele Cara-de-rato-maneta, vulgo Rabicho.

-Se eu fosse um Lord das Trevas com um QI de um gnomo de jardim, onde eu esconderia aquele ser inútil? – perguntou-se Lúcio, andando de um lado para outro – Teria que ser num lugar bem seguro, onde o Black nunca pisaria – ponderou, apertando os olhos – Mas quem seria o guardião perfeito para a tarefa?

E lembrando-se das milhares de ameaças de morte que Snape proferia toda vez que ouvia o nome Sirius Black, Lúcio obteve sua resposta. E num piscar de olhos, ele aparatou rumo à residência de um certo Mestre de Poções.

Fim do cap. 15


	18. Você!

Only time

Capítulo 16 – Você!

Faziam alguns anos que Lúcio visitara o Mestre de Poções em sua decadente vizinhança. Porém, as coisas tinham mudado. Severo Snape não mais morava numa decadente vizinhança, e sim numa decadente e imundíssima vizinhança com direito até a um riozinho poluído. Um local próprio para crimes, por assim dizer.

Ele andou e andou até chegar numa casinha nojenta (tal como o dono). E depois de respirar fundo, Lúcio bateu à porta.

-Quem é? - perguntou Snape, ao abrir bruscamente a porta.

O Mestre de poções estava admirado. Lúcio Malfoy era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver em sua porta. Recuperando-se do choque, ele abriu caminho para o loiro, indicando o sofá displicentemente.

Lúcio, sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, entrou e jogou-se no sofá empoeirado, fechando os olhos, na espera do interrogatório que nunca veio.

Ansioso para colocar seu plano em prática, ele decidiu quebrar o gelo com algo que, com toda certeza, faria Severo falar algo.

-Você lava os cabelos naquele rio lá fora, né? – inquiriu, olhando sério para o outro.

E ao ver, a veia saltando na têmpora do outro, Lúcio sabia que tinha conseguido.

-VOCÊ POR ACASO É RETARDADO? – gritou Snape, sacudindo Lúcio pelos ombros, fazendo a cabeça do outro pender para frente e para trás – VOCÊ ENTRA AQUI COM ESSA SUA CARA LAVADA, DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU, E TUDO O QUE TEM A ME DIZER É SE EU LAVO A CABEÇA NO RIO! – continuou, largando o loiro, que depois de tanto sacode estava um tanto quanto tonto – Você tem idéia do quão o Mestre está furioso com você? – perguntou, tentando se controlar, aparentando mais uma vez o Snape de sempre.

-Deu pra ter uma vaga idéia depois do ataque no Beco – respondeu Lúcio, fracamente, ao passar as mãos no rosto, num gesto cansado. Gesto esse que não passou despercebido pelo outro Comensal.

-Não consigo entender você, Lúcio. Juro que não consigo. Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que não há nada que você possa fazer pra se ver livre dele. E ainda assim você o provoca sempre que pode! – ralhou Snape, gesticulando furiosamente – Esse seu segredinho sobre o Draco foi realmente a gota d'água. Você realmente achou que ele nunca iria descobrir!

Lúcio realmente estava indignado agora. Como este ser inferior ousava insultá-lo de tal forma? E que história era essa de segredinho dele? Como poderia ter sido idéia dele se quando a filha nasceu, ele estava preso em Azkaban há quase um ano! E quando ele finalmente conseguir voltar pra casa, a filha já tinha quase seis anos. Seis anos estes nos quais foi criada pela mãe e pelo padrinho, que era o próprio Snape. Então se havia algum segredinho, certamente não era dele. E sim da mãe e do padrinho. Padrinho este que era uma besta quadrada, pois não percebera que seu afilhado era na verdade afilhada, durante tanto tempo de convivência.

-Ah, sim. Eu deveria ter sido honesto e falado a verdade : "Oh, Senhor grandessíssimo Lord das Trevas, eu gostaria de apresentar minha filha, esta bela veela. Ela ainda é pequena e frágil, mas veja o potencial: tem poderes mágicos acima da maioria, tem facilidade pra aprender qualquer coisa, e se não der certo como mini Comensal, o senhor ainda pode usá-la como meretriz!" – retrucou Lúcio, sarcasticamente – Eu sinceramente não acho que teria dado muito certo. Mas quem sou eu pra falar? Eu sou retardado! – completou, jogando-se no sofá novamente, com uma expressão triste – Você não tem nada pra beber, não? – disse, fechando os olhos.

-Como está Draco? Ela está melhor? – perguntou Snape, fazendo Lúcio virar o rosto – Lúcio?

-Não – respondeu, ainda sem olhar para o outro – Está cada vez pior, está ficando fraca – disse, virando-se para Snape.

-E você quer minha ajuda – atestou o moreno – Vou pegar minhas coisas – informou, levantando-se e indo em direção ao um cômodo próximo de péssima iluminação.

Assim que Lúcio percebeu que estava sozinho no ambiente, levantou-se irritado. Afinal, até agora seu plano não estava indo nada bem. Ele podia jurar que o maneta estaria ali. Mas até agora, nem sinal dele.

-Vai me matar de sede mesmo? – perguntou Lúcio para Snape, enquanto tentava descobrir alguma passagem secreta nas estantes de livros da sala.

Após alguns segundos, Lúcio pôde ouvir algum resmungo e alguns tropeços. Curioso, ele virou-se na direção de onde vira o barulho, e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso ao ver quem lhe trazia a bebida.

-Você! – Rabicho apontou um dedo acusador para Lúcio – Sua cabeça vale ouro agora – disse, com um sorrisinho maligno.

-A sua também – comentou, lançando um feitiço no bruxo supostamente morto, transformando-o em rato.

Ele então transfigurou um dos muitos livros numa pequena gaiola, certificando de colocar alguns feitiços de proteção e desaparatou. Sua missão fora cumprida.

O barulho na casa simplesmente infernal. Além do entra-e-sai de pessoas, que estava bem acima do nível normal, haviam as discussões e os berros de um quadro de uma senhora nem um pouco educada, conhecida como Sra. Black.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, Albus! Pelo que sabemos os Weasleys podem estar mortos! – exasperou-se Moody, fazendo a jovem Fleur contorcer o rosto em aparente dor –Temos que atacar agora. Do contrário não irá sobrar nenhum de nós pra contar história.

-Não sabemos disso ainda, Alastor. São só suposições – disse Dumbledore, em um tom calmo, o que pareceu enfurecer os presentes.

-Suposições! Harry também sumiu, seu velho gagá! –alterou-se Sirius, que parecia estar à beira de um colapso, sendo amparado por Remo, que parecia tão perturbado quanto o amigo.

-Temos que esperar e calcular nosso próximo passo cuidadosamente – disse o velho, aparentando todos os anos que tinha.

-Não podemos esperar que a resposta caia do céu, Albus – discordou Remo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma coruja negra adentrava a casa, dando um rasante em sua cabeça, indo pousar exatamente na frente do diretor.

Dumbledore, olhando os demais membros da ordem presentes atentamente, tentando descobrir quem diabos dera o endereço da ordem, tirou cuidadosamente o envelope da perna da ave, examinou o envelope e em seguida abriu-o.

-Quem mandou essa carta? – inquiriu Moody, tentando ler o conteúdo da carta sobre o ombro de Dumbledore.

-Achamos o Harry – comentou o velho, pesaroso, ao passar a carta para os demais, enquanto transfigurava um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

Fim do cap.16


	19. Diga oi

Only time

Capítulo 17 – Diga "oi"

Estavam esperando há algumas boas horas e a ansiedade que beirava a histeria era explícita nos rostos de todos os presentes.

-Aposto que está fazendo isso de propósito! - reclamou Sirius, arrancando os cabelos – Assim vou acabar maluco!

-Isso você já é – comentou Remo, que apesar de toda tensão ainda conseguiu arrancar uma risadinha abafada de Tonks.

Mal Remo acabara de falar, e a campainha tocou, fazendo com que, mais uma vez, o "silencioso" quadro da Sra. Black resmungasse.

Apesar do visitante comensal ser esperado, e de todas as medidas possíveis de segurança (por cortesia de Olho-Tonto) terem sido tomadas evitando assim que o endereço da Ordem caísse em outras mãos que não as de Lúcio, todos os membros da Ordem presentes, inclusive seu líder, Albus Dumbledore, colocaram-se à postos em lugares estratégicos a fim de controlar qualquer tipo de confusão que pudesse acontecer.

-E eu que achei que a casa do Sev era difícil de achar! – resmungou Lúcio, entredentes, ao adentrar o quartel general inimigo, sem nem ao menos olhar para quem abria a porta.

Tão logo entrou e Lúcio começou a escanear o ambiente, gravando entradas e saídas, e encarando alguns membros da Ordem. E ficou pasmo, ao ver o quão apurado era o relatório de Crabbe, o pai, lhe entregara alguns meses antes. Afinal, ele conseguia reconhecer boa parte deles.

Então, Dumbledore aproximou-se de Lúcio, seus olhos brilhando atrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua e disse:

-Decidiu mudar de lado, meu caro Lúcio?

-Sai pra lá, seu velho babão! Eu sou casado! – exclamou antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais proveitoso para dizer.

Porém, ao ver a cara fechada do velho, e ouvir as risadinhas de Remo e alguns outros membros, percebeu que cometera um terrível engano.

-Ah ta...era disso que você tava falando – disse, dando um tapa na testa – Não mudei de lado nenhum. Continuou onde sempre estive. E é por isso mesmo que estou aqui – explicou depositando a gaiolinha coberta em cima da mesa da sala de jantar, sentando na cadeira da cabeceira em seguida, ganhando olhares confusos dos demais – Importa-se? – perguntou para Sirius, ao indicar com a varinha uns enfeites horríveis que estavam na mesa.

Sirius, sem entender nada olhou para a cara de Remo em busca de algumas respostas, porém ao ver a expressão interessada do amigo na situação, limitou-se a responder:

-Ah...fique à vontade.

Tão logo obteve a resposta, e Lúcio transfigurou os terríveis enfeites de decoração em um calhamaço de folhas em branco timbradas com seu nome e uma caneta esferográfica e começou a escrever.

Sentindo a curiosidade dos demais aumentando a cada momento, Lúcio decidiu acabar com o mistério, e ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia sem parar, puxou a gaiolinha para perto de si (Remo estava tentando farejá-la) e começou a explicar a situação.

- Eu sabia que Senhores da Guerra tinham métodos pouco usuais de persuasão – começou, ganhando atenção de todos - Merlim sabe que falo por experiência – resmungou mais para si, do que os outros – Mas você, seu velho caduco e birolho, ganha em disparada! Realmente, até agora não consegui entender, como você por um instante pôde achar que omitir a identidade do namoradinho secreto da minha filha iria ajudar o pobre Potter. E se eu tivesse matado o infeliz assim que o vi lá em casa, seu estúpido? – perguntou, Lúcio indignado.

-Como é que é? – indagou Sirius, sem entender nada.

-E como pode ter certeza de que eu estava ciente? – perguntou Dumbledore, sentando-se também, e fazendo menção para que os outros se sentassem à mesa.

-Não confunda as coisas, velho. Quem tem Q.I. de gnomo de jardim aqui é você – retrucou Lúcio ofendido – Você e o tio Voldie – pensou rindo – Enfim, vai me dizer que com aquele mundaréu de quadro fofoqueiro você inocentemente não sabia de nada? E que também nem reparou que alguém adentrou os terrenos de Hogwarts e descobriu sobre a minha filha? Tudo bem que segredos não duram para sempre, velho. Mas você realmente tinha de jogar minha filha aos lobos? Isso foi golpe baixo – comentou, fazendo todos olharem para o diretor - Até mesmo pra você – resmungou.

-Mas onde entra o Harry nessa história, afinal? – alterou-se Sirius.

-Aparentemente ele e a Srta. Malfoy estão juntos – explicou Remo – Mas ele está lá então? Na sua casa?

-No começo eu nem tinha reparado nele, pra falar a verdade. Achei que era mais um Weasley. Afinal eram tantos no meio da minha biblioteca, que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar – resmungou Lúcio, com uma careta.

-Então meu Gui está na sua casa? – perguntou Fleur, com um sotaque arrastado e com os olhos

O loiro tentou se lembrar de todos os rostos que vira na mesa, de manhã, mas era um tanto difícil, porque tirando a nova amiga de sua filha, Potter e a mini mulher elefante, todos eram tão parecidos!

Vendo a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Lúcio, Fleur disse, agoniada:

-Ele tem o cabelo comprrrido, parrecido com o seu. Faça um esforrrço, estou muito preocupada com ele. Ele é meu noivo, sabe?

Ao estudar a fisionomia da garota, ele não pôde deixar de notar os traços leves, porém visíveis de sua herança veela. E logicamente, sabendo das conseqüências que uma separação entre os dois poderia causar, ofereceu:

-Você pode ir lá vê-lo, se quiser – disse, espantando a todos com sua "generosidade".

-Então você não se incomodaria se eu fosse checar o Harry, não é? – perguntou Dumbledore, com um sorriso, sendo prontamente ignorado por Lucio, que voltara sua atenção para suas escritas.

Remo, ao perceber, o sorriso de Dumbledore sumindo de seu rosto, decidiu tentar dar continuidade ao assunto.

-Mas como é que os Weasleys foram parar lá, afinal de contas? – perguntou abismado, fazendo Lúcio tencionar os ombros, o que não passou despercebido por Dumbledore.

Vendo que Lúcio não fazia a mínima menção de responder, a paciência do velho diretor se esvaiu.

Não aparentando em nada o velho de outrora, Dumbledore levantou-se rispidamente, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção do rosto de Lúcio. A varinha estava tão próxima, que Lúcio podia senti-la resvalando em seu nariz.

Isabele já estava ficando entediada de ficar esperando seu pai. Tudo bem que estivesse preocupada e se sentisse culpada. Mas já estava sentada naquele chão frio há quase nove horas!

Decidida a esquentar seu ânimo, ela começou a reparar no rapaz de cabelos longos e vermelhos sentado ao seu lado e ponderar se realmente a cor dos cabelos era a única semelhança entre ele e o Fuinha ou se esta Weasley também seria fácil de se tirar do sério.

-Então, desembucha cabeludo. Tá com essa cara de quem tá pensando na morte do crupe, por quê? – indagou gentilmente, fazendo o outro rir.

-Você lembra bastante sua irmã – comentou sorrindo – Você não estava falando sério mesmo quando disse que ela empurraria alguém da escada só por diversão – fazendo Bele sorrir.

-Não, mas você viu a cara do Fuinha? – respondeu, com um sorrisinho malvado, fazendo o outro rir alto – Você sabe que estou esperando meu pai, não é? Não te incomoda? Afinal ele é o malvado Comensal das Trevas. Não está com medo? – perguntou, estranhando o garoto estar aparentemente tão à vontade ali.

-Se ele tivesse que me matar, não teria dado ao meu pai aquela chave de portal. Eu sei que ele é um Comensal mas... se ele tem uma filha como você que se importa tanto com ele a ponto de esperar sentada no chão frio durante horas a fio, então ele realmente deve valer a pena – comentou, encostando o queixo nos braços que abraçavam os joelhos.

Lúcio encarava o velho à sua frente sem nem ao menos piscar, demonstrando claramente, com sua expressão corporal, que não estava nenhum pouco amedrontado ou receoso.

Sem desviar sua atenção e seus olhos, Lúcio passou à folha que escrevia para Sirius, que estava sentado à sua esquerda.

Sirius leu rapidamente o texto, e todos os demais presentes ficavam cada vez mais curiosos a respeito de seu teor, e realmente ficaram sem reação quando após de ler, Sirius jogou a cabeça pra trás com uma audível gargalhada.

-Adoraria assinar isso aqui, sabe? Acho que o Harry iria gostar – disse Sirius, enxugando as lágrimas – Mas acho que minha assinatura não valeria muita coisa perante o ministério – completou pesaroso – Odeio dizer isso, mas talvez você devesse falar com o tal do Dursley – sugeriu, fazendo uma careta, e devolvendo o papel para Lúcio, que ao ouvir a última frase parou sua competição de "quem piscar primeiro perde" com Dumbledore.

A cara de horror de Lúcio diante de tal sugestão foi tão exagerada, que alguns não conseguiram conter seus risinhos.

-Eu já pensei nisso. Por isso tomei a liberdade de trazer um antigo amigo seu pra dar um "oi" – explicou, descobrindo a gaiola e revelando a identidade do ser misterioso – Não seja rude, maneta! Diga "oi" – coagiu Lúcio, ao dar um forte cutucão no rato que se espremia do lado oposto a Sirius, obviamente tentando em vão aumentar a distância entre eles.

As reações foram diversas. Alguns aurores estavam boquiabertos com a atitude. Moody e Dumbledore olhavam admirados o comensal à sua frente, enquanto Sirius e Remo praticamente rosnavam ameaçadoramente para o animago.

Remo, recuperando-se primeiro, pegou a carta da mão de Sirius e leu, e após alguns breves instantes, perguntou:

-Então você quer que Harry case com a sua filha? E por isso trouxe Pedro de volta – concluiu o lobisomem, tentando entender a situação.

-Exatamente. Pra que a assinatura dele valha algo aqui, eu, como advogado do Ministério da Magia, proponho-me a reabrir o processo, e libertar o Sr. Black aqui – explicou, apontando para Sirius – Apresentando o verdadeiro culpado, creio que o Fudge não terá como refutar nada – comentou despreocupado – E lógico, como o Sr. Black não poderá ter acesso a sua conta no Gringotes, não pretendo cobrar as custas do processo, muito menos meus honorários. Considerem como um dote, por assim dizer – continuou falante.

-Mas o que necessariamente você leva com isso, Lúcio? – perguntou Dumbledore desconfiado.

-Nada, é claro. A não ser garantir que a minha filha não fique à beira da morte de novo, porque o Sr. Potter fez algo estúpido – justificou.

-Mas qual é a pegadinha? – inquiriu Sirius, que apesar de estar tentado a aceitar a proposta de Lúcio, tinha a estranha impressão de estar fazendo um pacto com o demônio – Deve ser só impressão minha – pensou assustado.

-Ah, sim. Ainda bem que você perguntou. Eu realmente queria pedir um...favor – falou Lúcio, com uma expressão inocente – Tirem aqueles Weasleys da minha casa – disse, com a voz cheia de ódio e olhos vermelhos.

Fim do cap.17


	20. Colocando os pingos nos is

Only Time

Capítulo 18 - Colocando os pingos nos is

Harry já estava desolado. Já andara por vários corredores e nem sequer um vestígio de sua amada. Foi então que, num momento de iluminação, Harry lembrou-se da pequena elfa doméstica que Narcisa apresentara na sala de jantar.

-Como era o nome da elfa mesmo? – pensou em voz alta – Kileti...Kirubina...Ki alguma coisa...

-Kireizi – respondeu uma voz suave, atrás de Harry.

Harry, espantado com a voz que lembrava em muito a de sua amada, começou a olhar ao redor, tentando descobrir de onde diabos viera aquela voz tão agradável, que em nada combinava com a casa horripilante que Harry julgava ser a Mansão dos Malfoy.

-Você não é muito esperto, não é? – comentou o quadro mais próximo de Harry, com um tom divertido.

Xingando-se mentalmente por não ter imaginado que se tratava de um quadro falando, Harry olhou ao redor. Porém, não conseguiu identificar qual deles lhe informou, já que a pessoa do quadro sumira assim que lhe disse o nome da elfa.

-Kireizi! – chamou, rezando para não ter entendido o nome da elfa errado.

-Jovem senhor deseja algo, senhor? – perguntou a pobre elfa, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

-Eu tentei achar a Bele, mas aqui é muito grande, então...- disse Harry até ser interrompido por um soluço da elfa, que começara a chorar.

Sentindo-se sem graça, Harry, acanhadamente, tentou dar um tapinha nas costas da pequena elfa. Porém mudou de idéia, quando a elfa, numa tentativa de se esquivar do toque, praticamente se jogou na parede.

-Não liberte a Kireizi, senhor! Por favor! Kireizi é boa elfa, senhor! – gritava a elfa, chorando copiosamente, o que chamou atenção de outros elfos, que ao ouvirem os berros, vieram ao socorro de sua colega.

E ao ver vários rostinhos horríveis e enrugados com os olhinhos brilhando de raiva contida, Harry sabia o que lhe esperava e fazendo jus novamente aos seus reflexos de apanhador, correu.

***

Era tarde já, e Sirius, Remo e Fleur estavam com uma certa dificuldade em acompanhar a irritada veela.

**Início do Flashback**

-Ah, sim. Ainda bem que você perguntou. Eu realmente queria pedir um...favor – falou Lúcio, com uma expressão inocente – Tirem aqueles Weasleys da minha casa – disse, com a voz cheia de ódio e olhos vermelhos.

-Já cansado das visitas, Lúcio? – perguntou Severo, ao adentrar o ambiente, com uma expressão um pouco mais fechada do que de costume – Não pude deixar de escutar – disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Eles não são minhas visitas – corrigiu o loiro, sério, sem tirar os olhos do vidro carregado por Snape.

-Como não se você mesmo os convidou? Afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue adentrar os terrenos da sua propriedade sem o seu consentimento. – retrucou Snape brincando com a garrafinha de vidro que segurava, o que fez o sangue da veela ferver.

-Eu nunca conv...

-Nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas consegue chegar à sua casa, sem que você queira, Lúcio – interrompeu o Mestre de Poções, com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

-Isso é verdade? – perguntou Olho-Tonto, abismado – Talvez devêssemos deixá-los lá por enquanto, até darmos um jeito nesse elfo – disse o auror, com um olhar maligno para o elfo doméstico dos Black, Monstro, que estava espionando na porta da sala.

-Acho melhor colocar água no feijão – comentou Snape, num tom baixíssimo, para Lúcio – Ops – disse ao deixar cair o vidro no chão deliberadamente.

Lúcio estava tão enfurecido pelas provocações do Mestre de Poções que nem ao menos percebeu que amassara os papéis que segurava.

-Que ótimo! Vou ter que passar tudo à limpo – resmungou Lúcio, desamassando as folhas e passando uma das mãos pelo rosto num gesto cansado.

-Não vou precisar assinar nada hoje? Que garantias vamos ter se entregarmos o Pedro agora? – perguntou Sirius, desconfiado.

-Quem falou em entregar o maneta? Ele vai ficar sob minha responsabilidade, só por precaução caso algum comensal estúpido tente pegá-lo de volta – disse Lúcio, olhando acusadoramente para Snape.

-E como vocês o entregarão às autoridades? Ele pode tentar fugir novamente. Esse aí é mais escorregadio que sabão – perguntou Olho-Tonto – Todo cuidado é pouco.

– Ainda hoje eu terminarei toda a papelada para a revisão do processo, entrarei em contato com o Profeta Diário pedindo cobertura completa e o entregaremos o verdadeiro culpado diretamente nas mãos do Cornélio, a quem obviamente eu terei o cuidado de sugerir que peça todo o apoio dos Aurores. Todos verão que você não é o culpado antes mesmo que obtenha o perdão e o pedido de desculpas do Ministério, o que você terá logicamente, o Ministério terá a captura do verdadeiro culpado e também um dos Generais de Guerra d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado como chamariz, o que obviamente vai divergir a atenção dos leitores para o fato de que você passou 13 anos encarcerado no lugar de outro – explicou a veela, com uma expressão cansada para um impressionado Olho-Tonto – É mais ou menos isso que planejei... – disse meio sem jeito.

-Eu já teria ficado feliz em só matar o infeliz – confessou Sirius - Mas o seu plano é bem melhor que o meu – disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

**Fim do Flashback**

Lúcio sabia que seqüestrar o comensal para livrar Sirius não ia passar batido pelo Mestre de Poções. Afinal de contas, assim que o Tio Voldie soubesse do acontecido, Lúcio tinha certeza de que Snape passaria algumas boas horas sob Cruciatus.

-Quem sabe até algo pior - pensou, sentindo um arrepio nas costas.

Mas realmente, ele não tinha nem cogitado a idéia de Snape ficar tão irritado com ele a ponto de jogar sua poção no chão. Tudo bem que ele fora até a casa de Severo com o intuito de achar o maneta, mas a parte em que ele dissera, sem muitas palavras, que precisava de ajuda, não era brincadeira. Ele realmente não estava se sentindo muito bem, e Snape sabia que sem a poção na proporção certa para uma veela, Lúcio estava perdido! E correria o risco de em poucos dias estar tão depressivo quanto estava na época que saiu de Azkaban. Snape realmente era vingativo.

-"Acho melhor colocar água no feijão"... água no feijão é a put...

-Estamos chegando já? – interrompeu Remo, tentando mudar o rumo de raciocínio da veela.

-Não – respondeu secamente, ainda bufando de raiva.

-Nossa...quem diria, não é? O nosso pequeno Harry já vai ficar noivo! Estou me sentindo velho – comentou Remo, para Sirius, tentando puxar conversa.

-Você já ta dobrando o Cabo da Boa Esperança, Remmy – riu Sirius – Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora? Será que, bom, será que eles tomaram algum tipo de proteção? Porque, bom, Harry noivo até tudo bem, mas Harry papai já é demais - falou, fazendo a veela parar e encará-lo com cara de poucos amigos.

Depois de alguns segundos constrangedores, todos retornaram à sua caminhada rumo a casa.

-Não seria mais prático aparatarmos mais perto da casa? – cochichou Sirius para Remo – Tá ficando frio já – reclamou.

-Sinta-se à vontade pra tentar – respondeu Lúcio, com um sorrisinho sinistro.

E sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius desaparatou.

***

Isabele não estava mais agüentando de tanto sono. Seus olhos estavam pesados, e ela já não conseguia nem pensar mais claramente, nem entender mais uma palavra sequer que Gui lhe falava (aparentemente ele a considerava uma amiga de infância agora e não parava de falar). Só via a hora de descansar, mas ela não iria entrar sem antes ver seu pai. Mas ela era orgulhosa, e se ele não se queixava de fome nem frio então ela é que não daria o braço a torcer também. Ficariam ali até seu pai chegar, enregelados e famintos. E este fato fazia com que ela se perguntasse se todos os Weasleys não se queixavam de passar horas sem comer (eles já estavam lá há mais de seis horas!). Talvez fosse a escassez de comida à mesa. A garota passara os últimos quinzes minutos totalmente alheia ao que o ruivo falava devaneando sobre escrever um livro intitulado "1000 assuntos desinteressantes para se conversar com amigos instantâneos enquanto se está com frio e fome".

-Você não respira nunca? – resmungou, fazendo o ruivo calar-se.

-Não – respondeu o ruivo, rindo, antes de voltar a falar – Já te falei que você tá fedendo? – perguntou sério, fazendo-a rir.

-Não, mas imagino que isso não te incomode. Afinal, você mora com o Fuinha – comentou sorrindo, ao se levantar – Vai vir ou vai ficar sentado aí engordando? – convidou o ruivo educadamente, andando rumo ao jardim.

Antes que Gui pudesse retrucar, Bele saiu em disparada, e ele, por reflexo, a seguiu. Foi quando ele a avistou, e seu mundo pareceu mais feliz.

-Gui! Você está bem? Fiquei prrreocupada... – falou desenfreada, ao se atirar nos braços do noivo.

Bele parou na frente de seu pai, que ostentava uma expressão mais furiosa, de que quando saíra, e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Foi então que percebeu que além de seu pai, havia mais uma pessoa: um lobisomem, que era seu professor e um conhecido membro da Ordem de Fênix.

-O que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui nessa friagem? – inquiriu Lúcio beirando a histeria ao ver a filha no jardim – Quer saber... deixa pra lá – disse depois de respirar fundo, sem perceber que magoara sua filha– Eu tenho pilhas de papéis para preencher, e você tem que dormir – disse ele para a filha, como quem fala para uma criança de cinco anos.

Foi então que um forte estampido foi ouvido, o que fez todos os cinco presentes virarem para checar.

-Você disse que dava pra aparatar! – acusou Sirius, levantando do chão, ainda meio zonzo e totalmente sujo, indo na direção da veela.

-Eu disse que você podia tentar. Nunca disse que conseguiria – defendeu-se Lúcio, despreocupado.

Sirius, contrariado com a resposta, num impulso segurou Lúcio pelo colarinho com o intuito de sacudi-lo. Entretanto, não teve a oportunidade, já que Isabele ao ver seu comportamento hostil, por instinto atacou-o com uma bola de fogo. Logicamente que devido ao seu estado frágil de saúde atual, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi elevar a temperatura de suas mãos meramente chamuscando a roupa de Sirius. Mas apesar do ataque ineficiente, o efeito final foi o esperado. Sirius agora a encarava abismado e agora segurava tolamente na lapela da blusa de Lúcio.

-Senhorita Malfoy – cumprimentou Lupin, com um sorriso – Não creio que conheça. Este é Sirius Black, o padrinho de Harry – apresentando o amigo, para a menina que olhava como se eles tivessem duas cabeças – Por Merlin, Sirius. Isso tudo já é bem constrangedor sem você pendurado no pescoço dele – falou Lupin baixíssimo, de modo que só o seu amigo ouvisse.

-Vamos entrar então? Temos muito trabalho pela manhã, Sr. Black. Portanto, tente não se matar até cumprir sua parte no nosso acordo – advertiu Lúcio – Kireizi virá logo para acomodá-los em seus quartos – disse, seguindo em direção à mansão.

Tão logo chegaram ao pátio ouviram tropeços e gritos agudos, e tiveram que parar de supetão quando a porta abriu com violência, revelando um Harry sem fôlego sendo seguido de vários elfos domésticos. Todos ficaram sem reação, com exceção de um dos presentes.

-POTTER! – ralhou Lúcio, olhando a cena enfurecido e com os olhos vermelhos.

Fim do cap. 18


	21. E lá estava você

Only Time

Capítulo 19 - E lá estava você

Eles estavam já há algumas horas reunidos no quarto ouvindo as reclamações de Rony, que não parara um segundo, desde que chegara à Mansão, de reclamar. Hermione aparentemente atingira um nível superior de iluminação, pois há tempos parara de tentar argumentar e agora simplesmente fingia que o escutava, deixando-o livre para discutir com Gina, o que lhe dava tempo de sobra para prestar atenção nas traquinagens de Fred e George.

Porque ela não era burra. Percebeu que os atritos ali não eram somente entre o Sr. Weasley e Lúcio Malfoy. Um clima chato e tenso era palpável no ar entre Carlinhos, Gui e a pequena poltergeist da família Malfoy. Poltergeist essa que aparentemente estava tramando alguma coisa, sempre omitindo alguns fatos, deixando escapar alguns outros. Mas o que mais a intrigava não era isso, e sim o fato de os gêmeos estarem agindo estranhamente desde que chegaram, sempre absortos em discussões aos cochichos pelos cantos, interrogando quadros, vasculhando tudo que podiam.

-Desembuchem vocês dois – falou Hermione, silenciando Rony e Gina que a olhavam interessados – Vocês dois estão agindo muito estranhamente – disse, ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Rony – Mais estranhamente que o normal – rapidamente explicou-se.

-Quem? A gente? – perguntou Fred, fingindo inocência, o que o deixava parecendo mais culpado.

-Não estamos fazendo nada – completou George – Nem explodimos nada – disse, sendo apoiado pelos irmãos.

- Justamente por isso. Vi os comentários entre os dois quando chegamos, vi o jeito que andam pela casa... como se a conhecessem – listou a garota – e principalmente, vi o jeito como olham para a Julie. Vocês a reconheceram de algum lugar – afirmou Hermione, fazendo Gina franzir o cenho.

-Eu vi você testando-a antes, George. Você deu o nome dele – falou Gina, apontando para Fred – Não é todo mundo que sabe diferenciar vocês dois – comentou intrigada.

-Esse é justamente o meu ponto, Gina. O que é vocês dois estão escondendo da gente? – inquiriu Hermione, fazendo os gêmeos trocarem olhares cúmplices.

Paralelamente a isso, Harry finalmente achara uma porta que parecia levá-lo à saída da casa. Ele tentava se esconder há muitas e muitas horas dos elfos domésticos raivosos da Mansão, e até agora tinha se saído muito bem....levando-se em conta de que ainda estava vivo! A Mansão era um verdadeiro labirinto, cheio de armadilhas estranhas e bizarras. Tendo sido quase acertado por uma besta enfeitiçada quando tentou fugir por Flú para a sede da Ordem, e tendo o pé ferido por uma armadilha de urso que só não arrancou seu pé esquerdo devido aos seus reflexos, Harry não se admirou de sua amada ter sido criada em outro país bem longe dessa casa macabra. Aquela Mansão não era nem de longe um lugar próprio para crianças.

Ele estava cansado, com fome, sendo perseguido injustamente por elfos domésticos tão paranóicos quanto seu dono. A única coisa que o fazia continuar era pensar que finalmente quando a situação fosse esclarecida, ele poderia finalmente ficar perto de sua amada, como ansiava há meses.

Pareceu uma eternidade, até que conseguisse abrir a maldita porta, que estava trancada, e que só abriu após um breve descontrole seu (já tinha tentado todos os feitiços para abrir portas que conhecia), que fez a porta explodir. E qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver que justamente quando cometeu esse pequeno ato de vandalismo, não estava outro senão seu querido sogro presente, o que o distraiu tempo suficiente para que os elfos domésticos o alcançassem, pulando sobre ele, jogando-o ao chão. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos quando ouviu a voz já conhecida gritando indignada "Potter!".

-Talvez seja até bom falar com você, Granger – assumiu Fred.

-Porque não estamos conseguindo ligar alguns pontos – continuou George – E você é bem esperta. Gred, por favor, faça as honras – pediu George, sentando-se à cama mais próxima e cruzando as pernas, posando de intelectual.

-Tudo começou no início do verão. Lá estávamos nós, inocentes - disse, fazendo Gina e Rony rirem – procurando os ingredientes que mamãe tinha escondido.

-Eram os ferrões de Gira-Gira – interrompeu George, ganhando olhares enviesados de todos.

-E fomos investigar no quarto da mamãe.

-Você quer dizer vasculhar – resmungou Rony.

-Você sempre acha o "copo meio vazio", Roniquinho. Não estávamos fazendo nada errado. Os ferrões eram nossos. Só estávamos pegando-os de volta – comentou George.

-Ah, parem de enrolar e contem logo – alterou-se Hermione, cruzando os braços.

-Pois bem. Pularei as embromações. Descobrimos algo chocante. George aqui ficou até sem palavras – disse Fred, misterioso.

-Foi um trauma que guardarei para a vida inteira – concordou George, enquanto Gina dava uns tapinhas em suas costas, tentando consolá-lo.

-Mas o que foi que vocês descobriram afinal? – perguntou Rony, receoso.

-Papai e Lúcio Malfoy eram amigos – respondeu Fred, olhando para os lados, certificando que ninguém estava bisbilhotando a conversa deles.

-O QUÊ?! – gritou Rony, escandalizado.

-Mas não só amigos, como você e o Harry. Eram mais que isso – disse George, num tom conspirador.

-Eram como irmãos – completou Hermione, ganhando olhares surpresos dos demais – Lúcio Malfoy é uma veela, o que vocês esperavam? Ou ele ama demais, ou odeia demais. Não tem meio termo – explicou para todos – Mas isso não explica como eles passaram a se odiar – constatou Hermione.

-O diário vai até essa parte. Aconteceu uma tragédia, algo que separou os dois – contou Fred.

-Julie Anne morreu – disse Hermione, ganhando um acendo afirmativo de George e Fred.

-Foi horrível. Vimos algumas partes do dia, logo depois que tinha acontecido. Alguém mandou o Malfoy lá em casa, dizendo que o papai queria falar com ele. Mas era mentira, só queriam ele fora de casa, pra poder tacar fogo em tudo – contou Fred.

-E a mulher dele? Não fez nada. Onde ela estava nessa hora? – perguntou Rony, horrorizado – Aposto que estava embriagada. Não falei que ela tinha problemas com a bebida? – disse Rony, ganhando um cutucão nas costelas de Hermione.

-Ela estava grávida da mina do Harry – respondeu George, olhando feio para Rony – Não conseguiu fazer nada quando entraram. Papai tirou-a daqui e mandou pra Toca. Logo depois, o Malfoy desceu com a menina nos braços. Já estava morta.

-Não está esquecendo nada? Foi só isso que aconteceu? – pressionou a garota, aflita – Veja bem. Apesar de substancial, isso não explica o porquê do rompimento dos dois, entende?

Nessa hora, Rony não se controlou. Fumegando, levantou-se com as mãos levantadas pro céu e disse:

-Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione. Eles romperam porque o cara surtou. Saiu matando todo mundo e papai mandou-o pra Azkaban.

Hermione deu um longo suspiro cansado. E tomando fôlego para mais um round recomeçou a esclarecer seus argumentos na discussão.

-Não creio que tenha sido isso. Algo não se encaixa direito – falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Vendo que Rony iria novamente retrucar, continuou – Veja bem, vamos levar como exemplo a Isabele. Ela sabe que o pai é um comensal, que o padrinho é um comensal – disse, e vendo a cara intrigada dos gêmeos e de Gina, explicou – Snape é padrinho dela. Ela simplesmente não liga. Não se atém ao fato de que são possíveis assassinos. Para ela, são somente seu pai e seu padrinho. Ela ignora todo o resto, porque para ela, eles fazem o que fazem porque precisam ou até talvez porque ache que estão certos. Entendeu? – perguntou para Rony.

-Ela é louca, isso sim! – exclamou Rony, Gina ao lado concordou piamente.

-Não é louca. É veela. Pra ela, o que importa é se a família, como ela conhece, está bem e feliz. Se eles saem matando meio mundo só para passar o tempo, é só um detalhe bobo – terminou, fazendo George ficar pensativo.

-Agora que você falou. Ele não parecia nem um pouco triste quando botou fogo naquele homem. Lembro que papai perguntou por que ele fizera isso, e ele disse que era pra proteger a família – contou Fred.

-E incluía o papai e a gente nisso. A família era a dele e a nossa – concordou George.

-Mas quem diabos atacou os Malfoy, afinal? – inquiriu Gina – Isso que não entendi ainda – De quem ele queria defender todo mundo?

-Dos nascidos trouxa – disse George – Aparentemente, na época da escola, não era só papai que era obcecado por trouxas. Ele também era.

-Isso eu deduzi quando o vi usando aquela caneta esferográfica – disse Hermione, acenando displicentemente com a mão – Qualquer bruxo que não tivesse o mínimo interesse sobre trouxas iria transfigurar uma pena e um pouco de tinta, e não uma caneta. O que não entendi é porque atacaram. Tinham alguma coisa contra ele e a família? – inquiriu pensativa.

-Lógico que tinham! Todo mundo sabe que Malfoys são sinistros. Ele era da Sonserina, não se lembra. Todo bruxo das Trevas veio de lá – disse Rony, cheio de si.

-Acho que é bem isso mesmo que o Rony falou. Não gostavam dele só por causa disso, e ao que parece, ele parecia ainda mais estranho e suspeito porque só andava com o nosso pai direto, que era de outra casa, e só aprontava na escola. Eram o terror de Hogwarts naquele tempo. – disse Fred.

-Algo como eu e o Fred, mas muitas vezes pior – esclareceu George.

-Não disse? Ele não tem limites pra nada. Nunca teve. Aposto que só fazia isso porque estava entediado – ganhando olhares escandalizados dos demais – É verdade. A Isabele é só meio veela, e só ralando muito consigo ultrapassá-la nas notas. Vocês não a vêem se matando de estudar o tempo todo que nem eu. Imagina ele então que nem mistura tem. Aposto que pra ele, é como se todos estivessem em câmera lenta. Vocês ouviram a resposta torta que ele me deu sobre a caneta.

-Isso foi porque ele é grosso – comentou Gina, rindo.

-Grosso ele foi. Mas foi o tom que achei estranho – disse Hermione.

-Foi como se transfigurar uma caneta e saber usá-la fosse a coisa mais lógica, óbvia e prática pra se fazer no momento – concordou Fred com a garota – É realmente estranho mesmo. Eu mesmo nunca pensaria nisso.

-Então eles pararam de se falar porque o papai o prendeu? – perguntou Rony confuso.

-Não por tê-lo mandado para Azkaban. Acho que foi por não ter feito nada para tirá-lo de lá – confessou George.

Lúcio Malfoy realmente estava tendo um péssimo dia. Até então já tivera uma surpresa nada agradável no café-da-manhã quando descobriu a identidade de seu futuro genro, o garoto Potter. Depois de ser forçado a aceitá-lo como futuro membro de sua família fora levado a procurar um meio legal de oficializar a união dos dois, já que o responsável legal do garoto era um foragido da polícia bruxa. Para isso, teve que em apenas algumas horas desvendar o que o Ministério não conseguiu em quinze anos, achando o verdadeiro culpado de um massacre contra trouxas e o foragido supostamente inocente. Não obstante, além de tudo isso, tinha certeza que esses acontecimentos seriam usados contra ele, forçando-o a participar de uma ordem secreta, tornando-o assim o maior traidor do Lord das Trevas de todos os tempos, o que com certeza o colocara na lista negra do Tio Voldie. E o fato dele ter um dia sido o braço direito, principal general do maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, apelidado pelo mesmo de Lúcifer (o anjo caído mais poderoso e lindo já criado por Deus, segundo o Tio Voldie) com certeza também não seria ignorado pelos membros da Ordem de Fênix, que com certeza quando tiverem acesso a esse pequeno detalhe o mandarão direto para Azkaban. O que provavelmente não iria demorar, já que devido a todos os acontecimentos, ele por conseqüência teve que colocar a única pessoa que apesar de irritá-lo com sua mera presença sempre esteve ao seu lado ajudando-o, Severo.

Severo, ou Sev como Lúcio se referia a ele quando não estava com raiva, era uma pessoa muito estranha para muitos. Mas Lúcio o tinha em grande estima, apesar de freqüentemente dizer o contrário, até mesmo para si próprio. Severo Snape era um bom amigo. Não daqueles que vivem grudados em você, enfiados na sua casa o tempo inteiro, e que você só se livra quando está tomando banho ou dormindo. Severo era o tipo de amigo que te dava espaço, mas que estava sempre presente quando solicitado e sempre disposto a ajudar, mesmo que em boa parte das vezes, mais resmungasse do que outra coisa. Ele fora o responsável pela alta de Lúcio do Hospital St. Mungus, depois que saíra de Azkaban quando Lúcio ficara quase seis anos internado sem apresentar sinal algum de melhora, uma vez que quase nenhuma poção fazia o efeito desejado.

Fora ele também que identificou os ingredientes presentes em quase todas poções que Lúcio tomava e aos quais era alérgico, e por conseguinte alterou e dosou as poções deixando-as próprias para o uso de Lúcio, fazendo-o melhorar, o que fez com que fosse liberada sua alta do Hospital, e deixando seu humor estável o suficiente para não ter nenhuma recaída. Era ele também que cuidava dos ferimentos de Lúcio, causados pela fúria do Lord das Trevas em retaliação as gracinhas e comentários ofensivos que Lúcio disparava nas reuniões com os Comensais da Morte e seu líder. Se não fosse por ele, Lúcio ainda teria seu braço direito decepado devido ao incidente no qual a veela afirmou que o Lord das Trevas tinha um Q.I. digno de um Gnomo de Jardim.

Agora Lúcio tinha certeza de que estava em maus lençóis, pois conseguira finalmente enfurecer a única pessoa que sabia um pouco mais sobre tudo que ele já passou. Ele não tinha mais nenhum amigo, estava cansado, sujo, fraco, deprimido e com fome! Há quantas horas ele estava sem dormir e sem comer, ele já nem sabia mais. Já perdera as contas há tempos. Tinha inúmeras coisas para resolver antes que pudesse finalmente sentar e relaxar. E para ajudar, ao que parecia seu futuro genro estava novamente tentando libertar seus elfos domésticos.

-Potter! – ralhou, olhando a cena, enfurecido e com os olhos vermelhos – Mas será que você não consegue ficar longe dos meus elfos, moleque?!

Harry, reunindo toda a coragem levantou-se, tirando os elfos de cima de si sem muita cerimônia.

-Eu não fiz nada! Só perguntei se eles sabiam onde a Bele est...- defendeu-se, . porém ao ver os presentes interrompeu o que estava falando.

Sirius abriu um sorriso quando viu o afilhado vindo em sua direção em disparada. Já estava até abrindo os braços, mas se sentiu meio idiota quando o rapaz não foi na direção dele. E as risadinhas abafadas De Lupin não ajudavam em nada.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry grosseiramente apontando o dedo para Gui – Eles estão aqui por minha causa. Ela está por sua causa. Mas você está aqui por quê? Ela é minha – apontou para Isabele que estava com os olhos arregalados assistindo a cena – Vai cuidar da sua noiva, que é o melhor que você faz! – completou, arrastando Isabele pela mão, possessivamente.

Lúcio assistia o ataque de ciúmes de Potter com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Talvez o garoto não fosse uma escolha tão má, afinal.

Depois de dar alguns passos, Harry se dera conta do que acontecera e da grossura de seus atos. Tentando redimir-se um pouco, ele virou rapidamente para trás e deu um aceno na direção do padrinho, soltando um fraco "Oi, Siri. É bom te ver de novo", logo depois retomando seu caminho com sua amada, que aparentemente o acompanhava sem reclamar.

-O que você estava fazendo com ela aqui, hein Gui? É melhorrr se explicar logo – disse Fleur cruzando os braços, e fechando a cara.

Sirius e Lupin, sentindo a tensão no ar que circundava o casal, apressaram-se para seguir a veela que seguia novamente seu caminho em direção à Mansão, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

-Que diabos foi aquilo lá atrás? – perguntou Isabele, tendo dificuldade em acompanhar Harry.

-Eu é que pergunto. Estou há horas correndo dos elfos domésticos nessa sua casa maluca e você aqui se dando ao desfrute com aquele cabeludo – disse Harry, ainda carrancudo.

-Desfrute?! Eu não me dou ao desfrute com ninguém, muito menos com algum Weasley. E eu falo com quem eu quiser e quando eu bem entender. Você não é meu dono – retrucou aborrecida, alheia ao fato de que seu pai e os outros se aproximavam.

-Mas eu sou seu namorado! – exclamou Harry, olhando feio pra garota.

-Mas isso não te dá ao direito de me dizer o que fazer – rebateu, puxando sua mão, que ainda era segurada pela mão de Harry.

Ela realmente não entendeu quando Harry parou de repente, com um sorriso radiante de uma orelha à outra olhando pra ela.

-Eu sou seu namorado – disse, se aproximando – Você disse que sou namorado – riu, abraçando-a fortemente.

Se Harry estivesse prestando atenção a seu redor, ouviria nessa hora seu padrinho entoando a trilha sonora romântica para o momento, enquanto Lupin ria com gosto e até mesmo Lúcio esboçava um sorriso.

-Eu não disse isso – negou a garota, com o rosto vermelho.

-Mas não negou também – comentou Harry, tirando-a do chão, enquanto rodopiava com ela nos braços, rindo.

Já era tempo de finalmente se reencontrarem.

Fim do cap. 19


	22. Sempre juntos

Only Time

Capítulo 20 – Sempre juntos

Harry não podia estar mais aliviado. Finalmente tinha voltado "às boas" com sua namorada. Talvez "às boas" fosse um exagero, já que ela ainda tentava esquivar-se de qualquer toque seu, mas já era um começo. Qualquer passo, por menor que fosse, ainda era algo comparado com a situação em que tinham se despedido no fim do letivo passado.

Muita água tinha passado por debaixo da ponte, disso ele tinha certeza. Nada poderia mudar as coisas lamentáveis que aconteceram. E isso definitivamente os mudou também. A relação dos dois não seria nunca a mesma, isso ele sabia. Mas talvez isso não fosse de tudo ruim. Afinal, algo precisa terminar para algo novo acontecer. Talvez agora fosse a hora de terem uma relação mais forte da que costumavam ter.

Ele tinha pensado muito durante suas horríveis férias com seus tios trouxas, e antes mesmo do ataque à família de sua amada já tinha decido de que seu lugar era junto a ela. Ele fora um tolo em não reagir rápido o bastante durante aquele fatídico jogo no qual Lino Jordan atacou a moral de sua namorada. Ele deveria ter literalmente voado no pescoço do garoto na hora e defendido a honra de Bele. E por isso ele se lamentava sem parar. E quando leu, algum tempo depois, sobre o ataque ele teve a certeza do que queria. Não tinha mais uma dúvida sequer a respeito. Draco Isabele Malfoy era sua e só sua, e passariam a vida inteira juntos.

E não é que para sua surpresa seu futuro sogro já tinha pensado na mesma coisa, e ainda tomou as providências necessárias para que legalizassem tudo?

-Esse aí vai ficar rindo à toa agora – comentou Hermione, sentada no chão da sala de TV, ao ver a expressão feliz do amigo sentado ao sofá.

-E não é pra ficar? – pensou Harry, em voz alta, admirando a namorada que tendo relaxado um pouco após um banho, acabara por render-se a um sono profundo assim que o filme começou a passar.

Isabele antes de dormir, esquivava-se de Harry sempre que ele tentava lhe acariciar ou simplesmente segurar sua mão. Porém tal ação foi interrompida quando pegou no sono ao lado do namorado, dormindo encostada em seu ombro e enroscando seu braço no dele inconscientemente.

-O que diabos estamos assistindo, afinal? – reclamou Rony, não gostando da exibição caseira que estava passando.

-Achei que o Harry iria gostar de ver a Bele quando era pequena. Ela era tão fofinha – disse Julie sorrindo ao ver uma imagem da irmã com uns dois aninhos soprando duas velinhas num aniversário.

Ouvindo isso Hermione trocou olhares significativos com os gêmeos, o que não passou despercebido por Remo. Já tinha achado algumas coisas que Julie lhes dissera desde que chegaram um pouco estranhas, mas agora não restava dúvida. Julie Anne queria realmente lhes dizer algo ao lhes mostrar as fotos e os vídeos da família.

Antes, ela tinha visto de relance um foto de Lúcio. Na foto, ele parecia adoentado. Olhos escuros, extremamente abatido, magro e com os cabelos curtos. Mas o engraçado é que ele parecia estar mais velho do que agora, o que era absolutamente ilógico. E levando em consideração o tamanho do cabelo na foto e como eles o viam com o cabelo comprido desde seu segundo ano, ela calculava que aquela foto teria que ter pelo menos uns dez anos. E nos vídeos que assistiam, na verdade uma compilação de filmes de família gravados todos em seqüência, ele também não aparecia quando Bele era pequena.

-Esse é o Snape? – perguntou Sirius, enojado, ao ver um jovem e sorridente ajudando Isabele a abrir os enormes presentes.

-Lógico! Tio Sev nunca perdeu um aniversário sequer – respondeu Julie com um sorriso enorme, chocando quase todos os presentes, fazendo Sirius sentir-se culpado. Ele não pôde evitar olhar na direção de Harry.

- Ele parece feliz com vocês. Deveria sorrir assim mais vezes, fica bem nele – comentou Remo, olhando olhares incrédulos de quase todos – O quê? – inquiriu, sem graça.

A paciência de Lúcio já estava por um fio. Estava cansado, com fome, privado de inúmeras horas de sono. Terminar a parte escrita da papelada foi facílimo. Organizar uma coletiva de imprensa com os jornais também. Porém, convencer Cornélio Fudge a admitir um erro foi extremamente difícil. Lúcio tivera que usar todas as armas que possuía, desde as irrefutáveis, como o real erro no processo, desde a prisão, acusação e falta de julgamento, até ameaçar cortar as doações vindas de sua família, declarar publicamente seu "apoio" à Dumbledore, e pedir demissão dos cargos que ocupava no Ministério.

Por fim, Cornélio ao perceber que Lúcio não mudaria de idéia e ao ver o real estado de saúde do funcionário, decidiu acatar, mesmo porque estava encurralado. Porém, deixou claro que achava melhor, depois que tudo acabasse que Lúcio tirasse umas férias, já que estava um tanto quanto estressado.

-Vocês realmente deveriam ir dormir um pouco. Amanhã preciso que você não esteja com cara de louco na coletiva – disse Lúcio, olhando diretamente para Sirius.

-Eu?! E quanto a você? Você parece um Inferi! – indignou-se Sirius, apontando para a cara cansada do loiro, ofendido.

-Você não vai dormir? Parece que mal se segura em pé – comentou Remo, estreitando os olhos.

-Tinha que terminar isso de uma vez por todas. Falando em terminar... cadê o maneta? – perguntou Lúcio, coçando os olhos, na tentativa de ficar mais atento.

-Não está com você? – assustou-se Sirius, levantando da poltrona que estava em um milésimo de segundo.

-Você o deixou lá?! Inacreditável! – disse Lúcio irritado, passando as mãos no couro cabeludo num claro sinal de cansaço antes de aparatar.

-Ele está na Ordem. É só ir lá e buscar. Tenho certeza que o Olho-Tonto não tirou os olhos dele – comentou Rony, bocejando e um tanto quanto desinteressado – Acho que ele está sendo dramático demais – comentou maldosamente, ganhando um cascudo na cabeça dado pela pequena poltergeist – Ei! – gritou, segurando a cabeça.

-Não olha pra mim, eu nem tenho braços! – defendeu-se Julie com a cara mais lavada do mundo, fazendo-o os gêmeos rirem.

-Acho que não vai ser só entrar e sair. Sem o Rabicho ele perde o trunfo que tinha – disse Hermione, chamando atenção dos presentes na sala - Sem o Rabicho, quem garante que vão deixar um comensal sair ileso da Ordem? – completou.

Ouvindo isso, Remo e Sirius aparataram imediatamente e desaparataram na sala de reuniões da Ordem, onde tinha sido improvisada uma sala de interrogatório. Quase todos os móveis da sala tinham sido retirados. E no meio dela, estava uma única cadeira, sob uma luz forte, que aguardava por uma veela muito carrancuda.

-Adoraria acompanhar a tortura, mas tenho algumas poções em andamento que precisam das minhas habilidades no momento – disse Snape, com um sorrisinho falso para Olho-Tonto e alguns outros aurores presentes no momento – Diretor – cumprimentou antes de sair da sala, lançando um olharzinho maligno para Sirius e Remo.

Lúcio, pela primeira vez na noite, realmente se arrependeu de ter irritado além da conta o seu único aliado. Nem mesmo os protestos de seu primo e atual cliente, do lobisomem e de dois dos filhos de seu inimigo bastaram para parar a tortura.

Ele estava certo no que supôs. Assim que botou os pés no quartel general da Ordem, fora rendido, amarrado e interrogado horas a fio sobre suas ligações com os comensais. O que foi uma pena, ele realmente tinha esperança de entrar, pegar a gaiola com o maneta e se mandar, mas parece que os astros não estavam ao seu favor.

Ele já não conseguia mais funcionar. Seus pensamentos já estavam incoerentes. Seu cansaço era tanto que até interrogá-lo sob a ação de _Veritasserum_ não adiantava. Ele dava as respostas mais absurdas possíveis, todas verdadeiras, mas sem nenhuma ligação real com a pergunta, e o fato de estar sentado não ajudava. Seu corpo estava fraco e debilitado pelos ferimentos sofridos no ataque, por ser privado de sono e comida. Tudo que ele queria era desligar e dormir. Mas não o deixavam em paz. No momento, estavam tentando ler sua mente com _Legilimens_, o que também não iria adiantar. Sua mente era diferente da de um bruxo comum. Por ser uma veela, seu pensamento era muito mais rápido do que o normal, tornando quase impossível de lê-lo e suas emoções eram mais fortes também, o que tornava sua mente um lugar bem hostil. Esse pensamento lhe trouxe um sorriso à tona. Sorriso esse que se foi na mesma rapidez com que viera.

Todo vez que seu corpo cansado não conseguia mais mantê-lo alerta, era bruscamente "acordado" por um feitiço _Ennervate. _Realmente essa seria uma longa noite.

Isabele não dormia bem assim há meses. Estava tão confortável e quentinha. E aquele barulhinho ritmado em seu ouvido lhe dava uma sensação de segurança tão grande. Parecia a batida de um coração. E ao mesmo tempo em que se deu conta disso, ela deu um pulo e afastou-se o máximo possível arregalando os olhos, muito bem acordada.

Ela começou a olhar em volta. Tinham várias pessoas esparramadas pela sala, que estava decorada com vários colchões e cobertas, mas ela parecia ser a única que estava dormindo no sofá. Não bem a única, já que ao olhar o sofá viu Harry levantando a parte de cima do corpo e apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

Não era à toa que ela dormiu confortável e quentinha. Dormiu agarrada com seu namorado! Só de imaginar a cena, não pôde controlar o calor que lhe subiu às faces.

-Por que está vermelha? – perguntou Harry ainda um pouco sonado, colocando os óculos que estavam na mesinha ao lado, fazendo-a corar e afastar-se ainda mais no sofá – Está se sentindo bem? – inquiriu, diminuindo o espaço entre eles a ponto dela sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

Mal sabia ele que o fato de estarem tão próximos só piorava a sua situação. Além do rosto corado, sua respiração agora estava acelerada, o que deixou Harry ainda mais assustado.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou aflito chamando atenção de alguns que ainda dormiam – Fala alguma coisa – pediu, alarmado, puxando a mão dela e segurando entre as suas.

A reação foi automática. Assim que sentiu as mãos de Harry contra a sua, não pôde impedir o pânico momentâneo que aflorou em seu peito. Flashes do que quase acontecera no Beco Diagonal dias antes ainda estavam frescos em sua memória. E a única reação que seu corpo demonstrava era sua respiração que acelerara ainda mais.

Vozes falavam ao seu redor, mas ele não lhes dava a mínima atenção. Estava ocupado examinando os detalhes que deixara passar desde que chegara. Agora que prestava realmente atenção, podia ver marcas nos antebraços de Isabele, marcas que correspondiam a dedos. Nas mãos haviam cortes nas palmas e entre os dedos, decerto ganhos na tentativa de se proteger da lâmina que a atacou. Sua expressão não dava nenhuma dica sobre seu atual estado emocional, exceto por alguns pequenos detalhes, como a transpiração e olhos aterrorizados.

Ele odiou-se por não ter estado lá quando ela precisou, e a raiva lhe consumiu como uma chama quente ao constatar isso. E instintivamente, ele a puxou para um abraço carinhoso, mas possessivo.

-Estou aqui agora. Ninguém mais vai te machucar, eu prometo – disse Harry no ouvido da namorada, fazendo-a relaxar - Estarei sempre aqui. Sempre juntos... você e eu.

Fim do cap. 20


	23. O bom filho a casa torna

Only Time

Capítulo 21 - O bom filho a casa torna

Hermione observou a cena a sua frente angustiada. Harry abraçava Isabele, tentando relaxá-la, o que obviamente não surtia muito efeito, já que ela obviamente estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

Decidindo-se, levantou calmamente procurando deixar a vista seus braços, no intuito de mostrar que não empunhava nenhuma varinha, enquanto se aproximava dos dois, sendo acompanhada pela pequena figura translúcida, que aparentemente seguia a mesma lógica de raciocínio que ela.

A movimentação logo chamou a atenção de todos que acompanhavam seus passos, e ela finalmente percebeu que não tinha idéia do que faria, mas que todos esperavam algo significante.

-Você ronca, sabia? - disse cruzando os braços com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Se olhares pudessem matar, ela já estaria abaixo de sete palmos de terra. Harry estava absolutamente lívido e claramente estava pensando em algo extremamente ofensivo para retrucar. Porém, tal reação foi anulada quando ele percebeu que o corpo o qual segurava tremia um pouco.

Alarmado, ele olhou atentamente para a garota em seus braços e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso ao ver que a garota tremia na fútil tentativa de conter uma gargalhada.

Moody batia o pé de sua prótese num movimento ritmado, que demonstrava claramente sua ansiedade em se retirar daquela coletiva de imprensa. Faziam quase duas horas que estavam lá, os membros da Ordem de Fênix, do Ministério e vários curiosos que vieram conferir de perto o último furo do momento: a libertação de Sirius Black. E isso não melhorava em nada seu péssimo e habitual mau humor.

O ex-auror realmente estava contrariado e até mesmo decepcionado consigo mesmo. Tinha que assistir de camarote a imprensa e o público ovacionar o novo herói do momento: Lúcio Malfoy. Herói esse que aparentemente não tinha só salvado uma alma inocente de uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban, mas que também lutara bravamente contra um número absurdo de Comensais da Morte.

-E pensar que passei a noite inteira e boa parte da manhã interrogando-o e o máximo que consegui extrair dele é que ele adora cozinhar – resmungou em voz alta, fazendo uma careta ao amassar uma cópia do jornal cuja primeira página tinha em letras garrafais "O herói do momento salva mais um"– Creio que você não teve mais sorte do que eu – disse ao velho com óculos de meia lua.

-Temo dizer que não tenha conseguido muita coisa. Algumas imagens perdidas, algumas sensações. A mente dele é algo como eu nunca tinha visto antes – comentou o velho, com uma expressão sonhadora e impressionada – De uma genialidade impressionante.

-Você quer dizer louco – resumiu o ex-auror, fitando Dumbledore enquanto seu olho mágico acompanhava a veela e o ex-condenado, que agora respondiam várias perguntas de alguns repórteres.

-Ah sim, mas sem dúvida genial – respondeu sorrindo, virando-se para o palco novamente.

Depois de quase quatro horas na coletiva apresentando a defesa, a prova e tendo o perdão público do Ministro da Magia em pessoa, Lúcio já não agüentava mais. Os flashes das máquinas que disparavam desordenada e incessantemente o deixavam atordoado.

-Com isso, encerramos - disse Lúcio sério - Peço licença, mas agora gostaríamos de um pouco de privacidade. Afinal, não é todo dia que temos um membro da nossa família de volta, não é? - terminou com um sorriso terno, suficiente para causar um certo furor entre algumas jornalistas que suspiravam encantadas.

Lúcio já esperava que suas palavras e sorriso tivessem um pequeno efeito na platéia, mas com certeza não esperava tocar uma certa pessoa com elas.

Sirius, ao ouvir as palavras de Lúcio chamando-o de família não se conteve, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas o puxou para um abraço apertado, quase desequilibrando a veela.

Lúcio realmente ficou sem reação ao ser abraçado. Mas ao ouvir Sirius dizer emocionado que não iria esquecer a ajuda nunca, chamando-o inclusive de primo, não pensou duas vezes e abrindo um sorriso, retribuiu o abraço.

-Família é pra isso - disse com um sorriso, para Sirius - Vamos para casa comemorar! Tenho certeza de que as crianças e a Cisa vão adorar ver você lá - continuou, descendo do palco.

Contudo, não conseguiu se afastar muito, já que Moody bloqueava seu caminho.

-Poderia trocar uma palavrinha com você, Malfoy? - disse Moody, tentando não chamar muita atenção mas sem ter muito sucesso - Vai ser bem rápido - tentou dar um sorriso, o que fez com que Lúcio desse instintivamente um passo para trás.

Ele sabia o que aquele sorriso prometia: mais inúmeras horas de tortura sendo interrogado e privado de sono. Não tinha medo deles, os membros da Ordem, mas sabia o seu limite. Já estava acordado há quase três dias, quase sem descanso, tinha sido submetido a inúmeras experiências traumáticas tendo quase perdido sua filha num ataque insano do Lord das Trevas, que se salvou para perdê-la efetivamente ao dar sua mão para um garoto detestável com tendências kamikazes, sua casa estava lotada de pessoas das quais não fazia questão alguma de contato, e ainda tinha se indisposto com seu único amigo.

-Não - respondeu rapidamente, desviando do ex-auror, para dar de cara com Dumbledore.

Moody era bom no que fazia, mas infelizmente não era muito bom em ler as pessoas. Porém, isso não se aplicava ao diretor. Dumbledore era ótimo nisso. Por isso, não pode deixar de notar que assim que o ex-auror se aproximou da veela, Sirius e Remo ficaram lado à lado, há pouco menos de um pé de distância da veela, uma posição que ele julgou ser extremamente protetora.

-Sabe meu caro Alastor, creio que o que queira tratar não pode ser assim tão urgente - disse calmamente, e percebeu que pelo menos Sirius e Remo relaxavam um pouco - Hoje é um dia muito feliz. Comemoremos hoje e deixemos para amanhã os assuntos mais chatos da vida - disse sorrindo para os três, com os olhos brilhando sobre seus óculos de meia lua.

Remo e Sirius sorriram de volta, satisfeitos com o que ouviram. Lúcio, por outro lado, sabia que só conseguiu tempo suficiente para descansar.

-Com certeza. Nos vemos outro dia - concordou com um sorriso.

Sua cama tinha sido feita.

-Dumbledore. Moody - cumprimentou ao passar, acompanhado dos dois mais novos membros da sua família.

Agora era só deitar.

O clima não era dos melhores à mesa do café na Mansão Malfoy.

Apesar de depois de anos a mesa estar quase lotada, o silêncio reinava quase que totalmente.

Carlinhos estava com uma expressão fechada e respondia com monossílabos as perguntas que seu pai e mãe faziam. Obviamente, passar boa parte da madrugada tentando com que liberassem Lúcio do interrogatório acabara com seu humor. Gui estava aparentemente discutindo com Fleur, enquanto ela lançava olhares venenosos para Bele quando achava que seu noivo não estava prestando atenção. Rony, estava pela primeira vez calado, contentando-se em se empanturrar de biscoitos, pois aparentemente esquecera que afirmara que os mesmos estavam envenenados na noite anterior. Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos conversavam em voz baixa com Julie Anne entretidos na conversa, enquanto Harry tentava fazer com que Bele comesse um pouco de tudo.

Narcisa, que felizmente se livrara de sua enxaqueca, tinha o olhar no nada enquanto tomava seu café. Apesar de ser extremamente educada com todos, era claro que sua paciência com toda a situação já tinha se extinguido.

-Vejo que finalmente decidiu voltar pra casa, Lúcio querido - comentou, ao ver o movimento num dos espelhos da sala.

Seu comentário chamou atenção dos presentes, que viravam-se procurando saber de onde ela tirou tal informação.

-O café está servido. Por favor, juntem-se a nós - convidou com aspereza, ganhando olhares confusos dos demais.

Não demorou muito para que Lúcio adentrasse a sala acompanhado de Sirius e Remo.

Sem cerimônia, Sirius e Remo cumprimentaram à todos distribuindo abraços e conversando animadamente, contagiando os demais. Somente alguns minutos depois que perceberam que dois membros presentes não compartilhavam do mesmo ânimo, muito pelo contrário.

Narcisa observara seu marido nos mínimos detalhes. Sua postura cansada, as sombras abaixo dos olhos, e o fato de que devorava a comida com fervor, o que nunca fazia.

-Quando foi a última vez que comeu? - indagou curiosa, chamando atenção de alguns à mesa.

-Por que pergunta? - tentou despistá-la, largando o resto da fruta na mesa e tomando um pouco de café.

Talvez se fazer de desentendido fosse uma boa idéia.

-Porque você parece que nunca viu comida na vida - respondeu olhando seriamente, fazendo com que engasgasse.

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

Sirius, que sentara ao seu lado, prontamente lhe deu uns tapinhas às costas, meio sem graça.

-O que deu em você, mulher? - reclamou, com o rosto um pouco corado de ter a atenção de todos que presenciavam o que se tornaria com certeza uma DR®² fenomenal.

-Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu, Lúcio? - perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Ele tentou pensar numa resposta que acabasse com o interrogatório, mas antes disso sua boca se mexeu contra sua vontade.

-Sei lá. Pra que tanta pergunta a essa hora da manhã? - respondeu defensivamente, prolongando ainda mais a conversa.

-São cinco e meia da tarde! Você perdeu o café e o almoço - disse Narcisa, rispidamente.

-Eu estava um pouco ocupado nos últimos dias, se não percebeu - retrucou ao se levantar bruscamente da cadeira, indo em direção à porta, na vã tentativa de escapar da situação.

Todos os presentes, com exceção de Bele e Julie Anne acompanhavam temerosos os ânimos se elevarem.

-Como assim nos últimos dias? Já voltamos do hospital há mais de dois dias, Lúcio! - ao ver que ele pausou um instante durante sua saída, ela teve sua resposta - Kireizi - chamou, fazendo Lúcio parar e olhá-la com desconfiança.

Ao ver o sorrisinho vitorioso de sua esposa, Lúcio ainda tentou dispensar a elfa, mas sua esposa foi mais rápida.

-Faça com o Sr. Malfoy durma bastante - comandou, e num estalar de dedos, Lúcio desabou desacordado.

-Sim, mestra Narcisa, senhora - respondeu a elfa doméstica que pegou Lúcio antes que ele batesse no chão - Kireizi vai tomar conta direitinho dele, pode deixar.

E desaparatou com ele.

-Então está livre agora, Sirius querido? - perguntou sorrindo docemente ao primo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fim do cap. 21

Nota da autora¹ : Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora absurda dessa última atualização. Não esqueci da fic, e muito menos das pessoas que acompanham e vira e mexe me mandam algum e-mail pedindo atualização. Pra variar, a fic vai ao ar sem ser betada, então perdoem se houver algum erro de digitação ou gramatical ^^

Nota da autora² : DR = discutir relação.

Nota da autora³ : Reviews são de graça e me animam a escrever ^^ Então me diga o que achou e garanta seu lugarzinho no céu. Faça uma ficwriter feliz :D


	24. E a família cresce

Only Time

Capítulo 22 - E a família cresce

O clima finalmente melhorou na mansão após os acontecimento dos últimos dias.  
Harry não desgrudava um minuto sequer da namorada e a cobria de cuidados, o que pouco a pouco ia quebrando o gelo entre eles. Era comum agora ver os dois andando de mãos dadas pela casa ou sentados juntos no jardim simplesmente aproveitando a presença um do outro.  
A casa ainda estava cheia e provavelmente não esvaziaria tão cedo. Narcisa convencera os Weasley a só irem embora após conseguirem reconstruir sua casa, o que ela prontamente se prontificou a ajudar, já que foram atacados por tê-los ajudado. Já seu primo Sirius e Remo, que descobrira serem praticamente inseparáveis, concordaram em ficar lá por um tempo até que arranjassem algum lugar pra morar já que a casa de Sirius agora era o QG da Ordem.  
E foi assim que após três dias sem grandes novidades todos encontraram um certo equilíbrio para conviverem debaixo do mesmo teto.

Sentia uma preguiça enorme. Apesar de ter levado apenas alguns instantes, podia jurar que se espreguiçava a horas. Estava totalmente relaxado, o que era de se estranhar já que tinha tido pesadelos horríveis com sua filha sobre um ataque no Beco Diagonal e com o primo de sua esposa.  
Então, tomando coragem, finalmente decidiu levantar e ir tomar seu café. Afinal, estava morrendo de fome. Parecia até que não comia há dias!  
Nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa, ou de pentear os cabelos. Só correu a escovar os dentes e desceu logo em seguida.  
Quando voou, literalmente, pela sala de jantar, ele estancou. A sala estava lotada!

Percebendo que seus pesadelos foram nada mais que memórias reais, ele pousou ao chão ao passo que boa parte do seu bom humor se esvaía. Ignorando os olhares dos demais, ele se aproximou da mesa, dando um beijo no rosto de Bele, sentou-se e começou a se servir.

Sirius não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da veela. Tomara um susto ao vê-lo adentrar a sala com duas asas enormes e negras, e acompanhou curioso, junto com os demais presentes, as asas simplesmente sumirem. Agora só o que restava era um ser belíssimo e angelical, o que era estranho pois o mesmo ostentava um inconfundível marca negra no braço, que fitava a sala. A beleza era fenomenal, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção eram os outros detalhes: a calça de tecido mole presa displicentemente por um cordão, a regata branca justa pela qual conseguia ver o abdome definido e os braços bem torneados. E aquele cabelo bagunçado somado as marcas de travesseiro que ainda ostentava no rosto lhe dava idéias pecaminosas. Sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, ele abaixou tentando disfarçar.  
-Relaxa, não foi só você. Olha a cara delas - comentou Remo em voz baixa para Sirius, antes de comer mais um biscoito e apontar para o outro lado onde estava Molly, Gina e Hermione.  
-Oh, Merlin. Sou uma das garotas - constatou ao ver que todas tinham os rostos afogueados como o seu - Valeu Remy, agora me sinto muito melhor - agradeceu sarcástico, fazendo com que Remo abrisse um sorriso enorme.

Narcisa, vendo seu marido sentado à mesa, não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia bem melhor. A melhora no estado de sua filha também era visível. Tirando os cortes que ainda a incomodavam um pouco, de resto estava ótima. Esboçava até alguns sorrisos quando achava que niguém estava olhando. Quem sabe agora sua família pudesse finalmente usufruir de um pouco de tranquilidade.  
Artur observara bastante e tirara os últimos dias para refletir sobre tudo que já passara com Lúcio. E chegou a conclusão de que ainda havia a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de pelo menos um resquício do seu amigo ainda existir. E que se essa mínima parte ainda existisse, talvez ele pudesse trazer o resto de volta e todos poderiam voltar a ser uma grande família. Porém, chegar a essa conclusão fora relativamente fácil. Tinha a impressão, inclusive, que sua afilhada o manipulara até ali com suas indiretas e tentativas de mostrar um lado mais humano de Lúcio para todos. Agora colocar em prática é que seria o problema.  
-Pra quem não estava cansado, você até que dormiu demais - comentou Artur, tentando puxar conversa, ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Molly.  
Lúcio prontamente o ignorou, ganhando uma cotovelada de sua esposa.  
-Não sabia que se importava, Weasley - retrucou acidamente, mordendo com uma certa violência um pão de queijo, terminando assim a pseudo-conversa.  
Foi então que lembrou de um pequeno detalhe, que fez com que fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo.  
-Então...alguma chance de eu ser vovô daqui a alguns meses? - perguntou com uma voz calma, mas sem tirar os olhos de Harry, que percebendo a intensidade do olhar começou a suar.  
Sentindo todos os olhares em cima de si, ficou ainda mais nervoso.  
-Não? - respondeu incerto, olhando para a namorada tentando medi-la.  
-Bom, pra tirar a dúvida é só ir ao médico, não? - sugeriu Hermione, chamando atenção de Lúcio que arqueou uma sobrancelha - Mas talvez seja melhor ir em um no mundo trouxa, a não ser que queiram ser capa de jornal amanhã - argumentou, fazendo com que Lúcio concordasse com a cabeça.  
Bele estava estupefata. Como podiam achar que aquela era uma boa idéia?  
-De jeito nenhum. Vamos fazer uma poção e pronto - disse Bele, revoltada.  
-Você sabe que não posso fazer nenhuma - respondeu Lúcio cansado.  
-Você ainda explode suas poções? - perguntou Artur rindo, ganhando um olhar fulminante da veela.  
-Agora ele explode até os ingredientes sem sequer tocá-los - explicou Julie animada, fazendo Artur gargalhar.  
-Você se importa? - perguntou Lúcio, ao fazer menção para sua filha se calar.

Afinal, aquele era um assunto muito delicado para Lúcio já que fora a única matéria que nunca conseguira aprender na vida, e só conseguira se formar em Hogwarts depois que foi provado por especialistas que a temperatura de suas mãos alterava a composição dos ingredientes, tornando-os instáveis e algumas vezes inflamáveis.

-A gente pode chamar o tio Sev - não desistiu Bele, levantando-se da cadeira, agitada.

-Claro, e você explica pra ele que precisa dela porque você acha que pode estar grávida do grifinório que ele mais odeia - disse Lúcio sorrindo - Mas já aviso: ele deve estar animadíssimo depois de ter se explicar pro Tio Voldie como ele perdeu o Rabicho bem debaixo do grandessíssimo nariz dele.  
Com isso, a discussão foi encerrada. E Hermione foi fazer umas ligações para marcar a consulta¹.

Depois de todos se arrumarem, separaram-se em três carros para irem até Londres.  
-Você não tem muita imaginação, não é? - alfinetou Artur, ao ver os carros encantados para voar - Você copiou minha idéia - disse, apontando para os carros indignado.  
Lúcio nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Limitou-se a mostra a língua, e entrou num dos carros e saiu voando.  
-Imaturo - reclamou Artur, com as orelhas vermelhas ao entrar no carro e ligar o motor.

Em pouco estavam em Londres. Lúcio, ao ver que Narcisa seguia com Molly, rindo e com boa parte do grupo não pôde deixar de perguntar:  
-Aonde você vai? O consultório é pra esse lado - inquiriu apontando para o lado oposto de onde iam.  
-Ah sim. Você vai com a Bele. Eu vou com a Molly por esse lado, porque precisamos ver roupas entre outras coisas. Por mais que adore suas roupas, querido, não acho de bom tom todos andarem nos próximos dias com suas roupas. Pode contaminar o humor de todos, e não precisamos disso, não é? - argumentou, fazendo menção ao grupo, que estava quase todo vestindo preto - A não ser é claro que queira ir fazer compras com eles? - perguntou com um sorriso.  
A cara de horror de Lúcio foi tão grande, que Narcisa riu.  
-Nos encontramos na lanchonete, ok? - disse, deixando Lúcio, Bele e Hermione para trás.  
-Não pode ser tão ruim assim, não é? É só uma consulta - comentou Hermione, ganhando um olhar incrédulo das veelas que a acompanhavam - Ah, deixem de moleza e vamos acabar com isso logo. Quanto mais enrolamos aqui, mais tempo levamos - resmungou, puxando os dois pelas mãos.  
Quando percebeu que estava puxando Lúcio pela mão na rua, seu rosto corou imediatamente o que a fez lembrar do café da manhã e das roupas sumárias da veela. Seu rosto então pegou fogo, e achou que era melhor largar a mão e se focar em sua amiga que parecia bem nervosa. Lúcio nem sequer prestou atenção ao seu embaraço.

Bele estava tão animada quanto alguém que vai para um velório. E ter que esperar numa sala minúscula cheia de trouxas não melhorava em nada. Via as mulheres com barrigas enormes que mais pareciam balaços gigantes e bebês tão pequenos que tinha impressão que iam quebrar. E por mais que tentasse se colocar na situação, não conseguia se imaginar enorme e cuidando de crianças.  
Finalmente seu nome foi chamado, e ela saiu mais que depressa mas não sem antes ouvir uma mãe com uma recém-nascido perguntar se o seu pai não gostaria de ser o pai dos próximos filhos dela.  
Se antes estava nervosa, agora estava em pânico. Respirando fundo adentrou a porta que indicava Dra. Margareth Olsen - Ginecologia / Obstetrícia. O cheiro de assepsia era tão grande que parecia que estava num hospital. Tentou respirar fundo, mas isso só piorou tudo pois ficou ligeiramente tonta.  
A médica percebendo isso, aproximou-se com um sorriso bondoso e começou a explicar aos poucos o que precisava que Bele fizesse.  
No automático, Isabele foi até o banheiro indicado e começou a despir-se. Quando terminou colocou um avental que estava pendurado lá e voltou pro consultório.  
Quando chegou à sala, tomou um susto pois a médica estava com algo que parecia uma lanterna presa à testa.  
Repetindo um mantra em sua cabeça "eu consigo, eu consigo, eu consigo", ela deitou na maca e respirou aliviada.  
-Viu,não foi tão difícil, não é? - disse a médica bondosamente, sentando-se aos pés da menina - Agora sente-se bem na ponta e abra as pernas.

Todos olharam alarmados quando ouviram um grito agudo e aterrorizado vindo da sala, e antes que pudessem prestar atenção nos gritos que se seguiram, o alarme de incêndio soou e o sprinkler² foi acionado, encharcando a todos que saíram correndo alucinados da sala.  
Sem pensar duas veses, Lúcio entrou na sala da médica.  
-Que fazer o favor de parar de botar no fogo no consultório, Draco? - ralhou, tirando a varinha do bolso e extinguindo algumas chamas. Hermione estava na porta, atônita.  
Narcisa e Sirius estavam se divertindo fazendo compras. Narcisa porque adorava gastar dinheiro, e realmente poder ajudar na escolha do novo guarda-roupa dos Weasley poderia ser considerado um bem à humanidade. Sirius, porque pela primeira vez na vida, pôde encher o afilhado de presentes como sempre quis.  
Rindo, nenhum deles percebeu as três figuras encharcadas e com marcas de fuligem que se sentavam à enorme mesa que separaram para o grupo.  
-Na próxima vez, eu vou fazer compras e você vai com ela - disse Lúcio para a esposa, olhando a filha, cujo rosto queimou de vergonha.

Fim do cap. 22

Nota da autora¹: Há telefones na Mansão Malfoy, assim como vários outros ítens trouxas que serão citados mais pra frente.

Nota da autora²: É um tipo de chuveiro automático usado na extinção de incêndios, normalmente de lugares públicos, como hospitais, clínicas, shoppings, etc.

Nota da autora³: Viu só...uma review me animou a escrever outro capítulo apenas um dia após eu ter atualizado :D Maldadinha parar o capítulo aqui, ne? Nem falei se a médica viu se ela estava grávida ou não. Bom, só no próximo cap.


	25. O poder da música

Only Time

Capítulo 23 - O poder da música

Molly estava possessa. Até mesmo uma simples consulta virava um trauma para toda vida quando Lúcio Malfoy estava envolvido.  
-Você é realmente um louco! Olha o estado dessas crianças! - ralhou Molly, ao secá-las e limpá-las com feitiços, o que deixou os cabelos revoltos de Hermione mais selvagens ainda.  
Hermione aceitou passivamente os cuidados de Molly, Bele já era uma história totalmente diferente. Quanto aos feitiços, não teve muito o que fazer, mas quando a mãe do Fuinha fez menção em querer ajeitar seus cabelos com as mãos a jovem veela, usando seus reflexos de apanhadora, fugiu para o lado de seu pai com um expressão fechada.  
-Ela diz que eu sou louco, Bob - comentou Lúcio, chamando atenção de todos - Dá pra acreditar nisso? - completou, encarando para a cadeira vazia do seu lado do seu lado esquerdo, fazendo alguns à mesa rirem.  
Narcisa podia jurar que estava adquirindo um tique nervoso. Sua sobrancelha direita tremia ao ver a cena.  
-Você se acha engraçado, seu irresponsável inútil? Elas podiam ter se machucado! - gritou Molly, chamando atenção do restante da lanchonete.  
-Bob acha que sou - comentou Lúcio, fazendo uma veia saltar na têmpora de Molly.  
Remo, sabiamente, ao ver que aquilo evoluiria para mais um clássico Malfoy x Weasley, decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.  
-Mas então, vocês não nos disseram que exatamente o que aconteceu na consulta - começou, conseguindo chamar atenção de Molly que pareceu se acalmar.  
Instintivamente Draco se encolheu na cadeira com o rosto vermelho, ao se lembrar da cena.

***Flashback***  
_Num instante lá estava ela, deitada na maca, e na outra sendo coagida a ficar numa posição no mínimo humilhante. _  
_-Viu,não foi tão difícil, não é? - disse a médica bondosamente, sentando-se aos pés da menina - Agora sente-se bem na ponta e abra as pernas._  
_Certamente aquela médica não poderia estar falando sério, não é? Aparentemente ela estava, e gelou ao sentir mãos tentando abrir suas pernas._  
_-Vamos querida, não temos o dia todo - disse a médica, trazendo Bele para o canto da mesa e a colocando na posição._  
_Não sabia dizer o que a levou a cooperar, mas o fato é que agora estava lá, como um frango. Nada poderia ficar pior que aquilo não é?_  
_-Agora diga "Ahhhhhhh" - disse a médica, acendendo a luz presa à sua testa - Estou só brincando - riu, ao colocar suas luvas cirúrgicas, e abaixar-se._  
_Numa hora estava vendo todos os movimentos da médica, e no outro ela simplesmente sumira atrás da maca!_  
_Foi então que sentiu uma sensação estranha, e ao se dar conta do que era ela viu vermelho._  
_Desse ponto em diante, apesar das memórias borradas, ela sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ou pelo menos tinha uma boa idéia do que poderia ter sido._  
_Lembrava do rosto apavorado da médica encolhida num canto da sala e do barulho horrível que ela fazia, de seu pai entrando com a Sanguinho enquanto ralhava por ela ter colocado fogo na sala, da Sanguinho falando algo numa língua estranha. E lembrara claramente do seu pai, tentando fazer com que a mulher ficasse calma o suficiente pra dizer o que conseguira descobrir com aquele breve exame._  
_Lembrava também do seu pai discutindo com Hermione, que não gostou nem um pouco quando ele apagou as memórias da médica._  
_-Controle-se - ordenou seu pai, segurando seus ombros ao olhar em seus olhos._  
_Depois disso, o mundo pareceu claro de novo e ela viu sua amiga com os olhos esbugalhados olhando em sua direção._  
***Fim do Flashback***

-Sem mini Potters correndo por aí - respondeu Lúcio, ao brincar com a tampinha do catchup - Estou entediado - declarou ao se levantar.  
Porém, antes que chegasse na saída foi abordado por um trouxa, que aparentava não ter mais que vinte e poucos anos, que fez menção em tocá-lo. Antes que tivesse a chance, Lúcio torceu seu braço, atirando-o no chão.  
Todos na lanchonete olharam ao ouvir um barulho estrondoso que o rapaz fez ao cair.  
-Não fui eu, foi o Bob - gritou Lúcio para a mesa onde estava Molly, antes de sair.  
-Não sei como você aguenta ele - comentou Molly, enquanto a sobrancelha de Narcisa ainda tremia - Ele é muito infantil. Nem parece a idade que tem.

Artur o observara nos últimos dias e tinha que admitir que o futuro ex-amigo não parecia que tinha mais que 26 ou 27 anos. Parecia que o tempo tinha congelado ali. Porém, apesar do físico parecer jovem e das brincadeiras e provocações lembrarem e muito quando eram jovens, ele conseguia notar algo mais profundo ali. Não era algo fácil de se ler, mas em alguns instantes, quando Lúcio estava com a guarda baixa, Artur conseguia vislumbrar algo mais profundo, mais sério, triste até. E não gostava nem um pouco.  
-Talvez eu deva ir atrás dele... só pra garantir que ele não se meta em mais confusões - se prontificou Artur, levantando.  
-Grande idéia. Eu vou junto - disse Sirius.  
-É claro que vai - comentou Remo, com um sorrisinho divertido para o amigo.  
-Vá se ferrar, Aluado - xingou Sirius, indo atrás de Artur, que já estava na porta - Vai vir ou não? - perguntou contrariado.

Aprovitando a deixa, Gui e Fleur aproveitaram para irem passear a sós. Molly e Narcisa arrastaram Carlinhos e Gina para a loja de roupas, enquanto o restante ficou passeando pelas inúmeras lojas de uma rua de bastante movimento. Para não se perderem, marcaram de se encontrar na loja de discos, onde Lúcio provavelmente estaria, de acordo com Narcisa.  
-Foi tão horrível assim? - perguntou Harry, como quem não quer nada, fingindo olhar uma camiseta.  
-Vai parecer o Wally com essa blusa listrada - comentou Hermione, que estava na arara do lado - ou o Freddie Krueger - pensou em voz alta.  
-Quem diabos é Wally? - perguntou Rony confuso.  
-Foi horrível - respondeu Bele com um semblante sério.  
Mas percebeu que suas palavras tiveram um efeito absurdo em Harry, pois em questão de instantes, ele pareceu murchar.  
-Eu pensei que ia ser legal... ter um ou dois filhos - tentou explicar, ao ver a expressão preocupada da namorada - Mas se você não quiser, sem problemas - terminou tentando dar um sorriso, o que obviamente saiu meio forçado.  
Harry não esperava a expressão de horror e os olhos marejados de Bele. Ele até sorriu, não foi? Se ela não quisesse filhos, sem problemas. Ainda teriam um ao outro, e isso era o que importava. Seriam uma família de qualquer jeito. Pequena, mas ainda assim uma família.  
-Não, você entendeu tudo errado - disse Bele, agitando as mãos a sua frente - Quis dizer que a consulta foi horrível. Aquela estranha, com aquela luz bizarra na testa, com aquelas luvas horríveis e aqueles dedos finos que tocavam o que ninguém deveria tocar além de você. Isso foi horrível! - explicou Bele, agitada - Se a idéia de mudar pra uma ilha deserta com você já é ótima, que dirá ter filhos! Não agora, claro. Pois somos muito novos. Mas quem sabe no futuro? Depois que casarmos e - parou, ao ser interrompida por um beijo.  
-Sério, parei de ouvir quando você falou do lugar que só eu podia tocar - riu Harry, ganhando um tapa no ombro - Amo você - murmurou, ao abraçar Bele, descansando sua cabeça em cima da dela.  
-Mais um pouco e eu vomito - reclamou Rony, da arara do lado.

Remo estava se sentindo dentro do seriado trouxa "Os três patetas" enquanto ele, Sirius e Artur olhavam a veela pelo lado de fora da vitrine.  
-Agora seria uma boa hora pra você nos contar porque realmente viemos pra cá, Artur - disse Remo.  
-Como assim? Vim me certificar de que ele não não atacaria mais nenhum trouxa - tentou despistar Artur.  
-Ele ficou a maior parte do tempo vendo os discos e as aparelhagens. Não vejo nenhuma atitude estranha aí. Vamos entrar logo lá. Tem uma guitarra ali que está me chamando - comentou Sirius ansioso como uma criança, enquanto seus dedos se mexiam de certo ao ritmo de alguma música que só ele escutava.  
Porém, quando fez menção de entrar, seu braço foi segurado pelo ruivo, que estava com o rosto baixo.  
-Nós fomos amigos - começou tentando achar as palavras - Mais que amigos, quase que... irmãos. Família, entendem? Mas eu fiz algo que me arrependi, mas já era tarde - completou, chamando a atenção dos dois.  
Sirius e Remo se olharam por um instante e sorriram.  
-Entendo o que quer dizer, mas se você não tentar se aproximar isso nunca vai mudar - comentou Remo.  
-O não você já tem, o máximo que pode conseguir é um sim - concordou Sirius - A vida é curta, Artur. E estamos no meio de uma guerra. Você não vai querer esperar muito mais tempo, vai? - disse, empurrando o ruivo para dentro da loja.

Lúcio estava há um tempo na loja fuçando as novidades, pegou alguns cds e dvds de shows juntamente com uma aparelhagem de home theater nova.  
E não pôde deixar de se surpreender quando viu alguém se aproximando tocando uma guitarra ao seu lado.  
-Me acompanha? - perguntou Sirius, afinando a guitarra - Apostei com o Aluado que convencia você a pagar mico comigo, e que se não conseguisse sairia daqui sem as calças. E eu não estou nenhuma roupa de baixo. Então, provavelmente seria preso por atentado ao pudor e você teria que me tirar de lá já que eu não tenho muitos primos advogados - argumentou fazendo Lúcio rir.  
Remo e Artur ficaram espantados ao ver que Sirius conseguira convencer a veela. E agora ambos iam em direção aos instrumentos, conversando de certo sobre qual música tentariam tocar. Rindo, Lupin foi ao encontro dos dois e pegou um baixo.  
-Estou ficando velho demais pra isso - resmungou Artur, indo em direção ao grupo.

Sirius puxou a música, Remo acompanhou. Lúcio estava um tanto quanto incerto e meio sem graça, mas quando ouviu a bateria complementando o ritmo deixou-se levar, pegou a segunda guitarra e se posicionou na frente do microfone.

_Help, I need somebody_  
_Help, not just anybody_  
_Help, you know I need someone, help!_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
_I never needed anybody's help in anyway_  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_  
_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me_

E logo sua voz era a principal, enquanto os outros faziam os backing vocals

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_  
_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_  
_But every now and then I feel so Insecure_  
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me_

E ele não se divertia assim há séculos. Fazia tempo que não ficava tão em paz, rodeado de pessoas que o faziam rir. Essa sensação pertencia a outra época, uma na qual a vida era mais simples e ele mais inteiro.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_  
_I never needed anybody's help in anyway_  
_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured_  
_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

Então, ele olhou para os lados, e viu o primo que acabara de ganhar com um sorriso enorme enquanto tocava, o ex-professor de sua filha que ele ajudara a mandar embora e que agora se tornara um amigo em tão pouco tempo também sorrindo e tomou um susto quando que o baterista era ninguém mais que Artur Weasley. E a cena era tão impressionantemente parecida com a de anos atrás, quando ambos tocaram no baile da escola, no dia em que ele pediu a namorada em casamento, que doía.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_And I do appreciate you being round_  
_Help me, get my feet back on the ground_  
_Won't you please, please, help me, help me, help me, oh_

Quando a música acabou, Artur podia ouvir os gritos histéricos do amontoado de gente que juntou na loja, e viu Lúcio olhando pra ele com uma expressão desguardada que ele conseguia ler facilmente.  
-Bom tocar com você de novo, Luc - disse ao colocar a mão sobre o ombro do loiro e ir em direção a família que estava entre a muvuca.

Sirius, sem pensar, pulou no pescoço de Remo, e em seguida puxou Lúcio pelo braço, abraçando ambos.  
-A gente arrasou - comemorou com um sorriso enorme - Eu acho que você me deve algo, Aluado - virou para o amigo.  
Remo apensas sorriu, e se livrando do braço do amigo, desabotoou - Segura isso aqui pra mim? - pediu Remo, entregando a calça que usara momentos antes para um ainda atordoado Lúcio.  
Em seguida, ele deu um grito e saiu correndo em direção a saída, passando obviamente por aglomerado de pessoas que os assistiram tocar.  
-Que diabos foi isso? - perguntou Rony, acompanhando o ex-professor passar por ele, enquanto tentava tapar os olhos da irmã.

-Nós não sabemos - disse George - Mas gostamos - completou Fred, enquanto ambos tirava as calças, jogando-as para Harry que ria e saíam correndo na mesma direção que Remo.

Fim do cap.23

Nota da autora¹: Nem preciso dizer que não foi betada, ne?

Nota da autora²: A música que eles tocam é Help!, dos Beatles. Quem não lembrar como é a música é só visitar esse link que tem o clip e a letra ./the-beatles/182/

Nota da autora³: Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews :) Vocês não tem idéia do quão fico feliz cada vez que leio uma. Muita obrigada mesmo.


	26. Meu malvado favorito

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 24 - Meu malvado favorito**

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sequer mordiscar seu sanduíche. Ficava brincando e disfarçando, mas sua mente estava longe. Seu suco também estava intocado. Estava ansiosa, nervosa e o ambiente deprimente da nobre casa dos Black não ajudava em nada. Pelo contrário, só a deixava mais nervosa.

-Eles estão tendo só uma reunião, querida – Molly tentou tranquilizá-la – Agora coma, você está magra demais – disse sorrindo, dando tapinhas carinhosos em sua mão.

Isabele sorriu. Há muito já tinha aceitado o fato de que Molly era praticamente uma mãe para Harry.

-Provavelmente estão interrogando e torturando seu pai pra que ele conte o que sabe sobre Você-Sabe-Quem – comentou Rony, com um sorrisinho malvado, ganhando um tapa de Harry na nuca.

Aceitar Molly como "sogra" era fácil. Mas isso automaticamente fazia do Fuinha o seu "cunhado" e isso era sacal.

-Se cunhado fosse bom não começava com 'cu' – pensou ao olhar Rony com um sorriso sarcástico – Não é com isso que estou preocupada – enfim respondeu.

-Com certeza. Duvido sequer que as técnicas de interrogatório que eles conhecem cheguem a funcionar – concordou Hermione mordiscando sua maçã, e chamando atenção dos demais.

-Como assim, querida? – perguntou Molly confusa.

-Eu andei fazendo umas pequenas anotações durante a noite esses dias – começou, tirando um pequeno calhamaço de folhas da minúscula bolsa que carregava – Espero que seu pai não se importe por eu ter pego umas folhas emprestadas – disse, olhando para a amiga que sorriu tranquilizando-a – E bom, estou tentando estudar um pouco os hábitos de veelas e seus descendentes. Para evitarmos alguns desentendimentos entre as duas raças num futuro, - ela olhou para Harry - e bom, pelo que notei até agora eu duvido que sequer um veritasserum "funcione" – completou, tomando um gole de suco e só aí reparando que todos a olhavam com expressões chocadas e divertidas.

-Veritasserum funciona em todo mundo – retrucou Rony atestando o óbvio.

-Sim, mas o raciocínio dele é muito mais rápido que o nosso. Não acho que consigam extrair alguma coisa útil se ele não focar em um único ponto - explicou, mostrando uma página na qual anotou todas as nove formações de Lúcio e seus empregos simultâneos - Eu sequer acho que ele consiga se focar em um único ponto por muito tempo – completou - Sem ofensa – desculpou-se com a amiga.

-Não estou ofendida – tranquilizou Bele.

Porém, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foram surpreendidos pela porta da sala de reunião abrindo e Snape saindo arrastando Lúcio pelo braço e depositando-o à mesa junto com os demais e aparatando em seguida, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Folhas! Posso ler? Adoro ler – disse, pegando o calhamaço de folhas de Hermione sem esperar pela resposta, espantando os demais.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Molly perguntou irritada – Não era o combinado você ficar lá na reunião e eu com as crianças? – disse, recebendo protestos dos adolescentes presentes. E, pelo amor de Merlin! Páre de piscar desse jeito e de se coçar. Você vai acabar se ferindo todo – ralhou, segurando as mãos dele que pareciam muito mais quentes que o normal. Soltou logo em seguida, sentindo suas mãos começando a queimar.

-Ei, papai. Sabia que a Hermione andou fazendo umas anotações sobre a gente? – disse, apontando para o calhamaço de folhas que ele abandonara quando Molly chamou sua atenção.

Como num passe de mágica, ele estava folheando-as novamente, e virava as páginas numa velocidade impressionante, assustando os demais.

Nessa hora, as pessoas começaram a sair da sala de reunião. Sirius e Remo foram os primeiros, seguidos de Artur. Pareciam preocupados. Lúcio ao vê-los, largou as folhas.

-Você devia redecorar aqui, Siri. Muito escuro aqui. Deprimente também. Dá a impressão que está sempre sujo – disse rápido demais – Posso te ajudar se quiser. Acho que uma mudança radical seria ótimo. Algo bem claro, acho que combinaria mais com você – explicou, gesticulando bastante. Em seguida, levantou-se e saiu examinando a decoração da casa, ignorando o dono com quem estava falando há pouco.

-Ele não consegue ficar parado muito tempo, não é? – disse Olho-Tonto Moody, ao ver a veela – Parece você, Nymphadora – cutucou a subordinada que pareceu ofendida.

-Você está suando demais – comentou Sirius, vendo as gotas correndo pelo rosto da veela que cutucava o papel de parede- Parece que vai ter um treco!

-Isso não aconteceria se não tivessem tentado envenenar meu pai – comentou Isabele com um tom de quem comenta sobre o tempo – Vamos nos sentar, papai? Não queremos que você caia, não é? – sorriu pra o pai com a voz extremamente calma, levando-o para a cadeira mais próxima.

-Ninguém tentou envenenar seu pai, garota – indignou-se Sirius, aumentando o som da voz.

Mal acabou de proferir as palavras quando foi prensado contra a parede por uma enfurecida veela de olhos vermelhos e expressão feroz. Mas a expressão foi logo substituída por uma de dor.

– Eu não me sinto muito bem – disse Lúcio em voz baixa, seus olhos voltando ao normal. Seu rosto estava extremamente pálido.

Então, ouviu-se um estampido e Snape estava de volta, carregando uma frasqueira. Seu humor parecia não ter melhorado muita coisa. Porém, para alguém atento como Hermione era possível ver que sua expressão se suavizava consideravelmente ao ver a veela, mesmo que por mero instantes.

-Detesto acabar com esse momento lindo, mas você se importaria de sentar nessa cadeira e tomar logo essa poção antes que eu vomite – rosnou Snape para Lúcio, que estava com a testa apoiada no peito de Sirius, que parecia extremamente sem graça e ficava olhando para os lados.

Hermione achou a cena hilária demais. Mas ao ver que todos os demais, com exceção de Lupin, que ria discretamente, não tinham idéia do que presenciaram. Snape tinha demonstrado, mesmo que mascarado com seu habitual tom mordaz, mais emoções do que nos últimos cinco anos de convívio.

Molly estava lívida. Como Lúcio ousava aparecer nesse estado na frente das crianças? Ele estava totalmente alterado! Falava rápido, suava feito um louco e falava coisas sem nexo.

-Não sei o que você tomou hoje, mas vir aqui, nesse estado e ainda dar show na frente das crianças é demais até mesmo pra você – disse Molly, tirando Lúcio da frente de Sirius bruscamente.

-Ele não tomou nada. Vocês que o envenenaram – defendeu Bele, irritada com a reação da mãe do Fuinha.

-Ninguém envenenou ninguém – disse Sirius irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcio vomitava um líquido negro.

Snape e Bele correram a segurar Lúcio cujas pernas estavam bambas e parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer instante. O mestre de poções ajudou a afilhada a deitar o pai, que tremia violentamente, no chão e foi pegar sua frasqueira abrindo vários frascos e levando um à boca da veela. Os demais pareciam chocados demais pra reagir.

-Ele foi envenenado sim. Tentei avisar quando percebi, mas aí ele já tinha comido pelo menos uns dois – comentou Snape ao tirar um frasco de perto de Lúcio, que sem querer tocou o líquido da poção que agora borbulhava – Você quer ficar quieto e parar de tocar e destruir as malditas poções? Obrigado! - ralhou, afastando a mão de Lúcio com um tapa.

Os presentes assistiam à cena, atônitos. Afinal, nunca tinham visto Snape demonstrando tanto cuidado com alguém. Os dois pareciam muito ligados.

Harry, ainda aturdido com a situação, não sabia como poderia ajudar. A única que sabia era que tinha confortar Bele como pudesse, mesmo que isso significasse ficar somente ao seu lado. Ele então aproximou-se dela, apoiando sua mão em seu ombro, apertando-o suavemente.

O gesto era singelo, mas o efeito era avassalador. Bele sentiu a tensão que sentia esvaindo de seu corpo, e sem perceber sorriu. Infelizmente não notaram que seu professor de Poções presenciara a cena com os olhos estreitos.

-Mas fui eu quem fez os biscoitos que estavam lá dentro. E não coloquei veneno algum – negou Molly, alterada.

-Veelas não podem comer chocolate – explicou Hermione, fazendo a cor sumir do rosto de Molly, e ganhando olhares incrédulos dos demais – Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou ao professor, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e consequentemente perto dele.

Snape, agora com o humor pior ainda, devido à cena romântica que presenciara a pouco, não teve dificuldades em simplesmente ignorar a aluna enxerida.

-Eu não sabia – sussurrou Molly, horrorizada pelo estado em que a veela se encontrava – Juro que não sabia – desculpou-se chorando ao olhar para Lúcio e Bele, saindo em seguida.

-Bom, eu realmente acho que devíamos dar espaço pro Severo trabalhar – disse Remo, ao ver a expressão fechada de Snape, e começando a enxotar os demais, com exceção de Harry que se negou a abandonar a namorada, que o abraçou.

Severo administrou mais algumas poções e certificando-se de que a veela ficaria bem não pensou duas vezes em acordá-la.

-Acorda– chamou, dando uns tapas no rosto de Lúcio, chamando atenção de Bele e Harry – Quantos dedos vê? – disse ao dar uma sacudida no braço do loiro, fazendo-o finalmente abrir os olhos e mostrar três dedos para o amigo.

-Hn? – respondeu eloquentemente Lúcio, com uma expressão confusa ao se sentar. Seus olhos estavam muito pesados e não conseguia entender a pergunta.

-Você sabe o seu nome? – tentou de novo, chamando atenção do casal que se aproximou – Você sabe quem sou eu? – perguntou um tanto alarmado.

-E da gente? - completou Harry, preocupado, ganhando um olhar ríspido de Severo.

-Amigo. Você é meu amigo. Melhor amigo. Sev. Eles são meus filhos. Isabele e Harry. Vocês são minha família – respondeu a veela bocejando e deitando-se de novo, fechando os olhos instantaneamente.

Harry estava chocado. Então era assim que seu sogro realmente os considerava?

-Eu vou liberar um quarto pra ele descansar – disse Harry levantando-se e evitando olhar para os demais, saindo em seguida.

-Pelo menos não é o Longbottom – suspirou o mestre de poções com uma expressão de alívio ao ver Harry saindo, fazendo Bele rir.

O clima à mesa era descontraído. Barulhos de pratos e talheres eram ouvidos em meio à gritaria e risadas. Todos ficaram em silêncio quando notaram Isabele sorrindo e acenando em direção às escadas.

Lúcio, sentindo todos os olhares em si, ficou extremamente sem graça. Não tinha um espelho, mas mesmo sem poder se ver tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava corado. Sem perceber deu um pigarro, e coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar dos demais.

Seus gestos simples pareceram adoráveis aos olhos da maioria das mulheres presentes e até mesmo de alguns homens.

-Tá forçando a amizade – reclamou Bele, jogando um miolo de pão em Hermione, tirando-a do transe, deixando a última bem envergonhada – Sente-se aqui, pai. Você deve estar com fome. Dormiu um dia inteiro! – disse ela, indicando o lugar ao seu lado, agora desocupado já que ela empurrara Rony para o chão sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Antes que Lúcio pudesse sequer chegar perto da mesa, foi interceptado por Molly, que ostentava uma expressão estranha. Instintivamente, ele deu um pequeno passo para trás. No entanto, foi surpreendido por um abraço.

-Estou tão aliviada de que você está melhor – confessou, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos – Bele está certa. Você deve estar faminto! – disse levando-o para o lado da filha – Mas essa comida do jantar é muito pesada pra você. Vou fazer algo mais leve – continuou sem deixa-lo falar – Você tem que comer mais, está muito magro – constatou ao sair em direção à cozinha.

Ele estava atônito à mesa. Sua expressão assustada, com seus olhos um tanto quanto arregalados ainda olhando em direção à cozinha, fez com que as gargalhadas rolassem soltas.

-Acho que a Molly adotou mais um – comentou Remo, arrancando mais risadas à mesa.

-Não estou entendendo nada – sussurrou Lúcio, ainda tentando assimilar as coisas ao seu redor e massageando a têmpora – E onde estão minhas roupas? – perguntou ao puxar a camiseta que parecia muito grande nele.

-Não se lembra do veneno? – perguntou Artur, preocupado, ignorando a pergunta do loiro e atraindo a atenção dos demais.

-Não. Eu só lembro de ter sido obrigado a ir numa reunião extremamente chata, ouvir algumas idéias estapafúrdias – resmungou contrariado ao pegar um pedaço de frango.

-Nem pense em comer esse frango frito, Lúcio – ralhou Molly da cozinha, fazendo-o devolver o frango.

-Fica na sua – disse para Bele, que ria da sua expressão – Então, alguma coisa aconteceu na reunião? O que foi? Alguma maldição? Arrancaram algum membro de algum jeito bem grotesco de novo? – perguntou, deixando alguns meio enojados.

-Por que arrancariam um membro seu?– inquiriu Rony, com uma expressão nauseada, levantando-se do chão.

-Senhores da Guerra não gostam quando ofendemos seu Q.I. – explicou Lúcio – Ou falta dele – riu, bebericando um pouco do suco da filha.

-Você chamou Você-Sabe-Quem de burro? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

-Lógico que não. Falei que ele tinha um Q.I. digno de um gnomo de jardim. Gnomos de jardim tem o Q.I. bem mais baixo que os burros – explicou a todos, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Não precisa fazer essa cara. Seu tio colocou meu braço de volta – amenizou, vendo a horror no rosto da filha – Consegue ver? Novo em folha! – constatou, ao puxar a manga do ombro direito e mostrar a cicatriz na junta da articulação do ombro com o braço e mostrar para a filha, que fez cara de nojo.

-Na verdade você foi envenenado – comentou Remo, tentado quebrar o silêncio que se instalara após as revelações de Lúcio – Sem querer, é lógico. A Molly não sabia que você era... alérgico...a chocolate – emendou, ao ver que Lucio se afastara do suco que tomava.

-E minhas roupas? – perguntou por fim.

-Só sobrou a calça, que já foi lavada e está secando. A camisa manchou quando você vomitou aquela coisa nojenta. Essas que você está usando são minhas. Mas pode ficar com elas o quanto precisar – respondeu Sirius, solícito - Elas ficam melhor em você mesmo – disse em voz baixa e com o rosto corado.

-É claro que ficam. Afinal, eu sou perfeito – concordou Lúcio com um sorriso debochado no rosto, causando uns risinhos à mesa.

O restante da refeição foi calma. Bele estava extremamente feliz porque aparentemente o único que ainda tinha algum pé atrás com sua família era Rony. Todos os outros receberam até mesmo seu pai, o membro mais excêntrico de sua família de braços abertos.

Após o jantar, Bele e as outras crianças – porque era assim que Molly sempre se referia a eles – foram enxotadas para o quarto, juntamente com seu pai – já que ele não passava de uma criança grande, segundo Molly -, que fora proibido de sequer voltar pra casa devido ao susto que passaram com seu envenenamento, para dormirem mais cedo.

-Isso não é justo! Por que eu fiquei de castigo aqui em cima? – resmungou, dando um chutinho no ar, com a cara emburrada, fazendo Bele e Hermione rir.

-Eles sempre mandam a gente dormir cedo quando eles saem em missões para Ordem – explicou Hermione, fazendo-o parar seus resmungos.

-E você sabe que missão é essa? – perguntou Lúcio alarmado para a garota.

-Nós ainda não somos membros da ordem, então não temos informações oficiais a respeito dessas coisas – disse Gina, olhando as unhas.

-Informações não-oficiais também servem – respondeu Lúcio automaticamente. Pela expressão dos demais, nem todos sabiam sobre tais informações e olhavam para Gina indignados.

-Não consegui pegar muito, a não ser que fariam uma emboscada num bar num canto da cidade – informou Gina à Lúcio, que ficou tenso.

Ele nada disse. Somente foi até a porta e abriu-a, colocando o rosto pra fora.

-Ei, mulher elefante. Vem dar um jeito nesses pivetes. Eles começaram a brigar aqui. Se mais algum gritar na minha orelha, jogo um pela janela! – gritou para Molly.

Os adolescentes ficaram atônitos e só se mexeram quando ele falou com eles.

-Estão esperando o quê para começarem a brigar? Eu quero sair logo daqui – disse Lúcio.

Hermione, entendendo o plano, não demorou para virar um tapa em Rony. Gina, indignada correu para defender o irmão, atacando Hermione. Isabele defendeu a amiga. E quando Molly chegou ao quarto, todos os adolescentes estavam envolvidos na briga e nem sequer lembravam o que tinha começado. Com a bagunça, Molly não percebeu que Lúcio não estava mais presente.

Ele fizera um pit stop na casa de um certo Mestre de Poções e pegou a poção que precisava de seu estoque pessoal. Daria o disfarce infalível, que lhe proporcionaria tempo suficiente pra controlar a situação. Com certeza, Severo não ficaria nem um pouco contente quando descobrisse, mas pelo não tinha tempo hábil pra procurar outra solução. Precisava entrar naquele bar, não ser descoberto e evitar que os membros da Ordem morressem. Para isso, só bastava ficar incógnito por um tempo.

Não achou que demoraria tanto pra achar o tal bar. E xingava-se por não ter prestado mais atenção na reunião. Passara mais tempo cuspindo bolinhas de papel no cabelo de Severo e ofendendo Dumbledore do que nos detalhes do plano.

Quando finalmente conseguiu achar o bar, percebeu que não havia muito movimento por ali. Todos pareciam já estar lá dentro, com exceção de uma garota de cabelos roxos e roupa minúscula que tentava calçar uma bota enorme perto da entrada de funcionários.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la – disse Lúcio, ao arrancar um fio de cabelo da garota e estuporá-la.

Passados alguns minutos, um rapaz com cabelo espetado saiu do bar a procura de alguém.

-Quase vinte minutos pra colocar uma porra de uma bota, Liz! O show já vai começar – reclamou o rapaz, puxando-a.

-Show? – perguntou a garota de cabelos roxos, com uma expressão confusa, parando de andar.

-Ah, meu. Você ficou chapada antes do show? – perguntou, arrastando-a para o palco e colocando-a de frente ao microfone – Só acompanha a letra por aquela tela, Liz. E tenta não fazer merda – disse, apontando para uma pequena tela no canto do palco.

Em poucos minutos, os músicos começaram a tocar. E só uma coisa passava na mente de Lúcio ao ver Comensais da Morte e reconhecer alguns membros da Ordem de Fênix olhando fixamente para o palco, em sua direção.

-Merda!

Fim do cap. 24

_**A/N: E finalmente a fic segue rumo ao seu final ^^**_


	27. A verdade dói

**Only Time**

**Capítulo 25 – A verdade dói**

Molly ralhava com as crianças que estavam todas sentadas na sala de jantar, com suas cadeiras encostadas na parede, lado a lado, aparentemente de castigo.

Ela levou quase duas horas pra separar todo mundo, e eles nem sequer lembravam o que tinha as tinha feito começar aquela briga. Todos pareciam muito envergonhados, com exceção de Hermione que parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Porém, antes que continuasse seu sermão foi interrompida pelos membros da Ordem que desaparatavam na sala de reuniões ao lado naquele mesmo instante.

-Vocês acham que ela é uma espiã ou algo assim? – perguntou Remo, preocupado, ao olhar a garota, de cabelos roxos e compridos, desacordada no sofá.

-Será que ela aceita sair comigo quando acordar? – divagou Sirius, ganhando uma cotovelada de Artur.

-Pervertido – resmungou Artur, em voz alta, parecendo irritado. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que tinha que proteger aquela garota.

-Ah, vai dizer que você não achou ela gostosa pra caramba? Sério, olha essas pernas – disse Sirius, apontando para as coxas da garota, deixando os outros embaraçados – Acho que estou apaixonado – suspirou, ganhando um cascudo de Artur.

-Quem é essa menina? – perguntou Molly, assustada ao ver uma desconhecida no QG, chamando atenção das "crianças" na outra sala.

-Pelo incrível que pareça, foi o Dumbledore que pediu que a trouxéssemos pra cá – explicou Remo, ao passo que todos se aproximavam da garota para vê-la melhor.

-Que garota?! – inquiriu Bele, confusa – É só o meu pai deitado aí ¹– concluiu, apontando para a garota de cabelos roxos.

Ao dar uma fungada perto da garota e sentir o cheiro tão peculiar do amigo veela, o licantropo se sentiu um dos seres mais estúpidos por não ter percebido antes.

* * *

O clima ficou extremamente tenso na sala. Dumbledore chegou alguns minutos após os outros e logo começou uma discussão fervorosa. As "crianças" foram obviamente postas para fora e a porta trancada.

-Aposto que estão prendendo seu pai – comentou Rony, sem pensar, o que fez com que ganhasse uma cotovelada de Hermione e um olhar enviesado de Harry – O quê? É provável. Vocês viram que ele chegou aqui com as roupas banhadas em sangue. Não que houvesse muitas roupas, é claro. Todos os Malfoy se travestem? – perguntou intrigado para veela.

-Vá se ferrar – respondeu a loira, ao voltar a olhar para porta – Será que não dá pra abrir uma fresta dessa porta? Ou usar aquelas orelhas extensíveis pra podermos pelo menos ouvir o que se passa lá dentro?

-Eles selam a porta por dentro com um feitiço selador. Não tem como abrir, sem eles perceberem – respondeu Hermione.

-E o Bichento comeu as duas últimas orelhas que eu tinha – completou Gina.

-Não fica assim. Tenho certeza que não vão fazer nada com ele – Harry tentou acalmá-la, abraçando-a.

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço e voltou pra perto da porta.

-E quanto a um feitiço espiador? Eles protegem quanto a isso também? – perguntou a meio veela, encarando a porta. Logo após sua pergunta, ouviram um estampido, e Snape apareceu.

Ele cumprimentou a afilhada, que lhe pediu que verificasse se seu pai estava bem. Mas Severo não respondeu. Só apertou os lábios, virou-se com um floreio da capa e entrou na sala.

Antes que pudessem responder sua pergunta anterior ou impedi-la de lançar o feitiço. Draco apontou sua varinha para a porta e murmurando _Espiatus²_, fez com que parte da porta ficasse transparente, dando assim pra verificar o que se passava dentro do outro recinto.

Ela conseguia ver toda cena, porém ainda não conseguia ouvir som nenhum. Então observou que várias pessoas pareciam gritar com seu pai, outras discutiam entre si e quando seu padrinho entrou, os olhos de seu pai focaram-se nele.

-Esse feitiço não está nos livros do sexto nem do sétimo ano – comentou Hermione.

Era óbvio que não havia registro desse feitiço em lugar algum. Seu padrinho criara esse feitiço há anos para o seu arsenal contra os marotos, e ensinara a ela quando essa ingressou em Hogwarts.

Concordou displicentemente com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção na cena a sua frente.

Snape se aproximara de seu pai e resmungava algo que fez a veela rir. Em seguida falou algo que fez seu pai ficar extremamente tenso. Ambos se encararam. Lúcio parecia não acreditar em algo. Os que estavam na sala pareciam alheios ao que se passava.

De repente, Snape sacou sua varinha e partiu para cima de Lúcio, que conseguiu esquivar por pouco de um jorro de luz esverdeado, chamando atenção dos demais. A veela estava claramente surpresa. O choque era claro em sua expressão. Seus olhos estavam marejados. A varinha estava em sua mão, segura. Mas em nenhum momento ele a levantou. Os demais na sala pareciam em estado de choque. Snape não parou com os ataques, alguns passavam, mas outros pegavam na veela. Um _Sectumsempra_ atingiu-o de raspão, mas fora suficiente para jogá-lo em uma estante de livros.

-Por que ele não se defende?! – Harry disse claramente alterado com a situação. Ele vai ser executado assim.

Instintivamente, Harry lançou um _Bombarda, _destruindo a porta e distraindo Snape por um segundo. Draco sem pensar, estuporou seu padrinho de onde estava. Snape desfaleceu no mesmo instante. E vendo que seu pai não se mexia, olhou pra ele. Seus olhos estavam marejados e pareciam mais escuros que o normal.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Artur para Lúcio, levantando-se. Aparentemente ele tinha sido derrubado na confusão.

Ao ver a expressão desolada de Lúcio, ele por instinto tentou abraçá-lo. Mas não conseguiu. Lúcio afastou-se dele sem tirá-lo de vista. Ao ver que Remo pareceu tentar aproximar-se, ele levantou a varinha, como aviso.

Com uma última olhada para sua filha e Harry, Lúcio aparatou.

* * *

-Que diabos foi isso? Achei que ele fosse seu amigo! – gritou Sirius para um recém-despertado Mestre de Poções.

-Aquilo foi uma tentativa de homicídio, Black. E sim, ele é meu amigo - respondeu Severo, automaticamente sob efeito de Veritasserum.

-Por que fez isso Severo? Foi uma ordem de Tom? – perguntou Dumbledore, ao tirar os óculos e massagear o nariz.

-Eu fiz um favor. Uma morte rápida é melhor do que o aguarda. O Lord das Trevas não mandou matá-lo – respondeu, suspirando.

-E o que Você-Sabe-Quem ordenou? – perguntou Remo, pensativo.

-Ele quer seu brinquedo de volta – disse com um fio de voz, fazendo os demais arregalar os olhos.

* * *

Ele desaparatou na sala. Olhou ao redor e apesar dessa casa ser bem mais aconchegante que a Mansão Malfoy, ele se sentia gelado por dentro.

-Lúcio! Até que enfim apareceu, moleque. Que idéia foi essa de me mandar pra cá de novo? – ralhou o fantasma do Sr. Felipe, pai de Lúcio – E por que diabos você está usando essa roupa vulgar¹? – disse ao filho que levantou a cabeça, olhando-o com os olhos marejados e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

* * *

Após a fuga de Lúcio, Narcisa fora chamada e informada do acontecido. Apesar de seu sangue ter algum resquício de sangue veela de algumas muitas gerações anteriores à sua, a raiva que ela sentia era visível ao tornar seus olhos avermelhados. Ela abraçava sua filha, que caíra no pranto assim que seu pai sumira e só se acalmara quando a mãe chegou. E não tirava os olhos da porta onde acontecia o interrogatório.

Quando finalmente a porta abriu, Narcisa depositou delicadamente a cabeça de Isabele que estava apoiada em seu ombro, no ombro de Harry, que estava ao seu lado, e dirigiu-se até a porta. Quando Snape surgiu ela parou em sua frente e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa.

O tabefe fora tão forte, que o desenho dos dedos e da palma de Narcisa ficaram marcados no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Snape apenas virou o rosto com a força do golpe. Não esboçou qualquer reação.

Quando finalmente voltou o rosto para frente foi surpreendido por outro tapa, um pouco mais forte, seguido de outro e de outro. Ela parecia descontrolada.

-Pare com isso – pediu, segurando os punhos dela e abraçando-a.

-Você não podia ter feito isso com ele. Ele confiava em você – acusou atraindo a atenção de alguns.

- Ele também confiava em você, mas isso não impediu você de mandá-lo de presente pro Lord das Trevas e depois abandoná-lo num hospital por seis anos – retrucou, chocando-a – Tantas pessoas matando-o aos poucos por tantos anos. Torturando-o com suas ausências, omissões e traições – disse calmamente olhando para Artur, que teve a decência de se sentir envergonhado – E você me culpa por querer dar o tiro de misericórdia? Por querer poupá-lo de um futuro horrível? – completou, desvencilhando-se de Narcisa e saindo em direção à lareira.

Certamente não teria falado tais coisas se não estivesse sob efeito de uma poção da verdade. Mas sentia-se tão bem em finalmente falar todas as verdades entaladas em sua garganta por tantos anos.

Antes de chegar à lareira, olhou para a grifinória que o esperava com uma expressão serena e triste. Aparentemente ouvira suas duras palavras de onde estava e parecia entender seus motivos.

-Srta. Granger? – falou seu nome, chamando-lhe atenção – Quando Draco acordar, diga-lhe que não é mais bem-vinda na Casa de Sonserina – informou de sair pela lareira.

**Fim do Cap. 25**

_N/A¹: Veelas reconhecem as pessoas pelo cheiro, não pela aparência. Daí o fato de Isabele reconhecer Lúcio de cara. Aparentemente, mesmo já falecidas e sem o sentido do olfato, elas ainda conseguem reconhecer seus familiares._

_N/A²: Feitiço inventado pelo Snape, na época dos marotos. O feitiço consiste em deixar transparente uma parede ou porta, para que seja possível espiar sem ser pego, já que somente o lado que lançou o feitiço consegue a visualização._


End file.
